A High School DxD story- Eesheer IBIB
by Inv Junior- Gigantophis Form
Summary: In a universe where God is dead and the three factions of devils, angels, and fallen angels are in an uneasy truce of sorts; Rias Gremory's peerage and the rest of this world are about to find out God's not as dead as they believed. They should've known that an omnipotent deity could never truly be killed, but when did God turn into such a... da fuck?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Howdy do ladies and jets, Omniarch is here once more with a brand-new story for you all that I'm really excited for. I just recently watched the Anime series known as High School DxD and after getting more hooked on it than any TV series I've watched in recent years I just had to write a Fanfiction on it. True to all my stories this series will feature a Godlike variation of this particular universe and some of its characters; it will also feature an OC as the main character so if that's not the kind of thing you guys like then maybe don't read this story._

 _The main pairing will be Asia Argento/OC since I can honestly say she's my favorite character in the entire series, and since I don't like Issei much as a main character even though I've grown to respect him more as the series progresses. I just feel that Asia is too good for someone like him, and though the OC I have planned isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination… his perversion is toned down compared to Issei._

 _Now, for those of you wondering… here is a list of God tiers used in my story in order from weakest to strongest._

 _Omnipotence Nexus Member: Totality/Omega Omnisphere Manipulation of a single Omega Omnisphere. Unstable, uncontrollable ZOF Mastery within a sphere of control limited to their indigenous Totality… requires the use of Logic Manipulation; use of this power is extremely dangerous and the bigger the changes they implement the greater the backlash. Powerless outside of their indigenous Omega Omnisphere as the connection to their Omnipotence Nexus is broken._

 _Zenith Omnidony/Lowest ZOF Tier: Nigh or fully omnipotent control of two or more Omega Omnispheres within their indigenous Omni-Totality. Can still achieve ZOF Mastery through combining their ZOF Energy and Logic Manipulation and it is still totally unstable, but they are not confined to a single Omega Omnisphere and can gain total mastery over an ever-increasing number of Omniverses every Planck instant. Their other ZOF enhanced powers outside of Logic Manipulation cap out when at the ZOF Prodigy tier… meaning they attain nigh omnipotent control over the Omni-Totality itself._

 _Zenith Omnidonae/ZOF Prodigy Tier: Nigh Omnipotent Control over the infinite Omega Omnispheres that make up their indigenous Omni-Totality; under normal conditions they can't surpass this limit and are virtually powerless against the tier above them, but the amount of ZOF Mastery they can achieve by combining their energy with their Logic Manipulation rivals that of even the stronger masters. They are only ever truly powerless in a ZOF Blind Spot or outside of their indigenous Omni-Totality. Blind Spots can only be created by Masters and Grandmasters._

 _Zenith Omnidonae/ZOF Master Tier: ZOF Masters have metapotent control over their entire Omni-Totality and in rare cases even multiple Omni-Totalities. Can wield all the power of the ZOF and manipulate it to achieve any desired effect; they can enhance their ZOF Energy and wield it at an endlessly self-transcendent, meta-omnipotent level. Unlike Prodigies, they are impossible to render powerless even when taken outside of their Omni-Totality, and only fear the Anti ZOF Masters that remain the only beings in existence that can kill them._

 _Anti ZOF Masters: Masters of the Anti ZOF, which is a set of cancerous miasma that eat away at the ZOF Energy of the three Trans Omni-Totalities and everything and everyone in them. Soulless, emotionless slaves of ZIB IB; they feel and fear nothing aside from an insatiable hunger for ZOF energy and the Zenith Omnidonae it resides in. They eat ZOF Energy and all other forms of power/energy and Godhood and convert it into their own Anti ZOF Energy reserves; which are naturally a lot stronger than all but the mightiest ZOF Masters. They're capable of consuming entire Omni-Totalities and utterly destroying them in a single night. Anti ZOF Masters wield the power to manipulate entire Omni-Totalities at a time; the strongest ones can manipulate a near infinite number of them._

 _ZOF Grandmasters: The tier that the Creators of the ZOF and Anti ZOF respectively are in; ZOF Grandmasters are by far the highest God tier I will ever use in my stories, and when holding nothing back they can defeat the combined might of all the other tiers just by wanting it… without the slightest effort. Still need to be careful with Anti ZOF Energy somewhat though they're far more immune to it than any other tier; ZIB IB controls all the Anti ZOF Masters so they're afforded protection by a Grandmaster and aren't afraid to attack one in any case._

 _Hopefully that'll clear up some stuff for you guys lol, now… with that out of the way; shall we begin? Anyone who has read the premise of this story and likes it so far is welcome to join me in a world where literally nothing is impossible; the world of the ZOF that I've created. I promise I will do my absolute best to make this a story you'll never forget._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC main character; nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever so don't sue lol._

A High School DxD Story

Book 1: Eesheer IBIB's grand changes

Chapter 1: Canon Deviation for the fucking win

To think that what started out as the best day of Issei's young life could turn so sour so fast. For reasons unknown that he thanked whatever gods of perversion for; he'd landed a smoking hot babe by the name of Yuma who confessed to liking him and wanting to go out on a date with him. A part of Issei felt like an absolute fool; as he laid there dying in a pool of his own blood at the local park… he came to the realization that no man was that lucky. He should've known Yuma had something bigger planned for him, but he couldn't for the life of him think of any reason why she would want to kill him… all he could think about in his final moments was the crimson hair and the devilish, angelic beauty who danced in his steadily vacating vision.

Why couldn't he have figured out that Yuma was a fake? He knew the reason why but surely he would've questioned his chances of landing a girl like her if he hadn't thought with his meat and two veg at the time. Now he was going to die, and all he could do was think about how he would try to do better if he managed to somehow get a second chance at this. His vision was so dim at this point he could hardly see anymore, and he couldn't move a muscle due to not having any strength left; so he was unaware of the fact that he had company at the moment and that someone had popped onto the scene quite unexpectedly.

That someone in question was a young man appearing around 17-years of age but with a face that was strangely timeless. He had light brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, sharply chiseled, elvish features, and iridescent amber eyes. His most notable feature however… was his deep green trench coat hanging over top of his lime green long sleeve tee-shirt, with a blown-up version of the troll face meme on the chest, and the letters EIB IB etched into the skin on his forehead… as though branded and tattooed there at the same time.

His face was set in a neutral mask when he happened upon a dying Issei on a whim while simply stopping in this Homo Sapient-inhabited universe for some Japanese cuisine and some gloriously spicy peppers. He had just come out from some all-you-can-eat-sushi-buffet place after trying some rice pudding and other stereotypical Japanese stuff. He only recently decided to take a casual walk around town when he randomly spotted an angel flying off into the sky with black-feathered wings, and the obvious scent of freshly spilt blood wafting through the air in her wake.

"Fast-forward to the present, and here I am at the scene of a crime or attempted murder. Now, the only question remains is whether or not I should get my awesome-ass-self involved in this." Eesheer finished the description set by the paragraph above aloud, a cocky smirk on his face upon breaking the fourth wall and interacting with some unknown audience in the process.

"Okay, decision weighing time; I can move on from this and pretend I never saw anything like that fallen angel bitch or whatever she was… potentially move on and never get involved in this universe's affairs. Or I can mess with the powers that be and fuck around with the continuity of this place to the point where I become the ultimate anomaly and wrench in everyone's plans… yeah, I tried to weigh those decisions evenly but I think we all know which I'm going to choose. Let's fuck with the canon timeline of this place and render the continuum unrecognizable; oh, I love getting involved with places like this, and a femme fatale with wings?! I can just tell this place will be all kinds of fun to screw around with!" Eesheer declared with an overzealous zeal, pumping his fist into the air at having found a place to settle down and muck around for a bit.

With that decision made in all haste, Eesheer made his way closer to the dying man on the ground. "Okay, time for a little resurrection action if he's already dead, and the Lord said unto Lazarus… 'Lazarus, come forth,' but Lazarus tripped and came fifth. Man, this is some straight-up Jesus shit I'm pulling, but I can't let this poor bastard go out like this. I mean, come on… that black-winged angel bitch ran him through with something. Not exactly what I'd call an ideal first date… though I do wonder if he did something to piss her off. Still, nobody should die a virgin… that's not a fate I'd wish on my worst enemies." Eesheer declared passionately as some kind of paper flew out of the human's pocket of its own accord… causing the green clad man to pause as he sensed another presence taking an interest in the boy.

He was mildly relieved that they didn't seem to have malicious intent… though he'd hang back and keep an eye on things just in case. He hadn't even been here for an hour and though he sensed relatively strong supernatural forces all throughout this universe… he had mostly tuned it all out in favor of checking the sights and sounds of this place. Now though, his interest was as horribly aroused as his one-eyed wonder worm had ever been, and he stood by obscured completely from all forms of perception outside those of his own kind, just as some circle or crest appeared in the air where a moment ago there had been none. It was crimson in color and not dissimilar to the color of the human's blood.

Sensing an impending form of instantaneous or near instantaneous transportation; Eesheer watched with widened eyes as an unbelievably gorgeous woman with crimson red hair materialized in the air, standing afloat on her magic circle next to the dying boy. "Muy Caliente!" Eesheer whispered in sheer reverence and exclamation. He'd seen some pretty gorgeous redheads in his time… namely Misty Allyson IB and Serena McIntyre IB… though the latter's was more pink than red, but this girl was as beautiful as either of them and both of them had a ZOF Master's divine physical perfection. Her bust size, her perfectly symmetrical measurements, and her enviable hourglass figure was causing Eesheer's inner Sex God to stir and writhe with tingling pleasure inside him.

He heard her speak in a strong, slightly dominatrix-type voice that made his Anaconda twitch in his pants slightly. "I have come. You're the one who summoned me, are you not? Since death is upon you, I will gladly take you in." She started talking to the dying human, very clearly not human herself as Eesheer watched in rapture and slight trepidation; he sensed no evil intent from her but that didn't mean he was happy standing by watching someone die when he could do something about it. He observed with keen interest as a pair of wings sprouted from her back, ones that differed from the girl from before and which were far more bat-like in appearance. "From now on, you'll live your life for my sake." She added, and the green clad God sensed Issei finally lost consciousness at that point.

He saw the redheaded demon or angel- it was really hard for him to differentiate between the two given his impossibly long life and experiences with both species- take out what appeared to be eight pawn pieces from some random chess set and lay them down on the chest of the dying human. She then proceeded to speak some manner of incantation, introducing herself as Rias Gremory and calling to him to come back from the shadows of death or some shit… honestly, he lost track of the exact wording involved and was more entranced by her voice than the words themselves.

He wasn't interested in customizing his abilities so as to have an eidetic recollection of every minute detail of his life; an infinite long-term memory was fine and all, but he only really bothered to remember the more significant bits and after a while he tended to forget the little things here and there. How AIB and other ZOF Masters like him dealt with their total recall was beyond him; he'd rather go through life not remembering all the nameless women he had shitty one-night-stands with, or an olfactory remembrance of rotting or otherwise unpalatable food that never faded. He was digressing though, and refocused his attention to the scene in front of him.

Eesheer watched everything unfold with his trademarked unflappable expression; the only indication of his interest in the situation being the slightest, almost imperceptible rising of his right eyebrow. Appaneesty IB always commented on his uncanny ability to not have a care in the Omni-Totality, and to laugh in the face of the most dangerous situations, but every now and again Eesheer would get serious and that was always when he was most dangerous. There was a reason most incarnations of him lived a lot longer than a lot of their respective friends, families, and members of Totality's Mightiest Heroes. He was a survivor and watching this demonic reincarnation or whatever take place was definitely a first in his book.

Eesheer had to admit he was mildly impressed; reincarnation was one of the biggest loopholes in the fundamental laws against resurrection. If she hadn't done so with Issei, the green clad ZOF Grandmaster would've had no choice but to intervene and stop her before she condemned some poor bastard to die so this Issei person could live. As it was, his presence here was largely unnecessary; so he did the only thing he could do in such a moment… he made his presence known by releasing a super fart. The sound was akin to a billion whoopee cushions getting sat on at once, and it definitely got her attention as she whirled around to face the cause of that disgusting noise… only to be met with his now visible self.

"Whew… I've been holding that in for hours, that all-you-can-eat sushi really does a number on your system. After everything I just witnessed though, I'd imagine you can forgive any breaking wind on my part. Oh, I guess this is the part where I should scream in terror and out you as a devil to this whole damn town… but I'm not going to. Seriously, what you just did there was fucking lit." He spoke with a cocky smirk in place, albeit not an unfriendly one as he gauged her reaction and saw her immediately put her guard up and stand over the unconscious, aforementioned Issei protectively.

He supposed he didn't leave a great first impression, he tended to do that a lot actually… but alas this went beyond being unimpressed with his introduction; this was straight up distrust and a note of hostility that was well and properly controlled until it was needed. He had to admire her ability to remain composed even in the face of a potential enemy… which he now realized he was; at least in her eyes.

"Who are you?!" She all but demanded, not bothering to comment on any of his shit speak or his rather impressive super fart from before. She arched one of her delicate red eyebrows at him expectantly, obviously awaiting an answer but seeming to relax in her stance a bit when he didn't express an immediate desire to attack her or her newly reincarnated devil Issei.

"Oh, what a long and complicated explanation this'll be. You can call me Eesheer, and I literally just stumbled onto this scene on a whim. Long story short, I ate some sushi along with a few of those Carolina Reaper peppers everyone goes on about, gallivanted through the town in the general direction of this local park, saw some bombshell fly away on wings comprised of black feathers, and came to see Issei here lying in a pool of his own blood which I was able to smell on the wind." He concluded his explanation with his smirk ever-present and without tripping over his words or losing his breath. He had to admit he was having more difficulty than normal forming cognitive thoughts when this Rias devil girl was staring him down with her arms crossed under her exceedingly bountiful bosom.

Rias was surprised by how specific and in depth his response was; she knew that lies were often in the details or lack thereof, and that such a specific answer would've been hard to come up with on the fly unless it was the truth. Only the most skilled liars could go so in depth with their lies without betraying any of their deceit to the recipient of said lie, and she wasn't about to give this man that kind of credit without more evidence force. But she quickly realized he didn't provide much of any helpful information either apart from his name, with no honorifics or surnames. Was he trying to be mysterious with her? She supposed him saying any name was a start, especially since that was all the information she asked him for in the first place. She had to wonder who he was or how he stumbled onto all of this as he claimed; she couldn't just let him go sauntering off if he presented a threat to any innocent people.

"Eesheer huh, that's an interesting name." She finally settled for saying, and Eesheer shrugged with arrogant levels of nonchalance.

"You're not the first person to have told me that, and you won't be the last; far from it. So I take it you have things well in hand then… I guess I'll just take my leave then. Oh, don't worry; I won't say anything about what happened here." Eesheer replied, realizing he should probably make sure she knows he wasn't going to go around telling anybody about what he witnessed; who the hell would he tell in any case, he was completely alone now.

"No, I don't think you will." Rias said in a rather knowing tone of voice, and Eesheer's smirk widened when he caught her intentions.

"Your memory modification spell won't work on me Miss Gremory; I can promise you that, though you are most welcome to try of course." He told her while repressing the urge to laugh at her astounded expression.

"How did you know about what I planned to do after you left?" She demanded with narrowed eyes, her suspicion approaching critical heights as Eesheer rolled his eyes.

"Just a deduction, oh and I may have caught your intent to do so somewhere in your mind when I ran a complete synopsis of your various energy signatures, demonic aura, mental faculties, your physiology, and even your very soul." He informed her; curious to see how far he could push her buttons and mess with her before she tried to kill him. He honestly loved messing with people, though that could get him into trouble more often than not.

Rias's eyes were narrowed much more threateningly now, and she exuded a dangerous aura that had just the slightest touch of apprehension to it. "You were able to scan me… just like that?!" She questioned him in exclamation as Issei groaned next to her from where he laid unconscious.

"I'd recommend getting that poor, almost-died-a-virgin bastard home before anyone else becomes wise about what goes on in this town. You can continue your 411 at another time." Eesheer chuckled slightly when he realized he'd indirectly promised her there would be another time. Rias's mind was whirling with questions about this man, but refrained from asking them due to her detecting a hint of narcissism and arrogance in this person's aura; she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he garnered interest from her.

"Is that a promise, or a threat?" Rias questioned him teasingly; a smirk of her own in place when she realized he wasn't here to cause trouble. Still, it was clear he wasn't an ordinary mortal either so modifying his memory seemed to be out of the question. She felt better about the situation in any case, and couldn't help but flirt with him a little to try and lower his guard a bit, and she wasn't afraid to admit he was a good looking guy.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide." Eesheer winked at her, before he turned and walked away in the other direction; relieved that Issei appeared to be in good hands though he'd apparently been reincarnated as one of the many supernatural creatures that seemed to inhabit this universe. He had all kinds of questions about this place, and was never as well informed about the Omni-Totality and its many universes as AIB had been… he supposed he just liked to learn this shit as he went along, updating his knowledge base time and again honestly felt like more work than simply learning through first-hand experiences and examples.

Rias watched him go as many questions filled her mind about what kind of being he could've been; being the sister of the demon king Sirzechs Lucifer came with its perks. She was very well informed on most things concerning the three supernatural factions as well as the various other pantheons that made up their reality. Eesheer wasn't a name that matched with any well-known angel, devil, fallen angel, or god that she could recall offhand, and though he could've been lying about his name what was the purpose of providing her with such an outlandish false identity?

Something about him and his presence felt completely wrong… like he didn't belong anywhere in her world or with any known people. He didn't feel holy, devilish, or like any other form of energy she knew of, but at the same time he seemed to encompass all of those power signatures at once; which was downright impossible… the very idea that someone could be so many different opposing elements at once would make them the ultimate walking self-contradiction. She shook her head at the absurd thoughts Eesheer filled her head with, before smiling down at Issei's unconscious form lying on the pavement, and with a wave of her hand above her head her family's magical demon crest appeared on the ground beneath her and her new pawn and rose up above them, slowly but surely dematerializing them all along the way.

XXXXX

To say Issei was confused the next day at school was a vast understatement, and Rias couldn't hide her smile at his misfortune while continuing to observe him surreptitiously throughout the day, during their breaks in between lessons at Kuoh Academy. Rias had always shown an interest in the boy, even despite his reputation as the leading member of the infamous 'Perverted Trio', she could tell his was a truly impressive Sacred Gear. Now that he was reborn as a devil, it was only a matter of time before he noticed the changes to his body. She was pleased her memory erasure spell seemed to be working on the humans so far, and although Issei seemed to pass last night off as a dream for the time being she knew she would have to come clean with him eventually.

One thing vexed her however and that was the untimely appearance of that man named Eesheer. She'd done a very thorough search and ran his name through every mythological and religious text she could get her hands on, and came up empty-handed. If he was a member of one of the three factions, then he either wasn't very famous or was a name lost to the annals of history.

He didn't even give her a surname to go with, which was even weirder because all the high-ranking devils, angels, and fallen ones tended to be proud of their families and their heritage. Rias even admitted to being more than just a little proud of her own from time to time, although she would've given anything for someone to see her as just Rias and without all the additional baggage that goes with being related to one the current Lucifer's.

Who didn't introduce themselves with a first and last name? Did this Eesheer even have a last name, or was he simply not proud of his roots for whatever reason? Those questions were just the tip of the iceberg however; the fact that he'd seemed to run a complete synopsis of her just by glancing at her from a distance was more unnerving than she cared to admit. She wondered what else he was capable of, and if he would prove to an ally or an adversary to the remaining Devil clans. These were dark and difficult times, and the truce between the three factions was tense to say the least, and Rias figured it was seen as a ticking time bomb by some people… and she really hoped she could trust this new player in the game so to speak.

He seemed friendly at first glance, if not overtly cocky and happier to display unnatural flatulence than she was strictly comfortable with; still, the lack of information she had on him or his unusual style of dress was unnerving. And since this town came under her family's control she couldn't help but feel protective of it and its people. If Eesheer constituted a threat to her friends, family, and even the strangers of this place; then she'd stop him, no matter what kind of powers he had.

But it wasn't just his timely appearance or the fact that he hadn't fought her when he had the chance- she almost wished he attacked her yesterday, it would make things simpler- something about him just felt so off she couldn't think straight when he was around. And now when thoughts of him plagued her mind she couldn't resist seeing him as a fascinating puzzle.

The final morning period ended as she walked out of class and saw Issei confronting his two pervert friends about Yuma. She walked right past him on the landing between the two flights of steps; a smirk etched casually on her face as they momentarily locked eyes and she walked down the descending stairway as though nothing had happened, the moment of clarity in Issei's eyes gone as quickly as it came.

XXXXX

'Damn! If I'm going to die, no offense, but I'd rather it be at the hands of a beautiful woman than some dude!' Issei exclaimed mentally as he ran in the opposite direction of the man with black wings, mentally recapping everything that had happened over the last two days. He had woken up after what he could've sworn was a date night straight from hell. He had been so sure he was going to die, so he was more than a little freaked out when he woke up the next morning in his bed with no gaping hole in his gut or signs of his life force slowly ebbing away. Fast forward to school and the weirdness that his friends didn't remember who the fuck Yuma was; that in itself was a strong indicator that what he experienced had been a dream, or so he had dared to believe.

Now though, he had been stupid enough to come back to the park where it all started, and he was currently being hunted by another of those douches with raven-like wings. His only regret was that this one wasn't a bombshell female, and he was saying something about Issei being a stray… whatever that meant.

He saw a flash of green light up the entire world all around him for less than a split-second before he was shoved roughly to the side by some unseen force. He slid on the ground slightly and shrugged off the road burn, his senses on high alert as he turned over from his position on the ground and looked up to see someone standing over him in a protective stance… having parried a glowing sword made of light off to the side before it could hit him. Issei didn't know how, but he somehow knew this man had just saved his ass from getting impaled by that blade; though how he parried it when he had no visible weapons on his person was beyond his mortal comprehension.

"Well, that was highly uncalled for; who throws a fucking sword?! Honestly," His rescuer tutted with a cluck of his tongue as he turned down to face Issei with the slightest bit of concern etched on his face.

"Are you okay there man? Sorry about the shove, I really did try to be as gentle as I could but it's hard to control my strength with such precision." He asked him worriedly, and Issei could only nod numbly as the guy smirked a little cockily.

"That's great! I'd imagine you're probably a little punch drunk right now over what is happening to you; if it were me I'd be tripping the fuck out and wondering what the hell I smoked last night. But enough about me, you should probably back away a little bit. I'll handle this for now." The stranger clad in green said, and Issei noted the ridiculous looking face etched on the chest of his lime green shirt as well as the awesomely badass deep green trench coat he sported. Issei made a mental note to thank him later if they made it out of this situation alive, but he also knew they weren't out of the woods yet and that became all the more clear when his assailant turned his attention to Issei's savior when it became apparent that his quarry wasn't killed by that last attack.

"I have to admit, it's been a long time since I've been in a universe where various pantheons and supernatural factions are all thrown together in a single continuity. So, my name is Eesheer; to whom am I speaking if you don't mind my asking? And why do you attack this boy when I've witnessed no provocation being directed at you?" Eesheer spoke to the man in a polite tone of voice, trying to act like he was in the know about the whole situation when the fact was he was just making this shit up as he went along.

The fallen angel paused at the surprisingly formal and well-mannered address; though some of his words stuck out like a sore thumb… like the fact that he spoke of the term universe as though it wasn't singular. Add to that the fact that this Eesheer character not only managed to stop his sword from reaching its intended target but moved faster than even he could see, and he couldn't help but feel somewhat apprehensive.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I am after him because he is a stray devil; such creatures cannot be allowed to roam as they please, it is simply too great a risk for us to let them go off scot-free." He explained to Eesheer, the fact that the stranger's face was set in that damnable smirk was irking him slightly, but he retained a level of composure as the green-clad stranger responded. All the while, Issei's eyes continued to widen as his mind processed what was happening.

"Dude, you do realize that he was only just reincarnated into a devil yesterday right?! I mean, come on… I thought the whole shoot first and ask questions later mentality was a bit outdated in this modern age, but then you go and you convict this poor virgin bastard without even giving him a chance to explain his side of the story." Eesheer admonished the man as though scolding a recalcitrant pet.

"My point is that kind of transformation takes time to acclimate to; add to that the fact that the she-devil who reincarnated him hasn't even explained the situation yet and you get one very confused individual who doesn't know what the fuck is going on. I'm just glad I decided to keep an eye on things here for a while; I'd imagine things would've turned out very differently today if I hadn't." Eesheer laughed mysteriously, as though he were speaking the greatest cosmic joke in the history of cosmic jokes and only he knew about it.

Issei's eyes widened at the word devil, and that both this Eesheer person and the angel dude seemed to think he was one. "Oh my God, so yesterday evening… it really happened!" He exclaimed in shock and indignation, finally speaking up as Eesheer turned to look down at him again with a wry smirk. The infamous leader of the Perverted Trio rose to his feet a little shakily due to nerves.

"Yeah, quite the royal mind fuck isn't it?" Eesheer chortled, and Issei's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't funny; I'm really freaking out right now!" Issei shouted, and Eesheer nodded in understanding, grateful that Dohnaseek was giving the two of them time to talk things out for the moment.

"Look dude, I don't have the whole story either; I swear I was just passing by when I happened upon your body bleeding out on the pavement. What happened next is some redheaded bombshell appeared in some kind of crest and brought you back to life. Beyond that, I'm just as confused as you are, but once we get this little kerfuffle sorted I'll help you find the answers you seek anyway I can." Eesheer promised before he could stop himself, hating to see one of his fellow man going through such a starting change. Dohnaseek's demeanor seemed to lighten considerably as he listened to them talk.

"My apologies for the misunderstanding you two, I wasn't aware of the situation and I may have behaved a tad rashly. Just be aware that there are many within my faction less cordial about this than I am, and that the house of Gremory should keep a closer eye on its servants." He said while watching Eesheer with a curious expression.

"You have a very peculiar aura about you Eesheer, one I've never seen before; you should bear in mind what might happen to you if you continue to stick your nose in other people's affairs. You got off lucky this time, but you'll need more than a compelling story to sway some of the others. Until next time, which I hope never comes." Dohnaseek said, and with that final parting warning he flew off into the night, leaving Eesheer and Issei alone and otherwise unmarred by the night's events.

"So… that happened." Eesheer remarked casually with a perfect poker-face, and Issei began to wonder if this guy was even capable of being serious about anything.

"I need answers, and I'm not going to get them here. So what… I'm like a devil now; does that mean I've gone to hell to?! I can't believe this stuff is even real!" Issei was working himself up into a tizzy now.

"I don't have the answers Hyoudou-San, but I think we both know who does. So let's go find this Rias Gremory person and get us your due explanations." Eesheer suggested with a perfectly level head, already forming the beginnings of a plan inside his head as Issei nodded mutely and the both of them prepared to depart. Eesheer stopped suddenly and smirked when he sensed another familiar presence once again hit the scene. They say that when one spoke of the devil they would appear... it appeared this particular devil took that saying to heart.

"You showed up a little too late this time around Miss Gremory. I already took care of the situation, though I'd imagine you'd be here much quicker if the boy was in any real danger tonight, am I right? I had better be right." He said, seemingly to nobody as Issei stared around for any sign of the curvaceous redhead who was the object of every guy at Kuoh Academy's wet dreams.

He was not disappointed, as he saw her materialize in a strange circular crest comprised of a deep red light. She glanced at Issei for a second with what he could've sworn was a relieved smile before she turned her attention to Eesheer, another girl with long black hair and purple eyes flanking her as well as a smaller, off-white haired girl with a permanently neutral expression and catlike features and graceful movements.

"Oh, what a pity that we didn't get here in time to finish him off, I so would've loved to light that fallen one up." The black haired beauty giggled with a seductive undertone in her voice that had both Issei and Eesheer repressing certain bodily urges despite the former's somber mood. Eesheer was far from being oblivious to the fairer sex, if anything his ZOF enhanced libido had to constantly be kept in check nowadays… especially since he hadn't had a mate to engage in sex with for a long time now.

"We need to stop meeting like this Eesheer; people might start to talk. Issei, do you think you and your new friend could come with us? I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I would like to get some answers of my own from you Eesheer if it is not too much trouble?" Rias requested of them both with a smile that was every dominatrix's dream.

"I've never set much store by propaganda miss Gremory, but sure… I've got time to kill. I was just about to head out for another order of Carolina Reapers but that can wait. Issei needs a semblance of normalcy right about now and I can't believe there's any world or universe where I actually fill that need." Eesheer responded with another of his wry chuckles.

"Thanks, I appreciate that! You're going to an awful lot of trouble to look out for a guy you don't even know." Issei told him in a not unappreciative tone, and Eesheer gave a shrug.

"Honestly, I don't really have anything better to do these days." Eesheer said vaguely, only succeeding in furthering Rias's curiosity which had been festering all day. The two members of her Peerage who were with her right now watched the exchange between Issei and this stranger with equal parts fascination and confusion, though they could sense a budding bromance brewing between the two of them as well and couldn't help but smile. Well technically, the black haired dynamite gal was the one who smiled; cat-lady maintained a certain amount of neutrality and poker-faced apathy that could've given Eesheer's a run for its money.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere a little homier and a little less tinged with bad memories; what do you guys say?" Eesheer suggested as he waved his hand and all five of them were instantly transported to the Occult Research Club in Kuoh Academy. There was no flash of light or sound of Omni-Omniversal displacement left in their wake… just instant teleportation.

Rias and the other two girls looked at their suddenly displaced surroundings and the familiar setting with wide eyes… while Issei looked like he was going to be motion sick and promptly threw up all over the carpeted flooring. Another wave of Eesheer's hand, and the bile was banished into total nonexistence as he rubbed Issei's back. "Yeah, that can sometimes happen… instant transport isn't always as grand as everyone thinks it is." Eesheer told him as Issei nodded in thanks.

His smirk grew to cartoon-like proportions when Rias rounded on him, hands on her hips. "Okay, how did you do that? There was no magical circle or crest of any kind… just this blinding flash of green. Also, how did you know where to bring us?" She practically demanded, and Eesheer raised a hand in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, simmer down there captain dominatrix… I come in peace. Basically, I teleported us, and I set my teleportation power's settings to the location you feel most comfortable and at ease in. You should be grateful I'm giving you the home field advantage in this situation." Eesheer replied airily, obviously not the least bit concerned by Rias's edginess, though if he were in her situation he supposed he'd be a little apprehensive as well.

Rias looked surprised that his teleportation powers could be set to such abstract specifications, but quickly recovered as she got down to business. "Anyways, I'd like to officially welcome you two to the occult research club. Of course, the name of this club is just a front… it's supposed to look like this is some sort of hobby." She explained, and Issei gulped nervously but couldn't keep himself from asking the obvious question, even if he dreaded the answer.

"Okay, so what is it in actuality?" Eesheer interjected, taking the words right out of Issei's mouth as he opened and closed it again in order to listen to Rias's response.

"Well, since you asked I'll be frank with you two; I'm not the only devil here Issei." Rias replied, and while Issei's eyes bulged out of their sockets slightly Eesheer's expression was unreadable as he simply shrugged.

"Makes sense actually… You all have auras far beyond the human norms on this earth." He said airily, and both Rias and the black haired girl quirked an eyebrow at this while cat-lady remained as neutral as Eesheer had ever been.

"So wait a damn minute here… are you saying that's what all of you are?!" Issei queried emphatically, unable to believe his ears as Rias nodded.

"And the winged man from the local park was something else… a fallen angel." Rias added, not needing to directly answer Issei's question as her continued explanation was all the answer he needed. His eyes grew even wider somehow at this next revelation.

"Some think we're the same which isn't true… they want to serve God but it's far too late for them as their dark emotions have forced them into the underworld. The misconception is reasonable because they to walk the earth misguiding humans. But their ultimate goal is to please God, so they plan to wipe us out and gain supremacy over our realm. You call that realm Hell, and of course there are the classic angels who were clearly sent by God to overrun us so we're constantly defending ourselves from both sides." Rias paused in her explanation as Issei started to look completely and utterly overwhelmed.

"You okay man? This shit is pretty heavy so I wouldn't blame you if you weren't." Eesheer asked him from the couch adjacent to his as Koneko seemed to be tuning their conversation out entirely.

"You aren't kidding… Rias, to tell you the truth I'm more than just overwhelmed; this is some seriously freaky-deaky stuff you're dropping on me." Issei admitted, still not quite able to believe this wasn't all just a bad dream. Rias's smile turned much darker as she decided to say the one thing that would convince Issei this was all real.

"Remember Yuma Amano?" She asked him, and watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened in horrified remembrance.

"Of course you do, how could you forget? You two dated for a little while didn't you?" Rias pressed him, not missing the way Eesheer's eyes narrowed dangerously at Issei's clear distress… clearly he cared more for the emotional wellbeing of others than his usual mask of apathy tended to suggest.

"Where did you hear that name?" Issei asked her in an obviously distressed tone… before sighing. "Never mind, I don't wanna know. Look, I don't know how you know so Goddamn much about my life but it's starting to seriously freak me out! Maybe we should just…" Issei paused to stand up, ready to walk out the door and never look back as Rias stood as well and slid a photo across the coffee table into clear view of Issei.

Issei's entire body was shaking as he saw the two people in the photo. "Yuma!" He gasped, and Rias nodded.

"That's right Issei, it wasn't a dream; she's real." Rias dropped the biggest bombshell as Issei collapsed back into his seat on the couch out of shock.

"I love this photo of you two; you both look really cute together. You remember it I assume." Rias said. It was a statement not a question.

"Of course I do but… how is this possible?" Issei continued his 411 once he calmed down a little. Eesheer didn't know these people very well, but his heart went out to Issei in these moments.

"The girl you went out with is also a fallen angel; she's made up of the same elements as the being that attacked you last night." Rias explained.

"But that's just it, did I meet her? Matsuda and Motohama don't remember a damn thing about her, and how is it her contact info is no longer in my phone?" Issei said back, not even sure what was real anymore.

"We have the power to erase the memories of humans; things tend to be better for everybody that way." Rias responded with an explanation that had Issei nodding back uncertainly.

"So, if Yuma really killed me and you brought me back as a devil… what does that mean for me?" Issei wondered; not sure if he should dread the answer or not as the redheaded bombshell grew a savage smile. So far, both the white haired chick and the black haired beauty had not contributed much to the conversation and merely listened.

"It means your life belongs to me now and you're my devil servant. I really like the name Issei; I'll let you keep it." She replied, and Issei wasn't sure if she was kidding or not and thought it wise not to laugh. None of them noticed Eesheer's eyes narrowing slightly again, evidently not fond of the whole concept of slave and master relations.

Sensing Issei's growing unease, the black haired girl giggled sweetly. "You don't have to worry about a thing Issei; everyone here is super nice and we think of our club members like family." She said as Issei visibly relaxed and Eesheer remained strangely silent during the exchange altogether. His face was set in an unreadable mask that could rival Koneko's best neutral faces. Rias noticed this and turned to him with a serious expression.

"Devils don't normally out themselves to people outside of their peerages like this; I'm not sure who you are Eesheer but the fact you're so unbelievably calm about all this tells me you're used to this kind of thing." She noted, trying to see if she could elicit a reaction out of him beyond that damnable smirk. She was disappointed as his face split into a troublemaker's lopsided grin.

"You're not wrong, I actually knew quite a few devils myself back in the heyday." Eesheer said mystifyingly.

"Do you belong to any of the three factions Rias mentioned earlier? You don't have a scent like any angel, devil, or fallen angel I've seen. Something about you almost seems… foreign." Akeno asked a question of her own, when it became clear Eesheer wasn't elaborating on his previous statement and seemed to delight in being an unknown.

"You are both quite astute; you hit the nail on the head as well um… I'm sorry; I never got your name did I?" Eesheer suddenly remembered they all had yet to introduce themselves apart from Rias, which was quite rude in all honesty.

The girl giggled again. "You're right, we never were properly introduced. I'm Akeno, and I'm Rias's right hand and best friend." She said with a polite bow, which only served to accentuate her well-endowed chest.

Cat-lady gave a casual, quick wave and introduced herself as Koneko. That left Eesheer to introduce himself, although Rias kind of already called him by name in front of her peerage several times. "My name is Eesheer for those of you who may have forgotten, and I come from a race of people called Zenith Omnidonae." He said as Rias's eyes widened at this revelation. Eesheer's eyebrow quirked at the realization that she might have heard of his kind, it was rare for him to come across a universe that knew what he was but not unheard of.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that this universe's version of God was dead; he had sensed the residual presence of a faded Omnipotence Nexus member all over the place when he first set foot here but could tell the vast majority of people didn't know about it. If the system God created was still operational, then whoever took charge of Heaven in his stead could've kept the universe running. Maybe the reason Rias heard of his kind was because a Zenith Omnidony had something to do with God's death, or maybe it was just an old myth passed down by said God himself to the three supernatural factions.

"So, you're not human either? You're like, an alien or something?" Issei asked him, more calm about this than he had been about the devil revelation. Perhaps he was adapting to the changes in his life better than Eesheer first thought.

"You could call it that I suppose." The green clad ZOF Grandmaster grinned, before his expression grew a tad more serious. "Though I like to think I've been to enough alternate earths to go native. You know what they say; when in Rome do what the Romans do. Well, my version is when on Earth do as the Humans do." He added as Issei snorted and Akeno smiled.

"That's cool, so welcome to the planet I guess. I have another question. You keep saying things like this universe and alternate earths; like there is more than one. So are you from a different reality or something?" Issei asked him as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko watched the exchange with poorly concealed interest.

"Yes actually Issei, my people take dimensional transcendence to the ultimate level." Eesheer explained, not bothering to elaborate on just what the 'ultimate level' entailed.

"Man, that's fucking cool! So the theory of the multiverse is real and all that?!" Issei started geeking out by this point as Eesheer laughed.

"Yes it is, and so much more besides that. Every alternative, dimension, parallel, and seemingly fictitious thing you can imagine exists, and even the things your species can't imagine." He replied as Issei gave a close-eyed smile and clenched his fists in barely repressed overexcitement. Two mind blowing revelations in one evening; Issei wasn't sure which one was more exciting but he was always secretly a nerd about things like the Multiverse. He didn't out himself as a nerd often since that lessoned his chances of scoring a chick, but he couldn't help but be excited by this.

"Holy shit, I don't know which revelation is cooler to be honest!" Issei finally exclaimed after several moments of tense silence… during which his excitement built to a crescendo. Eesheer and Rias both smirked while Akeno giggled with a hand over her mouth. Even Koneko cracked a rare smile at the situation.

"Okay, so um… what exactly are Zenith Omnidonae or whatever you called yourself Eesheer?" Issei couldn't help but want to know more about his rescuer from earlier today.

"To tell you the truth, I'm wondering about that myself; I've never heard of a race like that." Akeno admitted with a dazzling smile. Eesheer smirked and turned to look at Rias who he sensed knew what he was the second he said the name of his race.

"Why don't you both ask Rias here? I saw the look on her face when I mentioned my kind to all of you, and I can read between the lines enough to know that she's heard of us before." Eesheer responded as Rias's eyes narrowed at him slightly for putting her on the spot like that.

"I daresay you know more about your own people than I ever could." She huffed somewhat indignantly, which only caused Eesheer's smirk to turn into a crooked grin again, much to her annoyance.

"I probably do, but I always like to see what sort of legends each new world I arrive in has about my kind. You get depictions and representations of the Zenith Omnidonae in almost every universe, though most people don't know that in actuality. Honestly, I'd like to hear what you know Rias, and maybe I'll finally give you some of the answers you seek if you do." Eesheer explained, causing Rias to furrow her eyebrows at him as Koneko looked up at Eesheer out of the corner of her eye, Issei grew attentive with interest, and Akeno silently urged Rias to tell all of them the story.

Rias sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm telling you I really don't know that much. All I know I've heard from my older brother Sirzechs; from what he could tell me Eesheer's kind are a people who even God fears to no end. It is said they wield the ultimate power to control and manipulate everything and everyone to their every whim and desire; that they can achieve any absurdity regardless of the scale, depth, or magnitude of the feat. It is also said they created all that is, was, and ever will be; that the totalities of existence and every representation of God within them are of their own making as surely as the rest of us are." She told all of them as Akeno whistled in astonishment and Issei's jaw practically hit the floor. Even Koneko looked intimidated to be sitting beside someone of that kind of power.

Eesheer looked surprisingly uncomfortable with the attention, which came as a surprise to Rias as everything she learned about him thus far suggested he was cocky-as-all-hell. Still, that didn't stop him from confirming most of what she said. "It's true, even the lowest members of our race wield a higher form of omnipotence than your world's representation of God or any other. The way it works is that by our standards all other infinities are essentially Aleph: Null by comparison whereas we can be anywhere from Aleph: 1 to Infinity and beyond and higher. This even includes the infinities that allow for the manipulation of a single Totality, which is what most functionally omnipotent beings have as a bare minimum."

"The difference between Zenith Omnidonae and regular ON members is not necessarily just the higher infinite power set, but also the scale on which we wield it and the vastness of our sphere of control. Unless a Zenith Omnidony is in the mix, the largest scaled form of omnipotence that exists is the one that manipulates any single Omega Omnisphere including yours. Any being that can wield the power of omnipotence or any other superpower beyond the confines of their Omega Omnisphere is classified as a Zenith Omnidony or ZOF Enhanced individual. In simpler terms, we make everyone and everything else our bitch." Eesheer paused a moment to let them digest all of this information, smirking at the last bit as he knew a little humor could go a long way for helping people come to grips with insane situations like this. He knew how his AIB used to speak over people's heads and go off on a seemingly unending tangent; much to their frustration at times, and didn't want to end up like that if he could avoid it.

"I take it our Omega Omnisphere is really big then; what exactly is an Omega Omnisphere?" Akeno asked him a question this time, and Eesheer smiled as he launched into an explanation of that. Even Rias looked like she didn't know and was absorbing everything he told them.

"An Omega Omnisphere is the largest scaled reality conceptualized or imagined by any mind sans the minds of my people. It contains every endless chain, hierarchy, universe, multiverse, omniverse, and every dimension, parallel, and alternative both possible and impossible, imaginable and unimaginable, fictional and nonfictional, real and unreal, and so on and so forth. The existence of more than one such absurdly oversized Totality is the ultimate paradox, and yet because most Omnipotent Gods are completely unique in their Omega Omnisphere; the Omni-Totality concept was created by some of the strongest Zenith Omnidonae out there so those like us could be less alone and their situation less unique. It's all fine and good being the most unique creature in existence, but you have to be prepared to be the loneliest also should you ever wind up in that situation." Eesheer explained to all of them as everyone seemed to get the gist of what an Omega Omnisphere is.

"So basically, the only reason there are multiple versions of Totality are for the benefit of people like you." Rias summed up, and Eesheer nodded with an approving smile.

"Yes indeed; nobody can accuse the heir of the house of Gremory of being slow on the uptake. The existence of multiple Omega Omnispheres also helps the many Fanfiction Writers out there who want a version of us to fit their own needs without canon law getting in the way." Eesheer chuckled, and Rias rolled her eyes at his cross-dimensional reference.

"How strong are you by your people's standards?" Issei asked, curious and feeling better now that he had time to process his reincarnation into a devil. Still, what Eesheer was telling them would prove to be even more of a mind fuck still… he just knew it.

"The Zenith Omnidonae and ZOF Enhanced alike are grouped into three tiers; Regular, Prodigy, and Master. The former two have a set limit to how strong with the ZOF they can become and how many Omega Omnispheres they can reign supreme over; Masters on the other hand wield the ZOF at an endlessly self-transcendent level and the really strong ones can manipulate the entire Omni-Totality to their every whim… some are even believed to be strong enough to break the boundaries of the Omni-Omniverse and manipulate some of its alternatives."

"Believe it or not, Masters are the second strongest God tier known to my people… though the strongest and its actual existence is theoretical and yet to be validated. We call them ZOF Grandmasters… for lack of a choosier term, and they are believed to be the tier of whomever or whatever created all the other ZOF tiers and the ZOF itself in their entirety. As for myself, I'm a master… I am Eesheer's IB counterpart; the strongest version of me in the Omni-Totality; as all IB counterparts tend to be." Eesheer told them… not wanting to go into how he actually became a Grandmaster, not just yet.

"IB counterpart?" Koneko finally asked a question, whereas Rias and Akeno both gaped at Eesheer's admission to being able to manipulate every Omega Omnisphere in existence. He was in the strongest tier of his own kind… minus the theoretical existence of these Grandmasters which challenged everything Rias thought she knew about the concept of omnipotence. It was no damn wonder why even God and the likes of her older brother were both in awe and afraid of these people; most people didn't believe that Zenith Omnidonae could exist, but now she realized that was only because of how afraid people were to accept such an irrationality.

"That's what we call the mightiest alternative to someone or something in each and every Omega Omnisphere inside the Omni-Totality itself. All IB counterparts are ZOF Master Tier whether they are Zenith Omnidonae or ZOF Enhanced individuals. Granted, there are some cases where more than one version of a person is ZOF Master Tier but only one of them is the IB counterpart. IB counterparts are stronger than all the rest, including the other versions of themselves who are ZOF Master Tier; that's what it means to be an IB counterpart, and why we Zenith Omnidonae are so honored to be blessed by such a title. In rare cases… thanks to our endless reincarnation cycles and what not; a ZOF Master can be the IB counterpart of more than one person and that puts their mastery completely through the roof. So, the more IB titles you have, the stronger you are as a ZOF Master." Eesheer answered Koneko as Issei fist pumped in excitement.

"That is so fucking awesome! Imagine if I could become the ultimate version of me?! I'd be able to achieve my goal of becoming the Harem King in an instant!" He exclaimed in pure fantastical ecstasy. Eesheer guffawed at this, finding Issei's surprisingly simple and shallow dream to be amusing beyond compare.

"Well, an IB counterpart of you has yet to be established so it is entirely possible. Believe me; part of being a ZOF Master is knowing who's received the honor at any given point. An IB title can be given to someone by an already existing ZOF Master; their credit as an IB counterpart goes way up when a ZOF Master vouches for them, and depending upon the importance and influence of the selecting ZOF Master that person can become an IB self very, very quickly. Of course, this is just one way for an IB counterpart to be chosen; sometimes the ZOF itself will initiate a Paradigm Shift and select one impartially; the problem with this method is the ZOF doesn't really consider whose lives it is immutably changing and how it affects them and the people around them. It doesn't take the time to be considerate of the fact that their lives would never be the same and that they're going to make enemies the likes of which most humans can scarcely imagine."

"The third one is if the person themselves is already a Zenith Omnidony or in the company of one and declares to the ZOF that they are the one and only version of themselves worthy of the title. Sometimes, this method is not challenged but most of the time you'd have to be ready to face any other version of you who is also after the title in a kind of tournament or death matches. The ones who lose will be returned to their realities without any memory of what just happened and the one who wins will be crowned the IB counterpart. Of course, to initiate this challenge one has to already be enhanced with the ZOF or in the company of somebody who is, the same is also true to anyone who accepts the challenge; otherwise you just look a crazy person declaring a challenge to the sky while it rains." Eesheer concluded his explanation with a chuckle as Issei's eyes bulged out at the whole process involved in selecting a counterpart.

"Maybe… I'll hold off until I've had more training, a lot more training." He admitted in a mollified tone.

"Smart move kid," Eesheer responded with an airy chuckle at his expense.

"So you're like… God, aren't you?! That's so fucking sweet! Do you think you can grant me a wish to have the ultimate harem?" Issei asked him with a perverted grin on his face as he imagined the hot chicks he could gain with this man's help.

Eesheer's laughter bellowed throughout the room at this. "Man kid, you kill me with your teenage perversions. And the answer is no; I won't grant your wish. I've come across so many people who want me to do everything for them, and they don't even realize that they have the power to achieve their ambitions all on their own… within set parameters of course. My point is, if you want to be the harem king; then work for it on your own steam. If I simply snap my fingers and make it happen, it would subtract from the value of it all." He told him, as Issei slumped in his seat.

"Oh man, this blows… how am I going to get a harem without your help? Women aren't naturally polygamists like men are." He sighed as Rias grew a smile at this revelation. So he wanted a harem of beautiful women did he, that shallow dream of his needed a bit of work… but it was not beyond the power of her race and frankly the more devil girls there were in a harem like his the more their race would thrive; especially if he decided to make babies with all of them.

"You know Issei… the war between the three factions has left our numbers severely diminished to the point of near extinction, and even though a devil's lifespan is almost limitless our numbers are low enough that it won't matter in the long run. That's why the 'Evil Pieces' reincarnation system was created; we were forced to rely on humans to increase our numbers due to the wars and though reincarnated devils are usually regarded as lower-class citizens of hell if you rise up in the ranks of my Peerage you'll be able to form a peerage of your own." Rias explained to him, letting his brain catch on to the subtle hints of where she was going with this. She wasn't disappointed, as Issei's perverted grin returned with a vengeance.

"You mean I can have a bevy of beautiful devil women to?! Why would I ever want to go back to being human… being a devil is the shit! This means I can have my own harem right?!" Issei eagerly asked her, and Rias nodded with a sly grin.

"That's right, and you'd actually be doing our race a favor if you chose to impregnate them and have kids of your own. However…" Rias paused a moment to relish the look in Issei's face when he realized there were some conditions for this prize.

"You need to work hard and prove yourself first, so you can rise up to a rank of nobility in our society. That way you can have your own set of Evil Pieces." She added finally as Issei rose to his feet with a determined expression.

"I can do that… I promise I won't let you down Rias!" He proclaimed in manic euphoria, and Rias's grin widened.

"I know you won't, and we can talk about what jobs your new devil status will entail tomorrow morning; right now it is late, and even though we are creatures of the night everybody needs sleep. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow evening… after school is out." Rias instructed him as Issei nodded with excitement and Akeno gazed at Eesheer with a curious expression.

"I have one more question, if you're really as powerful as you say; then why come here? No offense or anything but I doubt you'd get anything out of it." She asked him, and Eesheer shrugged before throwing her a dashing smile that made her realize for the first time just how beautiful a specimen he really was.

"My people are nomads for the most part… drifting from reality to reality, from Omega Omnisphere to Omega Omnisphere. When we're not fighting against the immoral individuals of our Pantheon, most of us just tend to have a perpetual case of wanderlust… helping out wherever we can. Some of us keep our true nature a secret but in my experience life has a way of drawing that kind of shit out if we stay in one place for too long. So I tend to just out myself right away, it saves me the annoyance of having to reveal it later after keeping it a secret for as long as possible."

"Still, I can understand why others like me keep a lid on it; a lot of people fear and loathe us just because of what we can do. Hell, most other pantheons are terrified of us; those that aren't are either too far down the rabbit hole to give a shit about things like getting smited from existence, or are a Zenith Omnidony themselves. People spend so much time obsessing over what we are they never bother to find out about the person behind the powers, or the man behind the myths. Speaking of which, I gotta say you guys are taking my presence here remarkably well." Eesheer told each of them in turn, as Issei sweat dropped and the others seemed taken aback by his statement.

"Well, to be honest… I haven't really had time to process all of it yet man, and God or not you seem almost normal. Plus, you saved my life earlier today so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt." Issei admitted while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Eesheer was honestly touched by that admission, although he didn't admit as much.

"In my case, it's because I'm not one to worry about the things I can't control. It's not like anyone can stop you or one of your kind if they went rogue, and if you did then we're all dead anyways so yeah…" Akeno giggled with a close-eyed smile that had Eesheer genuinely concerned for her sanity.

He turned to Koneko who merely shrugged. "Anyone like you who has nothing better to do with their time than pick on a defenseless world can suck it for all I care." She bluntly stated, and Eesheer couldn't help but laugh at this. These people were something else; that was for damn sure… Rias sure knew how to pick em. Speaking of Rias, she was the only one who hadn't responded to his admission yet and looking at her now he could see she was looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"You realize your presence here is going to make waves and all kinds of trouble for the higher-ups within the three factions, don't you?" She asked him for clarification as Eesheer nodded, this time displaying an intense maturity that was normally belied by his outward appearance of cockiness.

"That's usually how it starts… honestly I'm kind of used to it. The fact that your world has any concept of what I am at all is usually a sign that one of my kind has either been here before or meant to be so. In either situation it is usually best for someone like me to stick around, even if nobody else feels that way. It can also sometimes mean a ZOF Paradigm shift is on the horizon for this world, and if that's the case you're going to need a ZOF Master with experience to walk your world through the hurtles and stepping stones that'll inevitably come with such an alteration." Eesheer replied in a no-nonsense tone, his whole demeanor completely different from what it had been prior to this moment. Rias nodded with a satisfied smile on her face as she sat back down in her chair.

"Honestly, I'd be a lot more worried if you didn't give me a good vibe Eesheer. You seem like a genuinely decent person all around, and you stuck your neck out for Issei despite not having to… twice I might add. However, you can expect there to be displeasure among many individuals within the three factions for you being here. So, how long are you planning on staying with us then?" Rias asked him, and Eesheer shrugged with a genuinely unknowing expression on his face.

"I haven't figured that out yet, I wasn't lying to you before Rias… I quite literally happened upon this world by chance. ZOF Paradigm shifts don't abide by any set schedule or deadline, it could be a week or not for ten millennia; even Masters such as me can't subvert the will of our power source, not to that extent. We can create those shifts on our own, but when the ZOF is planning on doing it there isn't much we can do to stop it from occurring. In any case, I can't know for sure how long I'll be here… but I'll be sure to let you all know when I feel it is safe for me to leave. It could be I'm worried for nothing but worlds with any knowledge of my race; even when it is only myths and legends… usually are worth checking out at the very least." He admitted as Rias nodded in acceptance and saw Akeno smiling with approval out of the corner of her eye. Clearly, someone was happy Eesheer was staying at least; which is when she made a decision.

"Do you have any place to stay?" She asked him, and he looked at her in perplexity.

"Um… you do realize that even if I didn't have limitless funds in every existing currency, which I do; I could just as easily conjure up my own living accommodations without anybody being any the wiser?" He asked her as she sighed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Of course, well even still… I reckon you'd be glad of some company and if you ever change your mind you can stay here as long as you make yourself unnoticeable after hours. This is a private club, but I don't want to take the chance of anyone spotting you here after the school is supposed to be closed." Rias insisted, and she almost dared to believe Eesheer looked surprised and even… touched by her kind offer. She'd have to ask him about that later.

"Thank you, maybe I'll take you up on that… but I ain't going to be a mooch and live off the sweat, blood, tears, and hard-earned money of anyone else; not when I don't technically need food or oxygen to breathe, and definitely not when I have an endless supply of money. So, make sure you promise me not to be offended if I don't join you guys for dinner or something, not unless I can pay you for your troubles or conjure my own food." Eesheer insisted stubbornly as Rias looked him in the eye.

"Eesheer, that really isn't necessary." She simply said, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"It is when your world has limited resources, food, and money and I don't. Not sharing my gifts on top of shorting your kind of previsions for any reason is not something my conscience can stomach. If you want me to come visit you guys; I need you all to try and understand that situation from my point of view." Eesheer responded with such passion that Rias could only smile at him in slight admiration. Even Koneko looked impressed, and Issei wasn't far behind her.

"If you really feel that strongly about it, then fine… you don't have to join us for dinners and what not. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you don't actually require food, or sleep even I bet. I mean, even the mightiest of devil-kind are not so above the bare necessities as all that." Rias promised him, and Eesheer smiled as he sat back down… having not been aware of standing up during his statement in the first place.

"Thank you for understanding, you'd be surprised how many times this issue has come up for my kind in times long since passed. Humans and other mortals don't have a frame of reference for our complete lack of any needs whatsoever and it boggles their minds every time. So I wanted to squelch any arguments that might've come up before they could get started." Eesheer explained his reasoning as Issei's mouth fell open again.

"Wait a minute… you're telling me you guys don't need anything? What about sex, reproduction, or companionship in any sense? You can't tell me there isn't some need for that among your race, or at the very least a certain level of desire." Issei questioned him, completely and royally mind-fucked as he started rethinking the whole idea of becoming his IB counterpart. Seeing the worried look on his face Eesheer laughed louder than ever before.

"Issei, relax… we aren't so above-it-all that we are beyond making friends or even lovers. As a matter of fact our libidos are capable of being as limitless as our powers if we want them to be, and thus our sex drive and sexual pleasure is truly second to none when doing the dance with no pants. Sex with a Zenith Omnidony is said to be the highest of all pleasures or highs, so you can imagine you'd be quite the sex God were you to undergo such a transformation."

"We can customize our powers and physiological attributes however we like and to any degree dude; also, when one of my kind falls in love we fall harder than anyone else. Those of us who choose to open our hearts to the full force of our ZOF enhanced emotional energies gain a limitless capacity for human emotions to. It's a choice whether we enhance those attributes to their highest levels or become heartless monsters, and the freedom to control our very existences however we want means many Zenith Omnidonae are exactly as you describe. But honestly, if you don't want to live like that all you have to do is ask and it will be. And frankly, as strong as we are we tend to face enemies and challenges equal to what we are capable of. So the strength in numbers concept does apply to us to some degree to." Eesheer concluded his explanation as Issei heaved a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness, I was really worried for a second there. So do you have friends and lovers; I mean you specifically?" Issei asked, none of them noticing the way Eesheer tensed up at the query almost imperceptibly, before he quickly recovered and nodded.

"Yes I di…do, I do have friends though I have yet to find a lover who is willing to put up with my antics. Still, there's plenty of fish in the sea I reckon and I have forever to find a mate in any case." Eesheer answered, and Akeno studied his posture for a moment and the way he carried himself when he said he'd never had a lover. For some strange reason, she had the weird feeling this was the only question they asked him that Eesheer had not answered honestly… but couldn't bring herself to force the issue.

"So, where are they right now? Do they know where you are?" Koneko asked him, also studying him from a much closer distance than Akeno. She had felt him tense up through the couch cushions; evidently a testament to his unimaginable physical strength which couldn't help but show itself no matter how legendary his control over it was. Given that she was a rook in Rias's peerage, she knew a thing or two about raw physical prowess.

"No I don't, and that's the point actually. When you're friends with people like mine, it's good to step away and take a vacation for a little bit… having to put up with the same people for eternity can grate on even the most patient person's nerves. So we all go our separate ways for a while from time to time; it helps put into perspective why we do what we do and why we choose to remain as we are. I'm here because I'm trying to step away from my life as Eesheer IB… at least for a little while. I needed to get away from the wars with Omni-Omniversal stakes and the deaths of entire Omega Omnispheres left in our wake."

"It gets to be too much even to those of us who have dealt with it all our lives. And our people like to do things on a supremely… extravagant scale. It is worse for those of us who began life as mortals or chose to reincarnate into one temporarily, as that creates a semblance of normalcy which is then destroyed afterward. People who choose to become Zenith Omnidonae later in life are often the best of our kind, but they're also the ones most haunted by the sheer size of our enemies' sphere of control." Eesheer said to them with a wistful expression on his face. This time, nobody missed it, and they all gave this man… this impossible man their condolences for whatever losses he might've suffered before.

"Anyways, it is getting late, and while I don't require sleep I also don't want to detain any of you lovely ladies from your beauty rest so I'm going to hit the road." Eesheer told them all as he caught Akeno flushing slightly from him calling her lovely, and he made a mental note to capitalize on any crush she might end up forming on him in the future. He'd have to be an idiot not to see she was unbelievably gorgeous, but for now he needed time to reflect. Some of the things they talked about had dredged up memories from his subconscious that he longed to forget, and he needed time away from people for a bit.

"You want an instant transport home before I go Issei?" Eesheer offered as Issei remembered throwing up earlier and shook his head.

"No thanks man; once was enough. I think I'll walk." He chuckled and Eesheer nodded understandingly while warning him to try and stay out of trouble. He then did the most human thing he could've done in that situation… he walked out the front door and out into the schoolyard outside before deciding to take a leisurely stroll around town at a human pace.

XXXXX

The next evening…

A long time ago in an Omni-Totality pre-existing the current one…

Eesheer was running late again… how he managed to be a ZOF Master capable of breaking all concepts of infinite speed and still not be on time was beyond him, but she never seemed to care. She was always as easy going and without a care in the Omni-Omniverse as he ever was, and it had a doubling effect on his positive energy to date someone so alike yet unlike him at the same time. They were as different as the sun and the moon in some respects… he was a fully-fledged ZOF Master Tier Zenith Omnidony and she was a God Magic Conduit of the same caliber.

He was messy and chaotic and disorganized and she was perfectly neat and kept him together in even the worst situations. He was an all-powerful force of the ZOF and she was the only thing capable of anchoring him. They were both perverts to some degree and a little too cocky for their own good… she was also exceedingly brilliant in the art of seduction. He may have had absolute power over all of creation… but she had him wrapped around her finger and totally, utterly whipped. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're late again…" She smirked teasingly at him as he finally arrived to their location in a flash of green. Amber Thompson IB was many wonderful things… she began life as a demigod child of a ZOF Master and a human from her earth, and ascended to a state of Supreme Magical Godhood herself. She was a ZOF Master-Level enhanced individual; not possessing as wide a variety of powers as a functionally omnipotent being but far beyond any and all concepts of infinity with what powers she did have. Frankly, her full range of abilities was nearly limitless anyways; her repertoire second only to a full-blooded Zenith Omnidony. Eesheer had been taken with her from the moment she arrived in the IB Omega Omnisphere he and many of the other IB counterparts called home… and she was one of the most desirable females of their entire race throughout the Omni-Omniverse, which made the fact she chose to be his all the more precious to him.

Eesheer did the appropriate thing for his age when she continued smirking at him, he stuck his tongue out at her like a giant four-year-old and sat down beside her on the blanket and picnic basket she'd set up for both of them. The scenery that greeted them was far more alien than the human notion of a picnic date. They were sitting on a chunk of space rock floating on the outskirts of the Omega Omnisphere that stood in front of them.

This Totality was the only source of light visible for endless mega-parsecs…and it was on the brink of collapsing. Apart from the light of that multicolored sphere, they had no light to guide them…no light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time… without end. The space beyond and between the Omega Omnispheres of the Omni-Totality was referred to as the Realm of Absurdities, and for good reason. It was in a state of nothingness beyond all other forms of nothingness. The only reason there was any space rock at all was because Amber herself willed it, so great was her power as a God Magic Conduit. Of course, there was technically something else out here; pure ZOF, and as Masters they were connected with all of its energy out here, oversupplied in a vast ocean of their power source.

Eesheer grinned and took his place beside her as they cuddled up together in the blanket and Amber nuzzled affectionately into his chest. She was just too beautiful at times like this… with her auburn hair and the amber eyes which were her namesake. She had a body that would make any supermodel green with envy; with her hourglass figure almost effortlessly maintained, her c-cup breasts, flawless skin, and the fact she exuded pure, unadulterated sex appeal. She was a wet-dream fantasy brought to life before his very eyes, and the best part was she was completely and utterly devoted to him. Why she was he'd never know, but he'd spend the rest of his existence making her feel like she was queen of the Omni-Omniverse… which she very nearly already was.

Turning his attention back to the about-to-explode Omega Omnisphere, Eesheer smiled as it grew bigger and seemed to inflate like the largest balloon ever imagined… going through a kaleidoscope of colors in the process of doing so. "Ah man, watching Omega Omnispheres go through their natural deaths has always been a guilty pleasure of mine." Eesheer admitted with a sheepish blush, causing Amber to giggle at his embarrassment over this admission.

"Yeah, me to," She whispered in a pensive mood, one that Eesheer caught almost instantly as he turned to watch her with a sad expression… wondering what dark, depressing thoughts she was thinking before his attention was drawn from her a moment just in time to see the distant Omega Omnisphere burst into fire and chaos and heat death right in front of them; like a giant balloon popping… contents spilling from the inside.

They both watched in awed silence as the explosion was both instantaneous and eternally drawn out; the idea of time completely absent here as the Omega Omnisphere burst apart like the biggest fireworks display ever conceived. There were layers upon layers, endless amounts of dust, rocks, gas. It was all that remained of a once boundless amount of stars, galaxies, nebula, universes, and planets. In the end, all turned to dust; even something as seemingly timeless and eternal as an Omega Omnisphere.

They both continued to watch as lights and colors beyond imagining danced in their all-seeing visions, the infinite megaton explosion turning the once life-giving sphere into a ultra-massive cloud of primordial essence and dark energy which would be converted into the energy needed to start the next Omega Omnisphere in the endless chain of reincarnations that it underwent. Such was the inevitable cycle of existence; all endings were merely the preceding of new beginnings, and Eesheer was both humbled and reassured by this realization. Amber however, continued to watch the ever-expanding pure cosmic lightshow with heavy eyes, and she spoke up before Eesheer could think to question her on her somber disposition.

"It really puts things into perspective, doesn't it?" She whispered questioningly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that nothing truly lasts forever… not really. Despite having eternity or endless eternities or endless sets of endless eternities of life, even we will die someday; it's sad really. I mean, what is eternity really; is it beyond all finite concepts of temporal elapse? Just because something is eternal doesn't mean it is forever. I just find myself thinking on this a lot lately." Amber elaborated as Eesheer quirked an eyebrow, wondering what brought this on in the usually uncaring woman beside him. She was the least concerned with anything, more than anyone he'd ever met in all honesty, but now she was acting like a different person and the idea that she could get so down and depressed about anything scared him a little.

"Amber… what brought this on? Are you okay?" He decided to ask her aloud and get to the bottom of why she felt the need to get all doom-and-gloom on him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to freak you out or get you down or anything Eesheer… it's just that I've been thinking about this a lot lately. After our last war with ZIB, I've come to realize that as strong as we are even we aren't invincible… not truly. AIB is right, there is always a bigger infinity, and I just feel like there's never enough time. Seeing this Omega Omnisphere burst right here and now, it makes me wonder if anything last forever? What if we don't last forever Eesheer; what if we all die tomorrow?" Amber asked him worriedly as Eesheer sighed, finally understanding where she was going with this. She was right, ZIB had come way too close to destroying them all and the Omni-Totality last time.

"Look, you're right about a lot of that; nothing truly lasts forever… look Amber, I'm not going to deny that even ZOF Masters such as ourselves are not as perpetuated as we would like to believe, but that just means we need to live every day like it could be our last. Some people live more in 20-years than others do in 20 eternities; it's not the time that matters it's the person." Eesheer responded with surprising and uncharacteristic depth.

"I guess there is no happy ever after is there? It's just a lie that we tell ourselves because the truth is so hard." Amber whispered, still feeling down as Eesheer wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, prompting a gasp of surprise from the girl and a giggle as he poked her sides teasingly.

"You're wrong Amber, happily ever after doesn't mean forever, it never has… it just means time. Look at the Omega Omnisphere floating in front of us; it's been there for multiple eternities, multiple eternities! Through omnipotent wars, storms, fires, ice, extinction level events, and all manner of other tests including the tests of time. None of the Zenith Omnidonae really know what'll happen to us in the event of the prophesized 'Final Cataclysm' of the Omni-Totality Amber; none of us know when exactly that event horizon will occur."

"What I do know is that I trust AIB, and he has long theorized that like the Omega Omnispheres that make it up; the Omni-Omniverse has an endless reincarnation cycle and with it the rebirth of all those who reside in it… including us. If that's the case, then the so called 'Final Cataclysm' of the Omni-Omniverse is merely the preceding to a whole new beginning… the ultimate clean slate if you will. I may not like the idea of dying in any case, or of our time running out. And if the end comes I'm not going to take it sitting down and will do everything in my power to avert it if at all possible. But should we be unable to stop it, it is comforting to me to know that it won't really be the end of us… not really." Eesheer finished his exuberant speech with a rarely seen genuine, warm smile. Amber still looked a bit concerned, although he could tell his words were having the desired effect of improving her mood.

"But these reincarnations of the IB counterparts and everything else… they wouldn't really be us anymore, not this version of Amber and Eesheer IB anyways. We wouldn't remember our lives in this Omni-Totality or even having this conversation." She pointed out, and Eesheer's smile only seemed to widen. She was coming around; he could literally smell it off her.

"Does it really matter? I kind of like the idea of getting to know and fall in love with you all over again; hell, even if things play out the exact same way the next time around we won't even know it because we'll never remember any of it." He whispered lovingly in her ear as he saw her face burning up with a scarlet blush at this admission.

"How do you do that? You always seem so sure everything will work out and our love for each other will transcend the rebirth of the Omni-Totality itself… how? And how can we be sure the Omni-Totality works the same as the Omega Omnispheres?" Amber questioned him in a pleading tone, seeming almost desperate to gain whatever strength kept him going as Eesheer chuckled and pulled her into his lap… provoking an excited squeal from the girl.

"Because some things are beyond even the Omni-Omniverse Amber, and I've no doubt our love for one another is one of those things. Also, what is AIB's second golden rule of ZOF Mastery?" Eesheer responded to her question while asking one of his own, which prompted a giggle from the auburn-haired beauty as she recited it by memory.

"Nothing is singular or invariant; to be honest I always thought IB counterpart titles and the Omni-Omniverse were the sole exceptions to that rule. Do you really think they're not singular either?" Amber chirped, now far peppier as Eesheer nodded with her held in his arms. She laughed as she planted a searing hot kiss to his lips and their tongues wrestled for domination in each other's mouths… Things were getting really heated really fast and if Eesheer knew if they didn't calm down they'd both end up fucking before long.

Amber pulled away while nibbling on his bottom lip and looking up at him with an utterly sweet and seductive look on her face, her eyes glazed over with pure, sinful lust. "Eesheer… everything you said was surprisingly profound, and it really helped me; maybe a whole lot more than you know." She whispered with absolute reverence, and Eesheer gave a loud belch as he rubbed his stomach slightly.

"Must've been something I ate… speaking of which, what exactly is in that picnic basket of yours?" He queried like a curious cat, reaching over to open it up before drawing his hand back sharply when Amber slapped his hand away.

"Oi, I'm saving those for us later; I've put them in a state of temporal suspension so we could savor them while we watched the Omega Omnisphere slowly fall into the nothingness." Amber playfully admonished him while tutting at him with her index finger.

"Oh come on, don't be so parsimonious Amber; you know I love your home cooking." Eesheer whined, although the teasing grin on his face as he did so suggested he knew exactly what he was doing as Amber's pale skin turned a vibrant, healthy shade of red. She hated the effect he had on her; if he honestly believed she was the only one of them with absolute power over the other then he thought wrong.

"Hush you; you'll get it when I say you can have it and no sooner. I have something else in mind for us beforehand, and I think you're going to like it a whole lot better than any food I can make." Amber whispered seductively in his right ear, having been doing a bit of research via some Cosmopolitan magazines to get an idea for what she was planning to do… as well as some online research regarding the male's reproductive system. It was making her blush just thinking about it, and she wanted so badly to make Eesheer blush once in their existences together… but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. But that didn't mean she couldn't take their relationship to the next level; while they still had time on their side she planned to do something for him she never would've considered doing before their last ZIB crisis. Being so close to extinction had a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities it seemed.

Eesheer quirked an eyebrow, wondering what could be going through her head and hating that she was immune to his attempts to so much as hear her surface thoughts. She was as strong of a ZOF Master as he ever was, if not quite as versatile.

"What exactly do you mean by that I wonder?" He couldn't help but ask, wondering if Amber was going where he thought she was going with this as she played with a strand of her hair nervously.

"Before I answer that, answer me this since you've seen them a lot more than I have and even stuck with them all the way to the end; how long does it take for an exploded Omega Omnisphere to go completely dark?" She asked him, and Eesheer didn't hesitate to answer.

"One thousand eternities, give or take a few eons." He rattled off by sheer memory, and Amber's eyes bulged as she considered the implications. Once a ZOF Master got going with a fucking session alongside their mates; they could easily screw each other's brains out while eternities passed them by unaware, but still… to suggest this to him was making her nervous. She knew their kind had an insatiable sexual appetite and barely kept a lid on it at most times, but once they got going a lot of them never stopped. The fact they didn't need to breathe oxygen, sleep, or eat only served to make it easier; not to mention the male Master's complete lack of a refractory period.

Still, despite her nervousness… she was ready for this, and she would gladly make love to him until the end of days for her kind. If she and Eesheer were ever to die someday, then she would be happy knowing she got this off her bucket list. The idea of fucking in the Absent Realm while drifting through space on a chunk of space rock was interesting, but she wasn't particularly picky about the time or place and the scenery before them offered an alien beauty that neither of them was turned off by. It was like the ultimate Celestial light show which served the sole purpose of marking this occasion for both of them.

"Okay um… what I'm about to suggest to you is a little bit nerve-wracking for me, but I've been preparing for this for a while now and I can honestly tell you I'm ready for it. Man, this was so much easier in my head; okay I'll just come out and say it. Eesheer, I want you to make love to me." Amber inwardly praised herself for having the courage to finally confess to her ultimate desires for her longtime lover, and his reaction was well worth any initial embarrassment she might have felt. His eyes bulged to cartoon-like proportions, and for the first time since she met him his face flushed a dark, crimson-red that she would commit to memory for the rest of her days.

When he finally recovered from his shock and sensory overload, he glanced at Amber a little hesitantly and unsurely. "Amber, are you sure you want me to be your first? Are you certain you want to be mine? Because if you are than I can promise you I'm never letting you go! You need to be certain this is what you want though; because once we start I'm not sure I'll ever be able to stop." He warned her in an aberrantly serious voice. Amber wasn't dissuaded however and nodded, much firmer and steadfast this time.

"I'm sure, I wouldn't have asked you for this if I wasn't sure. I'm well aware of how buffed our sex drives are compared to any other sex gods from all the other pantheons; I want this Eesheer, and I want you, I need you so badly I can't stand it." She lustfully proclaimed, and Eesheer grew a large, Cheshire smile that teetered on the edge of absolute perversion. Amber squealed in delight when he grabbed her by the both sides of her waist and flipped her over on her back, cratering the space rock slightly with her body because he knew she could easily take everything he dished out and give it back to him in spades. The eternities of lovemaking that followed were beyond indescribable, and some of the greatest moments of Eesheer IBIB's former life as a ZOF Master…

XXXXX

Eesheer's fists clenched with all the tightness of a collapsing Omni-Totality's event horizon; thinking about how Amber had been right to worry about their limited time together and how it had never been enough. Looking back on that day, he realized she'd been trying to tell him something important and like a fool he had alleviated her concerns with words of comfort. The worst part was she believed him, and though what followed could only have been described as the best sex Eesheer had ever had; what happened after that infinitely intense lovemaking somehow managed to destroy his everything. He would've given anything to have her in his arms again; hell even her reincarnated counterpart in the new Omni-Totality would've sufficed as he was confident he could reconnect with her. But it wasn't to be, his ascendency to ZOF Grandmaster-status had seen to that.

"Stop… Don't even think about it! She would've wanted you to be happy and move on…" Eesheer tried telling himself, and while he sometimes thought he could've done without those nasty memories he couldn't bring himself to forget them. Sometimes, he felt it would've been easier if he had stayed in the Master-tier and died with the rest of his Omni-Totality, but then the other Grandmasters wouldn't have another of their vaunted allies would they? He grew bitter just thinking about them, and how they had ruined his life; yet underneath it all he knew he was the best Eesheer IB for the job, and he also knew it wasn't them he was mad it. Who he was really blaming was himself… for not being able to protect her from the monsters that took her from him that horrible night.

He was interrupted from his painful recollections by the sound of a loud crash and the thud of a person tripping over in his peripheral vision. "Oh no, I think I must've tripped again. I'm such a klutz." A sweet, angelic female voice said in a self-deprecating manner. Clearly this person had a skill for captioning the obvious as Eesheer's eyebrows rose to considerable heights. He threw all of his previous thoughts and depressing emotions to the wind and decided to help the poor girl stand at least. Time seemed to freeze in its tracks from his perspective as he made his way over to her in what felt like slow motion. His heart seemed to skip every other beat and every cell in his body entered a state of infinite, tingling excitation.

He noted her nun-like attire and the unintentional pantie shot she was throwing his way as something seemed to stir inside of him other than his boundlessly enhanced sex drive. It was something he recognized almost immediately due to descriptions given to him by AIB way back in the day, and something he thought ZOF Grandmasters couldn't receive unless they commanded the ESIT's to choose for them. For whatever reason, the ESIT's seemed hesitant to pass judgment on a Grandmaster in any case, and Eesheer had not been keen on ordering it to select a new soul mate for him; given that he was still hung up over Amber.

Still, he recognized the signs of a newly-spawning soul bond that only his people could achieve, and he cast his gaze to the sky with fire and fury in his eyes as he raised a fist in a threatening manner… feeling the infinite Omni-Totalities tighten around him in response to his rage. "Are you for fucking real?! Of all the times the ESITs would decide to choose a Grandmaster's mate without his consent it had to be me of all people?!" Eesheer grounded out in frustration but paused as he thought more about it. There was no way in heaven or hell that the ESITs would be presumptuous enough to choose a forever mate for ANY ZOF Grandmaster, so who did that leave for him to assign blame to? There was only one culprit who could've been responsible for commanding the ESITs to choose a mate for him… another ZOF Grandmaster, and he knew just who it was to. "Next time I see Ash Ketchum IBIB I'll kill him!"

 _Author's Notes: And there you have it folks, one chapter down and many more to come. Feel free to leave a review if it meets your fancy or if you spot any spelling mistakes, grammatical errors, or just want to talk or have any questions. You might've noticed that my OCs have a lot of depth involved in their histories and back stories and what not, and again I don't blame any of you if you decide you don't like OC's at the main character… if that is not for you feel free to move on._

 _If you have any ideas for constructive criticism or how I can improve my writing in any way please feel free to share; I'm always trying to improve and anyone who can help me do that is much appreciated. I will say that most people respond better to positive reinforcement than negative, so keep your comments polite and civil please people. Also bear in mind that flames will be outright ignored and even laughed at; so have a good day guys._

 _I did my best to make this story and my characters relatable so if some of you still aren't pleased then just know I did everything I could at this stage in my career. Can I also say that Asia Argento is quite possibly the nicest female character I've ever seen in almost any Anime? She's too sweet and too good for a pervert like Issei in my opinion; even despite the fact that I've taken creative control of his character here._

 _Anywho, for anyone who cares I just want to let you all know that as of right now I'll be adding answers to the questions of any and all reviewers with each new chapter I post. So if you want to find any answers to your questions I'd recommend paying attention to the author's notes from here on out. That's all folks, Omniarch is signing off now. Nitwit, oddment, blubber, tweak._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals, Omniarch is back again with the second chapter of Eesheer IBIB… a story about one of my mightiest OCs set in the High School dxd universe. Anyways, I'm not going to waste time beating around the bush; on with the story for any of you who're interested in reading my one-of-a-kind stories._

 _I'd like to take one more moment to thank my reviewers for their kind words on the previous chapter. Guest reviewer Shadow, OmniPlanckInstant, Dimension Distorter/Rey Takashi, and GodDecim; I thank you guys profusely for your kind words. Keep those reviews coming guys… they're one of my biggest inspirations for continuing this story. :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever. All content and characters are the property of their respective owners; except OC's Eesheer and Amber Thompson… those two are mine and mine alone._

Chapter 2: Eesheer makes a new friend and trolls some fallen angels

Rias Gremory loved her family and was honored by her relations to one of the four Great Devil Lucifers. Anyone who met her could tell she was extremely proud of her family name. Those that knew her best, however, knew she couldn't stand being seen as just the younger sister of the Great Devil King and sought to make a name for herself up here in the human world. That was why she was attending Kuoh High School, and why she hated having to run to her brother for help with anything.

This wasn't due to her hating her brother, far from it; she loved Sirzechs and when they were kids she relied on him for practically everything even when she felt overshadowed by him at times. She just didn't want to be seen as the weak little sister who ran to him for help every time she found herself in a tough spot; for once though she was willing to put her pride aside. She didn't want to admit it, but the confirmation of a Zenith Omnidony's existence in their world was way beyond her, and would inevitably concern all three supernatural factions and maybe even the fate of their universe.

She knew what she had to do, and though she was scared of the possibility of facing Riser Phenex again there were far bigger things in motion than her hesitancy to marry the bastard. So she prepared a magic circle to take her to the Underworld. Despite knowing she could've contacted Sirzechs through their holographic messaging systems she didn't want to take the chance of her call being monitored or otherwise intercepted, plus it's been a while since she visited her family.

"Akeno, hold the fort while I'm gone alright. I shouldn't be too long." Rias instructed her queen who nodded at her with an understanding smile. The two of them had been best friends for years and could read each other like a book.

"You can count on me Rias; I really hope Eesheer doesn't turn out to be a threat… I kind of like him." Akeno admitted unabashedly with a delighted giggle as Rias nodded with a smile.

"I know you do, and trust me; this is only a precaution in the event of a worse-case scenario. Also, even if Eesheer doesn't constitute a threat to our world; I would imagine the less moral members of his race may end up targeting this place sooner or later. I honestly don't know what we could be dealing with, and I want to inform my brother so he's alerted to the potential dangers." Rias informed her diligently as Akeno sent her a radiant smile, wishing her luck as Rias disappeared in her family's crimson teleportation circle.

Akeno watched her disappear before turning her attention to Kiba who had only just come in as well as Koneko who was about to head out and deliver some flyers. Issei had gone home for some much needed rest last night and to absorb all the information given by both Rias and Eesheer about their respective roles in all this. Rias and the others had been up all night trying to process everything that's happened so far, but being devils and thus creatures of the darkness; they knew one night without sleep wouldn't kill them. Koneko decided now was the time to ask the obvious question, while Kiba only just finished being updated on the situation. The Occult Research Club was going to become quite lively over the next couple of days; that was for damn sure.

"I don't understand; why is everyone so worked up over the arrival of one guy? I mean sure, he's powerful and all, but he doesn't seem threatening from what I've seen." Koneko idly wondered, like a curious cat as Kiba decided to add his two cents worth.

"I agree with Koneko Akeno; from what she's told me this Eesheer seems like a decent person all around, and I just don't get why everyone is making him into such a vaunted individual. He seems like he wouldn't want all this unnecessary hype in any case, and I personally have yet to see whether he's even worth it." Kiba said skeptically, and Akeno giggled playfully at their naivety.

"You guys are still relatively new to Devil culture compared to Rias and I so I don't blame you both for being so confused and skeptical. But I can understand why Rias is a bit unnerved; she actually passed a few of her childhood stories onto me when she first took me in. I wasn't as versed in Devil culture back then but according to what she told me; the Zenith Omnidonae are the stuff of legend… even the lowest powered members of their kind are endless leagues above and beyond the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red themselves."

"Some even say their Master Tier's leader is responsible for the creation of our multiverse, Omniverse, and countless realities beyond it. They belong in the whispers and legends of the highest beings of our universe and every universe besides it; the fact that they actually exist is a terrifying realization for many. I can't imagine how everyone on this planet is going to react when they find out there's someone like this out there." Akeno concluded her explanation with a breathy sigh, while Kiba and Koneko both processed the enormity of her statement.

"So much power, infinite power… a being like that would be the envy of every devil and fallen angel in existence. How can we be sure that he won't join with one of our many enemies?" Kiba asked them the hard and logical question. If Eesheer was even a fraction as powerful as these dusty legends about these Zenith Omnidonae proclaimed; then there honestly was no force in heaven, earth, hell, or anywhere else that could stop him.

"I don't know." Akeno admitted, not afraid to admit she was terrified by that prospect as well… but she wanted to believe she and Eesheer could be friends. Something in her gut was telling her she could trust him, but the truth was they knew next to nothing about him sans the mere basics of his people. Even this concept of the Omni-Omniverse and IB titles he presented to them was completely new; though the idea of there being multiple versions of the Omniverse was not a new one where the Zenith Omnidonae legends were concerned… nobody actually believed they were real or that the information in the stories held true. Hell, most people didn't even believe in the Multiverse theory yet; so how could any of them have the slightest idea on what to expect from Eesheer here and now?

"We could always try talking to him; see what his goals are now that he's here. No doubt his presence will attract a lot of attention from the higher-ups though." Kiba added as an afterthought. Akeno decided that there would be time to mull this over later; right now she had a duty to perform in Rias's stead.

"Okay, until we have more information how's about we table this talk of the Zenith Omnidonae for now alright. Koneko, you have flyers to hand out; so go and do our peerage proud. Kiba, I want you on a reconnaissance-mission throughout the city; let us know if you see anything going down that might require our attention. Rias trusted us to protect this city in her stead, and that's exactly what we're going to do. Stray devils and fallen ones are all over the place, so let's light the bastards up whenever the opportunity presents itself." Akeno instructed them both with a much more authoritative tone in her voice; one that commanded as much respect as Rias at this point, especially considering the number of times Akeno had been given temporary leadership.

If she wasn't so keen on staying by Rias's side for the rest of her life; Akeno knew she could've made it into the high class Devil ranking… but Rias was her best friend and she doubted anything would come along at this point that could entice her away from her position as the Queen in her King's evil pieces. Kiba and Koneko both gave her a nod of assent and went their respective ways. Koneko went out the door while Kiba vanished in a whirl of speed, true to his powers as a Knight as Akeno smiled and shook her head.

Deciding a quick shower was in order before she caught up on some of her school studies; Akeno knew Rias's Knight and Rook had things well in hand and would alert her if anything was happening. The thought of being able to torture some stray devils or light up some fallen angels caused her to get giddy with excitement, and as she stripped in an effort to grab a steaming shower; she pondered over the recent enigmatic individual who had the potential to turn their world upside down. A part of her hoped Eesheer would stay out of the three factions' business altogether; any side who managed to gain his allegiance were pretty much granted an automatic victory, if Zenith Omnidonae were all they were cracked up to be. "Haha, at least there's never a dull moment around here." She said with a smile as she walked out of the guest room and into the bathroom to take her much needed shower.

XXXXX

The subterranean pocket universe known as the Underworld was a vast conglomeration beneath the earth known only to Devils and those affiliated with them. It was an entire world that was as old as the surface world, and as big as the surface world to. Much to the chagrin of the laws of physics, its interior dimensions were larger than their exterior would tend to suggest. It had its own atmosphere with a sky and a sun, and had virtually limitless riches, resources, and an endless abundance of food. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't really a hell at all; in fact the devils living here were pretty much immersed in their own version of Utopia.

Sirzechs' office was not open to the public and the vast majority of Devil-kind had to make an appointment months or even years in advance to get the chance to speak with him on any matters. For family such as Rias Gremory however, the Great Devil King was always willing to make an exception. Rias had only just knocked on the door to his office when it burst open, and her older brother stood there with a surprised look on his face as his surprise quickly faded away into delight. Sirzechs was basically the male equivalent of Rias; the same inhumanly crimson hair, the same green-blue eyes… although his outfit comprised of something far less schoolgirl and something far more akin to the Devil King he was.

"Rias, this is certainly an unexpected surprise to find you here. Not that I'm not happy to see you of course; come in, come in. I was just on my break so you caught me at a good time." Sirzechs greeted her with a fond smile before frowning slightly when he noted Rias's serious demeanor. He had a feeling that what she was here for wasn't something she was comfortable sharing with him outright. He knew how much she hated coming to him for help, but he would always be willing to help her no matter what; pride be damned… she was his baby sister. If he had to coax the issue out of her so be it; he would do anything to protect his family and Rias always had a particularly special place in his heart. She smiled at him regardless of the situation, glad to know her brother hadn't changed one bit. He was the most powerful devil in the entire Underworld by a long shot; yet to her he was always her big brother.

"I'm glad to know I caught you at a good time; I'm happy to see you to big brother." Rias admitted with a fond smile of her own as the two siblings embraced one another. It really had been too long in Rias's opinion. She missed him far more than she cared to admit, and even if she was adamant about delaying the wedding for as long as possible she still felt bad for the family she left behind. She needed to whip her peerage into shape if she was going to fight for her freedom in a Rating Game against Visor, but for right now she was content in her brother's warm embrace. They pulled away from each other as Sirzechs lead them to a couple of comfy chairs sitting by a fireplace with blackish hellfire burning gently within it.

"I take it whatever you're coming to talk to me about is a big enough issue that you can't handle it on your own, am I right? You know you can come to me for help anytime right?" Sirzechs asked her, cutting right to the chase as soon as they both sat down while Rias nodded hesitantly. She should've guessed he knew her well enough to know she didn't like running to him for help.

"You have no idea how true that is right now Sirzechs; I… don't even know where to begin. I'm still reeling from the royal mind fuck I received last night in all honesty; pardon my language." Rias admitted as Sirzechs quirked an eyebrow. Something about Rias's demeanor told him this would be a truly shocking piece of Intel; even for him.

"I was expecting you to come to me about this arranged wedding of yours at some point or another, but something tells me this isn't about that. Just tell it to me straight sis." Sirzechs said with a reassuring smile on his face; the look of a man who promised his little sister she could tell him anything.

"This isn't about that; though I still feel I should be free to choose who I marry and to marry for love and not convenience. Riser Phenex is a sexist, disgusting pig who thinks of me only as a trophy. The last thing I want is to be trapped in a loveless life, but of course our father doesn't see it that way." Rias sighed when she realized she was getting off topic, and didn't miss the sympathetic look on Sirzechs' face when she abruptly ended her rant before it could truly get started. She had a lot to get off her chest, but that was something she needed to reserve for later.

"Sorry, I digressed for a minute there; anyways, you said for me to tell you straight so here goes… a Zenith Omnidony has arrived here in our world." She paused before saying anymore to gauge Sirzechs' reaction. To his credit, the Great Devil King looked surprisingly at-ease at first, then his eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"That's… one helluva out-of-left-field comment Rias… are you absolutely certain this person was in fact a Zenith Omnidony?" He asked her with a shockingly serious expression on his face, wanting to make certain his sister was firm on the details before he took any sort of initiative.

"I couldn't say for certain; he did say he was, and at the very least he displayed some impressive teleportation abilities that were able to instantly transport all of us across town to the Occult Research Club building and bypass the wards there. It's also significantly faster and takes no time to set up compared to our magic circles. Beyond that, he's also managed to save my Pawn's life from a Fallen One without suffering any discernible damage. That very same pawn, named Issei said he moved so fast it was like there was a flash of green all over the world for a split second, and then he was just there in front of him."

"I don't know anything more than that unfortunately… other than what he's told us and I have yet to validate any of it." Rias finished her explanation as Sirzechs leaned back in his leather seat as the blackish-red hellfire burned in the hearth in front of them.

"That's a lot to take in Rias; so, all those stories we read when we were kids. I suppose if legendary, mythical beings like us, the Biblical God, Ophis, or Great Red do in fact exist then maybe we're being narrow-minded if we disbelieve the legends of the Zenith Omnidonae as well. I mean, the vast majority of humans would say our actual existence is impossible as well, or at the very least metaphysical. So I guess we aren't really in a position to be blinded by our own form of skepticism." Sirzechs said, taking all of this surprisingly well; even if Rias still wasn't sure what they were going to do about it. On one hand she didn't necessarily distrust Eesheer, but she also knew he'd likely attract dangers to him like a moth to the flame.

As if responding to her thoughts, Sirzechs offered her a small but genuine smile. "If he is what he says he is; I doubt there's really anything we can do Rias. I know this sounds like the shittiest advice ever, but all we can do for now is sit tight and hope he's one of the good ones; because if he isn't then we're pretty much fucked. A single Zenith Omnidony is rumored to be powerful enough to defeat the combined might of all three factions, every pantheon, the Biblical God, Ophis, and Great Red all put together. That in itself is terrifying to consider." He stated matter-of-factly; hating that he couldn't offer Rias more advice.

He could only hope this recent development didn't constitute any sort of a threat, but if they did he would do everything in his power to put an end to it, or die trying. As the Great Devil King he'd seen things most people wouldn't dare to believe, but this was the only thing that truly terrified him in all his long years.

Rias decided now was a good time to relay all the information Eesheer told them about his people; from the ZOF Tiers to the stuff about the Omni-Omniverse and even the IB titles. Once she did, she explained to him that this Zenith Omnidony was the IB version of someone called Eesheer; which to Sirzechs' frustration was a name he never even heard of before. It didn't match up with any known chieftain God or high ranking Angel, Devil, or Fallen Angel. He supposed it could've been derived from the word sheer, which in turn could've stood for sheer force or sheer power or anything on a sheer or absolute level really. This was just guesswork at best, but he couldn't think of any other derivative for this new person's name.

"This is a lot of information Rias; unfortunately none of it gives us any information on how to beat him in the worst case scenario. If anything it only seems to promote the idea that he could fuck us all up without any effort at all." He said to his sister, who simply settled for nodding.

The both of them fell intensely silent for a moment, until they felt a presence in the room with them so quickly that neither of them had time to react until a voice made itself heard in both of their heads. Thankfully they could feel no malice from this person, if anything they sounded as genuinely sincere as Eesheer had when Rias first met him.

' _This is interesting; either Eesheer IB has an imposter nipping at his heels or… I honestly doubt he'd let that happen. Sorry for intruding in on your sibling-bonding Sirzechs; I couldn't help but overhear what you two were talking about and decided to make my presence here known for the first time_.' A distinctly male voice telepathed to them as Rias immediately tensed and Sirzechs rose to his feet and glanced all around him with his eyes turning crimson, the power of destruction ready to manifest at any given time.

"Who the hell are you; for that matter, where are you messaging us from?" Sirzechs demanded of the disembodied voice of whomever or whatever was speaking to them. Rias felt like a gnat in a planet-sized storm; the presence of whoever this being was dwarfed her own by an infinitely large margin. She wasn't used to feeling so tiny, and even if this Entity emanated no signs of hostility she couldn't help but shrink in her seat a little.

' _Forgive my intrusiveness you guys, I promise I mean your world no harm. My name is Appaneesty IB, and I'm the leader of the ZOF Masters and the creator of your indigenous Omega Omnisphere as well as the Omni-Totality. The Omniverse your world inhabits is one of the very first and oldest I created; an infinity Omega Omnisphere if you will. For the most part, I try to stay out of the affairs of worlds such as this one; since my kind's tendency to do things on an extravagant scale makes us unwelcome more often than not. I contacted you both here though, because I heard you both mention Eesheer IB, and considering I was just in contact with him moments ago and he tells me he's never set foot in your universe; I find this tidbit of information concerning_.' The aforementioned AIB told them both as both Rias and Sirzechs' eyes widened. The fact that they were both being granted an audience with the progenitor of the entire Omni-Omniverse was more than they could ever properly register.

"And the reason there's not more than one Eesheer IB is because why exactly…" Sirzechs asked him, still not understanding what the problem was and surprised when Rias answered him instead.

"Eesheer did say something about IB titles being unique in the Omni-Totality or whatever." She informed him, and Sirzechs drew a long breath as he felt a migraine coming on. His workload as a Lucifer was big enough already- especially considering his tendency to procrastinate and shirk his duties thus making them compound even worse- but this was way beyond even his considerable paygrade.

' _Miss Gremory is correct… there can only be one IB counterpart to any specific being in the Omni Omega Omnisphere or Triple O. For example, if Sirzechs here were to become his IB counterpart; there could never be another one unless he died and passed the title on somehow, or someone managed to win it from him in an IB tournament. Since I am also speaking to Eesheer IB right now at this very moment, and he assures me nobody has taken his IB title from him; this can only mean either he has an imposter who just so happened to settle here in your world, or…_ ' AIB paused, and after several moments of not completing his statement both Sirzechs and Rias grew impatient. Seriously, what was it with all-powerful beings and their eccentricities; Rias got the distinct impression he paused mostly for dramatic effect and little else.

"Or what…" She finally decided to play along and ask him, knowing that was exactly the line he was waiting for.

She nearly jumped in shock when a third chair and a man sitting in it were suddenly in the room when a second ago there had been nothing there. "Sorry, got bored of telepathy and decided to simply manifest my presence here to; well don't be shy, sit back down Sirzechs. I promise I don't bite." AIB grinned cheekily at him as Sirzechs' eyes widened. His office had some of the most extensive fortifications in the Underworld, and this person bypassed them without any effort at all and without tripping any of the alarms. Inwardly he tried not to do anything rash and attack this being for intruding upon his personal property; because he knew that for all his power it was nothing compared to the man in front of him. Deciding to heed his advice for now, Sirzechs carefully took a seat back in his favorite chair.

Rias meanwhile, took a moment to observe the form AIB chose for himself; unable to wrap her head around the enormity of this situation. He had what had to be the most maddening, shit-eating grin on his face that she'd ever seen; though that barely subtracted from how handsome it was otherwise. He was positively gorgeous; she could tell just by looking at him that his measurements were inhumanly symmetrical, and his tanned skin was flawless. His eyes were kaleidoscopic and multicolored like nothing she'd ever seen before, and his hair was blacker than polished obsidian. He wore a white Japanese kimono with a rainbow infinity symbol embroidered on the chest and had the letters AIB spelled out in a beaded necklace around his neck. The symbol on his chest was like and yet not like the variation branded by Ophis at the same time.

"Does this appearance satisfy you both; if it is at all intimidating or off-putting I can very easily change forms if you prefer." He offered both of them as Rias immediately declined; wanting to surreptitiously check him out more. It wasn't fair that Zenith Omnidonae like him could look like whatever they wanted without even trying; she would've been envious if she didn't sport an impressive figure of her own.

"Okay, so ignoring the very obvious breach in security and your penchant for barging into our private meeting unannounced; mind explaining what it is you want from us." Sirzechs said in a commanding tone; starting to lose his patience. Even if AIB didn't intend it that way, his abrupt appearance in Sirzechs' office came across as him flaunting his ability to go wherever he wanted. It was like he was saying _I can come in on anyone of you anytime I please and there's nothing you can do about it_. It felt insulting to say the very least, and spit in the face of the Underworld's best fortifiers.

"I would've thought that was obvious; to get to the bottom of this Eesheer IB business… because as I said, either this one is an imposter or a foreigner on the ultimate scale. Though I think that last part wasn't pronounced out loud until just now, but I digress." AIB goofily stated before his entire demeanor seemed to change in the blink of an eye and he was dead serious. Sirzechs gulped somewhat nervously from the presence AIB was now exuding. He didn't quite believe he was the Omni-Omniversal progenitor until just now, and he had never before witnessed such an awe-inspiring and terrifying presence before in all his centuries of living.

"What do you mean by a foreigner?" Rias asked him, and AIB's answering smile chilled her to the core. It was the look of a madman with a Christmas-come-early expression on his face; it unnerved her.

"I mean this person could potentially be an alien to our indigenous Omni-Totality; which would effectively negate the rule of only one IB counterpart per person. If you would be so kind Rias, I would like for you to tell me everything you both know before I go. And if this person is in fact an imposter or presents any kind of a threat to your world; then just know that you will have our full support. Consider this the moment where the IB Counterparts come together to protect your world as one; we'll be around if and when you need us. Simply say my name and I'll be there at least; I can't speak for my comrades as they have many almighty tasks that occupy their time." He replied airily.

Sirzechs regarded the man with slight trepidation; hoping beyond hope they would never require his kind of assistance. "Do you think he could potentially threaten our existence?" He asked AIB, still skeptical on the idea of what he claimed he was. The Great Devil King had never felt anything like his presence before; the whole world seemed to squeeze all around them in response to it, but to actually make the quantum leap of assuming he was the true Alpha and Omega would require further validation. He also needed to get Eesheer's side of the story whenever the man was available to talk to.

AIB shrugged. "Probably not actually, as crazy as it sounds I'm inclined to believe the foreigner theory over the imposter one. Call it an act of faith, but I think we may have more than one Eesheer IB in our indigenous Omni-Omniverse; singularity laws and paradoxes be damned. This is fantastic in all honesty; things have begun to develop in a way that even I could never have anticipated, and I just love it!" He exuberantly exclaimed.

"Do you think he'd be willing to help me with my marriage problem and battle on my behalf in a rating game? I know it's technically cheating, but nobody said I had to play fair when fighting for my freedom to pick and choose whom I marry." Rias couldn't help but ask him, deciding that she was going to go out on a limb here and trust both him and Eesheer IB's clone or whatever he was. She only hoped her decision didn't come back to bite her in the ass. If the Zenith Omnidonae were going to turn this place into their tourist destination, then she might as well milk the opportunity for all it was worth.

"What are you sitting around asking me for; if you want him to help you with your current problem simply go and ask him yourself? If he hasn't done anything to harm your world or its inhabitants so far then odds are he's not going to; no offense, but my kind don't exactly need stealth or subtleties in order to decimate a world such as this. If he was here to conquer or destroy he would've done so by now; he may end up leaving on his own when he gets bored here, or he may simply want what most of us want… to be accepted."

"In any case, you can get your people involved or not; the choice is yours how you go about defending your world. Just know that whatever your decision or the decision of the Angels and Fallen Ones we the ZOF Masters will try our best to play all sides and bolster your collective numbers against our common enemy should such an adversary arise." AIB told them both in a no-nonsense, authoritative tone that had both of them nodding in agreement.

"On behalf of the Underworld, please allow me to say thank you for your kind offer. I only hope your help doesn't become necessary in the days to come. We have enough to worry about with the uneasy ceasefire between the three factions alone; this extra baggage you guys carry is the last thing our world needs right now." Sirzechs said in a tone befitting a Devil King as he stood up to extend his hand in greeting to AIB. Even if what he said wasn't true; their offer to pledge their support to the three factions was not unappreciated.

AIB gave a warm smile and stood as well before accepting Sirzechs' handshake, surprising the Lucifer with the firmness of his grip. He squeezed just hard enough for Sirzechs to notice, but not enough to hurt him even though it was clear now he very easily could. "It is my genuine pleasure Sirzechs, believe you me. This universe offers a lot of unique spins on the various mythologies, pantheons, and biblical icons of Earth Prime."

"Archangel Gabriel's gender swap comes to mind; I also find it interesting that the Biblical God is not as omnipotent in this universe as many Christians tend to believe… though even in this continuity he is no doubt extremely powerful. I would hate to see all the hard work he put into the creation of this universe go to waste because one of my own kind was on a power trip; it also gives my people a bad name when someone like that comes along and runs amok of the place." He responded with an all-knowing look on his face. Sirzechs could instantly tell from that expression that AIB knew their world's version of the Biblical God was dead; not to mention what else he seemed to know about them seemingly offhand. He was slightly relieved that Rias didn't seem to notice what AIB was implying. It unnerved and fascinated him what could be going through this Entity's head right now; he couldn't get a beat on him at all.

AIB pulled away from the handshake with a sigh of content as Rias regarded him with silent contemplation. "Well, I should probably skedaddle; if Eesheer IB's counterpart or whoever becomes aware of my presence here it might ruin the fun of observing him from a distance. I've done my absolute best to shield myself from his awareness but oddly enough I can't get a fix on his location. He's a null spot in the ZOF… which may actually validate my foreigner theory even further; or he might just be really, really strong with the source of our powers. One of my golden catchphrases is there is always a bigger infinity, and I like to think that is always going to hold true." He said while sporting a maddening grin before he literally vanished into thin air right in front of them. There was no magic circle, no crackle of space-time displacement; he was literally just there one second and gone the next.

Rias and Sirzechs both breathed a sigh of relief when they felt his presence retreat far outside the range of her demonically-enhanced senses. "So, what do we do now; are we going to tell anyone about this?" She asked him, not entirely surprised when her brother shook his head.

"We should keep this quiet for now Rias; maybe you could try to explain to him what devils here are all about. Who knows, this could be a blessing in disguise; if he's as powerful as all the stories tell… then perhaps he can help the Underworld flourish once again. You could try asking him if he wants to join your peerage, assuming our evil pieces could even handle a being that strong. We have the advantage of knowing what he is though; if worse comes to worse we can try and coerce him into joining our cause, because if we don't the other factions might. They'd be stupid to not try and take advantage of this situation." He responded back to her, and the crimson-haired bombshell nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like as good a plan as any; wouldn't want the other factions attempting to recruit him into their ranks. Though I doubt anyone can force him to do anything he doesn't want to do, there are ways to persuade someone without mere force; especially if he's a man… men are often ridiculously easy. Frankly I also doubt even mutated evil pieces would work on him. I just hope he's keeping a low profile for now; we wouldn't want the Angels or Fallen Angels getting the jump on us by getting to him first." Rias said with an eager grin.

Eesheer had left her with the impression of a man who thrived on getting himself into trouble and liked danger; one who laughed in the face of his greatest enemies and situations most people would find unbelievably dangerous. As weird as it sounded, she wanted him to be careful and hoped he wouldn't underestimate the evils of their world simply because he was supposedly omnipotent. Rias also hoped he would be able to help her with her other problem regarding Riser Phenex. She didn't really know him at all yet, but he seemed a nice enough guy for her to give him the benefit of the doubt… for now anyways.

XXXXX

Admittedly, meeting a blonde haired bombshell babe in a nun's outfit wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to Eesheer IBIB. Hell, it was right up there in the top tiers list of his best first encounters. No, what irked him beyond all measure was the fact that his ESIT Aura was reacting to hers in a manner that indicated a budding soul bond starting to form. It was barely the basis of a foundation at this infant stage but definitely noticeable enough.

He gazed upon her form as she unintentionally flashed him with her panties and sat up into a half-seated, half-laying position with her hands supporting her from behind and her legs spread out somewhat as she attempted to stand. He had half a mind to march his way over to AIBIB's nearest location and beat the living shit out of him; though he rather doubted that was a fight he could realistically win. Ash IBIB's base powers as a ZOF Grandmaster were far above and beyond his own, and even with OP-out-the-ass shit like IBIB title emulation he lacked the experience that the creator of the ZOF and original Grandmaster possessed. Still though, he was damn near miffed… which was something he hated being as it interfered with his reputation of being infinitely thick-skinned. He was supposed to be impervious to insults and criticisms of all kinds, and wasn't about to let this ESIT-blessed soul bond affect him without his permission.

The good news was AIBIB was giving him a choice in the matter, and it's not like he couldn't will the soul bonding away with but a thought if he wasn't ready. Looking at the situation more objectively now; he realized this was just Ash's way of subtly suggesting to him to move on and get a new girl. With that in mind, he was able to view his encounter with this stranger in a much more positive light, and it's not like it was her fault anyways. Like Amber, she was just a hapless victim of the ZOF Grandmasters, and while he didn't necessarily hate AIBIB he wasn't chummy with him either.

"Ohhh, I fell over again; I'm such a klutz." The girl moaned as she attempted to rise to her feet, only for Eesheer to offer her his hand and hoist her up once she accepted.

"Hey, you okay?" He finally asked her, speaking aloud for the first time in what felt like hours. He'd been quietly brooding the whole night and walked aimlessly throughout the city the whole time, keeping himself outside of prying human eyes and staying away from alleyways so that muggers wouldn't be tempted to try and rob him. He wasn't in the best headspace last night and didn't want to do something to them that he'd regret later; so it was all for the best really.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl replied in a voice so angelic and sweet it gave Eesheer a metaphorical toothache. ' _Oh lovely… she's got an eargasm inducing voice to; as if I didn't have enough to worry about_.' Eesheer sardonically said inside his head. A sudden gust of wind blew over their bodies as he continued holding her hand absentmindedly; the unexpected stream of air blowing the girl's headpiece off and onto the pavement beside them. Eesheer was given a proper view of her sparkling green eyes and golden hair that practically glowed like some fucking halo. He'd seen some really pretty blondes in his time, but this one topped them all in his completely unbiased opinion. Seriously, it was just an observation nothing more; give the poor bastard a break already.

Eesheer looked over to see the headpiece getting picked up by another burst of wind and took off after it; deciding he should at least get it back for her and so he did. "Here you are, perfectly safe and sound." He said to her with a chuckle while holding the headpiece, and she threw him a dazzling smile before placing it back over her head.

"That was very sweet of you, thank you so much." She whispered to him with disproportionately large amounts of gratitude, especially considering how small the act of kindness Eesheer did was. He couldn't help but wonder if she was just thankful that someone was being nice to her, but felt obligated to remind her that such an act was not that big of a deal.

"Meh, it's no big deal; you really don't need to thank me so copiously you know." He said to her with a kind smile to reassure her he wasn't criticizing her. She looked positively radiant at this point, though she did manage a small nod. Eesheer felt obligated to keep the conversation going, if for no other reason than to get her name or even help her find her way around here.

"You're clearly not from around here huh?" He asked her in fluent Italian; a simple deduction since given that her grasp of the Japanese language was shaky at best. The fact that she had a bit of an Italian accent when his omni-linguistic brain translated her words was also a dead giveaway. The girl's eyes widened in shock at a seemingly Japanese person speaking to her in her native language, and without any trace of a Japanese accent at all. His fluency absolutely floored her. Were all Japanese people this intelligent and multi-lingual or was it just him?

She had been forced to take a crash course in Japanese language before she moved here so that she could hopefully make some lifelong friends with the locals, but it seemed this sweet person who helped her could understand her first language as effortless as she could. Learning a tonal language compared to her usual Italian took a lot of extensive study, but it was worth it if she could make a fresh start for herself and some new friends here.

"Was it that obvious?" She finally asked him, and Eesheer chuckled.

"Only to me, and that's because I'm not from around here either." He answered, this time in fluent English, unable to resist showing off and messing with her a little.

"If you don't mind me asking mister, can you please tell me how many languages you speak?" She asked him with polite meekness, and Eesheer couldn't resist messing with her a little.

"I speak everything, I'm an omni-linguist of the highest order." He teasingly remarked as Asia giggled. Nobody had teased her in that friendly, bantering manner in years. She almost forgot what it was like to have people who accepted her. If given the choice to go back on her decision to heal that devil however she would still go through with it. All beings were worthy of her gift, and if God didn't agree with that sentiment at least on some level then he wouldn't have blessed her Twilight Healing powers with the ability to heal anyone or any living thing.

"You're funny." She giggled, and Eesheer smirked.

"It's cute that you think I'm kidding, but whatever, so what brings you to this part of the world?" He said conversationally, and Asia decided to trust the man with as much information as she felt comfortable sharing.

"I was just recently transferred over here to this town's local church, only…" she paused, only for Eesheer to complete her unfinished sentence.

"Only you've never been here before and you're lost right? No worries, I'm new around here to and mostly came here on a whim to explore and escape for a while. Still, if we work together I bet we can find your missing church in no time flat." Eesheer offered her with a chuckle and a genuine smile, and Asia found his enthusiasm infectious as she found herself accepting his proposal before he even finished his sentence fully.

"I'd like that very much, thank you." She whispered to him as the sound of a child crying brought them out of their respective reveries. Eesheer watched with fascination as Asia's face became filled with such raw emotion and pure compassion, and she headed over to the boy in a nearby park by where the two of them stood.

"A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a scrape. You're going to be just fine, trust me." Asia whispered to him in a gentle, soothing tone. Eesheer's eyebrows furrowed slightly at what happened next. The blonde woman's hands began to glow with an iridescent green light not entirely dissimilar to his ZOF Energy signature. She held them out over the boy's scraped knee and he watched in fascination as the light poured over him and began to heal the scrape in seconds flat until nothing remained, not even a scar.

The boy's mother chose that very moment to appear, having heard her son crying earlier and wondering why he stopped. "There, all better, told you everything would be fine." Asia whispered to him.

"Yoshi-Kun, where did you go?" The woman asked her boy, whom pointed to Asia with a look of awe and gratitude.

"Ah, that Onee-Chan over there! She healed my injury!" He exclaimed in an excited tone as the mother's eyes narrowed as Asia explained with a close-eyed smile. Eesheer looked on with a neutral expression at the entire exchange, though on the inside her was silently seething at the complete lack of gratitude on the mother's face.

"It looked like he fell, so I helped him." The kindhearted nun explained in a sweet manner, her happy demeanor displaced by a look of pure sadness when the mother began to usher the boy away, all while leveling Asia with a heated glare.

"You shouldn't be talking to strange people, let's go." The mother muttered to her son as Asia looked downwards and Eesheer's own eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's some gratitude you've got there lady." He hissed, prepared to defend this nun girl with maximum prejudice despite having only just met her. He was surprised when she held him back by holding onto one of his arms. He looked back to her with wide eyes, unable to believe she would be willing to let others treat her like that, but his expression softened just the same when he saw her shaking her head.

"It's fine." She insisted, though Eesheer could sense this bothered her a lot more than she would have him believe.

"Did you even understand what that woman was saying?" Eesheer asked her, leveling his own glare at the mother while she and the boy continued to walk away, the intensity of his gaze forcing her to look away as he grinned savagely in silent victory.

"I don't understand the language very well, but I know... those eyes." She said while drawing a slightly shuddering breath. Eesheer couldn't believe that anyone could ever treat this girl so badly when she just wanted to help. For a world with gods, devils, angels, and the like, it seemed it still had its share of prejudices. So much for him thinking this was a more egalitarian society.

' _Even in this city, there's no change_.' He heard her thinking, his telepathy scanning her surface thoughts on pure instinct as his eyes inflated with compassion. He didn't know her very well, but nobody deserved to be treated as she did; especially when they were as nice as she seemed to be.

His faith in humanity was moderately restored when the little boy shouted a joyous thanks to Asia without caring for the fact that his mother was within earshot or continued to lead him away; obviously this was enough for Asia to for she regained her happy disposition from before. In his own purely objective opinion; Eesheer thought her happy face looked a lot better than seeing her sad.

She headed back over to him and they both decided to walk together further up the sidewalk leading away from the park. The both of them stayed silent for several moments before Asia finally piped up. "You must be surprised by what I just did." She said in a voice barely above a whisper, her gorgeous green eyes laden with emotions.

Eesheer shook his head. "Not really; that's a pretty neat trick you've got there, just like Lexie IB." He added the last part quietly under his breath; lost in a Triple O of memories as Asia beamed at his open-mindedness.

"Sorry, I get meddlesome sometimes." She whispered with her tongue protruding cutely out of her mouth while flashing him a smile that was so Anime perfect he couldn't believe she wasn't ZOF-enhanced in terms of beauty.

"It was my pleasure Asia. I'm just outraged and a little saddened that not everyone sees your gifts the way I do." He admitted.

"Being disliked by others is normal. I'm used to it by now..." She tried reassuring him.

"Bull-fucking-shit, what you can do is miraculous Asia. To hell with what anyone like that ungrateful bitch thinks." He vehemently stated, and Asia couldn't help smiling again at how vindictive and defensive he got on her behalf despite barely knowing her.

"Yes, I consider it to be both a gift and a blessing." She agreed before adding in a more somber tone. "Truly…" Her eyes grew downcast at this, before she perked right back up.

"Hey, there's the church." Eesheer pointed out, glad for a change of topic since he was getting a little bit too outraged for his liking, and sure enough the only church in all of Kuoh Town came into view up on a giant hill.

"Thank goodness we found it!" Asia exclaimed in relief, before she turned to Eesheer.

"Yeah, I reckon that must be it huh. I can't really say for certain since I've not been here much longer than you have… but that looks to be a church if I ever saw one." Eesheer chuckled, his previous melancholy mood forgotten for the time being and largely unnoticed by his companion altogether. His grin widened when he detected some foul auras within the church; the familiar rush he felt at getting in the thick of things pumping through his veins. He didn't really know what lied beyond those doors, but he wasn't planning on having his new acquaintance go inside there alone.

As if responding to his thoughts, Asia spoke up once more. "Let me thank you properly; would it be okay for you to come inside with me for some tea?" She asked him as he nodded without even hesitating, making her eyes light up. A part of him was tempted to say no; to walk away and never go near her again, to let her have a normal life free and uninfluenced by the ZOF… but he just couldn't. As much as he hated admitting it; he had been alone for too long now, and it was about time he tried another of the thirty-three flavors of ice cream… a little less bubblegum and a little more wild cherry.

Asia was growing to like this boy more and more as time went on, and she was so happy they didn't have to part ways just yet. They barely had time to talk about anything of real value before they found the church, and she wanted the opportunity to get to know him better. She didn't even know his name yet, and sought to rectify that sooner rather than later.

"Alright, it was really nice of you to help me find my way. My name's Asia Argento." She said, introducing herself to him as he offered her a somewhat cocky grin.

"Eesheer's my name, don't wear it out love. You are most welcome." He responded charmingly, making her giggle.

"Eesheer huh, well um... meeting you here was a blessing, and it's one I surely won't forget. I hope we see each other again after today." She responded with such pleasantness that Eesheer found it hard to deny her anything. Not that he was denying her, but he sincerely hoped he never had to say no to her for anything because he didn't think his heart could handle the look on her face when he did.

' _I think she's the sweetest girl I've ever met. There's no way I'm letting her go inside of that church on her own now, not that there was any chance of that happening before. Still, I hope I don't come to regret my decision to befriend her_.' He mused thoughtfully in his mind, before he followed her on the pathway up inside the church. He could sense a few beyond human energy signatures within the building and grew more excited the closer they got; none of them could hold a candle to him and he was confident he could get himself and Asia out of there if they got into trouble, so the way he figured it there was no reason to be afraid. Despite this however, there was a small part of him that couldn't shake a deep foreboding feeling that was taking place within his gut. He couldn't help feeling like something bad was on the horizon and whatever it was would change his life forever more.

XXXXX

"So, Eesheer, where are you from?" Asia asked Eesheer informally while brewing the pair of them a pot of tea in the church's lobby; the malicious auras hanging in the air around them for Eesheer to smell. He considered Asia's question while formulating a battle strategy in his ' _infinitely brilliant mind_ ' and contemplating how best to humiliate these miscreants… because frankly they didn't even begin to register as a threat to him personally. Asia however, was another tale entirely.

"I'm a Trans Omni Omega Omnispherical Entity who spends his days moving from one universe to another. I don't really have a place to hang my hat as it were Asia." Eesheer told her with that damnable smirk of his in place, prompting her to laugh in response to what she believed to be a cheesy joke. He pouted at her when it became clear she thought he was kidding.

"I'm being serious here, though I do admit I like hearing you laugh. The sound is positively angelic." Eesheer said; innocently praising her as the blonde beauty blushed a bright burgundy.

"Of course you are Eesheer." Asia said once she recovered from the shock of his compliment, humoring him even though he could see the corner of her lips slowly twitching upwards as she repressed the urge to continue laughing.

"And thank you for the compliment." She added as an afterthought as Eesheer developed a sudden interest in the ground at his feet. He could feel the sources behind the foul auras observing them curiously but keeping their distance due to his being an unknown. He could deduce they were unfamiliar with what type of creature he was since he wouldn't have smelled or radiated a vibe like anything they'd come across.

"It just sort of slipped out, but I did mean it." Eesheer admitted sheepishly, and though he didn't admit it; his heart melted when he saw her beam at him for that response. He hated the effect she was already having on him, and how much chemistry they both seemed to have even without the ESIT smoothing things along. If things kept up at their current rate…

"I'm curious, was someone supposed to meet you here once you came? Was there a memo or something? I'm not really sure how I feel about leaving you here alone in a church as big as this Asia, you could very easily lose your way you know." Eesheer said; the double-meaning of his words lost on the girl as she nodded reassuringly.

"I was supposed to meet someone here actually, but I don't know where they could've gone." She admitted.

"They're right here. Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare, but I rose to the occasion. Still though, I am happy to see you're making acquaintances Asia. In our particular field it's rare to come across people we can trust." A voice interjected as though on cue; Eesheer's eyes narrowed when he detected the false pleasantries displayed in the man's voice.

Said man was clearly a priest of some sort, though the underlying look in his eyes was that of a mad dog; not that most people could see it without years of training in the art of analyzing people… but Eesheer had come across enough people like him to smell crazy on his person like a bag of cats. To say Eesheer mistrusted the man at first sight was a vast understatement… not that he lost his cool when Asia was in the room of course.

"Oh, Father Sellzen… you're right on time actually. I was just making us some tea, would you care to join us?" Asia invited him welcomingly, and Eesheer resisted the urge to shake his head at her kindness and gullibility. She really was too damn trusting of strangers for her own good; he'd need to fix that if only a little. Hey, wait a minute, when the bloody hell did he sign up for the babysitting program? He shouldn't be solely responsible for Asia's care and wellbeing. Where on earth were her parents for that matter? And most importantly, when in the fuck was he getting his Goddamn tea? Seriously, that teapot was ancient and took forever to brew. He didn't know that stone teapots still existed on this earth.

Eesheer hoped the priest would decline Asia's offer to avoid awkwardness altogether, but unfortunately either his meta luck powers were working in favor of bad luck scenarios, or this Salesman douche was immune to his permanent case of Liquid Luck overdose. Yeah, he was gonna go with the former.

"Oh, don't mind if I do Asia. I actually skipped lunch myself to be honest." Father Hellsmen immediately took her up on the offer, much to Eesheer's inner irritation as he took the seat opposite the green clad ZOF Grandmaster himself.

"You're a new face around these parts. I'm Father Freed Sellzen, the new head of this church, may I inquire as to who you are?" The aforementioned priest asked Eesheer in a tone that was deliberately nonchalant. Eesheer could detect the underlying hunger for information beneath the surface expressions. The IBIB counterpart of the infamous Zenith Omnidony surmised that they were unable to deduce what he was by merely observing him from afar, and were now taking a more direct approach.

"Eesheer IBIB at your service. I take it you and your entourage of Fallen Angels were unable to work out the complexities of my nature from afar and decided to just give me the old 411 huh?" Eesheer astutely observed all while introducing himself to the man. Freed was taken aback that this mysterious being had been able to work that all out so quickly, and the fact that he knew he was in league with Fallen Angels already was potentially problematic, but Freed wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Eesheer could feel the obscene auras some of the fallen Angels inside this abandoned church gave off while others were more mundane. Having fought against entire armies of ZOF-enhanced Transcendent Fallen Angels, Demons, and Vampires to name a few, the ZOF Grandmaster was already quite familiar with how they all felt in terms of the vibes they gave off. This even included the ones that weren't beyond evil had an ESIT signature that was unique to fallen angels. So while Freed was inwardly praising his deductive skills, Eesheer was just acting on knowledge he was already intimately familiar with.

Asia was humming a song in blissful oblivion of what was taking place in the bleachers; quietly brewing their tea on the table in the crying room. "You're a regular Sherlock Holmes Eesheer. I take it you disapprove of my throwing in with the Fallen Ones then?" Freed asked him in a shrewd, calculating manner.

Eesheer cast him a Cheshire grin. "Not at all actually, one of the things you learn when you've lived as long as I have is that good and evil exist in all cultures and every pantheon. No, what piques my curiosity is what you want Asia for? No wait; don't answer that as I can probably figure it out. Let me guess, they're after her healing abilities." Eesheer replied, already having worked this all out in the span of a Planck Instant but wanting Freed to think he could hold a candle to him intellectually; he didn't need a potential enemy gleaning the full range of his intellectual capacity just yet… that came later.

Freed's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July; because while Eesheer's Intel was impressive and slightly intimidating it was also fascinating. The exiled exorcist loved enigmas, and this person was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped inside of an enigma. He felt like nothing Freed had ever encountered before, and though unknowns were dangerous in his line of work they also brought a sense of newness and excitement to the table. He would take great pleasure in working out this being's true nature.

"My, my, we're a clever one aren't we? Yes, I can honestly tell you they're after Miss Argento's healing abilities; though I know little of how they plan to get it or why Lady Raynare is so hell-bent on obtaining it. That being said, what's it to you? What's your stake in all this?" Freed asked, finally deciding to get to the crux of the matter. Something told him this Eesheer person wasn't a devil so his powers of exorcism were unlikely to be of any use; a sword of light was still a blade however and could cut through more than just deplorable demon hides.

"Just arrived in this universe yesterday actually, I have yet to find a place in all of this to be honest." Eesheer admitted, prompting a mad laugh from Sellzen.

"Oh boy, that's a good one, and they say I'm mad." He cackled, and Eesheer smirked back at him unflinchingly.

"It's cute that you think I'm either kidding or delusional, but I can assure you the theory of the Omniverse is quite true." Eesheer insisted.

"Oh really, and I suppose you're going to tell me you're the Omniversal Creator and thus the one true God as well." Freed said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

At this, Eesheer burst into laughter so hard he fell off his chair from the resulting hilarity, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. "It wasn't that fucking funny you nut sucker!" Freed exclaimed in growing annoyance. This man's complete lack of fear despite knowing of the fallen angels was bad enough, but now he was laughing in the face of the dangers posed by the formerly heavenly beings.

"Oh, if only you understood the irony of your statement about me being the Omniversal Creator… my word, I could only imagine the look on your face! Oh God, this is so fucking funny, I can't stand it!" Eesheer gasped in breathless joviality, unable to remember the last time he had this much fun fucking with someone.

Freed was just about ready to run this cocky-ass bastard through with a sword of light or one of his guns with blessed bullets at this point, but he held his tongue. Sooner or later, Eesheer's cocky attitude would cause him to relay helpful information to him and the Fallen Angels on how to beat this new development.

"Is everything alright out there you two; I heard shouting? The tea is ready." Asia called out to both of them while balancing a tray in her arms with three tea cups, a tea pot with steam rising from the spout, a saucer with cubes of sugar on it, and a small pot of fresh cool milk sitting precariously on top of it.

Asia appeared to be struggling with her attempt at the balancing act, and true to her inherent clumsiness she lost her footing as well as her hold on the tray which started on a collision course with the ground. Eesheer snickered as the world around him suddenly ceased any and all movement and Asia as well as the soon-to-be-spilled tea was both stuck in perpetually suspended animation. He got up out of his seat and made his way toward her in a casual stroll while whistling some random silly tune; moving at beyond the invariant speed and entering what he referred to as ZOF Grandmaster Relativity.

Deciding something on a whim he left her and the pre-spilled tea stuck in time dilation while he ran out of the church and towards a flower shop with red roses all the way on the other side of the world in England… which he knew to be where she grew up. Snatching fifty of the flowers out of the shelves and wrapping them in a bouquet; he was back in Japan faster than ludicrous speeds but not before he left a ridiculous sum of money behind at the flower shop's tills to pay for the red roses. He probably left several million dollars in the UK's pound currency… but that was beside the point.

He arrived back at the church to see the time frozen Asia, tea, and Freed Sellzen right where he left them; not that he was expecting them to go anywhere… hell, he'd have been royally mind fucked if they moved at all. Deciding to help her regain her footing and save the tea; Eesheer walked insouciantly over to her in super speed mode and wrapped his arm around her waist to lift her back up on her feet. He then reached over and grabbed the suspended airborne tea pot while methodically gathering all the accessories for it and promptly returned them to the tray; which he held in one hand while holding Asia in his other arm. The bouquet of fifty red roses was tucked safely inside of his dimensionally expanded pocket, and with that all taken care of; he allowed himself to exit ' _ZOF Grandmaster Relativity_ '.

Time resumed its normal pace once more as Asia found her fall broken by something or someone of seemingly immovable durability wrapped around her slim waist… her eyes wide with shock as her mind attempted to process what just happened. She could've sworn she tripped and had just spilled everyone's tea all over the floor… but instead the tea was completely stable on someone's hand stretched out beside her with flawless dexterity; perfectly balanced on its tray. The entire tea set sat perfectly still and undisturbed on top of it; as though the tea had never in fact been spilled or the sugar cubes scattered all over the floor like they should've been.

"Whoa, what happened?!" Asia gasped in breathless wonder; looking over to her side to see Eesheer holding her by the waist as she felt a blush coming on from their close proximity. Her mind was whirling with thoughts on how Eesheer could've covered the distance between them so fast and saved her from face-planting while doing so.

"What the fuck; how the hell did you get way over there?!" Freed demanded, uncaring if he sounded uncouth and not like a priest as all he saw was Eesheer immediately covering the distance between him and Asia.

"Um, Eesheer… do you think you could… your hand…" Asia asked him somewhat hesitantly, glancing down at his hand which held her around the waist in a rather intimate way. She was embarrassed but found that she enjoyed the unexpected contact more than she thought she would, and oddly enough she'd been thinking about Eesheer touching her a lot since the moment she met him.

Eesheer's eyes widened as he immediately drew his hand away from her as though it had been burned, but somehow he managed not to spill the tea even when he was beyond flustered. "I am so sorry; I swear, I wasn't copping a feel Asia I was just trying to break your fall." He admitted with a sheepishly flushed face, and the blonde haired nun couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was as embarrassed as she was.

"If you two are done feeling each other up; I'd quite like to know how our guest here was able to traverse a distance of several meters in the blink of an eye?" Freed said in obvious irritation as Asia looked up at Eesheer; taking note of the fact that his face was set in a blank mask that betrayed none of his emotions. She too wanted to know how he had done that… but not if he wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I'll… explain it to you afterwards Asia, I promise." Eesheer whispered to her and her alone, completely dismissing Freed who looked like he was about to blow steam out of his ears with how angry he was.

"You bastard, how dare you ignore me! I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" The exiled exorcist roared as he drew a gun and a blade comprised of a white light. Eesheer's answering grin was as cocky as ever while Asia's eyes widened.

"But Father… Eesheer is not a devil! Don't do this!" She shouted imploringly, desperate for answers on why the head of this church was going so far, and Eesheer's smirk turned into a sadder smile at the thought of tainting the worldview of such a pure individual.

"I don't think he cares Asia; I was able to sense something off about him the moment we arrived here. I'm only sorry that you had to see any of this." He whispered to her quickly. Freed grew a psychotic smile before pointing his gun at Eesheer and firing! Asia screamed, fully expecting her new friend to go down in a pool of his own blood. What happened instead was even more shocking still, but far less horrifying! Eesheer was standing between her and Freed with his hand outstretched and the bullet caught between his thumb and index finger. The blonde haired nun froze as the thought of Eesheer being a devil or some other supernatural being crossed her mind; while Sellzen looked like Christmas had come early.

"So you're even fast enough to intercept a bullet. I must admit, I'm impressed, but you must've known how this would go down!" He cackled maniacally as Eesheer tossed the still smoking bullet bullet casually over his shoulder.

"Eesheer… how did you…" Asia breathlessly whispered, unable to manage anything more in her stunned state as Eesheer sensed more hostile energy signatures closing in on them. He responded immediately, scooping Asia's small frame up into his arms in a bridal carry- prompting a surprised and adorable squeak from her in the process of doing so- and preparing to run her to safety.

"I can explain later Asia, for now just hold on tight and don't let go whatever you do… oh who am I kidding? I'll be moving too fast for you to do _anything_ ; let alone attempt to let go!" Eesheer instructed her as Asia held on tighter to him on pure instinct and without hesitation. From her perspective they were instantly someplace different, but from Eesheer's perspective the world and everything in it stopped moving while he looked to be out on a long distance run throughout the city. They arrived at Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club in an instant so infinitely tiny there wasn't a name for it anywhere in the known Triple O.

Upon exiting ZOF Grandmaster Relativity Eesheer repressed a smirk when Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Issei,- who was looking a little out of place with the whole devil society thing- and another member of the club he didn't recognize and who was male all jumped with a huge start as he and Asia materialized within their perception with a loud crack of Omni-Omniversal displacement.

"Oh my holy hell Eesheer; warn a girl before you do that!" Rias shouted at him while clutching her chest, and trying to calm her hammering heart while Issei simply screamed and the other male's hand immediately went to his sword in the event of an attack.

Koneko was the only one among them who looked unconcerned by Eesheer's sudden arrival, and Akeno giggled at his intrusion as though excited by it… but they all noticed he didn't come alone at around the same exact time. "You brought a nun from the church?! Eesheer, do you have any idea how stupid and dangerous that is?!" Rias exclaimed in a horrified tone as Asia fearfully observed her completely different surroundings, equally as confused and scared as anyone else.

"Eesheer, can you please tell me what's going on?!" Asia asked him in an imploring tone, and Eesheer did just that.

"A group of Fallen Angels and some psychotic priest have taken up residence at the local church and are after this girl's power to heal people; she has one of those Sacred Gears you mentioned… I think!" he responded to everyone in turn, then proceeded to explain to them why he brought her here.

"The Occult Research Club is the safest place for her right now; plus I couldn't think of anywhere else to bring here since I don't know this universe very well and where else she'd be safe." He added as Rias's eyes narrowed upon taking all of this in with surprising quickness.

"Even still, you can't just bring a stray nun into our midst Eesheer; the church is enemy territory for devils like us." She explained to him, and Asia's eyes widened at the term devil.

"Wait… WHAT?! You're all devils?! Eesheer… why did you bring us here?!" the blonde girl all but demanded.

"Asia, it's okay; these guys are good alright?! I've already had the pleasure of meeting them before and I can tell you they're an okay group." Eesheer whispered to her soothingly, and Asia felt herself relaxing despite herself.

"Yeah but…" She protested weakly, and Eesheer smiled down at her with amber eyes ablaze, causing her to blush and look away. He surprised and flustered her even more when he brought her chin up gently with his thumb and index finger… not letting her look away.

"Listen, you trust me right? Then trust my judgement of character where these guys are concerned." He murmured smoothly, making her blush even harder still; yet she still managed to nod in confirmation of his question.

"I trust you…" she whispered aloud in case it wasn't already obvious, and Rias would've gushed fondly at the tender scene between them if she wasn't so bent out of shape over the fact that Eesheer brought a member of an enemy faction into their midst.

"Eesheer… I must insist that you find somewhere else to stash her. Regardless of whether she's on the run from Fallen Angels; she's still a member of the church and that means she's one of the enemies of Devil-kind." She insisted in a serious tone.

Eesheer sighed in mild exasperation before turning to Rias with an uncharacteristically heavy expression on his face. "Look Rias… there is nowhere else for me to stash her at the moment… outside of using my powers to protect her from harm for all of time, which I doubt is even necessary. I just need her away from the line of fire long enough for me to assess the dangers presented by these Fallen Angels. I'm asking you as a personal favor to me; can you look after her until I've had time to deal with Freed Sellzen and the bevvy of Fallen Angels hidden underneath the church?" He requested of her, and Rias took a moment to ponder her options before she got a bright idea and smirked at the opportunity she had to get a favor from him in exchange for her services.

"Very well… I'll keep her safe her until you've had time to deal with the threats against her life, but before I do so you need to promise to do something for me in exchange. Quid pro quo and all that, know what I mean?" Rias grinned in a predatory manner, causing Eesheer to gulp nervously as the phrase 'make a deal with the devil' crossed his mind. Still, he remained steadfast despite his apprehension.

"When it comes to the safety of my friends I'll do anything; name your price Rias!" Eesheer told her with unwavering determination that made Asia turn to him with a surprised gasp. She knew better than anyone that a deal with a devil was not something to take lightly… yet Eesheer didn't even hesitate when it came to helping her. A part of her wondered why Eesheer wasn't taking charge of her protection personally… something deep in her gut told her he could protect her far better than these devils could; yet for whatever reason he seemed content to put her fate in other people's hands. It was almost like he didn't trust himself to see to her safety, and the thought perplexed her. Still, she was touched he would go so far to convince this Rias woman to see to her safety.

"Oh believe me Eesheer, you'll know when I've come to collect on our deal; you best be prepared to honor your end of the bargain." Rias said with an all-too eager grin; well aware that she couldn't actually force Eesheer to do sweet piss all… but she also realized that honor would demand he pay her back no matter what. She was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth, and wouldn't question why Eesheer wasn't protecting this blonde haired nun himself. For whatever reason though, he seemed not to trust himself to look after his charge.

"You can leave her here with us Eesheer; we'll take very good care of your friend." Akeno said with a sweet, seductive smile as the green clad ZOF Grandmaster nodded briskly before getting ready to vanish in another whirl of earth-shattering speed.

"Eesheer, wait!" Asia suddenly called out, grabbing his attention before he could whoosh away and stopping him mid-stride.

"What is it?" He asked her airily, a calm demeanor about him as Asia walked over to him and brought him into a warm hug, pressing her breasts up against his chest as he blushed heavily at the unexpected contact.

"Thank you for looking after me, and for being my friend." She whispered adoringly as she pulled away with a full-body blush, twinkling emerald eyes, and a shy smile on her face. Eesheer wasn't faring much better, though he did offer her a more sincere smile than his signature cocky smirk.

"Asia, it was my genuine pleasure on both accounts. Now behave yourself while I'm gone okay." He said in response as she pouted at him cutely, like the idea of her doing anything else was ludicrous.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you; show me that beautiful smile." Eesheer admonished her playfully, her heart melting at his compliment as she did exactly as he said and threw him the most dazzling smile she could muster.

Eesheer's own smile widened in response, and then he was gone. No crack of air displacement or magic circle, he was literally there one second and gone the next.

Feeling nervous without Eesheer's comforting presence there to reassure her, Asia turned to face her newly appointed guardians with an awkward smile on her face. Rias and the black haired girl were both beaming at her welcomingly. "Well, I suppose we should greet you properly. Welcome to Kuoh Academy; my name is Rias Gremory. This is Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and our most recent addition, Issei Hyoudou. May I inquire as to who you are?" The crimson haired woman asked her in a polite tone.

Asia shuffled apprehensively on her feet. "Um… my name is Asia Argento; may I ask why Eesheer brought me here? No offense, but I have the feeling he could protect me much better than you guys can?" She asked all of them at once.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Kiba replied with a shrug, and Asia's face became contemplative.

"I think something happened to him in the past that makes him keep people at arm's length; it's almost like he's afraid to trust himself with my safety in his hands." Asia mused aloud as her anxiety started fading and she began interacting with these people more easily. If she was going to trust them to protect her from father Sellzen and those Fallen Angels Eesheer said he was in league with… she might as well make it damn well worth her while.

"You seem to know quite a bit about him despite only having met him recently." Rias commented, and Asia shrugged in a manner not dissimilar to the way Kiba did a couple of seconds before.

"I can't explain it, but I felt an inexplicable connection to Eesheer from the moment I met him earlier today, and it's only getting stronger as time goes on." Asia replied, feeling genuinely afraid of what that could mean. Truth was Eesheer's status as a speedster surprised her as much as it did Freed, and she was at a loss to figure out who he was and where he came from. She didn't understand how she could feel such a strong connection with someone she hardly knew. She knew she would've given anything to have friends but the level of trust between her and Eesheer was unprecedented.

"That is very strange, maybe you two are reincarnated soul mates!" Akeno suggestively hinted with another of her teasing giggles. Asia was pretty sure her face couldn't burn any hotter than it was now. Before these people could fluster her any further she folded her hands in a praying motion and sent a quick message up to the Biblical God. ' _Dear Lord, please keep Eesheer safe and happy on his one-man mission to drive off the fallen Angels_.'

XXXXX

While racing off at super speed to confront Asia's would-be killers; Eesheer took an infinitely drawn out moment to reflect on all the decisions he made since he arrived in this universe. The connection between him and Asia terrified him with how strong it already was; seriously, he barely knew her for more than an hour and already felt like he'd known her forever. That couldn't be normal, could it? Surely AIB and Misty Allyson's IB counterpart had a much more naturally progressing ESIT-blessed soul bond, didn't they?

' _I'm not ready for this; it hasn't even been that long since Amber died and since I recreated the T Triple O after… THEY destroyed it_!' Eesheer hissed with a menacing undertone. He would never forget how those monsters destroyed his everything; taking not only his Amber IB away from him but also his entire Triple O. If it hadn't have been for the ZOF allowing him to become an Omni IB Counterpart, he would've surely died as well. As it was, it was still too soon for him to get into another relationship.

' _Why did Asia have to turn out so unbelievably sweet and kind? Why couldn't she be a total bitch so I could cut her off without feeling like a total dick afterwards?! WHY DIDN'T I DIE WITH THE REST OF MY FAMILY_?!' Eesheer roared in total outrage, the world enveloped in an endless vortex of green lightning that grew more chaotic in response to his anger.

' _Why did I have to be the one to live?! It should've been AIB! At least he would've made an actual difference as a ZOF Grandmaster! I'm nothing compared to him! And why, WHY did I have to go and buy a set of 50 motherfucking roses for my new friend?! What were you thinking going so over the top Eesheer; you omni rhapsodizing moron_?!' He added with infinite self-loathing, not sure what to think anymore and wanting nothing more than to pull away from this universe forever before he got any more emotionally sucked in.

"That's it, I'll deal with the Fallen Angels and then I'm gone! Things will be… better that way for everyone!" Eesheer shouted aloud now as he slowed to a halt and time resumed its movement as he reappeared in the church he left behind; schooling his features into their signature infuriating mask of overconfidence. He was at his destination now, and so the angst and pain had to go.

"Care to confess to your sins before you die?!" Freed greeted him with a maniacal cackle; the deranged priest standing a bunch of people with raven-colored wings. Beside him was a bombshell woman with an impressive bust, black hair, purple eyes, and a bodacious figure. Three other Fallen Angels floated up near the rafters along with a bunch of hooded priests with holy swords all pointed at Eesheer's heart. Eesheer recognized Dohnaseek and the black haired woman beside Freed who ran Issei through at a glance,- having seen the latter flying away from the scene of her attempted murder- but the other two female Fallen Angels were unfamiliar to him.

"Depends, how much time have you got?" Eesheer quipped in retaliation, his amber eyes ignited with a massive discharge of green light as he postulated the best stratagem he could think of to deal with these creatures quickly and efficiently.

"Sorry to say but time is one luxury you don't have. I warn you, I may be little but I pack a mean punch." One of the fallen angels said with a sardonic smirk, she was a petite woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Eesheer supposed she would've been cute if she wasn't radiating a killing intent that was directed solely at him. Women with an axe to grind against his pelvis were always a big turn-off.

"This entity has proven reasonable in the past; perhaps he will do so again." Dohnaseek said to his peers in a diplomatic tone.

Eesheer's grin grew to Cheshire proportions. "If you're after the nun I'm sorry to say I won't be quite as obliging as last time Dohnaseek. And you, you must be Yuma Amano. Issei sends his regards. I can't say I know any of the others though; this must be that vaunted Hell's Angels convention I heard so much about… better to rule in hell than serve in heaven and all that fun stuff, am I right?" He remarked cockily as Raynare's eyes narrowed slightly, before she smirked.

"So the man whore survived then, huh? I guess I'll just have to finish what I started after this then. So, are you gonna be a good little boy and turn over Asia Argento?" She cooed at him in a mock-baby voice.

"I'm thinking… no." Eesheer quipped in response.

"Ohh, what a pity; I always hate messing up the faces of pretty boys like you, but I'll do whatever I have to." Raynare purred with an overconfident, superior look on her face. Eesheer suppressed the urge to grin arrogantly back at her. These people had no idea who they were dealing with. He never actually told them what he was outside of introducing himself as Eesheer IBIB to Freed Sellzen earlier. Not that that was helpful Intel around these part; it was obvious that while this world had some knowledge of his race they also didn't know the first thing about the ZOF tiers, or IB and IBIB titles.

"Wait, you mean we're going to fight here in this church?! Jeez, I know you guys are Fallen Angels but show some modicum of decency at least! This is the house of God we're defiling after all!" Eesheer taunted them. When none of them showed any signs of taking this outside and a few of the ex-priests attempted to rush him Eesheer knew they didn't take his advice seriously.

"Oh well, what can you do huh? Try to educate a fool and he calls you foolish." Eesheer said to an invisible audience that only he could see, before he moved to intercept the first wave of priest and their holy swords. He jumped into the fray; his leap carrying him well over the priests' heads as he squatted ass-first in midair above his opponents' faces.

"Taste my hot pepper grenades you cum sluts!" Eesheer exclaimed as a massive farting sound of cartoon proportions shook the entire church at its foundations; causing each and every Fallen Angel's eyes to widen as the breaking wind ripped through the ass of Eesheer's green trench coat and steaming projectiles of what looked like a cross between peppers and pieces of shit fired out of the man's posterior and hit the ground beneath him with explosive super flatulence.

"Bombs away!" Eesheer shouted as he continued dropping the grenades onto the now screaming priests from inside his asshole, each one exploding on contact with the ground or the priests' faces and releasing highly acrid gasses throughout the entire church. Pandemonium ensued as the priests started screaming and clutching at their throats as well as scratching their eyes. Raynare turned away and threw up at the sight in front of her, and the smell was more potent than any of them had ever experienced as Freed Sellzen looked at his gagging, retching bevvy of ex-priests with widened eyes.

"Hey, these aren't normal farts!" One of the priests screamed at the top of his lungs.

"My lungs are on fucking fire man!" Another one shrieked like an agonized banshee.

"And now, for my finishing move! Forget about Aeolis, behold Flatulis; Chieftain God of all Breaking Winds across the Triple O, and personal creation of Eesheer IB who is the ZOF Master of all Flatulence. It is with his power that I render this church completely inhabitable for centuries to come due to the background fumes of noxiousness!" Eesheer proclaimed theatrically while floating above the ground and preparing to release the mother-load on these miscreants.

"He can't be fucking serious… can he?!" Raynare asked between her own retches. She was flying high enough that the worst of the fumes were beneath her, but it was still extremely potent.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" Dohnaseek questioned her with raised eyebrows, yet despite them ultimately deciding to make a break for the nearest exit it was already too late. Eesheer tucked his legs in against his torso and forced his ass further out into the air as he ripped one of the bigger farts of his career; the only one bigger than this was when he detonated the entire Omni-Omniverse during an all-encompassing apocalypse of transcendent zombies that his ZIB unleashed… taking them all out in one fell swoop and allowing them to be restored to their former humanity. This one would be a super fart for the ages nonetheless, and the background fumes would be so deeply ingrained within the foundations of this church that even building a new one from the ground up wouldn't disperse the smell.

A massive explosion of acidic, yellow gas erupted from his bottom and throughout the entire church within a matter of nanoseconds… enveloping every soul inside in a noxious gas combo that would've dropped every ZOF Master in this entire Omni-Omniverse. It was meant to be a knockout method only but Eesheer wouldn't be surprised if many of them never woke up and were rendered permanently comatose. The sound of him farting was once again akin to the blasting of a billion whoopee cushions, and he thought back to when he first met Rias and Asia while listening to all of the priests falling onto the ground beneath him. Raynare, Dohnaseek, Freed Sellzen, and the other two angels weren't far behind them and dropped to the ground like a couple of dead flies.

Eesheer waited in midair for the yellow-tinted air to dissipate slightly… completely unaffected by his own weapon of infinite destruction. Once the cloud of miasmic air cleared enough, he admired his handiwork. Not a single one of the priests or Fallen Angels had been spared; even Freed was out cold with swirls for eyes. Every single one of the enemies was down for the count and out cold for who knows how long.

"Man, I can't wait to see their reaction when they wake up… _IF_ they wake up that is. This has gotta be up there with the most humiliating defeats they've ever been handed, and just in case they do decide to wake their arses up…" Eesheer paused for dramatic effect as an evil grin split his face. He waved his hand and put a permanent curse on all of them that only he had the power to remove. If and when they woke up they would sound solely like various members of the animal kingdom, and nothing they did would be able to return their speech to normal. Freed in particular would be very surprised to wake up and find he not only had donkey ears but brayed every time he tried to talk.

With his work done for now and the Fallen Angels and Exiled Priests sufficiently dealt with for the time being, Eesheer also teleported each and every one of them to randomized spots on the planet earth and disabled all means of finances and transportation they had. He also made it so they would carry the stench of his fart with them for the rest of their lives; regardless of any scent removal, deodorant, or any other means of eliminating the scent they used including magical ones. That would surely be a deal-breaker in almost all relationships that may have lurked in their futures.

Dusting his hands in a cocky fashion, Eesheer decided it was time to deliver the good news to Asia, Rias, and the others. "To hell with me leaving for now; that was way too much fun! I can probably afford to stick around for now; maybe I can even work this situation with Asia to my advantage!" He exclaimed aloud in exuberance before he disappeared once again in another whirl of speed that made the world light up a florescent green faster than any eye could process.

Such was his rashness to return to his new friend that he failed to notice someone else had been observing him from outside of the church. This person- if it could even be described as such- was hooded and cloaked with an acrid-looking purple infinity symbol etched on the front of said cloak… masking their features completely. It radiated an actual physical aura of destruction that melted the very air molecules and subatomic particles all around it… breaking them down to a point beyond all concepts, levels, and hierarchies of nonexistence. Even the ambient ZOF Energy shied away from the figure as it continually absorbed and ate away at the very fabric of the world with just its mere presence.

"So… this is where you ran off to… ZOF Grandmaster Eesheer, and how lovely of you to recreate your indigenous Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere for me to devour. I am ever so hungry after all." The figure said in a sickeningly sweet voice that chilled the remaining air particles around it with a beyond omnimalevolent vibe, creating a freezing mist that was colder than minus infinite degrees below zero. It promptly turned away from the church and was gone in a whirl of its cloak, content to continue observing its prey for now and wait for the perfect opportunity to finish what it started with the rest of his people.

 _Author's Notes: And… there you have it peeps; are you creeped out by that last scene there at all?! Eesheer didn't come to this Omni-Omniverse alone… it seems that the monsters of his past that destroyed everything and everyone he cherished have followed him through the nothingness and into the new Totalities and Omni-Totalities of existence. Be expecting this creature to pose a genuine threat to Eesheer when they meet each other face-to-face, and to answer any questions yes it is an Anti ZOF Master… one of the mightiest ones of all actually. Their identity will be sure to shock you to once it is finally revealed, but that won't be for a long time and until I've had time to flesh out this story and its original characters more. That way the reveal will leave more of an impact lol. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and be sure to leave a comment in the review section if you can, but no flames lol! Omniarch is signing off now._

 _Edits and Revisions made at 4:29 PM on August 23, 2018._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Howdidilydodaday guys and girls; the Omniarch is back once again with a new story chapter. This one is an update to my High School DxD fanfiction featuring my OC Eesheer IBIB as the main character. By now I'm sure you all are aware of my likeness towards OCs and Self-Inserts as focal points in nearly every one of my story. If they're not the primary protagonist they're still serving a very important side character role; as evidenced by Amber Valentino being a protagonist alongside both Ash Ketchum 1 Million and Ash Ketchum 9B6… or Thomas IB being present as the catalyst of my Shadow the Hedgehog Fanfiction, or even Ash IBIB being the eventual catalyst in my Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon story. Technically that last one is a version of Ash Ketchum but he's also a version of my OC Appaneesty so do keep that in mind._

 _That aside however; be expecting this story to deviate from canon in many significant and meaningful ways… also, don't be expecting Eesheer's presence in DxD to be an immediate and automatic victory for any one side; his presence will be making tidal waves not only in DxD but in the myriad of other existences throughout the Omni-Totality he's currently holed up in. With that in mind, I do hope you'll be looking forward to some of what I have in store for you; things are going to get spectacular from here on out._

 _Drop me some reviews guys; seriously… 7 reviews only on two chapters? I know there are more people out there who like to read this kind of stuff and I know that number could be so much higher than what it is currently. I'm not intending to come across as an asshole though, and I'll continue to post no matter the number of my reviews, but a little more recognition for my one-of-a-kind stories wouldn't hurt, ya know? Oh well, once a minority always a minority; I've learned to take solace from the people who DO read my stories, and not obsess over the countless strangers who could be missing out on something that is pretty cool… at least in my not so humble and unbiased opinion. ;)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no profit off this whatsoever so don't sue; trust me… I can't afford a lawsuit. If I did own High School DxD however, I'd make the main character be ANYONE but Issei._

 _Don't get me wrong, he's one of those 'so stupid he's funny' types of characters, and I respect him as a person for his ability to respect the women around him, but his perversions and perverted powers are just a little bit too much even for my own closest perv tendencies._

 _I do think he has the potential to be a decent character when he learns there's a time and a place for that sort of shit, and I'm actually planning on tweaking my version of his character a little bit… hopefully for the better._

Chapter 3: A Monkey Wrench in the Works- Part 1

"What… just happened?!" Raynare the fallen angel spluttered between coughing fits; blinking away tears of pain as she attempted to resort herself after the ass-handing she'd been dealt by that infuriating man and his super powered fart attack.

"A question we'd all like answered, I'm sure." Freed Sellzen's voice commented from somewhere beside her; though she couldn't see him due to the noxious fumes burning her lungs and the blindness caused by her uncontrollable waterworks. When she had first woken up she was horrified and astonished to find herself in the middle of the Sahara Desert in Africa…no food, no water, and no resources. She'd tried using magic to get back where she was, but her efforts were in vain; much to her horror as the smell of that psycho's farts still permeated the very air she breathed… a reeking stench she realized was coming from her own body. What perplexed her even further was every sound she uttered and word she tried to speak came out as a distinct _moo_ … rendering her unable to speak as anything other than a cow.

She burned with humiliation and fury; vowing to pay that son of a bitch back somehow, but not sure if she could survive her current predicament. A Fallen Angel was built a lot tougher than one of the lowly humans… no doubt about it, but the extremely harsh conditions and arid climate of the world's largest desert would've eventually drained her as relentlessly as it did any human, and considering she was in Africa she doubted the Egyptian gods would be merciful to her for encroaching on their territory.

She quickly surmised she was alone and cut off from the other Fallen Angels who were with her; meaning they were probably in the same situation she was either in other parts of this desert, or even other parts of the world. She shuddered at the thought; if the Entity that did this to her was powerful enough to whisk her all the way to the world's largest desert… then what did he do to her comrades? She didn't think of them as her friends, but she did see them as kin, and a part of her couldn't help hoping he was somewhat merciful to them.

The last coherent thought that became clear to her in those moments was the fact they were up against an Entity who could've easily destroyed every last one of them in ways too horrifying for them to even imagine… so why spare them? Even if he had sentenced them to exile or whatever; why let them live and run the risk of them causing more wanton destruction? Was he just so damn cocky that he didn't even see them as a threat, or was he actually trying to teach them a lesson in humility?

Raynare didn't get to expand on that thought much because before she could register what was happening her surroundings vanished and she was instantly someplace different. That was the moment she realized how badly she truly smelled, and she began retching; that was also the moment she realized whatever brought her here had also fetched her comrades.

"God… I can't fucking breathe!" She heard Freed curse from somewhere to her right, or was it her left? She honestly didn't even know, and continued her coughing fit for another five minutes or so before she felt herself finally calming down. Somehow, the stench seemed to be lifting from her as readily as her cow-based speech impediment; which she only just realized was gone now. She dared to open her eyes; even as said visual organs protested against such an action, and her eyes widened when she realized she was back in Kuoh Town.

They appeared to be in some abandoned warehouse; likely the kind that would've attracted a stray devil. Looking around her she saw Dohnaseek, Freed Sellzen, and her other comrades including the stray priests from before; everyone was present and accounted for back where this insanity first began.

"We're… back." Raynare whispered in a dazed tone.

"And we sound like ourselves again to." Dohnaseek added, and nobody bothered asking what kind of farm animal he was likened to; nobody was interested in reliving the humiliation that cocky bastard put them through. He would pay for this; he would pay dearly… somehow. Unfortunately, such a statement was easily said and not so easily carried out; they'd all seen a small portion of how easily he could fuck them up… and it honestly scared them more than just a little bit.

"Someone mind telling me how that fucktard did this to us, or what could've managed to bring us all back here as though that humiliation never even happened?!" Freed demanded of everyone at large; a rhetorical question he didn't expect a response to… but to his surprise he received one anyways.

"That would be me." Someone stated from up above them… in a soulless toned voice that was distinctly male and seemed to have an infinite number of other voices overlaying it. Everyone's eyes turned as one to the source; their eyes widening at the hooded figure sitting weightlessly on top of a discarded piles of crates and totes like it was their own personal kiddy fort… though with a much more malevolent undertone since the crates on which it sat where slowly ebbing away into nothingness at its lightest of touches.

The figure radiated an aura of death and malice unlike anything any of them had ever seen, and considering they'd seen some insanely evil beings that was saying something. Even the psychotic Freed was sufficiently unnerved by this creature's mere presence as it glided down from the mountain of carts towards them… floating ominously like some nightmarish, eerily silent God of phantasms and wraiths.

It came to a stop right in front of them; floating a foot above solid ground without any effort at all and no wings to support its defiance of gravity as the Fallen Ones instinctively drew back a step. Something about this thing made every hair on their body stand on end and set their teeth on edge, and they couldn't put a finger on what exactly about it freaked them out so bad. "Who are you… what do you want?" Freed decided to ask the creature, who merely continued to float there while maintaining its soul-chilling silence. Finally, it inclined its head in response to the exiled exorcist's query.

"The same thing all of you want… the total annihilation of He who did this to all of you. I've come to offer you all the opportunity, and the power required to fight back; to spar with him on a more even footing." It replied after several excruciating moments of spooky quietness.

Raynare wasn't sure what to make of this… sure her pride was wounded and all but total annihilation? She was willing to kill someone if they stood between her and her objective to rise in the ranks of power among the Fallen Angels; knowing that the innocents who died at her hand would ascend into heaven made it easier to justify killing them, but this Eesheer had only ever attacked them when they came after that nun slut. Granted, she had a power Raynare wanted desperately, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to bargain with this unknown malice to achieve a higher power; especially when this thing's own agenda was so unclear still.

Freed quirked an eyebrow at the offer, but was less bothered by it overall than Raynare was. "I wouldn't mind getting me some of that, but if you're powerful enough to achieve this or give us the power to do so… why not just kill him yourself if you want him gone so bad?" He couldn't help but wonder; he was willing to accept this power-up, but not without getting some Intel on this creature first. It was a good business venture to get a feel for who you were partnering up with; a bargain like this didn't come around very often and he doubted there weren't any strings attached, or that this creature didn't have some agenda it wasn't telling them about.

"My objective is simply to eliminate him, and the means I select to do so are of no concern to you. If you'd rather, I can simply strip you all of your free will and _force_ you to fight him on my behalf; however, your recent humiliating defeat at his hands has provided me with the opportunity to give you all a choice in the matter. I would suggest you take it in any case; I'm not known for my tender mercies towards your fleeting existences." It responded in a flippant tone that conveyed no outward malice, but its words had Raynare and the other Fallen Angels shuddering just the same. Fallen Angels lived for at least 10 thousand years; some could live for millions or even billions… so the fact that this thing called their existences fleeting was enough to leave them terrifyingly gobsmacked. Freed looked more or less unbothered; though on the inside his mind was reeling with the implications.

"That's not really a choice though… is it? Either we fight him on your terms or you fight him through us without us having any control over our bodies or new powers you're so charitably bestowing unto us." Freed pointed out, and the hooded Entity nodded in affirmation.

"That is correct; I would recommend the first option… most sentient creatures have taken that option in the past so I deduce it's the more popular alternative." It replied in a voice that was completely dead and void of all positive emotions; stripped of any trace of humanity or even the most infinitesimal, unrecognizable semblance of it… leaving nothing but a hatred for all life and all forms of existence and nonexistence apart from the kind it brought about. Even Freed shuddered in response to that as Raynare's eyes widened in horror. She was a Fallen Angel… not some omnipotent, farting God slayer; when in Heaven, on Earth, or in the Underworld did she sign on to something like this?

A part of her was tempted to call this creature's bluff; insisting it couldn't do what it claimed to be capable of doing to them… but after her encounter with Eesheer and this thing's subsequent arrival she knew there were greater forces at play in their world. What could she do? Should she try and fight a battle she couldn't possibly hope to win? Or should she accept that this was her fate now?

She knew she couldn't just take something like this sitting down, and maybe she could find a way out, but for now she'd have to pretend to submit until she knew more about what they were dealing with. The creature suddenly turned to face her as though aware of her thoughts, and Raynare forced herself to meet its gaze without flinching; which proved to be a truly daunting task as she could see literally nothing beneath its hood, a feature that made it all the more intimidating. Thankfully, it looked away from her before long, and Raynare convinced herself that it was only her imagination that this Entity had detected her traitorous thoughts.

Eesheer and this creature were connected somehow; there was no doubt about it… which raised a lot of questions in the minds of everyone present, but they withheld their inquiries for now out of fear of what might happen to them. This creature was an unknown and they had no way of knowing how it would react if they refused to comply… Raynare simply counted her blessings that it was willing to let her accept these borrowed powers and face Eesheer again with her mind and will intact.

"Then I suppose we're in agreement then…" Freed relented, and all of the Fallen Angels and exiled priests nodded slowly in hesitant accordance; unsure of what else they could do as the hooded phantom menace didn't say anything. Instead, it waved its hand in a fluent motion, and a massive vortex of gold lightning suddenly enveloped the world around them and blotted everything else out… including the warehouse they were just standing in. Raynare would've screamed, but the lightning lanced through her body from all sides and arcs of black, red, and other colors were added slowly into the excruciating mix, and her scream died in her throat as pain beyond imagining and past endurance stimulated every pain receptor in her entire body. Her world exploded in chaos, lightning, fire, water, and a myriad of elements she could never have imagined before entering this absurd realm; no longer aware of anything other than the all-encompassing pain or if her comrades were stuck in this dimension as well. Everything suddenly went black as an inrush of power oversaturated her being, and everything was gone in a literal flash.

XXXXX

"Hey, Koneko… do you think you can get that?" Rias asked her rook in a confused tone upon hearing a knock on the door to the ORC; obviously not sure who would be paying them such a late night visit, and not sure it was Eesheer either based on the simple fact that both other times he came here he simply stormed his way in via a burst of superluminal speed. Well, technically… the first time was via Meta Teleportation but let's not split hairs.

They were greeted with the impassive face of the green clad ZOF Master as Koneko looked momentarily surprised to see him standing there. "It's him Rias; he's back." Koneko said quickly before stepping aside and leaving the door open to admit him. Eesheer flashed a grateful smile and strode inside; unable to keep from grinning like an idiot for some reason as the thought of delivering his good news to Asia crossed his mind. He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her what he did. He only hoped she wasn't so prudish that she couldn't appreciate the humorous, humiliating way in which he dispatched her would-be killers- which considering they were willing to stoop so low as destroying an innocent girl's life- was an act of pure mercy on his part.

They were bloody lucky he didn't consider them to be threats to his safety or the safety of his new acquaintances; had their capabilities actually been even slightly proportionate to what he was capable of he wouldn't have been able to afford taking any risky gambits like the one he just made. He could only hope being dealt such a humiliating defeat would knock some sense of proportion and humility into them; even if they only didn't do something so heinous like this again for fear of incurring the wrath of his God Farts then that was good enough. Sometimes the only way was to scare someone straight.

Rias looked nonplussed to see him using the front entrance for a change; though she did recover her wits quickly as he strode into the room. "Gotta keep you on your toes; this blurring in and out consecutive times was going to get predictable and a lot less fun if I kept doing it without mixing it up as well." He explained to her, causing her to roll her eyes in a good-natured way as he made his way over to the couch. What he saw next was an image that would sear itself onto his infinite number of beating hearts forever more. Asia was fast asleep on the cough; using Rias's bare lap as a comfy pillow while wearing the sweetest, most heart-melting smile he'd ever seen on anyone before. The term sleeping angel didn't even begin to do this girl justice, and the steady beating of her heart and rise/fall of her chest as she relaxed into a deep sleep was enough to render Eesheer a gushing, incoherent fool.

Rias saw him watching her sleep with an intense, calculating, and otherworldly expression she couldn't assign a name to; wondering what could be going on in that head of his as he caught her eye and blushed… knowing she knew he was watching the sleeping beauty. She winked at him cheekily… enjoying seeing the usually cocky Zenith Omnidony so flustered for a change; maybe there was more to this Nun than simply having the Sacred Twilight Healing. She didn't know either of them very well yet, but like she and Sirzechs agreed; he didn't seem to constitute a threat to this world. For a moment however- as she sat there watching him continue to observe and memorize every twitch, movement, and molecular detail of Asia's sleeping patterns- she felt a great and inexplicable swell of pity for anyone on this remarkable, impossible being's level who came after Asia with less than honorable intentions.

He seemed to slip out of his trance in the same automatic manner as a dreaming man came out of a dream upon waking; quirking an eyebrow at Rias questioningly as she nodded understandingly. His expression was far more discernible and less alien now; making it infinitely easier to see what he was wordlessly asking her. "I know I said she's from enemy territory, but once she and the rest of us started talking; we just sort of clicked. Even Issei was less inclined to his perversions with her around. I guess we just sort of bonded while you were gone." She admitted sheepishly, and Eesheer nodded at her with pride written on his face.

"I was well aware of the bad blood between the Church and Devil-kind even before I set foot in this world Rias; that's a pretty Omniversally consistent prejudice to be perfectly honest… so the fact that you and your peerage took Asia in without much of any prodding from me was really big of you. I appreciate you doing this for her and for me… maybe more than you know." Eesheer gratefully stated.

"Can I ask you something?" Rias couldn't keep from asking the obvious question anymore, and plunged on without waiting for Eesheer's consent on the matter. "With everything you can do; wouldn't it have been better for you to watch over her instead of asking us to do it? Don't get me wrong… I have powerful connections and a lot of friends and resources, but they all pale in comparison to you. What could we have done to protect her in the event of an attack; that you couldn't have done at least a thousand times more efficiently?" She added inquiringly… not sure why she was so compelled to get inside his head a bit but genuinely curious what he could be thinking.

Akeno, Issei, and Kiba had already gone home for the night; with Koneko staying out late to deliver flyers and strengthen their collective might through the humans they made deals with… so it was just her, Eesheer, and Asia for now. Rias was more than capable of guarding her charge under her own strength; plus she wanted to be there to try and understand her new deal partner a little better. She had always been so in awe of the Zenith Omnidonae legends as a kid; the thought that any being existed more powerful than God, Great Red, or Ophis both terrified and excited her young mind. To see such a powerful being in person was making her feel like a kid again. The fact she could actually talk with him and understand the inner workings of his alien psyche a little bit better; to find out what made him tick… it fascinated her beyond reason. She wanted to help him, but to do that she had to understand him better first.

His answer to her query was an almost imperceptible tightening of his lip and rigidness to his posture that wasn't there a second ago, but other than that she could detect no hint of anything from him. "What I can do is not always enough Rias. Nobody wins forever; not even me." He responded vaguely; though the unspoken words of unimaginable loss and pain were unmistakable to Rias in those moments as she pondered what they could mean, and what losses he could've sustained. She honestly thought he was invincible, but clearly something happened to him that proved otherwise. His posture and tension immediately eased upon Asia stirring in Rias's lap; his hardened expression promptly softening as a tender smile split his face.

"Um… oh, that's embarrassing; I must've fallen asleep. Sorry about that Lady Rias." Asia yawned cutely; her voice like the coo of a dove as she sat up slowly and stretched out the kinks in her muscles and joints in complete unawareness of the other occupant in the room.

"It's not a problem Asia; I like to think we've gotten off to a pretty fantastic start since you've been here, but there's somebody here I'm sure you'd very much like to see." Rias responded pleasantly while inclining her head in Eesheer's general direction… indicating him as Asia's twinkling emerald eyes widened. That single, eternal moment where their eyes locked stole Eesheer's breath away despite the absurdities involved in rendering someone with an infinite lung capacity airless. She really was so, so pretty; he would have to be totally blind and a complete moron not to see that much at least. Asia got over her shock quickly and jumped to her feet; clearing the distance between them in record time as she threw her arms around his neck in as tight an embrace as she could muster.

"Eesheer… oh Eesheer; you came back! I was so worried when you left; I know you're fast but what you did was really dangerous! You didn't have to risk your life in order to free mine! Are you okay though?! Are you hurt! I can heal you if you are!" Asia continued yammering in an emotional tangent as Eesheer stood there in shock at the fact that she cared so much already for someone she only just met not too long ago. He didn't pull away however and continued returning her fond embrace for as long as she held it.

"I'm okay Asia, but I do appreciate you showing me such concern. I think you'll be pleased by the news I have to share with you though; if you'll let go for just a moment I'll be happy to explain what happened." Eesheer warmly responded; not wanting to end the hug yet but having to if he wanted to retain enough of his coherence to give her a satisfactory response. Her presence was already beginning to mess with his head once again; not that there was anything wrong with that per say but he wanted more time for things to develop at a more normal rate.

He looked over at Rias with a questioning glance… silently wondering if she told Asia about what he was, only for her to shake her head. He nodded appreciatively; not wanting to open his Zenith Omnidony can of worms with Asia just yet… especially when she might not even have a reference frame for what he was. It was a simple enough deduction to work out that his kind were barely the barest traces of a legend in this world; that their existence was not common knowledge. And for all of Asia's remarkable healing abilities; she was not a devil or angel or any other type of supernatural being who would have access to old recordings of his species.

Asia nodded and pulled away, albeit slowly as she and Rias made room for him on the couch. Koneko had come and gone doing who knows what, and Eesheer could sense that the others had gone home for the night; so it was just the three of them. He was briefly stunned when both admittedly gorgeous bombshells made space for him in the middle, and he shrugged when he took the seat he was given. He was stunned once again when Asia took him by the arm and held him close to her chest, comforted by his mere presence which was striking him with a massive surge of the feels. "Okay… so now that we're all comfy and cozy; care to recount events from your end?" Rias wondered as Eesheer chuckled. He was only really planning on confiding the details in Asia, but if she and Rias were such good buddies already then he figured it couldn't hurt to have one more person to regale with his admittedly funny story.

"Well, I guess I'll start by telling you both that Asia need no longer worry about those fallen angels and exiled priests." Eesheer said with mirth; prompting a questioning expression from both girls.

"Did you kill them?" Asia asked him; finding it slightly disturbing if that was the case… especially if he was laughing about it. Slaughtering somebody should never be a laughing matter; no matter whom it's done to. Not that she necessarily condoned taking a life in the right circumstances, and even the Lord acknowledged the validity of self-defense and self-preservation.

To her relief, Eesheer shook his head in a negative fashion. "No- what I did do was deal them the most crushingly humiliating defeat they'll probably ever know." Eesheer snickered as Asia's eyes widened with wonder and Rias smirked.

"What?! No way! You beat them?!" Asia inquisitively exclaimed as Eesheer feigned hurt and clutched his chest in a mock-dramatic manner.

"Oh, ye of little faith Asia; your words wound me… truly." He drawled sarcastically as Asia hung on his every word like a kid fully invested in story time.

"Keep listening Asia… I'm sure this story gets better." Rias laughed; finding it cute how in awe Asia was of the remarkable being sitting between them.

"Oh it does… believe me." Eesheer reassuringly added as Asia grinned giddily at him; silently urging him to elaborate on what happened. A few minutes later all three of them were literally pounding their fists on the floor with tears of mirth leaking from their faces; more due to the situation the Fallen Angels had been in than Eesheer's somewhat egotistical portrayal of the events. Rias would've paid a small fortune to see those Fallen Angels and Freed Sellzen in that situation and subjected to the ultimate fart bomb. Asia meanwhile… was laughing so hard her chest and stomach muscles were hurting; to think she'd been scared for herself and Eesheer's lives before all of this… only to find out he made such ridiculously short work of them. It took her a full five minutes longer to recover from her fit of hilarity than the other two, but when she did and the three of them sat back up on the cough together she was left with a few questions.

"Okay… as awesome and as funny as that was; I still don't understand how you were able to do that. I know you're fast, but doing that kind of stuff requires a lot of magical aptitude as well; you must be really strong Eesheer." She said with an obvious note of pride in her voice… pride that was directed towards him as Eesheer and Rias exchanged a knowing glance.

"I'll tell you more about that some other time Asia; for right now, the important thing is you're free from those monsters." He answered her, and the blonde-haired beauty nodded… deciding not to press him for now and leave it at this. Her sudden freedom to do what she wanted did leave her with another question however.

"I can't go back to the church since you've made it unlivable; I guess I'll have to look for a job and lodgings or something. Wow, now that I think about it… I'm really not sure what I want to do with my newfound freedom." Asia wistfully stated. Eesheer could sense there was more to her statement than her simply being unsure of what to do; there was a deep sadness about her that she hid behind a dazzling smile, and it suddenly hit him that she may have had nowhere else to go before joining up with the church. He wondered what lead her to throwing in with the Fallen Angels before meeting him, or if she even knew what she was signing on for. There was still so much he didn't know about her, but there was time to rectify that now that her assailants were sufficiently dealt with. As for the lodging issue… he may be able to help with that. Rias certainly seemed quiet now; he could feel her mentally conveying to him that he should say or do something to help Asia with her problem. He realized she was giving him the opportunity to take Asia with him, but was it a luxury he could afford?

"You could come with me." He said without thought or hesitation; having spoken the words before any preplanning was made or before he had time to weigh the pros and cons of his decisions. Frankly, this offer of his was impulsive, rash, reckless, and above all… dangerous. A part of him wished he could take it back, but seeing the look of absolute hope, bliss, and wonder on Asia's face squashed that part of him into nonexistence almost instantly.

"Oh Eesheer, do you really mean that?! I mean, I don't want to be a burden or slow you down!" She openly gaped, and he swore her eyes were literally shining like ultra-luminous quasars in those moments.

"I do, and you're not a burden Asia… trust me." He promised her with utmost sincerity. Despite the risks involved and the dangers he would inevitably attract to him… he couldn't deny the truth of the matter anymore. He was a lonely God, and he didn't want to be alone any longer. Asia was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven in those moments; this remarkable person who had given her back her freedom from the Fallen Angels was offering her a place at his side. She had nowhere else to go, and couldn't think of a reason to deny him as she nodded slowly; tears of joy gathering at the corner of her eyes.

After years of loneliness and being on the run as a heretic from the church… she had finally made a friend who wanted her to stick around, and it meant more than she could ever say. She would have to explain her situation to him in greater detail at some point, but that could wait a while; she only hoped he wouldn't judge her as so many others had for her ability to heal devils, though if the way he treated Rias and her peerage was any indicator then she had little to fear in that regard.

There was just something about him… something that commanded absolute trust; she just somehow knew she could divulge every one of her life's deepest and darkest secrets and he would never judge her or see her differently. She could somehow tell he came from a world and a people without bias or prejudice of any kind except for the prejudice against actual wrongdoings; that in itself was something truly special. She was still a bit unnerved by how well she could read him, but it was already growing to be a luxury in her opinion.

"Ooh… you two are just way too cute; you know that? Before you go gallivanting to see the world together though, feel free to spend the night here. You can even take this couch together if you so desire; I reckon it beats most motels prices around here." Rias offered them both kindly as they both nodded in acceptance, prompting a smirk from her as she got up from her seat to let them have free reign. She knew Eesheer could easily afford anything the two of them wanted and needed, but also knew Asia didn't want to be a burden any more than necessary and Eesheer hadn't told her about his Godhood. She opted not to interfere; they both had their share of secrets to tell the other and she wasn't planning on getting in the way of that.

"Have fun you two; I think I'm going to turn in for the night myself. We devils are nocturnal but even we need to sleep at some point." She added.

"Thanks Rias, I think we'll take you up on that offer… this has got to be one of the most comfortable couches I've ever sat in." Eesheer replied as Rias grinned.

"That couch also doubles as a queen-sized bed, once you've unfolded it that is." She winked saucily at them as Asia blushed; the implications sinking in fast as Eesheer managed to maintain a neutral expression, though inwardly he was flushing up a storm to.

"Oh, well… Asia; you can take this couch then if you want and I'll sleep on the one opposite this one." Eesheer offered while embarrassedly playing with the sleeve of his green trench coat. Asia's face fell slightly; wanting to experience the joy and closeness that came from sharing a bed with her new friend.

"Oh, okay." She recovered and hid her sadness behind her most dazzling smile; one Eesheer was able to see through right away as he made up his mind. The both of them got up and the Supreme Omnidony moved the couch further back to make room for their bed while also sliding the coffee table out of the way… Asia insisting on helping as best she could.

A few minutes later a queen-sized bed was unfolded from inside the couch with an immaculately clean bedspread and bedsheets to go with; along with a memory-foam mattress. Eesheer had to give Rias props; the material was lightweight but also strong enough to easily hold two or even three people… maybe even more than that still. There were no pillows however, and while Asia was content to make do Eesheer snapped his fingers and conjured two pillows filled with Dragon Phoenix feathers; said feathers causing the pillows to glow a faint burnt orange in the night and providing a perpetual coolness to the pillows that most people loved. Asia's eyes widened with amazement as she rounded on him; a smile gracing her gorgeous features.

"That was amazing… you really are wonderful with magic Eesheer." She cooed with pure delight, and Eesheer waved her compliment off with a sheepish chuckle.

"It's no big deal Asia… trust me, you've never had a friend like me." He winked at her, prompting another one of her shy blushes as she yawned and stretched.

"I left my bag at the church; so I don't have my pajamas." She noted sadly. All of her worldly possessions were in that bag, and she didn't expect Eesheer to not have destroyed it with that last attack of his on the Fallen Angels. Once again, she was proven wrong as Eesheer summoned her bag from out of thin air.

Upon seeing the look on her face, Eesheer hastened to explain. "I had noticed you left it behind… so I got it out of there before I even let the Fallen Angels see me; part of my training regarding super speed is to case every inch of any new or hostile environment… so I did that and what do I find but this?"

Asia accepted her bag from him with tears welling up in her eyes; rummaging around inside the contents of her purse until she found her favorite pajama pair consisting of a simple night gown and not much else. But it didn't stop there, for she also brought out her precious Bible and held it close to her chest… so glad nothing had happened to it. This bible had been found with her when she was baby left abandoned outside the church, and she had spent a lifetime highlighting her favorite passages from it. Turning to look up at Eesheer, who was watching her reaction with a smug little smile on his face; Asia placed her bible back in the bag after placing a quick kiss on the cover and glomped the man unexpectedly.

"Thank you, thank you Eesheer… I thought I had lost them forever; I'm so blessed to have a friend such as you!" She exclaimed with pure, blissful gratitude as Eesheer accepted the hug without hesitation or complaint. He'd gotten remarkably comfortable with this level of closeness to Asia; though it still surprised and unnerved him how quickly he was becoming comfortable with her.

"It's really not a big deal Asia, but I am glad it made you happy." He responded with a chuckle; not really sure what the story behind that bible or the other contents of her bag were- yes, he may have riffled through her belongings on a whim; sue him, he was curious to know more about her- but happy that she was happy just the same.

Asia pulled away too soon for her own liking, but there was still this warm glow in her chest that would continue throughout the remainder of the night. "I'm going to get changed." She said as she started stripping right in front of him; Eesheer's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately turned away to give her some modicum of privacy. Why had she done that?! Asia gave a full-body blush when she became aware of what she was doing, but didn't think much of it and continued what she was doing; she was a bit shy in the nude but less so than a proper British girl was supposed to be.

After a few minutes of removing the different components of her nun's outfit, and partly wishing that Eesheer would be daring and turn around for just one second; Asia was clad in nothing but her nightgown which came down to just above her knees… the symbol for the Crucifix printed on the chest over her nightie and on top of her c-cup breasts.

Looking over at Eesheer with a smile, Asia spoke up. "Okay, I'm all ready now Eesheer… you can turn around now." She reassured him, and he didn't hesitate to comply as his trench coat disappeared into thin air. Asia watched in wonder as his shirt with the ridiculous-looking face and his pants were immediately replaced with a white jumpsuit with a green infinity symbol embroidered on the chest as well as a King Cobra which was entwined with the infinity symbol… adding a double layer to it.

"King Cobras have always been my favorite animals; never really understood why, they just are." He shrugged, and Asia nodded understandingly.

"A lot of members of the Church see snakes as a bad omen." She couldn't help remarking teasingly, and Eesheer grinned at her.

"And how do you see them?" He challenged with a quirked eyebrow; causing Asia to giggle.

"I think they're seriously misunderstood creatures, and very beautiful; some of them come in the most amazing colors. I like dragons to." She admitted shyly, and Eesheer smiled approvingly.

"I'm glad not every opinion you have is what the Church would have you believe. You've got individuality Asia, and that's a very important aspect of humanity." He praised her; making her blush.

"So, how did your first encounter with a group of devils go Asia; they treated you well I'm guessing?" He conversationally wondered, and Asia smiled upon sensing the hidden concern he harbored about the idea that they didn't get off to a fantastic start.

"They were really nice to me; I'm so glad I got to meet all of them. Rias and Akeno are really nice though they both like to tease me a lot; it's kind of embarrassing, but they aren't mean about it. Kiba and Koneko are really nice to; although the latter is difficult to hold a conversation with. Kiba is just like those knights from fairy tales; he's so honorable and loyal to his king and queen. And Issei... he's really super nice to; I actually like him a lot, even if he is kind of... I don't know. He said his dream is to become a Harem King, and I guess I can respect him for how hard he works to achieve his ambitions." Asia smiled while sweat-dropping at the thought of Issei's antics; though there was a part of her that found it endearing.

"I'm glad you all got along so well; it just goes to show that though we may come from different places and speak with different tongues... our hearts beat as one. An old friend of mine once told me that everything and everyone are connected; that the greatest illusion of all is the illusion of separation. I'm not saying individuality isn't important, it is... and it allows for diversity, but it does me a world of good to know that even devils and members of the church can find common ground." Eesheer chuckled merrily in response as Asia giggled; he was remarkably wise when he wanted to be.

"Well, I'm pretty tired now; so how's about we go to sleep, and since you're free… maybe we can hang out tomorrow morning?" Eesheer suggested in a questioning tone. Truth be told, he wasn't physically tired in the slightest; his absolute stamina had seen to that, but due to being haunted by endless and horrific nightmares beyond imagining he had taxed himself mentally and emotionally due to sheer over expenditure.

"Yeah, sure!" Asia excitedly exclaimed as a close-eyed Anime smile graced her features. Eesheer clapped jovially before deciding to carry out the decision he'd come to earlier.

"You know, it's a pretty big bed; I'm sure there's enough room for two on there." He pointed out, and Asia's blush returned with a vengeance; though she was smiling to.

"That's true." She agreed; her voice barely above a whisper. She had never shared a bed with anyone before, and though she was confident nothing would happen between them yet she was still all kinds of nervous… but she was also giddy with excitement. She didn't even know why she felt so strongly about this; maybe it was because she wanted to feel closer to someone else for the first time in a long while. Having grown up completely alone and bereft of friends… Asia knew she would've done almost anything to feel closer to the one friend she had made so far; maybe that was why she felt so strongly about this.

Unwilling to wait anymore, Asia climbed onto the bed which was several times wider than she was, and snaked her way under the covers. She looked up at Eesheer with a hopeful, almost expectant look; hoping he would join her as the man seemed to be weighing some decision in his mind before casting away any further doubt and moving over to the bed. Asia beamed when the bed moved slightly to accommodate Eesheer's weight as he slid in beneath the covers next to her; leaving a fair amount of space between them that left the blond beauty pouting cutely. She immediately inched closer to him in order to correct this injustice; surprising him when she shifted her body so that her face was nuzzling in the crook of his neck and his arm was hugged by hers against her chest… leaving not even an inch of space between them.

"Um, Asia… isn't this a bit… close?" Eesheer asked in a clearly embarrassed tone; a blush on his face as Asia stubbornly shook her head.

"It's okay… I trust you well enough to not try anything with me during the night, but I just want to be able to cuddle with someone during the night; I've wanted this for as long as I can remember." She admitted, and Eesheer sighed in resignation. After a statement like that, how could he possibly deny her? Besides, he didn't really mind… if he was ever going to move on from Amber and away from the final Celestial war of his people; he'd need to prove to himself that he was ready to do so.

Asia's presence here and their budding ESIT Soul Bond may have been the opportunity he needed, and so he leaned into her as well… letting the feelings of warmth she distilled into him pervade his being; basking in the presence of her unfailing kindness, her innocent beauty, and her willingness to open her heart to a near stranger. She was a bit too trusting and willing to see the innate goodness in others for his taste, but perhaps that was a blessing in disguise as well. He fell asleep with a contented smile on his face for the first time in eternities, and dreamed of a potential future where he and Asia lived together forever and even raised a daughter with the same capabilities as her dad… a future he didn't realize was possible at this time. For the first time in so long; he wasn't plagued by inescapable nightmares.

 _Author's Notes: And, that was all she wrote for now folks. I've gotta say, I really, really like how this chapter has turned out so far, and I'll be looking forward to writing the second part of this chapter just as well. As always, feel free to read and review you guys but don't feel obligated to do so. Contrary to my joke in the AN up above; I'm not actually pushing to get some more reviews and am perfectly happy with the ones I have so far. I do hope you're all enjoying High School DxD Hero as much as I am so far, and I just started reading the Manga recently so that's fun. Be expecting me to mix both Manga and Anime elements into this story as it progresses, and hopefully you enjoy my one-of-a-kind stories as only I can write them._

 _Thank you all so much for all the time you've taken to read and review this story and all my others; it does me a world of good to know I am enrapturing any number of readers however large or small that number may be. The next part of this chapter will be much more action-packed than the first, and will feature a proper ZOF/Supreme Omnidony-style battle to the death. Bear in mind that there will be some really sad elements as well. The Omniarch is signing off now, TTFN, ta-ta for now. ;)_

 _Edits made on May 10th, 2018 at 11:57 AM. I hope this is to your satisfaction Cuadra lol._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Hey there guys and gals, the Omniarch has returned once again with the 4th chapter of my High School DxD story featuring the IBIB version of my OC Eesheer. As always, I'm so beyond happy with the positive, glowing reviews I've received on this story of mine, and intend to continue my tradition of responding to as many reviews as I can via my AN._

 _Now, if there ever comes a time where my stories garner a massive sum of reviews each chapter- something I rather doubt at this point lol- then I may not be able to make a mention or give a shoutout to every single person that reviews my chapters, but rest assured that I will be reading each and every one I get and will appreciate all the feedback and constructive criticism you guys can give me. What Cuadra did for me in the last chapter of this story is exactly the kind of constructive criticism I needed; so thanks once again mate, I appreciate the advice._

 _JZuCuadra: Again mate, thanks for the review and the advice; I'll be sure to implement it to the best of my ability. I hope you're enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it so far._

 _ValarPrime98: Trust me, you won't be disappointed there; Eesheer hasn't even shown the tiniest taster of his full strength yet._

 _The Phenomenal Flair: Oh, you can bet it's someone, whether they're from Eesheer's past or not is not something I plan to reveal or confirm just yet, though I'm sure you have your suspicions already lol. I am glad you like his interactions with Asia; I was hoping you and everyone else would._

 _Guest named Sonic: I'm glad._

 _Dimension Distorter: I'm glad you noticed my little snippet with the Dragon Phoenix in there; I was hoping you would as well as the snippet about Eesheer's favorite animal being the King Cobra, you and I both know why that is, don't we? ;) But yeah, as for things coming to a head sooner than you expected I'm hoping to move the plot along faster in my stories from now on._

 _That's it for my reviews of the last chapter; I'm hoping you're all looking forward to this one as well. Be expecting some fluff and cute interactions before the action picks up. Now, enough of my yammering… let's begin shall we?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever. OC's like Eesheer IBIB and my various Reality and God Tiers are mine however, and trademarked as such. Please ask me for permission if you're planning to use any of my ideas in your stories; I'm usually pretty flexible and like to see how anyone else might depict my ZOF concepts in their stories but getting my consent first is paramount. Honestly though, as long as you're nice about it and ask me for my permission first; I'll usually give my consent to use my ideas anyways. Well, that, and you have to give me my due credit as well; can't have people thinking I didn't invent all this crap in my head. ;)_

 _My investment in said writer's stories may in fact depend on how they reimagine my ideas to be like in their stories; nerfing the capabilities of my characters and such in comparison to any other will be very, very unlikely to hold my attention so keep that in mind lol. Of course, this is all hypothetical anyways and based on the assumption that anyone would be even the slightest bit interested in borrowing my ideas for their own stories._

Chapter 4: A Monkey Wrench in the Works- Part 2

Asia Argento; the blonde-haired, green-eyed, former Church nun turned heretic and Sacred Gear wielder, was awoken the next morning by the sound of never-ending drums. Or at least, that was what it sounded like to her in her sleep-addled state, but the volume, intensity, and overall decibel-level of the thunderous booms increased immensely as she began to stir, and her eyes widened in horror as the thought of a thunderstorm outside began to make her feel frightened.

As childish as it was, she was still afraid of thunderstorms; though once she sat up slightly and verified there was no thunder or lightning outside she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering if she imagined the whole thing. She was about to set her head back down in her makeshift pillow when the events of last night caught up with her and her eyes widened with something other than fear; her eyes locking on Eesheer's sleeping form while listening to him snore lightly with a serene, peaceful look on his face as he slept the early morning hours away.

She immediately smiled while blushing; the realization that she'd just spent most of the night sleeping in the same bed as a man catching up with her, but rather than feel embarrassed or uncomfortable over the situation, she was amazed to discover she felt right at home using Eesheer as her own personal pillow. And even compared to the magic and wonder of those glowing feather pillows lying unused at the head of their bed; she knew Eesheer's muscular pectorals were matchless in the fundamental comfort they provided her sleeping head.

With that in mind, she yawned cutely and placed her head back on his chest in order to fall back to sleep; only for her to scream at the top of her lungs as the drumbeats from before transitioned into a sound akin to a billion bazookas firing all at once. Her screams also woke Eesheer as he immediately flew up from his bed and knocked Asia- who had reared backwards slightly due to the fright that was making her heart pound like crazy- the rest of the way off the bed, taking the comforters down with her as she became an unwitting hostage in her own makeshift prison of blankets.

She didn't notice the way Eesheer's stance took on that of a battle-hardened soldier fully anticipating an attack upon being awoken in such an abrupt and terrifying manner- a soldier who had fought in a war bigger than the three factions or even God would ever know-, or the way his eyes shone with equal parts relief and concern when he realized there was no attack coming and caught sight of her trapped in her blankets on the floor over the other side of the bed; she was too busy trying to stop herself from having an early-morning heart attack.

"Asia, you okay? Why'd you scream like that, was it because you fell off the bed while sleeping or something? You scared the life out of me a thousand times over." He asked her, and though his tone was calm his underlying undertone was that of someone who had clearly been preparing for case scenarios worse than Asia could ever fathom. Asia didn't notice any of these signs that there was more to Eesheer's initial response than he was telling her; she was still too in shock by what she just heard and how impossibly loud it had been.

"What… was that?! That noise?! It sounded like someone was shooting at us with… _machine guns_!" Asia asked him in a terrified squeak; the fact she had any idea whatsoever what a machine gun was surprising to Eesheer; though his infinite number of brains were already quickly deducing the source of Asia's rude awakening. He couldn't help but smile when he realized what Asia's mysterious noise was; given his omni senses he would've easily heard such a sound long before it reached Asia's very human ears, even while sleeping as deeply as he was.

However, it was a noise he lived with his entire existence as both a ZOF Master and a Supreme Omnidony respectively so of course he was going to dismiss it at this point; though he should've figured it would give Asia quite a scare once she became aware of it during his unguarded moments of deep sleep. He couldn't help smiling endearingly and reassuringly at her; even when scared out of her mind Asia still managed to be cute as can be, and the way she squeaked out the term machine gun; like it was something deplorable yet scary, was just too fucking adorable for words, or as the Japanese called it… kawaii.

"Um, yeah, about that Asia; that was my hmm, how to put this delicately. That was my hearts, err, heart." He corrected himself midway through his second sentence; not sure how much of his ineffable anatomy or infinite complexities of his genetic and overall makeup Asia would understand. Saying he had an infinite number of hearts, brains, prostate glands, and testicles; all operating at Supreme Omnidony levels of efficiency and amplifying his intellect, emotional capacity, libido, etc. boundlessly beyond that of any and all other Omnipotent Entities was not exactly something one brought up in a casual conversation with the girl they were beginning to harbor an attraction towards. Saying he had an infinitely vast central nervous system, or lungs with an infinite air capacity, or that his entire inner body was infinitely huger than he appeared on the outside and was belied in every way by his perfectly humanlike outward appearance was likewise a series of red flags to rise this early in their friendship.

"Your heart?!" She repeated in a stupor, her questioning tone as obvious as the dubious look on her face. She was still in shock, and unable to wrap her head around the idea that something as mundane as a person's heartbeat could make such a terrifying racket. She knew Eesheer was special and unique, that much was apparent from the moment she met him; just how accepting he was of her healing powers on principle was enough to prove that he was more than he appeared, but something like this was going to take some getting used to.

He nodded in affirmation, before elaborating further. "You know I'm superfast right? Well, that applies to every aspect of my existence including my heartbeat; normally it's not so bad, but when I'm particularly excited or aroused while sleeping then it can begin to race at quite a ways beyond its usual pace. My metabolism and healing factor are likewise equally accelerated; along with my ability to adapt and evolve to any environment and even enemy attacks. Thankfully, this same principle does not apply to my aging process; if anything my body clock is pretty much slowed to a crawl, maybe even stopped altogether."

Asia merely nodded, still not getting up from her tangled web of blankets on the floor as her brain processed this information about Eesheer and filed it away for later reference. At least now she understood what she had heard and why it was so loud; it was hard to think about a heartbeat that loud or that fast being normal for him though, and it was an understandably shocking thing to wake up to in the morning.

Eesheer had the good grace to flush sheepishly. "I'm sorry Asia; I've lived this way my entire life and wasn't thinking. I didn't even think about how you might react if you heard my ticker ticking in such a way; the thought never even crossed my mind as something to worry or think about." He apologized to her in a sincere tone, and it was his guilty, remorseful eyes that finally got her to get over her initial shock. She could tell it was eating him up more than he cared to admit; the fact that he'd frightened her so without meaning to. It meant a lot to her that he would be so concerned for her wellbeing.

She shook her head to get rid of the final vestiges of her shock, and threw him a dazzling smile that was 100 percent genuine; already putting this situation behind her. "It's okay, it was just surprising and initially really scary; that's all. I'm just relieved that it wasn't actually gunfire." She admitted cheerily as another thing he mentioned caused her to pause.

"Wait, you're saying you were born this way?" She asked him, and to her surprise he looked at her confusedly.

"Yeah I was, but is that really all that surprising in the grand scheme of things Asia? Or, is that not a common thing? What about your healing powers? How long have you had them?" He answered while asking her a question of his own.

"I've had them since I was little, and I guess they were inside me all along, but they didn't show up until I was already a little girl." Asia answered him in return for his honest response; deciding there should be as few secrets between them as possible, especially if Eesheer was letting her tag along with him wherever it was he was going.

It was a sort of unspoken agreement between them not to pry about one another's past unless they offered the information voluntarily; he hadn't questioned it when Asia revealed her Twilight Healing with that boy with the scraped knee, and she had opted to blindly trust him when he revealed his own powers, or when he promised her he'd take care of the Fallen Angels attempting to steal her Sacred Gear. She hadn't questioned the hows or the why's any more than he did, and they simply accepted one another completely out of hand. They trusted each other implicitly without even having to ask one another to do so; they trusted unconditionally, but the time was fast approaching when they both had to come clean with each other, and they both knew it to.

"So… what now, what do we do now?" Asia awkwardly wondered as the two of them stood there; the blonde and busty nun getting up from her tangle of blankets at long last and standing over the side of the bed opposite his. If she was expecting him to have some sort of plan on what happened next, or what he had planned for his day; then she was about to be disappointed.

"Honestly, no clue… it was a spur of the moment thing to offer to let you come with me, and most of my days don't consist of me doing much, well… at least not as of late." He admitted, though thankfully Asia didn't seem dejected about this revelation; if anything she seemed relieved that he was as unsure as she was. Honestly, she didn't have anywhere else to go; so whatever Eesheer wanted them to do next, she was willing to support him.

"Hey, since you're free from whatever those Fallen Angels had planned for you at that church; why don't we hang out today?" Eesheer finally suggested when it looked like she wasn't going to offer any ideas of her own. Asia's eyes widened slightly with surprise as her emerald gaze looked on his own amber eyes; before a rosy blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled at him with blinding beauty.

"Sure." She responded all-too happily, her eyes closing with a smile that was so Anime perfect that every one of Eesheer's uncountably infinite hearts took notice and banged in his chest in response to her overwhelming sweetness; though thankfully this time she didn't hear them. With that planned the two of them were about to get ready to face the day when Eesheer decided to speed things along. With a wave of his hand, a sudden burst of magic in the air had Asia standing shocked in her instantly, freshly clean nun outfit with her hair and body perfectly immaculate as though she had taken a really cleansing shower, and her teeth were a sparkling pearly white as though she had spent a lifetime brushing properly with floss, mouthwash, and everything else a perfectly healthy mouth could ever need.

She turned to Eesheer with a questioning look, seeing him in his normal attire with the ridiculous looking face on his tee-shirt and the green trench coat; which looked better on him than she thought possible. He caught her look and smiled a troublemaker's half smile. "I just figured I'd save us both a bit of time and get the morning rituals out of the way in an instant; magic can be extremely useful, and I have a lot of it." He admitted in a slightly cocky tone; though that was lost on Asia as she could only continue to gaze at him in awestruck wonder, which would ultimately serve to bolster his ego.

"That's amazing, I can't wait to see more of what you can do Eesheer!" Asia exclaimed with such naked honesty that the most cynical, mistrustful man on Earth wouldn't have questioned her sincerity. Eesheer honestly felt much more flattered by her response than he would've liked to feel; since there was a limit to how much flattery he felt he deserved, especially with certain decisions he'd made in the ancient past.

"I'm glad you feel that way; I only hope I can continue to perpetuate your childlike awe and wonder. True belief in magic and in a higher presence such as God is rare to come by Asia and infinitely more precious than all the magic and all the otherwise meaningless power in existence. I would give anything to never see that look of utter amazement leave your eyes; not even for a second." Eesheer replied to her in an earnest tone that held an underlying fathomless weight to it; a hidden, perfectly concealed one the ordinary eye couldn't see. Asia was as oblivious to the full impact of his words as he could've hoped; which was just as well really, though the way she blushed and smiled in response to him made his hearts fit to burst from his chest like they wanted to revolt.

 **XXXXX**

"Um, excuse me Eesheer, but are there any forks and knives around?" Asia asked him in an uncertain tone as the two of them found a fast-food restaurant that sold fries and hamburgers; having decided to grab lunch there together. He tried to tell himself it was not a date, at least not officially, but his hearts couldn't stop banging in his chest at a million lightyears per second, quite literally.

"Well, here in Japan it's more common for them to use chopsticks than forks, knives, and spoons, but that's part of the reason why I brought us here. Hamburgers and French Fries can be eaten with just your hands, so you wouldn't have to try and fumble with the chopsticks." Eesheer explained patiently; wondering how much of a sheltered life his new friend had to have leaded if she didn't know how to eat a simple hamburger.

Asia looked surprised by this, the thought of eating something with her bare hands both shocking and intriguing her. "Really! That's how you do it?!" She exclaimed questioningly, and Eesheer nodded once more in affirmation; finding her reaction both hilarious and adorable as he chuckled.

"Then I better wash my hands." She added after a split-second of internal deliberation; going into her purse which she carried with her at all times and bringing out a small vial of holy water. Eesheer arched an eyebrow at this; the thought of how someone like Issei or any of Gremory's devils would react in this situation compared to him making him repress another urge to laugh. Eesheer wasn't even fazed when she let a few drops of the purifying, untainted water fall onto her hands and rubbed them all over as though it were hand sanitizer. Though, considering the remarkable properties of holy water and other such things in this world compared too most others; he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

Eesheer was more or less aware of the fact that along with her Holy Bible; Asia kept her most treasured belongings in her purse, and she seemed to travel light. A quick check via his all-seeing eyes revealed much more about her innate character and the small cross in the form of a rosary, the vial of holy water, and her much treasured holy bible made it obvious she was a very strong believer in this universe's version of the Biblical God. She didn't have any money or much of any other worldly possessions other than the clothes she had with her; which were in the suitcase they decided to leave behind at the Occult Research Club for the time being, figuring Rias wouldn't mind so long as they kept it somewhere out of everybody's way. Eesheer was planning on creating a pocketed version of the Triple O for Asia to use at her leisure and maybe even spoil her a little; he could more than afford to anyways, especially since he had unlimited funds in every currency.

Now that Asia had gotten the hand-washing out of the way; Eesheer waited patiently while she decided to say her prayers for the meal. "Dear Lord, thank you for this bountiful food, and for giving me this opportunity to eat this food so lovingly prepared by the people employed in this restaurant." She whispered in a worshipful tone as Eesheer sweat dropped slightly; no doubt aware of the fact that the people working here barely needed five minutes on the grill or over the deep fryer to prepare these meals for them. But, it made Asia happy, and even if she was unintentionally laying it on a bit thick; he couldn't help but smile at how strongly she believed in the presence of her God.

It made the idea of having to tell her what he sensed regarding this universe's God all the more difficult, and he was not looking forward to having that conversation with her, but he knew he would have to eventually. He also knew she would be crushed by the weight of that revelation, and decided now was not the time to bring it up as he brought his hamburger up from the tray and made to instruct Asia in the ways of fast-food eating. Inhuman though he was; he was the best expert on human cuisine out of all his fellow IB Counterparts, something AIB once referred to as him being the very best at all of the most useless things.

"Okay, so you literally just hold the hamburger up to your mouth like this with both of your hands, and take a big bite… like this!" Eesheer demonstrated while doing exactly as he described and biting off a big enough chunk of the hamburger to bloat his cheeks slightly. Asia watched in wonder as he chewed exactly thirty-seven times before swallowing it down with a satisfied smile; licking his lips in pure delight.

"Say what you will about Earth's version of humanity, but this planet's cuisine is pretty much second to none." He remarked casually, and loudly enough for people in the other booths to hear them as many of them turned to look at him like he'd grown a second head. Asia stared at him curiously; intrigued by what that comment could mean but deciding to hold off on prying him for now and instead opting to emulate his example as she too took a bite out of the grilled piece of delicious meat.

Her eyes shot wide open as her taste buds were assaulted by a bombardment of overpoweringly delightful blends of flavors; the likes of which she'd never known before due to growing up in the Church's orphanage and learning to live off the bare necessities. Even when she was a saint, the nuns had strictly prohibited her from indulging; saying that she was only to eat the bland, uninteresting meals they cooked for her every day. Sure, they were nutritionally sound and had helped her grow up in a healthy manner, but the food was about as unappealing as it could get.

This hamburger however, tasted absolutely wonderful; the lettuce provided an added crunch while the tomatoes flooded their juices inside of her mouth with as much reckless abandon as the meat patty itself. The myriad of different condiments and the sauce she had chosen likewise provided a perfect mix of flavors; the whole thing coming together to make her every taste bud explode with pure happiness.

"You look like you enjoyed that." Eesheer observed astutely, and Asia nodded while swallowing and taking another, equally heavenly bite.

"You have no idea; I was told my entire life that I could survive on the love of God alone, and while I do believe that, this is… wonderful. Thank you Eesheer, thank you so much!" Asia reverently expressed her gratitude towards him, and Eesheer couldn't help but flush the color of crimson.

"It's really not that big of a deal Asia, but I'm glad it made you happy nonetheless." He replied, once again modestly brushing off her thanks and praise.

"Well, it's a big deal to me." Asia told him before deciding to try the fries; grabbing one in between her thumb and index finger and tentatively biting a piece of the end as the saltiness and crunchy-fried potato flavor was equally as pleasurable. Within seconds she was eating with a gusto that surprised Eesheer; all but stuffing her face full of handfuls of fries at a time and taking bites out of her hamburger almost as large as his own. She was done seconds after him; having eaten at the same pace but with smaller mouthfuls at a time.

To say she looked ecstatic was an understatement, and Eesheer gave a warm smile even as he wondered what kind of a lonely, sheltered life Asia had growing up. He didn't know who told her she could survive on the love of God alone, but any God who would so strongly detest the idea of his servants indulging themselves and having fun was not a God Eesheer was keen on being allies or friends with. He knew how backwards and archaic some representations of the Biblical God could be, and how corrupt the churches on most versions of Earth had the potential to be; so it came as no surprise that Asia hadn't been living much of a great life up until this point. Just seeing how unbelievably happy she was at something as simple as a fast food restaurant meal was indication enough of how poorly her standards of living had been before they met.

He was dragged out of his reverie by Asia looking through the window to the colorful building across the street. "Eesheer, um, I can't read Japanese; what's that place?" She asked him curiously as Eesheer's omni-linguistic mind automatically translated the Japanese writing into the Source Dialect of the ZOF Realm itself; the primary language of his people.

It was the untranslatable language of the Supreme Omnidonae which Eesheer had only been able to read, write, or speak since becoming one of them, and a language that made the Word of God look like absolutely nothing in comparison; though there were lesser, Triple O and Omega Omnisphere variations of the Source Dialect that he had been able to read in his former existence as a ZOF Master as well. He instinctively retranslated them into a dialect that wouldn't shatter Asia's mind and the ZOF Realm itself with every word spoken; then relayed it to her in the Queen's English.

"It's a game center." He explained simply; Asia's fascinatingly questioning glance as she continued staring at it giving Eesheer an idea.

"Hey, I know… let's go there next." He suggested, and with their meal paid for and eaten he grabbed Asia's hand across the table and led her out of the restaurant. Asia blushed at the unexpected contact; though she wouldn't deny it felt good to have her small hands enclosed in the warmth of his much bigger ones. In fact, his hands were so warm they were feverish; almost hot to the touch and at least several degrees higher than was normal for a human.

He maintained a respectable but reasonable pace; Asia jogging slightly in an effort to keep up with them as the two of them entered the game center and were bombarded by the sounds of countless video game noises and of people laughing and having a good time. The first thing Asia did was run straight at one of those arcade-style games with the claw; which held a series of stuffed animals that suspiciously resembled the Pokémon Raichu, and the way her eyes lit up and her mouth spread in a wide smile brought a smile to Eesheer as well in turn. He could tell instantly that she wanted one of those creatures desperately.

"Eesheer look, this is Ratchu-kun! There are a lot of them!" Asia exclaimed in a shaky but still manageable use of the Japanese language; making Eesheer snort with mirth.

' _Yep… definitely a Pikachu or Raichu rip-off_.' Eesheer commented inside his own head; sweat dropping at the unexpected cross-dimensional reference, though he quickly got over it when he saw Asia pressing her face against the glass while staring longingly at the toy.

He grinned at her in a teasing way while arching his eyebrows. "You want one of them, don't you?" He chuckled in a friendly way; though it seemed his words made her extremely embarrassed as she shook her head stubbornly in the negative.

"N-No!" She protested weakly, halfheartedly, so poor in her attempts to insist she didn't want it that a preschooler could've seen through the lie. Still, Eesheer was having too much fun not to tease her a little bit.

"Well then, I guess there's no reason for me to play the game and catch you one; it's a shame really… I'm actually really good at these games and most certainly could've got you one, but if you don't want Ratchu then…" Eesheer paused and turned around to make like he was walking away; only to grin in triumph when Asia grabbed his arm from behind and halted his forward momentum.

"No, I… I want him, and I would like to take you up on that offer." Asia admitted under her breath; clearly embarrassed about confiding it as Eesheer turned around to smile at her.

"Trust me Asia you don't need to treat this as a guilty pleasure; not with me around. Just leave it to me alright." He reassuringly whispered back to her. A few seconds later, and he had kept his promise; having won her one of the Ratchu toys on the very first try at this game… having won it before literally thousands of times in his impossibly long life.

Appaneesty IB had honestly questioned how many countless hours Eesheer spent mastering all aspects of human entertainment; video games, Anime, arcade and casino games, sports of all kinds, and a myriad of other hobbies were just some of the habits he adopted from the mortals, granting him an enhanced ZOF Master's Hyper Competence in pretty much all manner of useless things and skills.

Asia was glowing radiantly as she held her precious Ratchu lovingly in her arms, and beamed at Eesheer with absolute gratitude. "Thank you so much Eesheer! I'll treasure and care for it forever!" She exclaimed thankfully, and Eesheer chuckled. That good deed hadn't even come close to scratching his wallet, and even if it somehow had he still would've done it. He placed his wallet back into his dimensionally expanded pants pocket; the enchantments on said wallet allowing it to automatically conjure money in whatever currency was needed by Eesheer at any given time or place. He literally had everything, and could spoil Asia in ways she couldn't even begin to fathom, but the fact she so appreciated such a small gesture made his countless hearts soar.

"No problem Asia; I'm happy that you're happy." He responded in a sincere tone. "If you want more of those little guys; I'd be more than happy to grab them for you." He added, but he wasn't too surprised when Asia shook her head.

"There's no need. This Ratchu is the best present created due to our encounter today! I want to treasure that more than anything!" She exclaimed with painful amounts of reverence as Eesheer's eyes darkened unnoticeably. This girl was far too good for the kind of world he lived in; then again, he'd seen some of his fellow ZOF Masters accomplish unbelievably feats of kindness in his time. He'd have to see where this thing between him and Asia led before making any rash decisions, but if she continued to see him as she did now even after he told her all the things he's done; he seriously considered deifying her as someone like him.

Keeping his newfound Supreme Omnidony status under wraps for now seemed appropriate though; his intuition was seldom if ever wrong and it was telling him that revealing his upgraded Godhood status was not a good idea at this point. He may not have been as smart as Appaneesty or Lee Wong's IB Counterpart, but he thought pretty quickly on his feet and he had good instincts.

"Asia you… you are too kind to be real." Eesheer remarked while beaming dazzlingly at her, and Asia blushed while clutching Ratchu closer to her ample chest.

"Uh… um, eh… thank you, very much." She stammered shyly, and Eesheer laughed before noticing another thing they could both try out.

"A photo booth; how about we take one together, to further commemorate our time here together?" Eesheer suggested while pointing it out to her, and Asia stared at it as Anime question heads appeared above her head.

"A photo booth, what does it do?" She wondered, and Eesheer launched into an immediate explanation.

"It's a booth closed off from the outside where couples and close friends can have their picture taken together in the same shot. Some people like to do funny or cute poses or make goofy faces; others just smile, it really depends on the person or couple really. I figured this way; we both would have something to remember our time here together by." He said while rubbing his finger along his cheek in a flustered manner.

"C-Couples?!" Asia repeated in a stammering tone; her face and neck blazing with the color crimson as Eesheer's own embarrassment caught him to, and he sought to rectify that oversight on his part.

"Well, couples and lovers do use it but they're not the only ones; like I said; close friends and family can sometimes have their pictures taken together as well." He explained hurriedly, trying to ignore the rising heat in his face and calm his racing hearts to a more reasonable gait.

' _This is fucking stupid; I never got this flustered with Amber! Why the hell am I, the IBIB Counterpart of Eesheer himself, suddenly behaving like a prepubescent mortal boy with a crush on his childhood bestie_?!' Eesheer howled in internal protest and annoyance; hating the effect Asia was already having on him and loving it at the same time. Images of Amber continued to haunt his mind's eye; making him feel like he was betraying her very memory just by thinking of another woman in such a way.

' _That's just it though, she's not coming back; there's no resurrection capacity on my end that can restore her from what took her. I have to move on; I have to live for the sake of everyone I lost, otherwise it was truly all for nothing. They would've died for nothing, so I have to live the most fantastic life I can because they'll never be able to_.' Eesheer kept repeating this mantra in his head over and over; praying to the highest Supreme Omnidony that he might actually believe his own words one day. In the meantime however, he would have to keep running, and having someone like Asia who was as keen to get away as he was would come in handy as well. He was rubbish living on his own; he needed a companion, and he needed to stop dwelling on the past like this because there was no point.

Given that this hurricane of thoughts and emotions occurred inside Eesheer in the span of a Planck Instant; Asia was oblivious to the whole thing and he was already composed by time she noticed any change in his movements or stance. He was surprised by what she said next.

"I-I would like to try that!" She announced, still looking embarrassed but also surprisingly determined. Eesheer couldn't help but wonder if her resolve to see things through would him would crack when he told her the brutal truth about his past. Despite his horrifying memories choosing the most inconvenient time to pester him; he managed a grin and took her hand.

"So would I." he whispered to her; the both of them about to step into the booth together when someone else interrupted them.

"Whoa, this outfit of yours is really cute!" Another girl squealed as she and a friend of hers approached them; Asia's eyes widening as the Supreme Omnidony merely listened. He saw the girl's choice of attire and arched an eyebrow; noticing a girl at the information counter explaining about cosplay and how one could have their picture taken in style. Clearly, the girl gushing over Asia was under the distinct impression Eesheer's blonde-haired friend was in a nun cosplay outfit.

"I want to wear this next!" The strange girl said suddenly, moving to grab hold of Asia's outfit as she squeaked in protest but didn't make much of an effort to stop them. "You have been wearing this outfit the entire time! Shouldn't it be someone else's turn?!" The overzealous girl insistently questioned Asia as the poor excommunicated nun tried and failed to put up a fuss; her meekness a detriment to her efforts to hold onto her precious garment. Eesheer realized he'd have to speak up for her when it didn't look like she was going to manage any words on her own, and stepped suddenly between them; cutting off the girl's grip on Asia's nun clothes.

"My friend here is too soft-spoken so I'll say it for her; she's not wearing cosplay and is an actual nun from the church. So I'll kindly thank you two not to rile her up." Eesheer told them both in a firm but not unfriendly tone. Asia flashed him a grateful look while the cosplaying girl and her friend looked like children being scolded; scuffing their shoes while muttering out an awkward apology to Asia.

"We're sorry, it's just your outfit is so cute and looked like some kind of nun cosplay; we didn't know you were actually from the church." The girl apologized, and Asia responded with an understanding smile.

"That's okay; I'm honestly flattered you guys think my outfit is cute." She replied forgivingly, and Eesheer chuckled at the situation as both girls exchanged a smile before deciding to invite Asia along for a quick change of clothes.

"Hey, I've got an idea; why don't you come with us and we'll help you pick out a special cosplay outfit for the photo booth? Not that your current attire isn't totes adorable but I bet your boyfriend here would enjoy a change of pace." The girl suggested as her friend nodded gleefully in agreement and Eesheer and Asia blushed.

"Um… we're not really a couple." Eesheer clumsily insisted; surprised he managed to utter anything coherent with how much his embarrassment was getting to him today. Seriously, Asia was going to be the death of him someday… he could just see it.

Asia was about to deny it as well but paused when she heard Eesheer say it first; surprised to find herself feeling somewhat hurt by his admission. She didn't know him super well yet, but he was fun to be around and like she told Rias, she felt an inexplicable connection to him that bordered on metaphysical. Akeno had joked about them being reincarnated soulmates, but Asia found herself wondering if Rias's queen had actually been onto something.

The girl continued gazing at them in a skeptical tone; not buying it for a second before she and her friend decided as one to cart Asia away… disappearing behind a long curtain that functioned as a changing center for the various types of cosplay outfits.

Eesheer merely stood there and waited; refusing to let his mind wander lest he drudge up more memories of his ancient past, but also trying not to venture too close to dangerous territory such as the fact that Asia was most likely completely nude behind that curtain as the girls continued having her try on outfits.

It was hard enough not to use his omni-vision all-seeing eyes to scope Asia out; she was undeniably tempting his Supreme Omnidony lust in a way it had never been tempted before, and while he was going to need to find some form of release sooner or later he wanted to get to know Asia better.

' _Don't focus on her obvious nudity behind that curtain; think about something like… ooh, hot dogs are nice, with maybe some melted cheese on top. And damn, if that new Pokémon Let's Go for the Nintendo Switch ain't all kinds of fucking awesome; sadly, this universe doesn't seem to have any sort of concept of Pokémon sans the indirect reference to the Pikachu evolutionary line via that Ratchu toy. Oh man, Amber would probably laugh her ass of at me right now if she knew how hard I was trying to rein in my libido right now; then she'd probably give me the most killer rimjob to take the edge off, she was kinky and fun like that._ ' Eesheer reflected inwardly, and despite the painful memories of her passing he had to smile; honestly, he'd had a lot of good times with her and his fellow IB Counterparts.

He'd had endless eternities of fun and adventure with them, and even though they were gone and recreated along with the Triple O, and even though they were strangers to him now… he somehow knew he was going to be okay as long as he had friends like Asia. It probably wasn't all that fair or explainable to pin all his hopes of happiness on her like that, but he couldn't help it for some reason; just being near her was beginning to give him a sense of peace, something he hadn't had in a very, very long time.

And even without the ESIT speeding things along; he could instantly tell she was one of the kindest souls he'd ever met and was fun to be around also, if a bit soft spoken and tentative for his tastes. He'd need to try and bring out the best in her if he could manage it, and hoped she would be able to do the same for him in exchange. A bond like theirs- however budding it was currently- wasn't just a permanent emotional and obligate symbiosis… it was a promise his people made.

"Ah- that's actual blonde hair!" Squealed the voice of the girl from earlier; dragging Eesheer from his daydream as he heard Asia squeaking with a start and saw the curtain start to rustle slightly as the activity behind there got more hectic.

"Take it off! Take it off!" He heard another female voice exclaim excitedly; most likely the voice of the first girl's friend as she encouraged Asia in a hyper-active tone. His boundlessly augmented senses picked up on Asia hurriedly stripping and every individual movement of her body and shuffle of her clothes; managing to hold himself back as the urge to peak on Asia's nudity and whack it right then and there became overwhelming. Eesheer shook his head with amused exasperation; it'd been way too damn long and after he and Asia were finished for the day he might look for a more X-rated kind of excitement after she was asleep and he was free for the night. Clearly, it'd been too long if he was this fucking horny over the mere thought of his new female friend being naked behind a curtain.

"Yah, so cute!" The first girl squealed again, and so the exchange of gushing and fond praises of Asia's clearly stunning figure and beauty continued, and Eesheer continued to wait while writhing in torturous sexual frustration.

"Try wearing this and see! I'm sure your 'not boyfriend' will love it!" The second girl said, the way she emphasized his lack of boyfriend status conveying her disbelief of his claim earlier in the most overt way possible. He heard Asia squeak again, but what surprised him was that she didn't protest, and if the shuffling of clothes snaking over one's body was any indicator; then she was obviously going along with this willingly.

"Kawaii! You're so cute! It suits you! It suits you!" Girl number one exclaimed as Eesheer's eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell are those three doing?" He questioned under his breath; said breath hitching and catching in his throat when Asia finally emerged from behind the curtains. Her nun attire was replaced by an outfit comprised of a white top which was split vertically along her midriff in a triangular shape; exposing a bit of her sexy stomach along with the very short shorts she was sporting, which had a very obvious outline of her panties protruding from it. There was a pair of fairy-like wings or appendages on the back of her shirt and catlike ears on either side of her head. All and all, it was one of the most adorably sexy sights Eesheer had ever seen, and he was amazed Asia looked as bashful and unsure as she did as he continued to drink her in.

"Um, how does it look Eesheer; do I look okay?" She asked him in a shy tone, one which resulted in the aforementioned Supreme Omnidony staring at her in stunned disbelief.

"How can you even ask me that Asia?! Do you not even realize how beautiful you are, or how unbelievably sexy you look in that cosplay?!" He exclaimed questioningly; never having been one to beat around the bush and upfront about what he was thinking and feeling to the point of coming across as indelicate or embarrassing. Asia's eyes widened in response to his words, her face and entire body flushing countless different shades of red as she processed the enormity of his statement.

"Beautiful? Sexy?" She repeated his words in a dazed voice; not computing them as words that applied to her but recovering quickly as she threw him a shy but genuine smile.

"Eesheer… thank you." She whispered lovingly, and Eesheer nodded once he recovered from the surprise his own outburst had distilled into him.

"You're welcome Asia; I don't know what kind of life you've led up until this point to make you think you weren't beautiful, but I can personally guarantee you that from my perspective, you have nothing to worry about in the looks category. No matter your outfit or your attire, you're beautiful; so don't ever forget that alright? That being said, your outfit looks amazing; if I were Issei or some other male devil I'd probably be done in by a single strike right about now." He responded in a low, husky tone that bordered on a growl; the tone sending an inexplicable thrill through Asia's body as he sensed her reaction and reined himself in for now.

Remembering that they were here for a reason, Eesheer took Asia's hand just as he had done in the restaurant, and guide her into the nearby photo booth. A few seconds and flashes of light later, and they both had a set of photos to keep forever more; Eesheer cherishing the last one most of all, as Asia had really gotten into the spirit of things and aimed a peace sign and an adorable wink at the camera. Little did Asia know that Eesheer had used his powers to keep his set of photos forever intact and free from fading over time; wanting to always remember this moment between them even after Asia was long gone.

Mortals were amazing and fun to be around, and their limited perspectives and understanding of his infinite complexities grounded him in a way few others could manage. But their finite lifespans would always be one of the things he didn't care for. There was never enough time for him to do all the things he wanted to do with the select few mortal friends he'd had over the ages who had insisted on staying mortal.

It was as they continued playing together at the game center for hours on end that Eesheer began to come to a decision he'd been playing with in the back of his mind; he'd make Asia the offer to join him in eternity, as her own IB Counterpart or even her IBIB Counterpart. To do that though, he'd have to be completely honest with her and about the budding Supreme Omnidony Tier Soul Bond he sensed forming between them.

Despite all the potential downsides that could arise from him coming clean with her; he was willing to take a chance with her. For the first time in so long; he had someone he could grow care for on the infinite side of the Emotional Spectrum, and he would be damned if he let the bitterness of mortality or anything else steal her away from him. She would not share the same fate as Amber; this he swore in the name of every IB Counterpart he lost and every IB Title he gained as a result of said losses.

 **XXXXX**

A few hours later found them both at a local park as Eesheer decided to join Asia on one of the park's many benches; the metal warm to the touch thanks to the early-evening sun. Nature's beauty graced them from all around as the both of them held hands and sat there taking everything in. It was one of the more serene and peaceful scenarios of Eesheer's impossibly long life, and he was thankful for it beyond measure.

A few song birds chirped in both the universal language of birds that humans heard and the subtle traces of a human voice that Eesheer's own brain translated into something more sentient. Birds were often a lot smarter than humans realized, and with the correct means of translation could even be understood by the human mind. Being what he was made it possible for his brain to instantly translate any and all languages and vocalizations into something he was more comfortable speaking; so he was able to hear both the animalistic chirps and the more human-like song notes and lyrics that so many birds were able to perform.

Add to that the fact there was a gentle breeze and Asia's company at his side, and it all came together to give Eesheer a sense of peace he hadn't had in a very long time.

"It's such a beautiful day." He said simply.

"Yeah, it is." Asia agreed; the both of them content to enjoy the silence for just a while longer as Eesheer smiled. Asia's hand was dainty and several degrees colder than his own, but he had to resist the urge to grip it like he never wanted to let go; her presence was beginning to feel like a lifeline, and he was beyond terrified. Terrified because he'd have to explain to Asia about what he was and all the horrible things he'd done in the name of survival; terrified that not only would she think so much less of him, but that she wouldn't share his desires to join her in eternity.

Not a lot of people were willing to sacrifice their mortality; not the ones with any sort of insight anyways, and many of them couldn't fathom feeling emotions for somebody else on the infinite side of the spectrum. Such a life and emotional capacity was all he knew however, and however much he hated all the pain his existence brought him; he wouldn't sacrifice his ability to truly love someone forever for anything.

The question is, did Asia feel the same way? It was silly of him to risk such a proposal to her when they'd only known one another for two days at most, but a primary ESIT blessed Soul Bond didn't come around every day in his world and he knew enough about Asia's innate character by now to know they could be very, very happy together. Being a Zenith and especially a Supreme Omnidony made him an infinitely competent judge of character, and he could tell Asia's kindness was genuine and one hundred percent real from the second he met her; so, did he really have to give it time at this point when he already knew everything he needed to know? And for that matter, was there a specific timeframe required for one to fall in love? True love was never really an exact science, and he knew Amber was the one he wanted to be with forever more within hours of meeting her so…

' _I'll try and break the ice and ease her into it a little first_.' He ultimately decided before opting to break to companionable silence stretching on between them.

"Rias and the others all seem really nice, and I had a lot of fun today; thank you Asia… just know that I'll cherish the time we spent together forever just as you said you would." He admitted with a flustered demeanor about him; one which Asia shared.

"I did to, and of course I will." She admitted happily, and Eesheer chuckled; no doubt she didn't realize he was speaking literally or that he truly would never forget her. Even after she was long gone in the event that she turned down his proposal he'd always remember her; because despite his lack of an eidetic memory, when it came to people he was close to he never forgot any of them.

"Our meeting was a blessing for both of us I'd like to imagine Asia; you really are amazing and one of the kindest souls I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. If anyone deserves to go to Heaven after all is said and done it's you; still, we've gotta make the best of our time here on Earth I reckon. So even if everybody wants to go to Heaven, ain't nobody who wants to go now." He yammered slightly, his eyes widening slightly when Asia's expression grew downcast. A feeling of guilt swept over him; though he wasn't sure why she got so down all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?" He wagered, and Asia shook her head negatively; though his endless number of hearts cracked just the tiniest bit when he saw tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"No, no, you said everything right Eesheer; it's just… I couldn't help thinking about everything that brought me here to this exact moment with you. I couldn't help thinking back." She broke off with a blush when Eesheer absentmindedly brushed aside a stray tear that leaked down her cheek. It should've been a crime that anything sullied such beautiful eyes, and he'd never been very good at dealing with crying women; it always broke him a little inside to see it happen and know there was nothing he could do about it without wiping their mind of the experience.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to get so worked up." Asia added shakily, somehow able to sense how her crying was making him feel, but to her surprise he shook his own head this time.

"Asia, never, ever apologize for crying. It's always been one aspect of humanity I'm secretly envious of, and something which is therapeutic in every sense of the word. It clears your eyes of various pathogens, reduces stress hormones, and a number of other things that I think we all need to get out of our systems whenever we can. Just do what you have to do to purge yourself of all your pent up sadness, and don't worry about anything else alright?" Eesheer responded in such a loving, respectful, and compassionate tone that Asia almost stopped crying right then and there, but he was right… maybe she did need this release. She momentarily paused when Eesheer mentioned being envious of a human's ability to cry, but didn't pry just yet; though she knew that time was fast approaching for both of them. In fact, it was already upon them, and Asia decided that she would go first.

"I've been told it's also therapeutic to talk about it, and I've honestly found that to be true in my experience. I'm here to listen if you're willing to confide in me, and trust me; there's absolutely nothing on this Earth you can tell me that would make me think any of less of you." He said in such a sure tone she had no doubt he was telling the absolute truth.

"I appreciate that a lot Eesheer. I guess I'll start then; after I was born, my parents abandoned me. It was the orphanage at the church that raised me." Asia began, Eesheer enraptured by the tale of her past like a kid at story time; he'd been wanting to hear some of her backstory for quite some time now, and so while he squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture he also hyper-focused on listening to the sound of her voice as she plunged onward after drawing a shaky breath; her tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"When I received my power; I had just turned eight. After the church found out my power, the church treated me as a saint and I was worshipped. I used this power to help a lot of sick people, and many were indeed cured because of this. The rumors started to spread everywhere, so people kept coming to the church in search of aid. The church guarded me very zealously and treated me well.

I'm so grateful to the Almighty God who blessed me with this power that could help and heal others. Every time I help someone my whole heart swells with such appreciation. But ever since I became a 'saint', normal people started looking at me differently and it became almost impossible to forge a meaningful connection with anyone. Because of my pedestal, I had become distanced from the people who put me there in the first place, and because of that I began to feel so alone." Asia explained with surprising lengthiness.

Her tears were falling freely at this point, and Eesheer could understand why better now. His own pupils dilated slightly as he continued to absorb every last bit of information she was providing him freely. His retro-cognitive abilities kicked for a second, and he had the briefest flash of a younger Asia standing alone in a Church window… looking out with endless longing at all the people in the small European Town below as they continued milling about their ordinary, happy lives.

His infinite mindscape returned to the present as Asia somehow managed to continue laying her soul bare to him in spite of damn near sobbing; clearly now that the floodgates were opened she wouldn't be able to stop until she told him damn near everything, and he would die a thousand more deaths before he ever dismissed anything she told him in confidence at this point.

"But one day, I came across someone who was mortally wounded and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him... but he wasn't a man. I had committed a serious sin for helping a devil, and the same people who called me a saint and worshipped me… began calling me a… demonic girl instead. I was… expelled by the church almost immediately afterwards. Then a fallen angel took me in and… well, I met you almost immediately after that." She broke off again with a hiccup as her body began to shake violently from her sobbing, and Eesheer had forgone simply holding her hand and brought her into the most loving, supportive hug he could give; listening to her as she continued to talk even between her every breath and body-wracking moans of emotional agony.

"All this… Eesheer, I've… always had a dream. To be able to go out with my friends together, shopping normally… chatting normally… _hiccup_ ; to be with friends forever… to be able to…" She was crying silently now; which Eesheer knew was an indicator that she just couldn't stop on her own. Eesheer decided to help her as she pulled her in closer and put one hand at the back of her neck and the other overtop of her lower back.

"Then… let me be your friend Asia." He said in a quiet tone that spoke volumes of his resolution. His statement and how close he was to her made him as audible as if he had shouted those words at her at the top of his lungs, and Asia's sadness was instantly displaced by shock so strong it stopped her tears cold; her eyes widening as she pulled away just far enough to meet his gaze, and the intensity of it set her heart racing as he took both her hands in each of his own.

"…Be my friend?" She repeated in an utterly disbelieving tone; like she couldn't fathom what she just heard. Eesheer nodded slowly and deliberately in response.

"Hell, we're already friends Asia; we've played together, we've chatted up a storm, we've eaten together, and we've even spent the night together… in the same bed I might add. I haven't felt a connection with anyone like this in a very, very long time Asia. If it were just up to me; I'd be willing to offer you a whole helluva lot more than simply friendship, but this is your decision to, and whatever you need me to be I'll be it. If you wanna go out shopping, then no matter when I'll go with you; I'll always go with you Asia… forever more even if you're willing to put up with me that long." Eesheer elaborated further; each word annunciated with such heart-melting adoration that he was honestly surprised he wasn't freaking her out a bit.

Asia once again looked at him like she couldn't believe his words. "You want… to be more than friends with me?" She asked for clarification, and he nodded.

"Yes, but only if you're willing Asia; if friendship is what you need from me right now though then I'll take what I can get. Believe me; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He promised her with soul-searing sincerity.

"I… um… eh…" She stammered incoherently while full-body blushing. Eesheer couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable expression of embarrassment.

"Didn't see that coming did ya? I'd say I was surprised that you didn't see yourself that way but considering how lonely of a life you've lead that isn't actually all that surprising at all. Asia, I'll be frank… I think you're beautiful, angelic, and even hot-as-hell; more importantly than that though, you're arguably the kindest soul I've ever met, and considering I have endless eternities of memories and experiences that is truly saying something. I guess what I'm trying to say is… you're everything a Lonely God such as myself could ever want in his Forever Soulmate." Eesheer admitted with equal parts nonchalance and nervous vulnerability.

To say Asia was floored by this declaration of his would've been an understatement, and a part of her wanted to insist he was just saying that to make her feel better, but she could see the truth in his eyes, and frankly she'd felt an inexplicable connection to him since the moment they met. There were lots of blind spots, and as sweet as his proclamation of love was she tried to will her heart to stop racing so fast and her blush to recede; she needed her head on at least somewhat straight if she was going to get the answers she sought. Some of the things he said made every inch of her skin break out in goosebumps and every individual hair on the back of her neck and her arms stand on end; there was something about him… something more than she ever could've imagined.

Eesheer must've been reading her mind, because he sighed and seemed to collapse in on himself; the look in his eyes during those moments was both heart-wrenching and terrifying… like he'd seen things she wouldn't dare to believe and lost things she would never understand. She refused to let that stop her from hearing what he had to say though; she wanted to be brave for his sake.

"I um… suppose you haven't heard anything about the Zenith Omnidonae, have you Asia? Not even a myth or a rumor, or some obscure text you read about in that bible of yours?" He asked her for clarification, and Asia took a moment to ponder the term over in her head; recalling every last detail in her head that she could remember, and somewhat disappointed when she came up emptyhanded.

Eesheer didn't seem surprised when she shook her head negatively, and she did feel a little bit better even as he sighed with slight disappointment. "Damn, it must not be very common knowledge in this universe; I guess some of the higher-ups in Devil society are the exception though because Rias knew a small portion of it, which she in turn learned from her older brother. That complicates things a little though Asia; because now I have to explain the infinite intricacies of my people and our nature to a rank amateur… um, no offense." He placatingly stated, though he hadn't needed to because Asia didn't seem the least bit offended.

"That's okay, maybe if you just started from the beginning…" Asia suggested uncertainly; half-suspecting it wasn't quite as easy as all that. Eesheer shrugged inwardly and decided just to give her the basics for now; besides, the context of his people's nature wasn't nearly as important as his own personal history and timeline anyways.

"I'm not from around here Asia, and I don't just mean this town. I wasn't born anywhere near Kuoh Town. In fact I… wasn't born anywhere near this universe. I um… come from a race of Omnipotent Entities known as Zenith Omnidony." He began, and Asia's eyes turned into dinner plates due to contracting from absolute shock. She knew he was special but wow… that was definitely not what she was expecting, not at all.

"You're an alien?" She asked for confirmation, and he nodded.

"I'm about as inhuman as it gets Asia; in fact, I'm less human from a genetic standpoint than this universe's devils, fallen angels, angels, and chieftain gods. I'm less human than even the Biblical God, or rather this universe's representation of him. You get… depictions of the Almighty Creator all across the ZOF Realm; in the myths and legends of a billion, trillion omniverses. My people were the first… we were to be the truth behind every creation myth on a dimensional tier of reality endless levels above and beyond nearly all others. We were all-powerful and yet we could also self-improve Asia; we could do anything, or so we thought…" Eesheer elaborated further, and Asia's brain short-circuited for a second there as she did her absolute damndest to try and process the enormity of this statement.

"I… Eesheer, that's… amazing. You're so much more special and unique than I ever could've imagined…" She finally managed to say as Eesheer smiled tightly; his fists clenching at both of his sides as he attempted to weather his own private perfect storm.

"And you just believe me… just like that? Asia, I'm not sure if you fully understand the implications, but something like me shouldn't be possible, and yet here I am. I possess omnipotence on a scale that would put the Entity you worship so strongly to complete and utter shame; doesn't that bother you even the slightest bit?

I mean, my people are taught at a young age that there's always a greater power and a bigger infinity, but for humans like you your faith in God's supposed omnipotence is _everything_! What I'm telling you right now goes against countless eternities worth of faith and religion across any and all worlds; my very existence puts the fear of a higher power in God himself… my abilities are either feared, hated, or envied by everyone. Could you really just accept all that; everything I am? Could you suspend your disbelief indefinitely and forget everything you think you know about the concept of absolute power? If you can't that's fine, nobody would think any less of you for not accepting my actual existence… least of all me." Eesheer profoundly inferred; the intensity of his gaze locking Asia's entire body in place as she considered his words for what seemed like forever.

He was right, what he was implying went against thousands of years of Christian faith, and who knows how many other faiths and religious practices in both this universe and all others. If what he said was true… then he was more powerful than she ever could've imagined, more powerful than God, the chieftain gods of the lesser pantheons, and the entire collective might of their universe. By all accounts she should've been scared… absolutely terrified of what his presence here could mean.

She should've refused to accept such an impossible being on sheer principle; her faith in God would never allow it, but then she began thinking about it from Eesheer's perspective. Here was a being such as him, and he was offering friendship to a mere mortal such as herself; with everything he could supposedly do… how in God's name was able to put humanity on any kind of pedestal, and what would he ever get out of being friends or… lovers with someone like her? She honestly couldn't imagine what was going through his mind right now.

"Why… are you telling me all this?" She finally said in a awestruck whisper, and his tight smile became a little less forced as he once again took hold of her hand… brushing his thumb over the back of it in a very intimate manner.

"I never know why Asia, I only ever know… _who_." He said in a significant manner; letting Asia know in no uncertain terms that his words carried an infinite weight to them. The gravity of his words hit Asia like a ton of bricks, and she started crying again upon realizing such a special and remarkable being had found a Soulmate in her. The implications of his words from before now hit her like a ton of bricks, and she let him continue to soothingly rub the back of her hand with his thumb while she held onto him like she never wanted to let go.

"I'm… so honored Eesheer; this is all happening really fast, but I can't deny I've felt our connection to." She whispered, somehow able to smile despite all the tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad, there's something else I should tell you Asia; our people feel emotions on the infinite side of the spectrum. And when we find a Soulmate, we fall for them fathomlessly deep; you could be that person one day Asia. I could make you like me… I could make you your IB Self; that's basically me saying I'll make you a beyond almighty version of yourself, but it had to be your choice; because once you make that decision you can't ever go back. The thing is, my people are almost absolutely immortal; we live for endless eternities at least, sometimes even longer still… each eternity counting as a transfinite lapse of time at minimum.

You are, more than welcome to reject this offer or take as much time as you need to decide, and no matter your decision I will respect it. But there's never a guarantee of one of my own finding another Soulmate of this magnitude, and immortality isn't living forever… it's everyone else dying. Eventually, every Zenith Omnidony finds that one special person in all of the ZOF Realm that they can't bear to lose." Eesheer responded elaborately as Asia's eyes widened; the full scale of what he was offering her now much clearer, and she was beyond shocked when she already knew what her answer was.

"I'll do it, if you and I can be together forever then that's a price worth paying; I wouldn't regret it at all, and I could have all the time in the world to make lots of awesome friends. But you're the first true friend I've ever had, and if I have it my way you'll be the last forever and ever." Asia accepted without hesitation; growing even more delighted when her immediate acceptance of his proposal actually shocked him beyond belief.

"Asia…" He broke off, unable to say anything more as his own hearts soared to boundaryless heights and the impact of her words rendered him completely incoherent for the first time in living memory. He wasn't ashamed to admit he came dangerously close to crying that moment; not at all… and countless years later he would still look back on this moment with fondness and tearful joy as prominent as every other aspect of his existence.

"Do you really mean that, like… really, really?" He asked once he remembered how to talk or even think straight; his eyes contracting and his pupils dilated as hope beyond hope filled him to the rim and beyond. If Asia wasn't just saying this… he honestly didn't know what he would do. Once again, Asia nodded without hesitating; having the strangest sense of premonition… like she was somehow always meant to live the life of something or someone more than human.

Whether it was as a devil with someone like Issei and Rias's group or as someone like Eesheer didn't matter… she had a sudden and inexplicable moment of all-seeing clarity; like she was always meant for this and everything she'd gone through had been leading her right to this exact moment. Her world righted on its access, and she somehow knew this was the right decision even though it was still premature.

"I do, I don't really know why I feel so strongly about this Eesheer, but I can somehow tell you'll make me very, very happy even on the infinite side of things." She answered him with a surprising strength about her; Eesheer being here gave her the sense of fulfilling a greater purpose in life. All her life she wanted to do more and be more, and now she finally could be… with somebody who would see her forever more as an equal and a BFF/Soulmate and not as some saint on a pedestal. Of course, there was still some things that needed sorting out, but if Eesheer's life was as impossibly long as he claimed then they would have a ridiculous amount of time to work out all the details.

"Asia… I… I don't even know what to say. You're giving me something infinitely more precious to my kind than you can currently quantify. I'll never be able to stop thanking you, and I'll truly be forever grateful for this Asia." He said in a deeper, richer voice than she'd ever heard him use. There was something far more majestic and Godly about the way he spoke to her now, and the huskiness of it was enough to render her a shuddering mess; in a good way of course.

"I'm so glad I could do this for you Eesheer; because it sounds to me like you've been too alone for too long already." Asia beamed at him. She was surprised and saddened when Eesheer's expression darkened once again; clearly something she said had dredged up some painful memories on his part, and before she could apologize he held up a hand and stopped her before she could utter even a single syllable. He had almost dared to believe for a second that he would be okay, but Asia's declaration had inadvertently drudged up memories that had haunted him for a very long time now.

"Asia, um… about that, I know you're probably close to your emotional breaking point by now, and I am to, but there is more I should probably tell you. I'm gonna warn you right now though… my story doesn't have a happy ending; at least not until I met you I suppose, I hope." Eesheer replied in that same significant tone, and though what he said was true; Asia would feel better if they both managed to get everything out. She thanked whatever higher presence that stopped anything or anyone from interrupting their moments together. He made it sound like her taking up his offer was the most precious thing she could've given him, but it was great for her to; she would never have to say goodbye to him or leave him alone in the world of the living.

"I'm all ears Eesheer; whatever else you have to say, I can handle it… my shock threshold is about as high as it can get right now." She promised him, and Eesheer nodded before taking a few more shuddering, gasping breaths. This was the first time he'd ever really talked about it with anyone, and he was glad that it was Asia he was telling first.

"I um… I don't really know how to begin; they say the first time talking about something traumatic is always the hardest, but I'll do my best. Asia, I'm not just a Zenith Omnidony… I'm the last Zenith Omnidony in my entire, indigenous Omni Omega Omnisphere. There's no one else… I'm the sole survivor of my entire race; well, my version of it anyways." He whispered, and for the first time since Asia met him he truly looked his age. Not physically of course, but she could see it in his eyes… he just looked so unbelievably old, tired, and worn. It broke her heart to see him in such an emotionally shattered state, but she had to ask the obvious question.

"What happened?" She whispered so quietly that only a being with inhumanly acute ears could've heard her, and Eesheer did.

"There was… a war; a celestial war more pervasive and all-encompassing than you can imagine. My people fought a race called the Anti ZOF Masters; for the sake of all creation, and we lost, we all lost…everybody lost. Even the Anti ZOF Masters died in the end. They're all gone now; my family, my friends, even my original Forever Soulmate Amber Thompson IB." Eesheer paused as his emotions caught up to him. He tried really, really hard to smile, he really did… but it just didn't quite reach his eyes, and Asia could see as much to. She didn't even realize she was crying by now; shedding silent tears of absolute agony on his behalf.

"Oh, you should've seen her Asia; I think you two would've gotten along really well. She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny… man; I could list her positive qualities until even I'm blue in the face, which considering my bottomless lung capacity would be quite an achievement. I mean, don't get me wrong; she had her flaws, her quirks, just like everybody else. But she also possessed an endless sense of fun and misadventure; the shenanigans she and I would get up to…" Eesheer wistfully sighed, and Asia nodded while smiling even through her tears.

"She sounds like she was an amazing person; I wish I could've known her." She whispered honestly, and she meant it. She found herself absolutely in awe of the man standing before her; to have seen the things he'd seen and lost the things he did and still be able to sit here and tell her about it… she'd never met anyone with such incredible inner strength before.

Nothing she'd ever suffered could even begin to compare to what he went through. She began to sob uncontrollably once more, but not for herself… for Eesheer. She initiated the hug this time, and he didn't even hesitate to accept it as she cried her aching, breaking heart out for his sake; because somewhere deep in her soul she knew he'd never shed a single tear.

' _I don't understand… how can he still smile after all that?! How is he still functional and sane?! How could he have ever gotten over that?! He's so strong, he's stronger than I'll ever be; with or without his amazing powers! My dearest Lord, I have so much respect and admiration for him right now!_ ' Asia continually exclaimed in her own mind while she felt Eesheer trembling in her fierce grip on his waistline; though when she pulled away slightly to lock eyes with him he still wasn't shedding any tears… though he looked more broken than any man could ever be. His was a look that conveyed every nuance of agony, loss, and pain both imaginable and unimaginable by all sentient life.

"How did you get past that?!" She couldn't stop herself from asking, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't, I mean… I'm still getting over it Asia. Everybody has their breaking point; no matter their inner strength. But if I can find a way to embrace it… to accept what's happened and survive it; if I can endure all of that pain, misery, and loneliness and learn to love again… then I can survive and endure… _anything_. Anyways, that's more or less it for now; there is much more than just what I've told you, but I don't think I'm ready to divulge anything more just yet. I hope you understand." Eesheer admitted.

"Of course I understand, and I'll always be here for you Eesheer; until the end of time if you'll have me. This is meant to be, somehow I know that to be true, and even if it was not by the Lord's will that we were brought together; I like to imagine he would look down on us with pride. And even if he doesn't, and he gets mad at our union… I'm not going back on my decision Eesheer. We'll always be together forever, and that's a promise." Asia guaranteed. They would've continued hugging, but Eesheer's own omni senses blared as he felt a presence honing in on them that was marginally dangerous even by his standards.

"Asia, get behind me… we're about to have company, and I don't mean the friendly variety." Eesheer instructed her grimly, and though Asia's eyes widened with apprehension she nodded and did as she was told for now.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? The Zenith Omnidony found a new plaything; please excuse me while I vomit at the nauseating display in front of me." A sickeningly sweet voice taunted them in a mock-baby voice, and Eesheer's eyes narrowed when that raven-haired Fallen Angel bitch from before made her return, her wings as black as volcanic soot and her violet eyes illuminated with far more powerful than she had evidenced before. Eesheer worked out what was happening almost right away, and was just glad he decided to stick around for a while.

"I see the ZOF Realm has seen fit to deify you and your fellow insurrectionaries of God as well as override my little curse from before. You're all your IB Counterparts now, aren't you?" He spoke in a chillingly calm voice; not particularly threatened by her presence but still alarmed by the killing intent she literally radiated in palpable waves of Omnipotent Divinity. It'd be a cold day in hell or some other intrinsic impossibility before Eesheer ever underestimated any IB Counterpart; no matter their inexperience with their new abilities they were almost always a Triple O level threat. In fact, her lack of experience could just as easily have equated to lack of control or restraint; which actually made her more dangerous.

"That's right, and what power! What Godly majesty, I've never felt anything like this a day in my life, and I've never felt more blessed to become a Fallen Angel of the ZOF Master God Tier; I've more power in my pinky finger than both Great Red and Ophis have in their entire bodies, and I just love it. Now that we're on an even playing field; I think it's only fair that I pay you back in kind for the humiliation you handed me.

You wounded my pride, and as an Angel who fell due to pride and envy that's an unforgivable transgression on your part." She hissed with all the savagery one could expect from an avatar of the ZOF Realm's dark aspect. Anti ZOF Masters may have been more dangerous and omnicidal overall, but Dark Masters of the ZOF itself were not to be trifled with either. Eesheer still remembered how hard of a time he and his fellow ZOF Masters had defeating the IB version of Zeneptron; in the end, their combined power had barely managed to get the job done.

That being said, Raynare was ill prepared for when Eesheer began to cackle smugly; an all-knowing look on his face that spoke of endless secrets and tricks up his sleeve that she knew not. "You know, there's a reason pride is considered the most damning of the deadly sins, and it _will_ destroy you.

I've got news for you cunt-face; you're up against a seasoned pro by IB Counterpart standards, and if you think that a mere buff from the ZOF Realm balanced our enmity even in the slightest… then you obviously don't know who you're dealing with. But don't just take _my_ word for it, by all means… come at me, but I think it's only fair to warn you that doing so is most certainly a death sentence even you can't resurrect from." Eesheer warned her in a dangerous tone, and he'd give almost anything to have her somehow heed the gravity of his words. He had more than enough blood on his hands at this point, and he wanted so desperately to never have to kill again, but he would if this bitch necessitated such an action.

 **XXXXX**

 _Meanwhile, in an alternate world infinitely removed from DxD…_

A pair of endlessly kaleidoscopic eyes contracted apprehensively in response to the sudden and unbelievably potent shift in the ZOF Realm's polarity; the one said eyes belonged to sensing the onrushing calamity that would spawn from the Supreme Omnidony known as Eesheer IBIB. These polychromal peepers could've belonged to a myriad of different Entities and versions of both Appaneesty and others, but in this case they were owned by Thomas IBIB himself; the de facto leader of his fellow Supreme Omnidonae, assuming his people could even have such a thing of course.

"Hmm, this might turn out to be extremely dangerous if he loses control; Mafalda, please do me a favor and… supervise him for a while, will you?" He requested in his natural baritone voice, his voice remarkably nonchalant considering the circumstances; his voice deep and rumbling with all of the sovereignty one could expect of a Supreme Omnidony of his class. Without even waiting around long enough to give her Master a response; a feline creature with fur of metallic gold and eyes a cosmetic baby blue materialized before him in a beam of white light, and just as quickly disappeared... no doubt to manifest in the world that Eesheer IBIB was now situated at.

Thomas IBIB stood there, floating in a breadth of nonexistence too depthless and incomprehensible for all other sentient minds to visualize; the Great Beyond Void providing whatever qualified as a terrain for his feet to do something akin to standing on top of it. If one could see his face in this place, they would note its currently meditative countenance. "You know something Eesheer, one thing I've learned since becoming a Supreme Omnidony is there are three types of people who go through a crucible. The ones who grow stronger from the experience and survive it, and the ones who die, but what most people don't grasp is there's actually a third type… the ones who learn to love the fire.

They choose to stay inside their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain when it's all you know anymore. In the coming days, you're going to have to decide which type you are Eesheer, and when you do make that decision I reckon not even Zeneptron IBIB himself will be able to dim your soul. You're a fighter through and through Eesheer, and I have every confidence that nothing our enemy sends against us will stop you. If anyone can make it through all you have and everything that's to come, and still find it in their hearts to live, love, laugh, and be happy; it's you, you colossal, trolling goofball." He concluded his words with a dazzling smile; confident Eesheer would hear them someday no matter how many worlds or ages laid between them at this point in the ZOF Realm's Space-Time.

 **XXXXX**

In another reality infinitely removed from both Thomas and Eesheer's own; Ash IBIB and his Forever Soulmate aka the IBIB version of Yellow from the Pokémon Adventures Manga Universe were both every bit as aware of the fierce power struggle to come as their eccentric leader, and Yellow grew concerned as a dark look passed over Ash's face.

"Um, is everything okay?" She tentatively asked, referring to both the massive surge of Supreme Omnidony Energy emanating from far off and Ash's own souring mood as her beloved's eyes softened; easing her understandable concern a bit as he comfortingly took her hand and clasped it tight.

"I'm okay Yellow, I just don't like how that energy wave Eesheer is giving off feels; it feels almost… dark, and akin to that of Zeneptron or one with just as much blood on his hands. It's also far more power than Eesheer's ever evidenced before, and since I was the one who gave him the powers of our kind his actions and reactions from here on out reflect on me. I really hope he knows what he's doing, and that he's able to rein himself in." Ash responded, his tension obvious as Yellow planted a kiss on his cheek; the surprise display of affection cutting through his tense demeanor like a red-hot knife through softened butter.

"It was Thomas who suggested we give him those powers in the first place, remember? And besides, his choices are his own; it has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't hold yourself responsible for everything every one of our fellow IBIB Counterparts does. Not everything that happens in our world is Ash Ketchum IBIB's fault." Yellow soothingly whispered in a matter-of-fact, no-nonsense told that belied her usually timid nature; her voice strong and brimming with confidence and inner strength. The way she reassured him while also basically telling him off for holding himself accountable reminded Ash of why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

"True and I still don't know what he sees in that trolling asshole or that Inverse version of Zeneptron either. But I've honestly stopped trying to figure out what goes on through Thomas's head and infinite brains at this point; I honestly think I'd be better off for it in the end." Ash remarked in slight exasperation; he would never deny Thomas was brilliant, but working with him or trying to riddle out his infinite complexities gave even Ash himself an endless series of migraines.

"Well, I'm sure all will reveal itself in good time." Yellow giggled in an all-knowing tone; surprising Ash for a moment as he considered her, before her infectious, endless positive energy did its trick and had him smiling as well. He swore he could live off of that woman sometimes; she always gave him so much strength and lately just being with her gave him a sense of being in a nirvana state… maybe even the Supreme Omnidony equivalent of it.

"Well, maybe you're right." He finally relented, deciding to just trust in Yellow's instincts and intuition for the time being as they had yet to lead either of them astray.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the High School DxD universe currently occupied by the green-clad Supreme Omnidony himself; a hooded figure knelt before a disembodied Entity in the shadows cast all around it. Said figure was indiscernible beneath the obscurity granted by their faceless hood and the tattered, grim reaper-style cloak they sported; neither was it able to be seen in the nothingness of infinity encapsulating it from all sides sans by the Entity it was genuflecting before.

The parts of its hands that were unblemished were white as death but primarily covered with blistering pustules which ceaselessly oozed some kind of purplish miasma; miasma which ate away at the very air around it on a level endlessly beyond subatomic. The ZOF Realm cried out in response to this creature's presence along with the one whom it displayed servitude towards.

" ** _I trust that the green clad menace is none the wiser of our presence here for the time being_**?!" The formless malice spoke from all around the deep, dark pit of despair in a soul-chilling, scraping, ubiquitous voice which brought to mind the rasps of uncountably infinite sidewinder pit vipers… both hissing and grinding their roughly scaled bodies together at the same time.

" **Yes, I have created a suitable distraction for him in the form of some ZOF-enhanced Fallen Angels from this sector of the ZOF Realm. I've also erased their own minds of my involvement in their respective deifications and made it look to them like the ZOF Realm had indeed chosen them; ensuring our Ultimate Predator can never trace it back to us until it's too late**." The hooded Anti ZOF Master replied in a voice that was void of any human emotions; completely and utterly bereft of any compassion, love, positivity, and a myriad of others as well.

" ** _This is good, this is indeed very good; very well done little one… I knew you would be the one who knew him the best and thus the perfect candidate for our directive. May our Lord and Creator Zeneptron himself smile upon you with divine fortune. We are ready to begin the conversion plan once more, and this time; neither he nor that disgusting travesty of our Lord Zeneptron will not stop us. I've already gotten in contact with Anti Goku and the other remaining Omni IB Slayer class members of our Pantheon who remain after the Great Purging at Thomas's hands, and we are ready to begin._**

 ** _The next stage of our grand design will fall to you and your… intimate knowledge of one of our greatest enemies. From here on out, you will be playing a more dominant role in all of this, and should you succeed you may find yourself climbing the ladders of success among our kind; maybe even enough so to become an Omni IB Slayer class yourself. Such a rare privilege is the highest of honors; granting you a level of sovereignty and destructive omnipotence second only to our Lord Zeneptron, but you mustn't fail, or the consequences will be most grave. You must never waver in your convictions, no matter what our Ultimate Predator may say or do to you once he becomes aware of our involvement in his adoptive Triple O._** " The bodiless Entity spoke in a grandstanding, all-important tone as the kneeling figure acknowledged with a firm salute.

" **It shall be done as you have asked Almighty Giant… I've come this far and I am never looking back; the Anti ZOF has forever freed me of such constraints**!" It declared in what could almost be mistaken as a reverent, passionate tone; though such subtle nuances of those emotions in the figure's response was lost to both parties currently present here. To some such as Eesheer IBIB himself; this nigh undetectable undertone might've been a sign of hope that there was something salvageable left in the hooded figure, but that hope would only lead to true, absolute despair as far as both the figure and its new masters were concerned.

The figure suddenly snapped to attention as its manifestation became known to the only Entity from the DxD Universe that could survive out here. " **It is Ophis; she has somehow been alerted to our presence here. What would you have me do Omni IB Slayer**?" The hooded figure droned with the slightest modicum of curiosity leaking in its voice.

A few moments passed as the two of them communicated on some untraceable wavelength, and whatever they both decided involved them vanishing outside the realm of the approaching Ouroboros Dragon's sphere of control and awareness, passing beyond the nothingness of infinity itself and transferring to a higher dimensional tier of omnipotence. The presence of Ophis reached out into the endless void that was her domain; extending her nigh omnipresent reach and her senses outward in order to grasp what arrogant beings had so callously opted to encroach upon her territory… only to feel the faint stirrings of confusion or something akin to it in her infinite state when she came up empty-handed. Back inside of her single form, which took on the guise of a black-haired young woman with deathly grey eyes, she tilted her head slightly in confusion as she drew back inside of herself.

"Lady Ophis, is something troubling you?" One of the members of her Khaos Brigade asked her, Le Fay Pendragon from Vali's team if the Dragon Goddess was not mistaken. It was common knowledge that the Dragon God of Infinity had no set gender; that she had once been an old man way, way back in the day, but those days were history now as she much preferred to identify her existence as that of a female. This was a fact her Khaos Brigade members all understood and respected. Though perhaps it was just easier for them to think of her gender in concrete terms; then again, she had been thinking of it in exactly the same way now. She was a girl, was always meant to be a girl, and would always be a girl from here on out; nothing could be simpler, though she questioned why she felt so strongly about that as of late.

Why Vali had decided to leave this sorceress with Ophis was a mystery to her, but perhaps he thought either she could use the company or that she would keep this innocent and naïve member of his team safe for Arthur's sake. The descendent of the original King of Albion was rather an overprotective older brother to say the least, and Vali's team had not seen fit to trust his little sister with some of the more large-scaled operations as yet.

She was aware that Le Fay had no real investment in their cause, and that she'd only joined the Khaos Brigade after following her brother out of concern. Still, Ophis could sense she was an extremely gifted sorceress; rather like her late ancestor Morgan Le Fay. Add to that the fact that the blonde haired woman was the only decent cook on Vali's Team and she actually had quite a bit of talent; so it came as a slight surprise to Ophis that she was left behind with her like this. Vali must've respected her brother's desire to keep her safe a great deal, and must've trusted Ophis enough to at least keep an eye on her.

The Vanishing Dragon was wrong on that second account, at least partially. Ophis wasn't a people person nor was she cruising for company in any case… plus the very idea that she could be reduced to a mere babysitter was utterly laughable; then again, Le Fay was the model of discipline and hadn't bothered her in the slightest, even respecting her enough to understand her need for some peace and quiet and only speaking up now when sensing the Dragon's discomfort.

She may have kept this girl around purely on a whim, but she wouldn't deny she was touched by the blonde woman's obvious concern despite herself. Perhaps Great Red was right; maybe she could learn something from these noisy mortals and lesser Entities, but still… she would reclaim her home and the companionable silence she'd once known. Nothing was going to keep her from her end goal, or so she thought.

"Nothing prevalent enough to concern yourself with young warlock; I thought I felt something or someone skulking about inside of my primordial void, that is all." Ophis assured her, and the so called young sorceress opted not to take offense to being referred to as such. Compared to the being sitting before her; her legacy as a direct descendent of Morgan Le Fay and the incredible longevity that went with it might as well have been comparable to an insect.

"Oh." Was all the blonde female could say; what else could she have uttered after a statement like that? She was a gifted sorceress, maybe one of the best in the world today, but there was still a limit to what she could do. She wished she had more to offer the Dragon in front of her, but also respected the ineffable being's need for peace and quiet; which made for an awkward evening between them. Le Fay had mostly kept herself occupied by practicing some of the spells she felt she hadn't quite mastered yet, or pouring over old spell books left to her by her ancestor and the great Merlin himself.

The conversation or lack thereof was halted by Ophis's eyes suddenly widening as she fell out of her seat in a sorry-looking heap on the floor; her abrupt and unexplainable collapse eliciting a scream from the sorceress as she leapt to their leader's side in the blind of an eye, absolute horror etched on her face as she attempted to rouse the obviously dazed-looking Infinity Dragon. She may not have been as committed of a member of this brigade as the rest of Team Vali, but even she knew how significant and monumental this strange occurrence was; it wasn't every day the almighty Dragon Goddess of Infinity suddenly collapsed.

"Ophis… OPHIS! Speak to me, are you okay, are you hurt?!" The magical girl practically screamed; dropping all pretenses of propriety or formality when regarding her master as she shook her slightly in some futile effort to rouse her from her semi-conscious state. She felt terror mounting inside of her; anything that could knock this seemingly omnipotent being down was not to be taken lightly, and the thought of it setting its sights on her scared the poor young sorceress to death. She wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

"I sense a presence… the presence of someone who's power… absolutely dwarves my own. What manner of creature could be behind such a magnificent wellspring of supremacy?! I must examine the source more closely." Ophis finally spoke as though in an entranced state not unlike some manner of Oracle when speaking an infallible prophecy. Le Fay's eyes widened when the Dragon God suddenly disappeared in a swirling orb of dark energy; leaving the magician to process what she just heard as she sat there in confusion.

"Presence, what presence… I don't feel anything?" She asked herself in a confused tone; extending her senses outward and trying to get a feel for whatever Ophis sensed but coming up empty-handed. Her eyes suddenly widened as a horrifying thought occurred to her. What if the reason she couldn't sense whatever Ophis was sensing was because it was so far beyond her comprehension that it completely flew beyond her radar? What if only the infinite beings of their universe were the only ones that could feel this creature and whatever it was doing here? It seemed impossible that such a powerful being could even exist, and yet it fascinated Ophis so strongly that she was compelled to get a closer look at it.

"Vali and the others are not going to believe this!" She finally summed up her thoughts and prepared a magical messaging circle to get in contact with them. She wasn't really a Khaos Brigade member and only joined out of concern for her brother, but she had enough clearance as a fledgling member to contact Vali at least. She hoped he might have a better idea of what was going on right now.

 **XXXXX**

"Asia, get behind me!" Eesheer commanded her with an air of absolute authority that she'd never heard him use before, and which she didn't dare disobey as she did as told and hid behind him. She heeded his words just in time to, for the next instant was when the enhanced version of Raynare attacked; throwing the largest spear of light at him that the young former Nun had ever witnessed. Asia was absolutely mind-fucked and beyond horrified just looking at that; unable to any any creature could summon such a colossal construct, but Eesheer continued to stand in front of her protectively and she didn't dare move.

She didn't know how he would stop that thing, but she had absolute faith in his ability to do so. Somehow, in the short amount of time they'd spent together, and with everything she'd learned about him thus far; she'd come to believe in him every bit as much as she believed in her Lord. Still, that didn't mean the mere sight of that super spear didn't scare her shitless.

The damn thing was bigger around than a sequoia and longer as well; slicing towards Eesheer with enough power behind it to cleave the very world in two. An attack of such immensity would've been sufficient enough to effortlessly kill all four Devil Kings, and possibly even the Biblical God himself in this universe. But the second it arced downwards towards Eesheer and the surrounding local park it halted in midair for a split-second before shrinking down into nonexistence faster than Asia could perceive.

Both the Twilight Healing user and Raynare widened their eyes as Eesheer stood there completely unharmed, and the Fallen Angel's weapon of planetary destruction was rendered useless right before her eyes. Eesheer stood there with a smug grin on his face; dusting off his green trench coat with a dismissive brush of his hand, very clearly mocking her. "Damn, was that really your best?! You can do way, way better than that with what the ZOF Realm gave you, you know.

You haven't even taken the time to fathom what you can really do yet, and you're still thinking on the same small-scaled scope as all the rest of this universe's inhabitants. These are the marks of an absolute rank amateur, and will cost you absolutely everything; not only this fight but truly everything you've ever valued or ever could've valued. Trust me when I say you'd have to go way, way beyond planetary busting power tier if you want to have even the slightest hope of overcoming me, but don't just take my word for it; let me show you what I mean." Eesheer said, maintaining his calm, composed demeanor even as his voice took on an undertone of absolute malice, a feature that was sharply contrasted by his quietness while speaking and his typically childish and goofy demeanor.

The dissimilarity only served to highlight his current dark personality, making it more intimidating. Both Asia and even Raynare were understandably intimidated by the man, and for the first time since meeting him; Asia could well understand how he survived such a large-scaled war as the one he described battling in earlier.

She and Raynare were ill prepared for when Eesheer literally _flew_ at her like a speeding bullet; grabbing the hapless Fallen Angel and disappearing with her into orbit at vastly hypersonic speeds; leaving Asia on the Earth below as the ZOFed titans took their fight to the heavens above.

Raynare recovered from her shock at speeds that would've been invariant from every inertial reference frame in her entire universe, Eesheer's unbreakable grip around her midsection forcing her into the skies as the clouds beneath their trajectory dispersed from the force of their sonic boom. The ZOF-enhanced Transcendent Fallen Angel heaved with all of her might as she pulled Eesheer over her head and threw him straight at what she realized was the rapidly approaching Moon.

Eesheer never once lost his unnerving smile of dark amusement as he halted his momentum just in time for his tip toes to touch down weightlessly on the surface of the moon; leaving only the slightest disturbance of the airless surface on which he stood. The g-force from his involuntary motion absorbed into his body just as fast as he generated it. His stance was lighter than a feather and he floated there tranquilly, with his feet just barely touching the moonrock as Raynare immediately followed up with another spear of light at superluminal speeds; this one growing to a size far larger than the circumference of the Earth and bearing down on him with apocalyptic fury.

It generated a massive gravity field around it and she angled it down towards him at over a billion times the speed of light; the power behind the attack sufficient enough to slice through the moon and generate enough pure concussive force to destroy the entire Milky Way galaxy. It was entirely possible the amount of light contained within her spear would create an ultra-massive Kugelblitz of intergalactic proportions.

Raynare used her newfound powers to bear witness to what was happening, and her eyes widened when her multi-galaxy busting ultra-spear instantly halted in the apex of its downwards slicing arc; there was no sudden lurch or destruction on a cosmic scale… it just stopped. "What the, da fuck just happened?!" Raynare screamed, straining as she tried to put more muscle into the force of her downwards slice but her efforts were futile as her struggling ceased; uncaring of the fact that she had just spoken in the vacuum of space as there was a more immediate problem.

She cast her eyes upon the spot where her enemy ought to be, and her jaws went slack. Eesheer was somehow halting any further movement by her super-massive spear with his pinky finger… _his fucking pinky finger_! She gritted her teeth at the insulting display of power; hell bent on wiping that cocky smirk off his face as he gave the tiniest little flick of his pinky, and her multi-galaxy busting spear of light disappeared in a vast series of pink stardust that dispersed into the cosmos all around them. Neither of them took the time to appreciate the alien beauty of the neighboring galaxies and star systems all around them; they were fixated solely on each other as Raynare regarded her opponent more shrewdly this time around, shuddering slightly as his intimidating presence from before returned once again.

"I did tell you that a buff from the ZOF alone was not enough; you've not even gotten to the point where you started thinking on the truly infinite side of things yet, have you? I bet you rushed off to challenge me the second the ZOF Realm endowed you and yours with Transcendent Fallen Angel powers; without any actual reference frame for the power you've been given or time taken to train with them and understand them better. I'll give you one chance to step away from this battle of ours; I suggest you take it." Eesheer warned her in a dangerous tone, and while Raynare was definitely more intimidated by him now; her pride had a funny way of clouding her better judgement.

"Never, we have a plan of attack; now, let's finish this!" Raynare stubbornly hissed insistently, and Eesheer sighed in resignation.

"But why Raynare?! The only thing I did was stop you and your fellow insurgents from killing off an innocent girl, and while I might have humiliated you all a little in some effort to try and humble you; in the end I still let you all live. Besides, it's not like you even need Asia's Twilight Healing powers; you've achieved your desire to be immortal and to become the best Fallen Angel ever Raynare, so why squander what you can do now on something as petty as getting revenge for what I did? Have you even considered what else you can do now besides summon those light spears; do you have any concept of how powerful a Transcendent Fallen Angel's physiology even is? You could be a real force for good you know; the ZOF Realm gave you and your friends this gift for a reason, a far, far greater purpose in life than simply settling a score against someone like me. I'm honestly not even worth your time you know." Eesheer compellingly rebutted, and Raynare's eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter what you say; the humiliation we suffered at your hands will not go unpunished!"

"Did you even listen to a damn word I said, or does your own pride run so deep that you abandon all common sense and your ability to function cognitively?!" Eesheer roared right back at her in retaliation; resigning himself to dealing this wench another crushing defeat as he realized that words were no more use here. She clearly couldn't be reasoned or negotiated with, and would only respond to being bullied, beaten, and subjected to a crushing defeat. He would see to it that her pride be the ultimate mark of shame for her, and that she would be all too aware of that fact when he was done with her.

He once again grappled with her in the darkness of space at blistering speeds, and decided the time had come to kick it up a notch; manifesting himself down on Earth along with Asia via omni-replication in order to keep an eye on her. His plan was to shield her from any surprise attacks by Raynare's friends; well aware that they were probably waiting behind the scenes to snatch her when he wasn't looking, in some conceited effort to coerce him into yielding to their every whim. He'd been in enough wars to know that keeping his enemies close and his loved ones closer was a philosophy to live by. And so, while his primary avatar fought a cosmic-scaled battle with a ZOF-Enhanced Fallen Angel; his second body protected Asia in a manner akin to Naruto's Shadow Clone technique.

Raynare once again tried to shake him off as they soared to one of the neighboring galaxies; rapidly leaving the Milky Way behind, but the green clad Omnidony's grip was not to be denied as she started tapping into her full range of abilities. She manifested a glowing aura of supernatural beauty; an allure that accentuated her already impressive bust and figure and attempted to ensnare her foe's Omni Senses and put him completely under her thrall and power.

When the brown-haired, amber-eyed man showed no signs of giving into her aura; she tried to ramp it up just enough to get out of his legendary grip, putting on her most winsome smile and dialing up everything about her that had drawn Issei to her as Yuma, attempting to seduce him with her formidable charm even while locked in outer space combat with him, but it did nothing.

Eesheer snorted scathingly at her sad attempt to entice him and let her go of his own volition before he sent her hurling uncontrollably into a nearby asteroid belt with a single finger-flick faster than she could get away from him. She hadn't even started careening through the first Asteroid in the seemingly endless chain when Eesheer immediately flicked his wrist and enhanced the durability of every single asteroid in her trajectory; rendering them flawlessly indestructible on the ZOF Master level and making them _hurt_ her as her body smashed to pieces one asteroid after another, each asteroid the size of a small moon and an infinite number of times more durable than the purest diamonds.

Raynare closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain before willing her movement to halt, surprised and delighted when her body heeded her command as the realization of what she could do now started to sink in more. She didn't get to enjoy her brief respite for long however because Eesheer had already launched another volley of attacks at her. He opened his mouth to cartoon-like proportions and unleashed a super belch that not only could be heard by every ZOFed individual and Supreme Omnidony in the entire ZOF Realm, but which also generated a pure cosmic shock wave of silver devastation.

The blunt force of the shock wave crashed into Raynare with sufficient force to knock every star, planet, sun, and all other celestial bodies out of several galaxies' pyramid orbits simultaneously; scattering them in every conceivable direction and rearranging an extremely large chunk of the universe. The celestial bodies were forced to lock onto the closest sources of gravity from any of the nearby galaxies that hadn't been completely disassembled like astronomic building blocks. A galaxy merger this sudden, this violent, and this major had never before been seen in the history of this entire universe, and it resulted in the spawning of several brand new quasars; some of them even achieving an ultra-luminous status. As Raynare recovered from the force of Eesheer's disgusting burp attack and stared at the universal calamity around her, her eyes widened as she stared at her enemy in absolute awe and wonder.

The things she could do now defied what she once believed to be feasible by any of the supernatural factions; even the combined might of the Chieftain Gods and Faction Leaders wouldn't have been up to this task. The power she now held… it was absolutely addicting; there was no way in heaven or hell that Azazel would say no to her now. Hell, with the power she now had; she even dared to believe she could do better than him. She suddenly regarded her enemy with a new pair of eyes; not only was he the catalyst that made all of this possible, but he seemed to be one of unimaginable power in his own right. With her new powers even Azazel was inferior to her now, but maybe Eesheer could remain an equal to her forever more.

"This is incredible; I can do so much with this!" She exclaimed, somehow knowing that despite the fact she was speaking in the vacuum of space he would hear her. "Just look around us, look at what we can do together! You and I are locked in a conflict that literally has the power to remold the entire universe to our every whim, and maybe even the endless realities beyond that as well. You're a God, truly… your Godhood is like nothing I've ever seen; it should be impossible for an Entity such as yourself to even exist, but you do! Instead of battling each other for the sake of all things; why not band together?! I can be your angel if you want me to, and I will serve you very faithfully, in whatever way you want me to _serve_ you. You'll find me a very… helpful ally." She added with a seductive purr as Eesheer's eyes narrowed; not liking the vibes this chick was giving him.

"Look, no offense lady, but while you may look hot enough to put a world pageant supermodel to complete and utter shame I've got no interest in dating anyone who would be so quick to resort to cold-blooded murder. Yours is a toxic kind of love and devotion; the kind I want no part with if I'm being completely honest with you. It's like that story about the scorpion and the frog… once a monster always a monster. Don't get me wrong, I've known plenty of Fallen Angels in my time and was even good friends with some of them; so I know better than anyone not to judge an entire race based on the actions of a few, and that good and evil exists in all cultures.

I know that they as much as any other living creature have a basic right to pursue their own happiness, and if that selfishness gets them cast from heaven then that's their choice and I'm sure many of them are willing to accept that. Believe me, I get that Raynare… I really do, and I believe that when you offer most people the opportunity to be a force for good in this world they take it, no matter if they're a selfish scorpion by fundamental nature they've still earned that right to be selfish, and they can still be decent people overall despite their less endearing character traits.

I may hate that story, and I may not always agree with its philosophy, but I can sense you are insincere with your intentions to serve me as you put it; that you're one of those Fallen Angels who actually perpetuate the myth that all of your kind are omnimalevolence made incarnate. If you were willing to fall from your first God's good graces because of your foolish, useless pride; then literally nothing is stopping you from stabbing me in the back and betraying me the first chance you get to find something better.

It'd be different if you actually showed remorse for trying to kill Asia earlier I suppose or for killing Issei without having the decency to suck him off or something first. Like, what the fuck kind of a two-faced bitch even dates a man and toys with his feelings like that, only to leave him for dead as a blasted virgin?! You couldn't even let him climax or something first?!" Eesheer roared in ungodly fury as Raynare's eyes widened in surprise at his passionate outburst and then narrowed as his insulting words sunk in.

"I will teach you the folly of your words Eesheer; I shall become a God with or without your help, it makes no difference to me either way!" She responded sadistically as Eesheer heaved a sigh of resignation.

"You could become the most powerful IB Counterpart of all and it still wouldn't detract from the fundamental truth of your own impotence. You give ZOF Masters everywhere a bad name." He retaliated severely. He _blinked_ out of existence and reappeared in front of her faster than even she could follow; his whole body wreathed in an ultra-luminous green blaze that illuminated the entire ZOF Realm itself and converted its endless vortex of lightning into a solely florescent jade color. Every Supreme Omnidony in existence; including Thomas, Ash, and even their common enemy Zeneptron himself was acutely aware of the raw Sovereignty he was literally emanating right now… the observing golden-furred feline named Mafalda whom Thomas sent to watch over him gazing at him from afar with a satisfied nod of approval, trusting that he had this situation well in hand.

Raynare's screams died in her throat, lost to the vacuum of space as she got her first proper look at the true power of the ZOF Realm and its Creators… forever entranced by their infinite complexities and majesty. " _I… see… EVERYTHING! You are so beautiful beyond compare_!" She somehow managed to convey despite the loss of her voice as the tiniest hint of his true essence and power completely consumed her own.

"Yes, look into the light Raynare; isn't it beautiful?" Eesheer spoke to her in an encouraging voice that was overlapped by an infinite number of others; some recognizable to Raynare, but most of them not. She could've sworn there were hints of the Biblical God's voice in there as well as Azazel's, her fellow Fallen Angels, and who knows who else. She could hear traces of that idiot Issei, and that nun slut Asia, but the Transcendent Fallen Angel found herself unable to retain any individual awareness any longer as her sense of self began to become too heavily immersed in some large-scaled Nirvana state.

"I see your soul; I see beauty, your inner ZOF Realm. I see endlessly divine perfection." She whispered back to him in a completely entranced tone.

"Make it a part of you; put it inside you right now, and live by it." Eesheer instructed her in a tone that was absolutely obligatory and allowed no free will or any freedom to defy his almighty will. She was completely and utterly impotent and subjugated by his merest presence; both unable and unwilling to flout him in even the most insignificant and indirect ways.

"I see beauty; I see into your heart, I… see… **_HATRED_**!" She screamed suddenly as Eesheer's emerald nirvana inducing blaze took on a black tinge; Eesheer's own face obscured by the obsidian jades of his flames licking at her flesh as she saw something dark inside him that made even her own considerable wrongdoings seem absolutely minor in comparison. She saw a being with as much blood on his hands as the fabled enemy of the ZOF Realm's Creators; someone who could bring about a realm of eternal nightmare for her and subject her to forms of torture that no sentient being could ever hope to endure. She saw an Ultimate Predator forever feared and hated by even the most dangerous monsters in the whole of the ZOF Realm; one that wouldn't hesitate to grant them all fates infinitely worse than death if need be.

Raynare suddenly had a horrifying realization as she returned to the realms of individuality and consciousness; her hastily made plan of attack alongside her equally enhanced comrades was going to fail in a most spectacular fashion, and she had to warn those poor bastards before they had the chance to enact the second part of that plan. If those fools got to the Twilight Healing user before she did; then nothing in the ZOF Realm would save them from Eesheer's wrath, and his was the last kind of wrath anyone wanted to bring upon themselves. She owed her fellow Fallen Ones that much at least for she wouldn't wish his kind of divine punishment on anyone; not even her very worst enemies.

She pulled away from the battle as quickly as she could muster; desperately making way for Earth at speeds she didn't even believe were possible, and which far surpassed any of her previous ZOF-enhanced feats from before. Eesheer was right on her ass and didn't let her out of his sight; the greenish-black hellfire he sported from before dissipating as he pursued her across the cosmos and his eyes narrowed.

That woman had finally gotten a good enough glimpse inside his heart to know what a bad idea it was to earn his rage. It wasn't the kind of enlightenment he was going for when he first exposed her to the force of his Supreme Omnidony Aura, but it inevitably got the job done so he would take it. He was glad she had wizened up; even if she was scared straight and no other method of rehabilitation worked it was still better than nothing. A part of him was worried though.

What possessed her to call off their cosmic-scaled grudge match so suddenly and attempt to make the return flight back to Earth like a bat out of hell? Some part of him dreaded the answer to that question for reasons he didn't fully understand yet, and with that in mind he picked up the pace and easily overtook Raynare; beating her to Earth and leaving her behind in suspended animation as his Supreme Omnidony relativity allowed him to experience the ultimate time dilation. He needed to check on Asia with his own eyes and ensure his Shadow Clone was doing its job properly, but he didn't think there was cause to worry just yet because he would know if his clone was defeated in battle. So why did he suddenly feel a depthless sense of foreboding?

 **XXXXX**

Asia had been surprised by the unexpected appearance of Eesheer's doppelganger as well as the fact that it had almost total individuality from the original and yet was still able to follow the original's commands. The wonders with her new friend and hopefully eternal companion would never cease, and to be honest she didn't want them to. He was kind of scary when he got into battle mode like with Raynare up in space, okay scratch that; he was downright terrifying, but considering what he told her about that war he fought in and those Anti ZOF Masters she could easily understand it. She just hoped he knew what he was doing both up there in outer space and down here with her on Earth.

"Sheesh, I bet ya can't believe this is your life now, huh?" Eesheer's doppelganger suddenly spoke to her, and Asia regarded his smug demeanor which was so very identical to that of his original self.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can't accept it." She responded with underlying strength and resolution she didn't think she was capable of harboring. The Eesheer clone grew a somewhat dark look as he considered her words.

"Listen, a bit of advice from a simple clone with no reason to keep his shared past with his original a secret; no matter what he may say or do from here on out, promise me you'll look out for him. He needs the emotional and moral support of mortals like you more than he is willing to admit, and trust me I know his mind and infinite complexities better than almost anyone… for obvious reasons of course." He chuckled amusedly, and despite the seriousness of the situation Asia couldn't help but smile as well.

She couldn't help it; Eesheer just had such an uplifting, cheer-inducing aura to him that brought out a sense of fun in others. How he could manage to smile so much after what he'd been through gave her so much respect for him. No matter what he or anyone else thought; she knew he was a good man, a great man even… no; he was a great God, maybe the greatest one of all. She knew this to be true, and that this truth applied to his clone as well.

"I will, I promise." She assured him, and he nodded in satisfaction; pleased by the unwavering conviction oversaturating her response.

"Good, because things are going to get tough for you two from here on out; he's not going to make it easy for you to be there for him. He fought in a bigger war than any in your world would ever know, he did worse things than you could ever imagine, and every time he closes his eyes… he hears more screams than anyone could ever be able to count. The full emotional impact of those memories is not something he shares easily, even with clones like me; instead imparting me with a third-person view of them if you will.

I guess because of that I can make more objective decisions based not solely on his emotional hardships, and no doubt he planned for that as well. That's why I'm able to tell you all this with a straight face while he'd struggle to get past the first word." He explained to her as she nodded; a shiver running down her spine as the cryptic parts of his statement registered in her mind. He wasn't done though, and only allowed the blonde and busty ex-nun a brief respite before proceeding to fill her head with even darker messages.

"He's broken and psychologically damaged in ways that even I cannot comprehend Asia; if you are to heal him someday, you may find yourself on the receiving end of the wrath of the very Entity who ended the Omni Omega Omnispherical War between the Zenith Omnidonae and the Anti ZOF Masters. One minute they were the greatest threat the entire stinking ZOF Realm had ever known, and the next they all pretty much vanished off the face of it. Take a good, long while to consider who might've been responsible for that, and why my original is one of the only existences they genuinely fear. That fear they harbor for him as their Ultimate Predator may just save your own life someday Asia." He concluded his soul-chilling parting statement before vanishing into thin air… evidently serving his purpose as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Poor Asia Argento didn't even have time to properly process everything that duplicate said to her before the real Eesheer suddenly reemerged from his outer space fight right in front of her face; a concerned look on his face as Asia screamed in shock at his impromptu arrival. He sighed in relief when he saw she wasn't hurt and even allowed himself the luxury of a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when the update from his shadow clone returning to him made him aware of the conversation he and Asia had. "I'm sorry if my clone's words spooked you Asia, but you don't have to feel obligated to be the dumping ground for my emotional baggage, that's neither your responsibility nor your job. In any case, I'm just glad you're okay." Eesheer whispered to her gently, an understanding smile gracing his features as Asia regarded him with wide eyes.

She didn't know how she could tell, but somehow she knew this was the real Eesheer; something deep in her soul was pulling her to him which was a feeling she didn't have with the clone and one she only just realized she had with the original Eesheer all along. This along with everything else that's happened today was going to take some time for her to properly process, but at this point her shock threshold was pretty much ready for anything. She was really surpassing her limits today, and was amazed that it was getting easier for her to do so all the time.

"But what did he mean… about you being the only thing they fear? You said you survived the war but you never said what exactly ended it?" Asia couldn't help wondering; even as a more immediate question that should've been asked was on her mind but was put on hold for now.

Eesheer looked forlorn to say the least, and he hung his head slightly. "Asia, I promise, I'll give you full disclosure just as soon as I can, but not right now… it's just too much for me to tell all in one sitting." He replied tersely. To his surprise and delight, Asia nodded with an understanding smile on her face.

"That's okay, I reckon I've had enough surprises for today anyways and could use a bit of a breather from all this. What happened to Raynare? Did you win?" Asia finally asked the million dollar question, and Eesheer shrugged.

"She kinda cut and run just when things were starting to heat up on the intergalactic scale; I guess the sheer power-scaling of my people was sufficient enough to overwhelm her in the end. Good riddance I say, maybe she'll actually make something out of it. Honestly Asia, it's not really in my nature to be cold and unforgiving. I've always been of the mindset that people can change for the better, but I also understand that while I may want to see the good in everybody; some people are just a lost cause. The ball's in her court now though; whatever she decides from here on out is entirely her own choice, and if any harm comes to you they will all suffer the gravest of consequences." Eesheer replied to her in a dangerous tone; that same tone he used before that scared her shitless, but she refused to let that fear scare her off. The fact that this unimaginably overpowered God needed her was a frightful realization, but it was also empowering beyond compare. She wanted to help him; more than anything she wanted that.

There was that age-old saying that if one spoke of the devil, they shall appear, but in this case it appeared that it was the Fallen Angels that were summoned instead. Eesheer had let his guard down for one infinitesimal fraction of a Planck Instant, and that infinitely tiny interlude was all was needed for a familiar stray priest and exorcist to snatch Asia from Eesheer's proximity in one terrifying display of speed. Eesheer's own eyes widened in slow motion and Asia's scream was trapped in time dilated suspension of animation.

A split-second later and Freed Sellzen's newly established IB Counterpart held a blade of pure demonic energy against Asia's throat a considerable distance from him; a look of disgustingly vile, psychopathic lust etched on his damnable visage. "ASIA!" Eesheer shouted in abject horror; refusing to let this petrifying scenario play out any further, but he was stopped cold by Freed, who angled the blade way too close to Asia's jugular for his liking.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast there speedy Gonzalez; one more step and this blade's omni-slaying properties will be put to good use on your little nun slut over here! It took me all of this time to work out how things work in the ZOF Realm's terms, but I've been using my infinite time wisely to study every application of my newfound Godhood.

Unlike these Fallen Angel bitches here with me… I'm a fully-fledged ZOF Master now with the knowledge base and complete arsenal of superpowers to boot; so if I were you I'd… **BACK OFF SHIT STAIN**!" Freed caterwauled in a symphony of every note of madness and insanity imaginable by sentient minds. One could tell just by looking at him that he was too far down the rabbit hole to give a shit about things like dying, pain, or other such things a normal person would be concerned with. Unfortunately for him, Eesheer was just as capable of striking fear into the truly mad as he was anyone else.

Asia's pupils were slightly dilated as she fixed her gaze on Eesheer's form; refusing to give into fear as her first true friend leveled Freed with a stone-cold glare that made even the stray priest shudder involuntarily. To everyone's surprise Eesheer drew his head back slightly and bellowed with maniacal cackles of his own; a psychotic grin on his face to match Freed's, maybe even surpass it. "Go on then, kill her… _KILL HER_! But tell me, what will you all do then when you have nothing left to threaten me with?!" Eesheer hissed back at him in a voice that sounded very much like the combined ensemble of an uncountably infinite number of King Cobras or some equally impressive hissing animal.

"See how the Omni IB Counterpart betrays?!" Freed pointed out to Asia; attempting to drive a wedge between them and clearly disappointed when the blonde-haired beauty didn't even flinch away from Eesheer's own terrifying facial expression.

"What difference does it make? You were planning on killing me anyways before I met him. I'm not afraid; I leave that to you lot." She spoke; her words carrying the weight of her surprising conviction as Freed and the others began to realize that their plan to beat Eesheer without using brute force was not working any better than battling him head on did.

"Freed, just hurry up and finish her; if he's truly willing to let her die then fine, but if not we'd be calling his bluff." Mittelt suggested with her own cruelty seeping out of her; her gothic Lolita attire, her pretty face, and petite figure eclipsed by the simple fact that she was exceedingly unkind and contemptuous. The fact that such a young-looking and small little girl was so willing to encourage Freed to kill Asia made Eesheer's eyes flare dangerously.

Asia never once closed her eyes, refusing to break contact with Eesheer's own for even a millisecond; if this was to be her final moments… she would die happy knowing he was the last thing she ever saw. She was terrified she wouldn't get to spend more time with him, but at this point that was the only regret she might've had, and besides… she had complete and total faith in his ability to save her somehow. She'd lead a lonely and bleak life before she met him, and she'd gladly follow him to whatever end because he gave her everything.

Freed was looking somewhat lost on what to do, and Eesheer was just getting ready to throw all caution to the wind and make a mad rush for them when a resounding shout of ' _wait_ ' got all of their attention. All parties involved paused in shock as Raynare herself entered the fray; a wild, terrified look on her face as she regarded her fellow Fallen Ones… too scared to even look at Eesheer right now.

"Let the girl go Freed! Please, I'm begging you all… let Asia Argento go free… for all our sakes!" Raynare shouted at them frantically; looking on the verge of a panic attack as Freed and everyone else holding Asia hostage was understandably taken completely aback.

"What the hell are you talking about Raynare?! You're the one who orchestrated all of this?! It's too late to turn tail now!" Mittelt confusedly sputtered; not sure what brought on Raynare's sudden psychotic breakdown but not really caring.

"Heed my words Freed, Mittelt, all of you; if even a single drop of that girl's blood is spilled you'll doom us all! Eesheer is so many leagues above and beyond us that we will never catch him… no matter how infinite our powers become. I've seen it up close and personal with my own two eyes!" Raynare insisted.

"Listen to your leader you four; heed the gravity of her words if you value your existence as it is. If you and yours think that trying to get to me through the PEOPLE I LOVE… is in any way a good idea; I want you to remember this moment forever more and what happens next if you go through with this!" Eesheer warned them one final time; giving them one last chance to be scared straight as Raynare seemed to be.

"The anger of a good man is not a problem. Good men have way too many rules!" Freed rebutted as he pressed the tip of his knife harder against Asia's windpipe; drawing just the slightest amount of blood as Eesheer saw red and his eyes seemed to shine with a crimson fire as well.

"Good men don't need rules… today is not the day to find out why I have so many, now is it?" Eesheer said back to him, a dangerous edge to his voice; like a ZOF Realm-Sized super volcano about to erupt.

"Freed, for fuck's sake… will you let her go already?!" Raynare screamed at him, her fear resonating with him as Eesheer prepared to make a move. The exiled priest was ill-prepared for Eesheer suddenly materializing in front of him almost too fast for him to register, and in a brief moment of panic he attempted to draw himself away from Asia; subsequently sticking the knife blade through her throat unintentionally as a geyser of blood erupted from her and the blade's omni-slaying properties took effect immediately.

Time slowed down both literally and figuratively as Asia fell to the unforgiving ground; dead before she got anywhere near it. Freed's eyes widened in absolute horror as did Eesheer's and everyone else present; including the other Fallen Angels and Raynare. Eesheer caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground; his eyes searching hers desperately, looking for any signs of the final vestiges of life as Freed and the others slowly started backing away.

"Asia… ASIA! Hey, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me! Come on, COME ON!" Eesheer screamed himself hoarse as he shook her gently while cradling her in his arms; his scanning of her life signs coming back negative as he saw her staring glassily into infinity. The unavertable death inducement properties of the blade ensured that all but the strongest of resurrection powers would be powerless to bring her back, and the instant death it caused was fast enough that by time he kicked it into high-gear she was already gone. It would be an almost effortless feat on his part to override the unavertable death clause and bring her back, but that was not the cause of his current state of distress.

He half-knelt there in the dirt, numb with unrelenting shock and pure, primordial rage bubbling under the surface. He didn't lament his situation by crying, but then again he never had that luxury because he knew if he let the floodgates open he'd never stop; endless eternities worth of pain, regret, and insurmountable losses would come pouring out of his eyes in a never-ending ocean if he ever gave into that very human urge. Mortals like Asia were luckier than they knew.

Her eyes which were normally a twinkling, dazzling emerald were now a faded, murky green… growing darker and dimmer as the light left them. It was such a subtle change, to transition from life to death… almost imperceptible, but Eesheer could always see it, and it made omnipotent Gods like him burn.

He held her as close to him as he could physically manage without breaking her body any further, sobs catching in his throat as he looked down upon her dimming green eyes and the red stains of her bloody neck with a sense of morbid detachment from everything; images of people, places, and things he once knew flashing before his mind's eye, unimaginable in their diversity as people like his fellow IB Counterparts all came and went by. His leader, mentor, and older brother in all but blood, AKA Appaneesty IB… who not only was the leader of the original IB Counterparts but also quite possibly the wisest and most inspirational man Eesheer ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Appaneesty's image was followed by countless others; Veetox IB and his eccentricities, Elijum IB the combat master of their team and one of the greatest mixed martial artists in the history of the entire Triple O, Samiga who was always quick to make some negative comments but also was just as quick to call them all out on their bullshit and keep them in line, Misty Allyson who's relationship with Appaneesty was one of the most beautiful ESIT Blessed Soul Bonds Eesheer had ever seen, Lee Wong with his unparalleled genius, radical ideas, scientific input, omni-fabricated inventions, and the voice of logic and reason among the, Lexie Diablo with her ZOF-enhanced healing abilities and innocence that Eesheer was painfully reminded of whenever he saw Asia's own in action, and many others besides them.

Finally, his mind settled on Amber Thompson's IB Counterpart herself; his ESIT Blessed Soulmate and the one person who meant absolutely everything to him. Like the others, she too was taken way before her time… by the very monsters who Eesheer hated from the depths of his being and what started all of this. And now, Asia was gone to… maybe not on quite as permanent a level as his own people, but dead by an enemy's hand when Eesheer hadn't even known her for one Goddamned fucking day! Was this the way it would always be?! Was he just meant to linger on in absolute despair, bereft of any hope of finding someone who could truly join him in Forever?! Was he meant to be alone, unloved, and doomed to watch everything and everyone he ever knew and loved turn into dust?!

Asia could be healed... _this time_ , but how long until he attracted more unwanted attention? How long until Zeneptron IBIB himself showed up, or someone else on a level so far beyond Eesheer's own that they could kill Asia and anyone else he knew beyond his ability to bring them back? What if some straggling Anti ZOF Masters were still after him? It was always the same damn thing over and over again; his abilities would always bring the monsters crawling to his doorstep, and the only permanent solutions to the problem was either to become mortal and cease to be everything he ever was or ever stood for, or simply ensure no monsters could ever lay a hand on his loved ones by wiping them all out in one fell swoop? Neither of those scenarios were possible sadly... unless...

His entire body convulsed as waves of unimaginable power began rolling off of him with abundance beyond all concepts of infinity, and then everything went white as the entire ZOF Realm was lost to him in one inescapable moment of all-consuming, divine rage… rage that was directed at the uncountable monsters all around him as he halted the fallen ones' attempts to fly away from him with a flick of his wrist; cutting off their escape and sealing their fates as he rounded on them… his eyes a pure, blank white as they all stared at him in horror?!

" ** _That was the last mistake any of you will ever make… this we promise you. You will all burn, all of you. The entire ZOF Realm will bear the brunt of our ferocity, and nothing and no one will be left standing in the end_**." He said to them with an eerie calm; that voice from before that was an overlay of an infinite number of people speaking as one returning with a vengeance… overlapping Eesheer's own and granting him a power he didn't understand any more than they did.

Raynare and the others stared at him in horrified fascination as their connection to the ZOF Realm was instantly cut off and they were subsequently reverted back to their original states… something they would later realize should not have been possible even for a ZOF Master, but at the moment they were too far beyond terrified to allow for higher cognitive functions.

"You can't… what about all of the innocent people caught up in your inferno?!" Raynare cried out, not because she necessarily cared for them, but because she was terrified of the fact that Eesheer no longer distinguished between friend and foe. The fact that she couldn't appeal to his morals in those moments made him more dangerous than they ever could've fathomed. Without Asia's light to keep him pure and with her subsequent demise coupled with all of his other, less recent losses; he'd finally reached his breaking point, and everyone would suffer eternally because of it. It became readily apparent to them that sometimes he needed someone to stop him; someone like Asia who Freed had so thoughtlessly butchered. The fact it was an accident clearly meant nothing to this creature right now, as he clearly showcased with his next words.

" ** _We can do whatever the fuck we like, and Eesheer is no longer here… you're stuck with us_**." Eesheer responded in that soul-chilling voice of voices… and Raynare had no doubt that this creature that was once Eesheer meant every word he said. She and the others shuddered at his words… for they were probably the most terrifying words a being like him could've spoken. Freed and the others were understandably equally as terrified; knowing that their day of judgement was upon them. Perhaps it was inevitable that all who did wrong to others in their lives would one day face retribution for their sins, but none of them could've imagined that such a creature as this would be the one to deal out the eternal punishments.

All they could do was pray that this Entity would be at least somewhat merciful to them, but they all doubted that very strongly as the blank-eyed visage of the former Eesheer regarded them with a cold, calculated fury before he lost that control and the waves of power grew in intensity. It was at this moment that Freed and the others realized they'd royally fucked up, and now the entire ZOF Realm and everyone in it would pay the ultimate price.

 _Author's Notes: And… that's all he wrote for now folks. Cliff-hangers for da fucking win lol… seriously though; I thought this was a good place to stop it for now and its clear shit has hit all of the fans in this chapter. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens next, and how the people of DxD avert the living extinction-level event that is a rampaging, wrathful Eesheer IBIB lol. In any case, feel free as always to leave me some reviews; I'm always happy to answer any and all questions people might have, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Honestly, I kinda like how things have already deviated from canon in so many roundabout and significant ways; I mean Asia still dies at the hands of the Fallen Angels but not in the way you'd expect lol. Also, in case it wasn't already obvious; lots of my stories and/or characters are quite a bit inspired by Doctor Who, if a lot more large-scaled than even the Time War and shit, but that's really just how I roll. Also, can I just say that angst stories are kind of a guilty pleasure of mine?_

 _I'll try not to go too overboard with that whole 'man who regrets' sort of thing with Eesheer, but try and imagine yourself in his shoes for a second. I bet you'd find that some of you would be way worse off than he is emotionally; hell, I probably would be. I mean, you can't judge a person based on how they cope with loss; love can make you do crazy things, and for a being who is capable of loving on the infinite side of the spectrum… well, that inevitably has him doing infinitely crazy and stupid things as a result._

 _That all aside though, I honestly just enjoy writing this story in general, and don't worry… it'll all turn out okay in the end; it's just going to take some time getting there is all. Believe it or not, this particular OC is one of the least angsty ones I've ever written about in the past; it's not actually in his nature to be anything but a trolling, goofy, funny-as-fuck oddball who is as good at video games as he is at kicking ass. For any of you guys wondering why Eesheer and Raynare's battle was fought on an intergalactic scale and not higher; it was because Eesheer was holding back significantly and letting Raynare get a feel for her new powers. Rest assured there will be a much higher scaled battle more befitting a Supreme Omnidony by the next chapter, but still... a fucking intergalactic merger is absolutely INSANE!_

 _As for Raynare, she didn't gain the full set of Supreme Omnidony powers and was left without the knowledge base to go with that would've allowed her to fathom what she could do… something that Freed was quick to rectify of course, though even he's no match for a seasoned veteran like Eesheer. Still, even a seasoned veteran can be caught off guard by someone with powers similar to their own; because of the huge disparity between his powers and those of the fallen angels, he didn't properly register them as a threat until Asia was already in their clutches, so it is possible to catch his kind off guard._

 _Think like how Venom doesn't register in Spider-man's Spider Senses as a threat sort of deal, only in this case Freed and the others genuinely are no threat to Eesheer. They just got extremely lucky in this case and unintentionally awakened the sleeping giant like when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor; big, big mistake on their part… poor bastards. I am glad Japan and North America seem to be on good terms nowadays… because without that amicable partnership we wouldn't get such awesome Manga and Anime series like DxD for one._

 _It would be a sad day for all of us if any of our nations ever had to go to war again, but hopefully we're all able to take significant strides in the right direction towards securing world peace. I reckon we're off to a pretty good start already, but there's always ways to improve ya know? Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day guys, and that you enjoyed this admittedly enormous chapter on my part as much as I hoped. If not, well that's okay to. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me or review my story and I'll get back to you just as soon as I can lol. The Omniarch is signing off now… stay tuned for the next chapter everyone. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Howdidilydodaday one and all, it's your boy the Omniarch again. I've got another chapter of Eesheer IBIB for you all; which I'm sure some of you will appreciate since we left our hero last time on a total cliffhanger. ;)_

 _Some things I should potentially clear up for some people in case anyone was curious; yes Eesheer has resurrection powers and is more than capable of using them, so don't worry… Asia is not gone forever. The reason he's so angry is because for him it's a little too close to what happened to his own kind; it also has everything to do with him one day having the face the possibility of going up against someone who can take everyone he loves from him… beyond his own considerable ability to bring them back._

 _He's angry at the Fallen Angels for being so willing to go so far, and mostly he's just tired of the trouble his Zenith/Supreme Omnidony status brings to his front door. So yes, he can heal her, and he can bring her back… this time; he got off lucky this time because Asia was offed by a bunch of rank amateurs by his people's standards but is worried that next time might be more permanent._

 _So yeah, he's gone into a sort of Ultimate God Mode and no longer recognizes either himself or friend from foe; you can imagine that makes someone like him extremely dangerous if left unchecked. If anyone has any questions regarding my characters and stories; please feel free to PM me lol. I'm always happy to chat with and bounce ideas off of people so anybody who's willing to do so is most welcome. Now, to respond to my last chapters' reviews, I'm really glad you guys are so supportive. :D_

 _Dragonheart of Ireland: Hey, thanks for the notice my friend; I appreciate you pointing that out to me more than you realize, but for now I'll take my chances and leave my story summary the way it is. Honestly, the admins have been slacking off a lot lately and I doubt it'd be cause for concern for the most part; though should I receive a proper, official warning from a proper, official admin to alter my summary lest my account be deleted, then I will of course alter said summary._

 _It really is a darn shame though, cuz I thought the summary was creative and funny… at least in my opinion lol. Everything is so ridiculously over-censored nowadays; I grew up in the 90s with cartoons that had adult humor cleverly snuck in under the radar so kids wouldn't really notice it, and despite watching things like Tiny Toones and other such programs like the Simpsons when I was just a wee lad I turned out just fine. I mean, I don't know man lol… I feel like a lot of kids are made of tougher stuff than most people realize. :D_

 _JZuCuadra: Hey man, thanks once again for this review and for pointing out those details in my story. I have finished altering them to fit your suggestions and hope you like the flow of those scenes better now. Have a good one, and here's hoping you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one._

 _ValarPrime98: Thanks so much man, I appreciate the sheer enthusiasm both you and Phenomenal Styles (Formerly Phenomenal Flair lol) put out with each and every review. I'm glad I'm able to tickle you guys' fancy with my stories and I enjoy having people who actually like my writing. I honestly wasn't expecting to get much of any support on this, or for anyone to understand or appreciate what I'm trying to do with my characters and their busted-as-all-hell superpowers, so the fact that there are some people out there who do means the world to me. :D_

 _Dimension Distorter: OMG lol, my cliffhanger really grated on ya eh? Don't worry, he won't be killing them this chapter but rest assured Raynare and the other Fallen Angels will be receiving some truly nasty eternal punishments mate. And dude, of course Asia is gonna be super nice; she's already proven she's willing to be a devil if it means staying together with Issei forever in canon, so I don't doubt for a second she could do the same for Eesheer._

 _Granted, forever in Devil terms is infinitely less infinite than Supreme Omnidony forever, but all and all it's just more of the same shit really. I don't doubt for a second she's kind enough to give up her mortality for someone; it's why I like her character so much, and it's not like she's useless in a fight or completely lacking a backbone either._

 _Hell mate, you should look her information up on the DxD Wiki to see how broken her Balance Breaker is lol. I guarantee that as far as negating damage and creating pulses of healing energy are concerned; she'll be an extremely valuable asset, and those features will only be enhanced beyond imagining when it comes time for her to join Eesheer in forever._

 _Phenomenal Styles (Formerly Phenomenal Flair): Dude, you changed your name AGAIN lol; that's twice now I believe. Even I only did so once and after using the same name for years, but I'm actually thinking about changing it up again for the first time in a long-ass while. That aside though, thanks ever so much for the review man; it means the world to me that you're so beyond enthusiastic, and don't worry… Eesheer will be snapped back to his senses, albeit with some outside help. ;)_

 _And that's a wrap folks for the reviews; thanks a million you guys, seriously… all the thanks in the ZOF Realm lol. Now, that's enough of me sitting her yammering; let's proceed shall we._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever. I own only my OCs, Self-Inserts, and God tiers that are established in this story._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5: A Monkey Wrench in the Works: Final Part

The sun continued to set behind the tops of the distant buildings; bathing Kuoh Town and its residents in an unnervingly blood-colored glow. A certain group of devils in an old school building known as the Occult Research Club were sat around a small coffee table, discussing the night's relatively successful haul of contracted individuals who had joined their cause. "I'm glad Koneko has managed to get us so many contracts, but I completely suck at this. Isn't there any way to get my magic up so I can grant requests better?" Issei couldn't help but sigh, prompting a smirk from Rias and a giggle from Akeno. Kiba sighed and sent him a sympathetic look while Koneko remained deadpan and unsympathetic as usual.

"Give it time Issei; you've only been a devil among us for little over two days; it's going to take you some time to get the hang of this." Akeno giggled at him sweetly while Issei nodded in acknowledgement of her comforting words.

"As for your question about getting your magic up; I'd be happy to help you practice. Magic is all about practice and visualization, and I'm told I'm pretty good at it myself. Not to brag or anything of course, but I'd be happy to show you a few tricks later on if you like." Akeno offered, and again Issei nodded; this time more happily.

"Just keep working hard like you have been doing Issei; you've already shown you can hand out fliers in record time when given sufficient motivation… just keep applying that same determination to everything you do and you'll go far, mark my words." Rias couldn't help inputting her own advice, and Issei was practically glowing now; his crush on the redhead and his willingness to hang off her every word as clear as day.

"Anyways, we all have school in the morning; so we should probably be getting some sleep. You're all dismissed, have a good evening everyone." Rias said as Kiba nodded politely in acknowledgement of her command; ever the dutiful knight as he got up and showed himself out.

Koneko was next and offered Rias a polite nod of acknowledgement when the redheaded devil bade her farewell. Issei turned to Rias and Akeno with a smile and flashed them both a thumb up before heading out in not as nearly as elegant a fashion as he was probably hoping, leaving Rias and her righthand as the last two still in the club building. Akeno saw an uneasy sort of look pass over her king's face as she leaned back in her chair and sighed, piquing the raven-haired, purple-eyed beauty's curiosity.

"Everything okay Rias?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"I don't know, I have this strange, inexplicable feeling that something has gone very wrong, and I can't help worrying about Eesheer and wondering what he and Asia are up to. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't checked in or anything by now. I hope they're both okay." She concernedly responded in an unsure tone as Akeno gave an easy-going chuckle.

"I'm sure they're both fine, after all… it's Eesheer. From what you've told us, he's indestructible, what could possibly happen?" Her queen reassuringly stated, but while Rias acknowledged her words she still felt worried. She hadn't forgotten that other Zenith Omnidony visiting her and Sirzechs earlier and explaining to them how the real Eesheer IB might've had an imposter in the form of this one. Still, she promised her brother she would keep this quiet for now.

"That's what worries me." Rias admitted, a cliched response if there ever was one, but one that carried weight to it in this situation as she tried to put her mind at ease and moderately succeeded. Not like she could do much of anything if there was anything going on, so what was the point in worrying?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"YOU STUPID FUCKER FREED! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM THE GIRL! I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER!" Raynare screamed over the sound of the burning winds and the twisting landscape; birds in infinitely removed parallel universes flew away in a panic as though guided by some higher omni-consciousness to get as far away from… something as possible.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT; I THOUGHT HE'D FOLD LIKE ANY HERO DOES WHEN A HOSTAGE IS INVOLVED! I SWEAR!" Freed shouted right back at her, the two of them as well as the other Fallen Angels attempting to find shelter, but there was no weathering _this_ oncoming storm as the unrecognizable visage that was once Eesheer IBIB set its blank-eyed sights on them; cutting off their every attempt to escape with a mere flick of its wrists.

" ** _How did you all think this was gonna end?! Did you think we'd show mercy?! Did you think we'd surrender before you struck Asia Argento that lethal blow?! You should've known there was only one possible outcome of your unforgivable atrocities! You brought this extinction upon yourselves; you and the rest of all existence within the ZOF Realm._** " It spoke, in that blood-freezing tone that was an infinite overlay of countless different voices; every single one of them as indiscernible from the others as the next and providing a never-ending series of echoes reverberating throughout creation. Even the emptiest pockets of the deepest spatial regions and the most nothingness-ridden voids were forced to conduct themselves as mediums to this Entity's voice of voices; its words unnoticed by lower beings but devastating to all of the highest lifeforms.

This was the situation that Rias and her peerage would've been horrified to find themselves in had they acted on their king's irrational sense of unexplainable apprehension, but they all remained blissfully oblivious to it for the time being. Had they tried to reach him and his would-be victims however; they would've found their progress halted entirely by an impenetrable dome of pure energy… one that neither Kiba's swords nor Akeno's impressive wellspring of magic and lightning could ever penetrate in a billion eternities. Even if they had somehow known this was happening, there's nothing they could've done to help or prevent it. Thankfully, there was another force at work in this world that could, the same being that had encapsulated the Green God and the Fallen Ones in this mysterious dome in the first place.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The being that was once Eesheer paused a moment upon sensing the wall standing between it and its total vengeance. It had nothing to do with erecting this obstruction and was just as surprised as anyone when the barrier held even against its initial onslaught. It turned to the horrified-looking Raynare, Freed, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt who laid there at his feet like slugs; their only defense at this point as it scoffed at their arrogance.

" ** _Your poor attempts to encapsulate us will not avail you in the slightest. We cannot be contained by such a weak and transient attempt at an Omni-Locking barrier_**." It hissed at them in that king-cobra chorus of voices it used once before for some inexplicable reason; not that it made any difference to them. Mittelt was literally shaking, having never come across something like this and unable to register anything other than pure, unbridled terror. Freed had never regretted his past actions more than he did now, and was the only one among them coherent enough to register his words.

"We… we had… nothing to do with that." He somehow managed to stutter even as a pressure was exerted in his lungs more infinitely than even he could safely handle; forcing him to break off in a series of wheezy, fractured gasps. Insane though he was, this creature _was_ fear and fates worse than death made incarnate. Not even the truly mad would've been unafraid in this being's presence; no matter how far down the rabbit hole they happened to be. Only something with a Supreme Omnidony-level of insanity would've held up against this onslaught.

' _They're telling the truth Eesheer; you and I both know they wouldn't be anywhere near powerful enough to pull this off, but I am. Welcome to the Mirror Dimension equivalent of the ZOF Realm itself; a technique I learned from my current Master and improved upon from his original T Triple O scaled design_.' A disembodied, feminine voice telepathed pervasively throughout the entirety of said Mirror Dimension.

" ** _Who are you?! Who dares to impede our goals? You cannot keep us from establishing absolute order across the ZOF Realm_**." Former Eesheer IBIB hissed back at the voice; its blank eyes not giving any sign of taking in their surroundings or searching to and fro for the source of the voice.

' _Call me Mafalda… it's the name my Master gave me, and he would have me politely ask you to stop what it is you are doing. You are free to vent your frustrations out on these creatures all you like, but targeting the innocent… that's different_.' The formless voice responded, and as if on cue a golden feline creature appeared where a second ago there had been none; a creature with an extremely long tail ending in a bulbous tip, and with eyes so purple they shone and sparkled more than the purest of amethysts.

She was surprisingly busty for the creature known as Mew the Psychic-type Pokémon, and even had what appeared to be breasts beneath her metallic gold chest fur and wicked, human-like curves and proportions. She was also far larger than the norm for her species; standing at 4-feet-tall even and weighing in at 115 pounds of sleek, lithe muscles and toned dips and curves.

She floated above solid ground within the confines of her established Mirror ZOF Realm; Eesheer and his Fallen Angel victims standing across from her in a perfect replica of Kuoh Town sans the people. Everything in this reality was non-living except for them, and nothing they did would affect the outside world… Mafalda would do everything in her power to make sure of that.

Waves of power were rolling off both her and the Emerald Entity as Eesheer regarded her with a level of detachment that honestly left Mafalda stunned. She was equally as surprised when an astral form of her Trainer and Master TIBIB materialized beside her. ' _He's lost his sense of self in an incomplete state of amalgamation between his Supreme Omnidony and Omni IB ZOF Master powers respectively. His Primary IBIB title as Eesheer can't handle the strain of both his current emotional anguish and the power of his former existence being rewritten on our people's scale. You need to snap him out of it Mafalda, and you're probably the only one of us who can currently_.'

' _How am I supposed to do that_?' She asked in a calm tone that betrayed none of the unsureness and anxiety she felt right now.

' _You must find a way Mafalda, or all is lost_." He said in an uncharacteristically grave tone; one Mafalda had not yet heard from him even when ZIBIB himself managed to single-handedly trounce both himself and his entire group of Forever Mates including herself. That above all else made her shudder, and she felt as if the fate of the ZOF Realm itself hung in the balance right now like it never had before. Having such a huge responsibility thrust upon her was more pressure than even she knew what to do with, but she also knew there was little choice in the matter.

She turned to Eesheer with a look of absolute resolve; her steeled nerves a balm to the thundering in her chest created by the drumbeat of an infinite number of hearts within her. The first order of business she tended to was teleporting the Fallen Angels away from here; not because she fretted over their safety, but because her opponent deserved to deliver justice to them without mercy while in his right mind.

Going out in a literal emerald blaze of glory was too epic of a way to die for the likes of them; they deserved the most humiliating forms of defeat available to Eesheer, so for right now she held them in an Omni-Locked stasis field and away from the Mirror ZOF Realm. With that taken care of, she spoke to her soon-to-be opponent in battle via telepathy; hoping she could somehow reach him without having to resort to violence. ' _Eesheer, you're not thinking straight. Let's talk this out alright?! We can help you… I can help you_.' She tried reasoning with him first in a more desperate undertone than she cared to admit; fully expecting it to fail as she knew what he needed. He needed a vent for his divine fury that could take everything he had and give it back to him in spades. She only hoped she could truly tank what he dished out, and would need all of her powers at the ready in order to do so.

' _I'm so, so sorry Mafalda… I wish there was another way_." TIBIB said to her in a fractured voice; his crushing penitence as palpable as the concussive blast of a billion trillion CR explosions as the Golden Mew Goddess shook her head; an understanding half-smile sent in the general direction of his astral form.

' _Don't worry about it Thomas; it's not your fault, you didn't know he would lose control like this. At least you're here with me now, even if only in spirit for the time being. Your presence will give me strength unimaginable; maybe even enough to overcome the seemingly insurmountable odds in front of me_.' She responded to him in a tone of purest reverence and adoration, and even as he nodded slowly and she braced herself for the inevitable; Eesheer was already on the offensive without even bothering to respond to her earlier plea for sanity and reason.

He promptly vanished in a whirl of unbelievable speed that even she couldn't properly track for a split-second, and she grit her teeth as he launched a haymaker with all of his collective might at the side of her jaw; a finishing move in most mixed martial arts fights if landed in the proper area. And coming from a being as powerful as Eesheer was and as skilled at landing a critical hit on her body's otherwise nonexistent weak points… Mafalda knew she would likely go down as easily as any mortal that got socked in the jaw in the same manner.

Thankfully, her ZOF Realm-scaled senses started opening up more and she erected an Omniarch's Shield just in time; a special Sovereign Variant of King's Shield that had the devastating effect of lowering all of one stat's by an infinite margin. In Supreme Omnidony terms; that was the equivalent of lowering the depth, range, magnitude, etc. of one of their kind's entire repertoire of superpowers. This was an extraordinarily potent combo and one that could make all the difference in a fight between two of their kind if the disparity between them was only a single set of infinities.

Eesheer was thrown back by the force of her barrier; the backlash of his power going off in his face and creating a big enough shock-wave to devastate the world of DxD around them, or rather the lifeless imitation of it that Mafalda created solely for this Mirror ZOF Realm she encapsulated them both in. The planet shook apart like an eggshell faster than they could trace any smaller-scaled swaths of destruction being cut through its countless landscapes. It didn't even have time to do something dramatic before the end like collapsing its skies or rising the oceans to physically impossible levels; nor did it even burn and twist the landscape like some apocalyptic nightmare… it was literally just there one second and nothing but a pile of space dust the next.

Mafalda didn't give him any chance to come back down on her and immediately followed up with a flurry of Focus Punches and Tail Slaps delivered right into his face in the vacuum of deep space. The speed she was moving at allowed her to move at normal speed from her perspective while he was stuck in temporal dilation; so the impact of her Tail Slaps were distorting his glowing facial features in slow motion like some type of epic sci-fi movie's fight scene, which this very much was only in real life.

Unfortunately for her, this follow-up attack of hers didn't have the desired effect of snapping him out of it like she had hoped. She was intending to use the sharp stinging sensation of her tail slapping his face to snap him out of his current berserker state. Regrettably, it only seemed to render him even more pissed off than before, and an infinite number of her hearts stopped out of sheer dread as he caught the clenched fist she was delivering Focus Punch to his gut with. The orb of blinding white light enshrouding her fist dissipated as his palm absorbed the impact along with all of the g-force and momentum she'd been generating on purpose to hit him with again. Her momentum and all of the power she was putting into that attack was stopped completely cold; in total ignorance of the laws of physics.

He followed up with a jab from his adjacent elbow to the hand he caught her fist with, ramming it into her face with the equivalent force of endless sets of endless ramrods. The peerlessly overpowered impact rattled her otherwise flawlessly indestructible skull, and hard enough to leave her with a migraine in an uncountably infinite number of her brains simultaneously. But she willed it back like TIBIB's Swoobat flying right out of hell itself; now was not the time for pain, however shocking it was that she could feel pain now for the first time in a very long while.

The midair struggle quickly transitioned into him attempting to strike her again with his other hand now that it was free from cupping her own fist. She reacted just as swiftly and her tail somehow managed to loop around his wrist at approximately infinitely beyond endless particle horizons per every infinitesimally fragmented Planck Instant integer, give or take a few infinite sets of uncountable gigaparsecs.

Using her flawlessly dexterous tail to twist his still moving wrist away from the direction of her face; she redirected the blow to the deep space around them instead… preventing it from damaging her. The residual shock wave that cleaved outwards from that redirected punch sliced not only through the moon and cut it in half; it careened onwards beyond that towards the sun and split the celestial body apart down the middle. This generated a colossal supernova many billions of years in advance of its natural death.

And still the shockwave continued, bolstered even further by the massive energy given to it by the supernova. With the death of the sun, the blast continued onwards past Mars and took half the solar system with it. Mafalda and Eesheer still brawled in a vicious, berserker-style hand-to-hand… in total unawareness of what was happening around them. Now, normally, a sun going supernova wasn't the end of the universe. Such things happened all the time, and the universe had been growing steadily darker and colder for eons. But the shockwave was on a role now, and it showed no signs of stopping anytime soon as it headed for the further reaches of the galaxy, … taking suns, planets, asteroids, and the like apart and creating a chain reaction of never-ending supernovas.

The shock-wave absorbed enough energy from each exploded star to break the light barrier, and eventually grew so concentrated and oversaturated with power that it imploded the entire rest of the galaxy at an absurd rate. This event transformed the entire galaxy into a Kugelblitz and merged it with the supermassive black hole that served as the Milky Way's once inactive nucleus, expanding it at a highly unnatural swiftness.

A human known as Professor King once calculated that a black hole could have an upper size limit of up to 50 billion solar masses before the accretion disc became too unstable to support itself, but thanks to the merger the Milky Way was able to well-surpass that limit and continue growing without end. The expansion occurred at a rate that within seconds began to pull the neighboring galaxies inside of it as well.

As the universe went steadily darker around them, Mafalda was sent careening backwards through the vacuum from her latest collision with her opponent. Her all-seeing eyes were not the slightest bit unaffected by the darkening cosmos; able to see even in the total absence of light much to the chagrin of all mortal creatures as Eesheer continued to be silhouetted in his jade-colored hellfire.

He shot after her as she led him away from the darkening universe and on a wild goose chase, flying as fast as she could as entire Omega Omnispheres and even Triple O's flew by her as indiscernible blurs of color and pure motion. An iridescent gold astrophysical jet trailed endlessly behind her, her pursuer's a vibrant green much like his aura itself. Both jets extended to infinite, ever-increasing lengths that grew more and more endless the further and faster they traveled; painting the entire ZOF Realm with their colors as their respective jets merged and formed a helical strand together.

Eesheer stayed right on her ass behind the whole time and never lost sight of her even as she led him through the event horizon of a collapsing Triple O and was lost in a vortex of patternless disorder, her infinite brains working overtime to think of potential solutions. She swerved to the side on pure instinct as a hand illuminated in green light attempted to sucker punch her from behind.

She turned back around and conjured another Omniarch's Shield just in time to block yet another punch and subsequently fired a massive blue orb of psychic energy that hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying against a spiraling Triple O still in a state of infancy and new to creation. This colossal collision course shattered it like glass as shards of its omni-energy flew asunder in the Realm of Absurdities all around them. Eesheer waved his hand in a fluent motion, and those shards all coalesced and compressed into a singularity incomparably smaller than a Planck length, which he threw at her in the form of a jet-black orb with a jade-colored disc orbiting it. The singularity absorbed numerous other surrounding Triple O's on its way towards her, adding to its already impossible power.

Mafalda called upon her Transform technique and immediately brought her right paw slamming against it in a forward thrust, a split-second before it could hit her. The singularity instantly morphed into a group of harmless, pure gold-colored butterflies that each shone with the light of innumerable omni-creations and drifted off to create more Triple O's by instinct. The golden-furred feline didn't let up for a single second and used her Sovereign Double Team ability to tap into her Omni-Replication powers. One Mafalda abruptly became tens of thousands in an instant, then millions, billions, trillions, ad infinitum.

This one-Mew-army attacked Eesheer as a unit and from every conceivable direction and angles that defied the logistics of 3D space-time. Some of the Mew's called forth various elemental attacks including lightning, fire, ice, and everything in between and outside of that to. There were even elements not found on any periodic table no matter how complete they were; elements completely alien and foreign to any and all reference frames and minds. Others attacked him in a more physical manner while exuding various auras and the like.

Mafalda's prime body opted to use a technique known as Omni Force, which had her disappearing into the darkness and becoming a ZOF-Realm encompassing shadow. This shadow dimmed every source of light by several shades of intensity, as though someone had tinted every sun and star and even every quasar. The brightest, most ultraluminous objects and beings in the entire ZOF Realm went out like a light bulb, casting the whole of this Mirror Dimension in an impenetrable, all-encompassing, absolute blackness.

The only source of light strong enough to remain largely unaffected by this as the emerald blazes radiated by Eesheer. Due to the nature of Omni Force and the omnipresent shadow cast by its user, Mafalda's opponent was all but powerless to pin her down and attack her since she was everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. She could attack him at any point, from any and all directions, and he was virtually powerless to counterattack or shield from her as well.

All of her other bodies created via Double Team were hidden by the kingdom of infinite blackness she enshrouded herself and Eesheer in and were continuing to attack him from all sides. Eesheer was nothing but a singular light alone in the darkness, but he was catching on fast even in his current state of mindless fury. Just as Mafalda prepared to strike from his supposed blind spot the green-clad Supreme Omnidony countered with the one method almost guaranteed to be able to strike her back. He launched his emerald hellfire and expanded it to all-encompassing proportions in an omnipresent attack, attempting to smoke her out as Mafalda panicked slightly.

Regaining control of her racing hearts as the heat wave attempted to burn through the shadows, she reemerged and struck him with all her might while exuding a horrifyingly strong aura of spectral energy, exploding on contact like an omni-omni-omni-omni-omni-nova while catapulting Eesheer backwards from their collision. The absolute darkness of her attack was actually strong enough to dim the fires of his florescent green aura of Sovereignty. But that effect lasted for a split second before his aura began to abruptly burn brighter than ever before as he gave a ghastly wail of absolute rage and pain that made her all-hearing ears ache and even bleed slightly despite her otherwise flawless indestructibility.

The sound was the ultimate discord of an uncountable number of transcendent banshees, phantasm Gods, ring wraiths from Middle Earth, Dementors from the Harry Potter Universe, and all of the most heart-stopping creatures in the ZOF Realm all screeching, screaming, and exhaling rattled breaths as one terrifying unit. Add to that the fact that Eesheer was giving off an aura of absolute fear inducement, and it was little wonder to Mafalda in those moments why even the Anti ZOF Masters, the most feared and deadly creatures in the whole of Creation, feared this Entity like no other. Even users with the ability to be utterly fearless met their match against this visage of boundaryless horror. ' _So much rage and pain… he's not even recognizable as a version of Eesheer at this point_.' Thomas IBIB lamented sadly beside her, his astral form uninfluenced by the battle due to his only being there in spirit.

With Mafalda momentarily immobilized by Eesheer's horrifying aura of fury and emotional agony and despair, the Emerald Entity took advantage and dispersed her endless army of copies with another omnipresent attack. He extended his hellfire once more and incinerated all of her replications into nothingness. The sum of her clones' powers didn't go to waste though and was automatically added to Mafalda's as she gained enough strength to resist her opponent's fear inducing aura to a degree.

She looked to Thomas IBIB's astral projection for some kind of idea on what to do next, wondering if there was any move in her entire arsenal that she could use at this point. When he looked at her in an utterly helpless way and suggested a Ultraluminous Posterior and Genesis Supernova combo halfheartedly, Mafalda decided it was worth a shot but first wanted to see if she could reason with Eesheer now.

' _Give a good man firepower and he'll never run out of people to kill_.' She spoke to him telepathically.

' ** _We are not a good man_**.' The creature that was once Eesheer retaliated, pausing a moment to regard her with his searing white eyes.

' _And you're not a bad man either Eesheer. What you are is a person who had the most impossible choice to make on the day that it was impossible to get it right. You did what you had to do to stop an otherwise unstoppable plague from spreading and consuming the rest of the ZOF Realm. To me, that goes beyond dualities like good and evil. You saved the ZOF Realm Eesheer, you should feel good about that_.' Mafalda replied in a pleading tone, begging him to see reason. The intensity of his emerald flames dialed down a bit, as did the whiteness of his eyes.

' _At the cost of how many lives? And how many more people are going to keep dying so long as I remain as what I am? I can't keep doing this, I can't keep watching the people I love DIE_!' He roared at her in a tortured, anguished tone, now speaking as a singular entity again as Mafalda's eyes widened. There was still hope of reaching him, but she needed to choose her next words carefully.

' _Less than how many will die if you establish your absolute order Eesheer._ ' Mafalda whispered back to him.

' _And what's the alternative, leaving more alive to be used as pawns in Zeneptron's conversion plot?! What would you have me do goldilocks, because the way I see it… it's either thinning the herd to reduce the number of people Z can use for his Anti ZOF monster army or letting them all live only to be turned into unstoppable, soulless killing machines! Die as what you are or live as one of them… what would you choose?! That's the decision I have to make for every living thing_!' He said in a defeated tone that made clear the fact he'd lost any hope he had a long time ago. Mafalda felt her hearts squeeze out of compassion and sympathy for his situation, but all was not as hopeless as he believed. She was tempted to tell him what she and Thomas knew about his unique talents but trusted her master's judgement that now was not the right to tell it.

' _For now, yes, I guess we'll just have to trust that we can work this stuff out as it comes along. Destroying every single life in the ZOF Realm is not the answer Eesheer. Asia wouldn't want you to resort to such extreme measures_.' Mafalda said back to him in that same imploring whisper. She winced slightly as Eesheer's green flames suddenly erupted with an unquantifiable rage like never before at the mention of Asia, and Mafalda quickly realized that bringing up his new blonde friend was a bad idea at this point.

' ** _It's the only answer, and we'll see to it that our absolute order is established!When a forest grows too wild a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Asia Argento is too dead to care at this point, so how she would feel about our decision is irrelevant! We will not allow anyone to stand in our way, so we're sorry to say that you're being here is very inconvenient to us_**.' Eesheer shrieked in that same banshee discord as before, and Mafalda sighed… so much for words alone being able to snap him out of this completely. But still, for a moment there he regained control of himself, and that gave her hope he wasn't as far gone as he would have them all believe.

Thomas's astral form floated beside her and came up with a game plan on the fly. ' _Forget about lesser combos Mafalda, time to break out the heavy artillery. Use Sovereign Belly Drum to raise your Special Attack to absurd heights and then use Almighty Freeze to knock him out. A OHKO move at that strength ought to do the job, but you'll have to be quick and do whatever it takes to finish this_!" He instructed her, and she hesitated slightly… not wanting to resort to such an extreme combo due to the very real possibility of it killing Eesheer. Thomas must've known what she was thinking, because his shoulders sagged.

' _We don't have a choice Mafalda. Words alone aren't reaching him, and any less powerful combination or stat booster is unlikely to increase your powers by a significant enough margin to finish this quickly and decisively. If we can knock him completely unconscious, we should be able to snap him out of his rampage. You need to go for broke, or all of the ZOF Realm will suffer the consequences_.' He said in a severe tone that brokered no arguments. Mafalda exhaled forcefully as Eesheer began to fly at her in a full-speed charge, another of his green astrophysical jets streaking behind him like a comet trail in the process.

' _Fine, but you better hope we don't end up regretting this_.' She replied tersely. She immediately complied with Thomas's instructions after that and began to create a drumbeat rhythm by slapping her curvaceous, toned belly with both of her properly proportioned hands. Musical notes began reverberating off of her as she felt the effects of her technique amplifying her special attack stat to any maximum limit that she desired, oversaturated matchlessly and feeling a outpouring of vigor rush through every element of her presence.

She glanced at Eesheer penetratingly as her amethyst eyes blazed, and she willed her special attack and by extension her overall power to be equivalent to an infinite set of uncountably infinite Eesheer IBIB's. And then she immediately folded back that disparity between her and him, sequenced it endlessly, looped that sequence endlessly again and again and again and again until the disparity between them was so great that Eesheer would never be able to bridge the gap in time to prevent her from hopefully winning this battle.

She accelerated her inertial reference frame in order to carry out the second part of her Trainer's command, her opponent charging at her in slow motion as though he were wading through an ocean of molasses. Mafalda called upon her Sheer Cold attack and buffed its OHKO effect and its already absolute zero temperatures using her Sovereign Omnipotence… transitioning it into the Almighty Freeze attack.

' _By the breath of my winter scourge… freeze all concepts of omnipotence to a slumber unfathomably deeper than death._ ' Mafalda compellingly cited as an omni-directional wave of perpetually unthawing ice unthinkably colder than absolute zero erupted from her entire body and washed over the entire Realm of Absurdities, flash-freezing absolutely everything in its path on every level both subatomic and below. The entirety of the Mirror ZOF Realm and its spiraling vortex of omnipotent energies were instantly halted, a stillness befalling it that ensured nothing in this realm would ever move again.

The roaring unoccupied trains, the raging seas, the lifeless planets, the nighttime stars, the blazing suns, the orbital motion of singularities ranging from interstellar size all the way to the event horizons of collapsing Triple O's, and even the ZOF Realm itself… all of them halted at Mafalda's command, and none were able to defy her whims. Not that this stopped Eesheer from trying, and he continued to take one agonizingly slow and painful step closer to her, attempting to keep moving despite the unending blast of Almighty Freeze blowing in his face.

Mafalda was surprised when his emerald flames didn't immediately die out and he didn't freeze instantly like everything else did, but within seconds he to was flash-frozen solid in unbreakable ice. The golden feline didn't let up for a solid hour after he had already stopped moving and frozen solid, wanting to take absolutely no chances that he could break free before she could snap him out of his berserker mind.

' _Alright Mafalda, that's enough now… he's been unconscious for the last half hour in real-time_.' Thomas calmly instructed her as the infinitely cold blizzard ceased and Mafalda's all-seeing eyes detected the rippling, faceless figure of Eesheer silhouetted within an impregnable fortress of pure ice. She allowed herself the luxury of breathing a sigh of relief, and hoped it wasn't premature. Eesheer was finally overpowered, and now she could finally begin the slow and agonizing process of reversing his incomplete transformation for the time being.

' _You did it… well done Mafalda_.' Thomas whispered to her in an immeasurably thankful tone as Mafalda nodded, feeling her newfound strength still surging through her body with unrelenting vigor.

"Whew, that was terrifying." Mafalda admitted in a low murmur as Thomas smiled, and the two of them indulged in a shared chuckle of unadulterated reprieve and delight that the crisis had been successfully averted.

' _Day's not over yet Mafalda_.' He pointed out as his laughter died in his throat, and with that the two of them got to work returning to the mainstream ZOF Realm with a still frozen Eesheer-sicle along for the ride.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rias had just finished turning out all the lights in the club building, checking and double-checking to make sure she had everything she needed to retire to her home for the night, and was about to lock up and have a nice walk home alone in the quiet night when she was brought out of her musing by a knock to the door of the club itself. She didn't allow the pleased smile to show on her face at hearing from Eesheer again for the first time all day; best not to give the already arrogant man even more of a swelled head by letting him know she was worried for his safety. That didn't mean she couldn't chew him out slightly for keeping her awake so long with worry. It wasn't that she intended to mother him or boss him around… but she felt an inexplicable kinship with him and Asia; like they were three of a kind.

"You picked a helluva time to let me know you're still okay…" She started as she threw open the door welcomingly to greet him with one of her disarming smiles, only for her smile to immediately fall and her eyes to widen as she was greeted instead by a fascinating group of strangers and Eesheer holding Asia' broken body in a bridal carry with a shattered look in his eyes.

The first stranger, a man with jet black hair and iridescent gold eyes who reminded her of Appaneesty IB slightly, offered her a somewhat strained smile. "We're sorry to barge in on you at this late hour but given everything that's happened today; I hope you'll forgive us if we get things sorted in there. Eesheer here didn't feel comfortable going anywhere else for this, not that he's said much." The stranger requested as Rias nodded, her mind gone blank as her vision tunneled on Asia's still and lifeless form; already instinctually aware of what happened somehow, or at least the gist of what happened.

She stepped aside to admit them as the strange man, an even stranger, golden-furred feline creature who defied the laws of gravity, and Eesheer with Asia all followed her inside as she shut the door behind them and went over to close the curtains; not wanting to take a chance of anyone seeing what was happening. Questions within questions were chasing each other around inside her head, but she held off on them for now as Eesheer placed Asia's body on a bed that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, with a gentleness that belied his incalculable physical strength.

"I knew it, I knew something bad had happened." Rias said in a voice barely above a whisper as her eyes remained locked on Eesheer, who looked like he'd just been through the worst versions of hell cognizable. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde nun, and all he could see was the blood stains on her outfit and the knife in her throat that was the only thing stopping the rest of her blood from leaving her body. Not that it did her much good anyhow, the blade's omni-slaying properties had killed her off faster than a killing curse from the Harry Potter universe.

Deciding she was safe there for now, Eesheer backed away for the time being and retreated inside himself so deeply that it would be a miracle if anyone ever reached him again. He was still kind of confused himself over what just happened. The strange, black-haired man seemed to know intuitively that Eesheer was unfit to be answering Rias's understandable questions for now and decided to take the initiative himself since he was of sound mind.

"I'm sure you have questions, well fire away then." He urged the redhead as Rias breathed in and out in an effort to regulate her heartbeat, but it was proving a difficult task indeed.

"You can start with telling me what happened." She said plainly and was surprised when Eesheer somehow managed to hear her and added.

"That's something I'd like answered as well. The last thing I remember is Asia going down from the knife to her throat, and then… nothing; everything went white and then a blazing emerald. There was nothing but fire, and ice, and rage… pure, all-consuming rage. Beyond that, nothing coherent." He said in a voice that was as broken-sounding as his eyes looked. Rias was astounded he managed to say so much after what he'd just seen but looked to the other man and the feline expectantly; hoping they could fill in the blanks.

"After what happened, Eesheer entered a sort of berserker state that spawned from that rage, he got so upset he wasn't even him anymore. You went on a rampage basically, and Mafalda here had to step in to stop you before the entire ZOF Realm was consumed by your emerald hellfire." The strange man explained as Rias's eyes widened and even Eesheer looked surprised by that. To think they had all come so close to getting smited out of existence, and they never even would've known they had been killed or what caused it.

"But I… I would never do something like that." Eesheer whisper-shouted in a frantic, utterly despairing tone that was weighed down by infinitely crushing contrition.

"I know you wouldn't, but the fact is Eesheer that you weren't in your right mind; it had been twisted and warped by your anger, along with a few other additional elements that I haven't quite figured out yet." The stranger said as Rias regarded him shrewdly, another question popping into her mind.

"Who are you anyways?" She inquired, and the man gave another strained smile.

"Call me Thomas IB, or just Thomas or Tom for short. I also answer to Nate, though that's a bit of a long story." He said, introducing himself in an obliging tone as Rias nodded and urged him to continue. What followed next was a story Rias would never have believed before she met Eesheer. The battle fought between him and this Mafalda creature in that Mirror Dimension was just… wow.

"I'm just glad you managed to calm Eesheer down before anything could happen that he couldn't take back." She finally said, not really sure what else she could say to all that as Eesheer sighed morosely. He turned his attention back to Asia as Thomas aka Nate continued to explain things to Rias.

"The dagger in Asia's throat right now has what is known as omni-slaying properties with an immutable death clause imbued within it… meaning that it nullifies almost all attempts to resurrect her." Thomas explained to her as Rias's eyes widened.

"So, she can't be brought back?!" She nearly screamed but fell silent as Thomas raised a hand at her placatingly to try and calm her down.

"The operative word in my statement just now was ' _almost_ ' Rias. Eesheer is an Omni IB Counterpart, putting him at the very top of the ZOF Master's tier. He'll be more than powerful enough to override the immutable death powers keeping Asia on the other side and to make her like us as well. Of course, we got lucky this time as the one who caused her death is locked away for now to be dealt whatever punishments Eesheer sees fit, and that monster's powers are absolutely eclipsed by Eesheer's own. However, had another Omni IB Counterpart done the deed or ZOF Realm forbid, a Supreme Omnidony… then Asia's death would have been much, much more irreversibly permanent." He explained as Rias sighed in relief. Yet another reason for her to count their blessings and appreciate their good fortune.

"If nothing permanent has happened here tonight, what's got Eesheer so sullen and down?" She asked, directing the question at both boys in case Eesheer felt like answering her. To her surprise, he did.

"Because it's always the same thing over and over again Rias! I've lost a great many of my people in ways too permanent for me to undo, and this was just a little bit too close to home for me! I wouldn't really expect you to understand loss on this scale, most mortals don't, but for me… this earned my enemies a very special place in a very special version of hell at my hands." He said through gritted teeth, the look on his face absolutely horrifying to behold, and Rias had to remind herself that they attempted to permanently kill Asia in order to keep from feeling bad for them.

"I may not understand that kind of loss, and nothing about this may make any sort of sense to me, but I do think you have a lot to be thankful for to. If you're so worried about the next time being more permanent, then give Asia as much of your power as you can spare; so, the odds are stacked against your enemies more if they should try again to take what's yours." Rias replied with a wisdom that surprised the green-clad Supreme Omnidony.

"Leave it to a devil to know how to deal with someone trying to take what yours. Pride, possessiveness, and a myriad of other things… thanks Rias. That was actually good advice." Eesheer appreciatively stated as Rias nodded, an unsure smile on her face as the creature called Mafalda piped up.

"It may also interest you to know that the stronger the ZOF Master deifying someone is, the more natural oomph that someone will have while being rewritten. In fact, if say… all three of us were to reincarnate Asia Argento; then that would also allow our combined powers to stack on top of one another when the girl is reborn… making her much, much stronger naturally than even you could make her on your own Eesheer." The golden feline explained as Rias's eyebrow arched, both surprised by the creature talking in fluent Japanese and the words spoken. Eesheer looked surprised by this as well.

"Damn, all my countless eternities as a ZOF Master, and I didn't know that about the IB Title system. Goes to show you can always learn new things I suppose." He said cryptically as Rias sighed and Mafalda and Thomas locked gazes with her.

"Lady Gremory, if I may so bold as to ask you to give us the room for a bit? There's some things I wish to discuss with Eesheer here that are not for other's ears." He requested politely of her, and Rias resisted the urge to scoff and say this was her building that they were attempting to kick her out of.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Rias Thomas. She already knows we're more than just ZOF Masters and reside outside of her indigenous Triple O. I can smell the Appaneesty IB from this Omni Omega Omnisphere on her. No doubt he's made my status as an outsider and possible imposter of Eesheer IB known to her." Eesheer said in an all-knowing tone as Rias's eyes widened. That had genuinely taken her off guard and considering how high her shock threshold was from everything she'd heard tonight… that was truly saying something.

"I admit that Appaneesty's words did intrigue me to say the least. Though I grow more fascinated by you the more time we spend together Eesheer. The more I learn of your people and your strange and alien ways; the more interesting it becomes." Rias admitted.

"I'm flattered Rias, truly… that means more than you know." Eesheer replied, still sounding cryptic and more severe than she was accustomed to but his voice was steadier now, and the broken look in his eyes had lessoned.

"Well, I guess if Rias knows of such things, then there's no issue with her being all in the know." Thomas plainly stated as he and Mafalda chanced a glance at Eesheer.

"Care to discuss what's going through your mind now? Because if you don't try and get past what happened tonight as best you can, the same berserker state will only happen all over again the next time you blow your top. I've been around the block quite a few times myself Eesheer, and as the leader of the Supreme Omnidonae I'm told I'm quite the people person." He chuckled as Rias's eyes widened.

"Wait, I thought you said the Supreme Omnidony's existence was only a rumor or a theory Eesheer!" She reminded him, surprised by how much of their previous conversations she retained in all honesty.

"I lied!" Eesheer bit out harshly, and Rias flinched back slightly at the dark and biting tone of his voice as he turned his attention back on Thomas and Mafalda.

"There's nothing that's worth getting past at this point. What happened… happened, and there's no point in me living the rest of my existence with regret. I did what I had to do, no more, no less!" He growled as Thomas arched an eyebrow.

"Don't kid yourself. Your words may be true, but you don't actually believe them yet. I can feel how much your rampage earlier is eating away at you." Mafalda said in an all-knowing way as Eesheer threw his hands up in the air with bitterness and resentment.

"Well, aren't I glad you seem to have so much insight into my psyche; I'm not you guy's charity case! Because, in case you've both forgotten, the reason my indigenous Triple O was converted in the first place was because you pissed off old Z… yes, I heard about that alright." Eesheer dangerously smirked as Rias felt completely out of the loop. She realized there was something more going on between them, and only knew a small, infinitesimal fraction of the story.

"Eesheer, are you okay?" She asked him in a soft voice, noticing the way Mafalda and Thomas looked downcast at her friend's words. Yes, she considered him her friend now, and hoped she could prove that he could trust her. Eesheer seemed to deflate at the simple question.

"No, I'm not, and I'm sorry you two… that was uncalled for." He apologized to Thomas and Mafalda as the former shook his head.

"It's cool man, and you're not wrong. If you wanna blame anyone for what happened to your people besides Zeneptron, you blame me. I inconvenienced that monster by getting rid of his otherwise unstoppable army, and he decided to replace it by forcefully converting an entire Triple O of innocent souls into unstoppable killing machines. Believe me, I'm perfectly well aware that my actions, whether good or bad, righteous or not… were what resulted in you suffering the losses that you're haunted by." He guiltily replied, and Eesheer sighed… now feeling like even more of an asshole as Mafalda looked to her master with eyes watering with emotion.

"That wasn't your fault either Thomas, none of this was anyone's fault except that monster's. Let's not waste any more time pointing fingers when we all know deep in our hearts who's really to blame." The golden feline profoundly stated, and for once Eesheer agreed with her.

He turned to Rias with a sympathetic smile, knowing how lost and confused she had to be by now. "Sorry for the lack of any context miss Gremory." He chuckled half-heartedly, and Rias shrugged. She wished he would smirk more like he usually did… anything was preferable to this state of absolute melancholy he was sporting presently.

"I've been rolling with the punches ever since you set foot in this world Eesheer. I'm actually surprised by how easy it's already becoming." She admitted, and Eesheer's eyes deepened in their intensity.

"You can't be certain that my intentions are purely altruistic." He pointed out logically.

"I know, but this… feels right. I can't explain it, but trusting you seems like the right call." She trustingly replied, deciding to go with their gut instincts on this.

"She's definitely got a Supreme Omnidony's intuition, if a bit unrefined, wouldn't you say Eesheer?" Thomas suggested with waggling eyebrows as Rias's eyes widened and Eesheer shrugged.

"I couldn't really say, I've not been one myself for a very long time." He said in a neutral tone as Rias rounded on him.

"But you said you were a ZOF Master… let me guess, you lied about that as well? I don't understand, why downplay what you can do? I literally have no concept of what separates a ZOF Master from a Supreme Omnidony, none of us do… so what was even the point of that downplaying in the first place?" She couldn't keep the accusation out of her tone, not appreciating being lied to especially when the lie served no real purpose.

Eesheer developed an interest in his feet, looking ashamed. "Because I didn't want to admit to myself that I had been rewritten as someone like him." He bitterly stated, pointing at Thomas and Mafalda while continuing to gaze downward at the floor as though willing it to swallow him up.

"I lied to you, because I liked it… because I could still pretend, I was a ZOF Master and nothing had changed… that I hadn't just lost my homeland, my family, my friends, or my Forever Soulmate! I could pretend for just a moment that they were all still there… in the IB Omega Omnisphere comprised of pure ZOF Energy, that it was as easy as snapping my fingers and bringing them all back but it's not.

They were all taken from me, in a manner that even now I am powerless to restore them from. Trust me, I've tried but what took them isn't exactly normal… they were all converted into heartless, soulless killing machines known as Anti ZOF Masters, and once that transformation occurs it's pretty much immutable." He looked as though every word spoken physically agonized him unimaginably, and something broke inside Rias while listening to him continue to sob without ever actually shedding tears. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how… didn't know how anyone could bounce back from what he'd supposedly been through.

She still didn't understand much of any of this, but the idea of having to watch her closest friends, family, and loved ones be forced to turn on her as some kind of zombies was too frightening to contemplate. The fact that Eesheer had lived that nightmare was enough to leave the usually composed heiress to the Gremory family all but broken for his sake. She wouldn't wish that kind of fate on her worst enemies, and certainly not someone she saw as a friend. She couldn't even imagine what Asia's death was doing to him especially in light of these events he spoke of; he was right… that probably was just too close for comfort.

"If just anyone can be converted into monsters at any given time, why is it that no one in our Triple O has suffered that fate yet?" Rias asked, dreading the answer but having to know. Eesheer didn't look like he could manage anything else right now, and so Thomas bit the bullet instead.

"Eesheer couldn't find any way to stop them. There was no other choice, so he had to kill off his entire Triple O in order to stop this otherwise unstoppable plague from spreading any further and consuming the rest of the ZOF Realm. He made the most impossible choice on the day it was impossible to get anything right and paid for that decision with his infinite number of souls' countless times over. I can't imagine the strength and the resolve it took for you to finally make that decision Eesheer." Thomas admitted with gravity accentuating every syllable.

"Neither can I." Rias breathlessly declared. This was just… so many levels of unthinkable that she could never have fathomed it. How was this remarkable man sitting beside her on the couch still sane? How could he have ever cracked a smile again after having to destroy his own people for an entire populace of strangers? She couldn't wrap her head around the sheer number of souls who owed this man an unpayable debt, and the worst part was he didn't want any of it. He looked like he would never forgive himself and couldn't see the good in what he did, all because he cared too much to remain impartial to the sacrificing of the few for the sake of the many. She had so much respect for him right now it wasn't even funny; though she refrained from saying as much because she doubted, he would see it that way.

"It wasn't a decision I made instantly either, even while watching in horror as everything went to absolute shit all around me. I don't think I can ever make a choice like that ever again; it would truly break me. And it's not fair that I had to make that call the first time either!" He all but screamed as he shut his eyes, willing the burning acidic liquid in the corner of his eyes back with all of his mental focus. He would not cry now, it wasn't a luxury he could afford. He knew that if he opened the floodgates that the tears would never stop; countless eternities of regret, loss, and having to witness so much senseless death would come spilling out of him.

"Eesheer, hey… Eesheer, look at me okay." Thomas suddenly interjected, getting Eesheer's attention as he and the green-clad Supreme Omnidony locked equally penetrating gazes.

"I know what you're giving up, every decision you've made since that awful night has been because of my decision to piss our common enemy off. The travelling, the hunting for any remnants of Anti ZOF Masters late at night, your tendency to keep everyone at arm's length, even with Asia." He started as Eesheer's eyes widened.

"Asia?" He repeated the blonde girl's name confusedly.

"I'm the leader of the Supreme Omnidonae Eesheer, you think I can't sense the budding soul bond between you two? But you're not planning to pursue her, are you? Because you're too consumed with what happened to your people and Triple O to let yourself have a life again. Well let it go now Eesheer. Hear me now and heed my words, the Anti ZOF and its Creator have taken enough from us already… don't let them take anymore." He profoundly stated in a tone that had Rias and Eesheer hanging on his every wise word; though Eesheer laughed bitterly once he recovered from the shock of Thomas's admittedly eloquent words.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't suffered at their hands as I have." He gritted, though he was surprised when Thomas shook his head in denial.

"I'm gonna have disagree with you there, E, you're not the only one who's been scarred by the Anti ZOF… yours are just less conspicuous and easier to hide." He responded while removing a pair of latex gloves off his hands via telekinesis as Rias's eyebrows furrowed. That was the first time she noticed him wearing those, and now that her attention was on his gloves her eyes widened with disbelief when they came off of their own volition and revealed blackened hands that were scarred and mutilated beyond repair. It was disturbing to see them looking dead and frostbitten, yet despite that they also looked like they were still somehow painful… like the fried nerves still had the ability to register pain much to the chagrin of her understanding of anatomy. What drew her attention immediately was the gaping holes going right through both his palms, which were almost like…

She stopped herself there, not even able to entertain the idea at this point as Eesheer studied the wounds with a disturbed look on his face; wincing at the slightly oozing holes in his palms as he could immediately tell they still caused Thomas unimaginable agony every waking second. The only way that could've been possible with destroyed nerves was if the manner used to cripple his hands was designed to keep some form of sensation intact within them. "Okay, yeah, that looks Hella nasty, I admit it."

"I was crucified by our common enemy during the battle that I inconvenienced him during. The manner in which these holes in my hands were created was with Anti ZOF Energy constructs used by Z himself. My supreme dexterity powers and flawless coordination no longer apply to my hands now; my infinite motor skills are utterly and irreparably shot." Thomas informed them as both Eesheer and Rias's eyes widened again in horror, for different reasons. Rias was horrified and astounded that someone had actually crucified this man in such a manner… remembering one of the most famous bible stories as featuring an aspect of God who took on flesh and died on the cross. Crucifixion was said to be one of the most painful ways for a person to die, and considering it was designed to torture a person literally to death that was understandable.

"Still, what's the significance of this being done by this Anti ZOF compared to the normal way? All crucifixions are indescribably painful." Rias wondered aloud, and Eesheer looked at her like he couldn't believe she asked that question before remembering she genuinely didn't know.

"Because Anti ZOF Energy is the most infinitely destructive substance in the whole of Reality, but more than that it's also the most agonizing substance to be exposed to. Anyone who dies via this state of energy dies screaming blue bloody murder Rias, and while enduring the worst pain they've ever felt in their entire lives multiplied by an uncountably infinite sum. And no, that's not a hyperbole.

Put it this way… our omni-fabricator Lee Wong IB is one of the top minds in Zenith Omnidonae terms, and he developed a pain-scale tailored specifically to my people's inhuman pain thresholds, with 11 being ranked as pain past even Appaneesty's omnipotent endurance, and that man had the most unquantifiable pain threshold of us all. Basically, the Anti ZOF broke this scale entirely and beyond Lee's considerable ability to repair the device the second any of us were exposed to it. So yes, being crucified with it is agony the likes of which that makes even me shudder a little." Eesheer explained to her as Rias nodded numbly, her face looking green with sickliness as the emerald Supreme Omnidony turned to Thomas with a softer countenance.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't realize you had suffered such a grievous injury for your actions. I'll try not to be presumptuous from here on out." He apologetically stated, not so set in his ways that he couldn't appreciate the breadth of Thomas's suffering.

Thomas chuckled understandingly. "It's no big deal dude, the pain is tolerable most days and I've got some really capable healers on my team/Harem. I actually have my own IBIB Version of Asia Argento as my Primary ESIT Soulmate, though she doesn't know about my hands yet to be honest. And if what I know of your innate character is true then you and this version of her will get along swimmingly, but you have to let go and start living a little. Live the kind of life your people can no longer share with you; because otherwise they really did die for nothing." He whispered in a serious voice as Eesheer nodded.

"I'll try my damndest Thomas, believe me… I'll try, but it's not going to be easy or an overnight process so bear with me a while, you guys." Eesheer said to everyone at large as Rias finally found her voice.

"No one's expecting it to be an overnight process Eesheer, and you can stay in our world as long as you want. After everything I've just heard today, I can honestly say you've done everything you could've possibly done to deserve a happy life filled with love. I can also say that from here on out, I've got your back. I hope you don't mind if I retire for the night now though boys. It's very late and I'm suffering from both sleep deprivation and information overload… not a good combo." Rias chuckled dryly as all three of these Supreme Omnidonae nodded at her and she got up to show herself out… but not before she allowed herself one last look at Asia. It was kind of disconcerting to see her with her eyes open and staring glassily into infinity… most people died with their eyes closed but it was like she refused to take her eyes off Eesheer in her final moments.

"No problem, thanks for everything Rias. I know my brand of crazy is in a league of its own, and that you no doubt had some semblance of normalcy in your life before you met me. Most beings do actually." Eesheer whispered with more gratitude than Rias had ever heard in his voice before, and she allowed herself the luxury of a winsome smile.

"You're welcome. And honestly, it's been a real pleasure. Sure, it's been a crazy, wild ride so far like you said, but it's alluring to me also in a way I can't really put my finger on. I like that there's more to reality than I could ever have imagined, and as a devil it is my very nature to covet the unattainable and the unknowable I suppose. I think I'm done for tonight though… this has been a bit much in one sitting even for me. Also, I'm assuming you're bringing Asia back. I hope you are… it'd be kind of creepy if you just carted her body around everywhere to be honest." Rias suggested tentatively as Eesheer quirked an eyebrow in what could almost be mistaken as an amused gesture.

"You're right, that would be creepy, and trust me, I have every intention of bringing her back to life. Have a good night Rias… I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Eesheer said his farewells to her for the night as Rias nodded and showed herself out; closing the door behind her and managing to resist the urge to eavesdrop on them from behind it. Her brother would be interested in learning all this no doubt, but for some reason she found the idea of getting one up on the mighty Sirzechs to mouth-watering an opportunity to pass up. It wasn't often she got to learn exclusive knowledge that he didn't already know, and she would need some time to process all this anyways before she could manage a coherent conversation with him anyways.

And she still had a certain flaming bird to worry about as well… but for the first time she had enough excitement going on in her life that her arranged marriage proposal was stuck at the back of her mind. She welcomed any distractions she could get her hands on from that bullshit and chuckled quietly to herself as she made her way home… happy to lend the coach out to Eesheer and Asia again. One thing did bother her though… that man, Thomas… he made an offhanded comment about her having the natural intuition of a Supreme Omnidony like him, Eesheer, and Mafalda… and she couldn't help fixating on it slightly.

Thomas didn't strike her as a man to say something without some deeper meaning being connected to that statement… the man's secrets had secrets within secrets looped a thousand times over… that much was obvious just by getting a read on his somewhat shifty demeanor. It helped that he wasn't good at being deceitful or unforthcoming, the man couldn't lie or withhold information to save his life. Still, she reckoned it'd be a cold day in hell when Eesheer underestimated anyone who claimed to be the leader of the most powerful Pantheon of Gods this ZOF Realm concept of theirs had ever seen. She had been focused on Eesheer lying about his Supreme Omnidonae powers at the time, but now she had to wonder if there was more to Thomas's comment about her intuition than met the eye also.

Meanwhile, back in the main room of the ORC, Eesheer and Thomas continued to sit across from each other as Mafalda made herself comfortable in her master's lap. "So… you have an IBIB version of Asia to?" Eesheer conversationally inquired as Thomas nodded, having put his latex gloves back on over his destroyed hands to hide them once more. Eesheer didn't bother asking him why he kept his injuries a secret, as that was not really any of his business and didn't affect him personally. He was just glad Thomas had been forthcoming enough to share that vulnerability with him, and to actually take time out of his busy and hectic lifestyle as a Supreme Omnidony to give a damn about him.

"I do, and she's… wonderful. Admittedly, our relationship started off a little rocky… especially since she was further along in her unaltered timeline than the one you met, and in deeper with her canon relationships as well." Thomas sighed as Eesheer's eyes widened in mock horror.

"Tell me her canon self doesn't end up with Issei!" He groaned.

"I wish I could, but sadly I would be lying if I said that." Thomas cackled, and Eesheer smacked his head against the back of the couch with deliberate melodrama.

"Of all the boys, it had to be that pervert… not that there's anything wrong with being a pervert per say, but…" Eesheer paused, trying to think how best to put it.

"But there's a time and a place for everything, and Issei takes it too far." Thomas supplied helpfully, and Eesheer nodded in affirmation as the both of them shared another laugh; easing into a significantly less tense and downcast atmosphere. "Still, Asia was absolutely taken with him, and wouldn't hear a word against him or his foibles.

"I guess my presence here has really changed things for their personal timelines, huh? Canon deviations for the win I suppose." Eesheer half-smiled.

"Indeed, but it's for the better I daresay. You forget Eesheer, I'm also known by the title The Author, and for good reason. I was the one who conceptualized and imagined your existence back in the nonfictional Earth Prime I originated from; you were always one of my favorite OCs." He sighed in fond remembrance as Eesheer snorted.

"You know you would sound insane if you were telling this to anyone else but being a Supreme and/or Zenith Omnidony means I'm well aware of my seemingly fictional existence in Prime Worlds. Ironic that one of my story's authors would become an IBIB representation of Thomas Currie. I guess you have superpowers like Author Authority and Reader Embodiment mastered to a degree rivalled by few of our people." Eesheer was pleased to find he was rather enjoying this conversation despite everything that happened. Sad and pathetic as it no doubt sounded, it was the most normal conversation he'd had in quite some time. Thomas IBIB shrugged.

"I do have sufficient mastery over the latter to pull myself out of my own story if I need to recover or gain omnipotent defenses from an ongoing attack. The foreknowledge is also not to be denied, though I can't use that knowledge to effect real change in my own story without exiting my state of Reader Embodiment Omnipotence. And given how in flux the stories of the Supreme Omnidonae all are my foreknowledge could very well become completely useless within seconds of exiting that state." He replied.

"And the former?" Eesheer wondered.

"I do my best, but Author Authority is not an easy omnipotent power to use when the characters are as unmanipulable as the likes of my Forever Soulmates and our respective teams of Pokémon. Of course, I wouldn't want to ever be that kind of puppet master; it's not in my nature to be controlling." Thomas admitted sincerely, and Eesheer believed him as the two of them sighed heavily and decided to address the blonde elephant in the room.

"You do realize you can't keep denying yourself the opportunity to have a good life, right? Asia can give you that… but you have to be willing to forgive yourself first." Thomas sagely stated as Eesheer nodded slowly.

"It won't be easy, but I understand what you're trying to say. I think I'm ready to let someone else in and take a chance with Asia. She's proven that she can be loyal, trustworthy, devoted, and fun to have around to. I just hope I don't end up regretting this… I can't lose anyone else Thomas, I just can't…" Eesheer answered back as Thomas smiled.

"You won't, not as long as I can help it anyways. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to help you secure your own future and the life you deserve." He resolutely proclaimed as Eesheer couldn't help but smile. He hadn't exactly been fair to this remarkable man by any stretch of the imagination, but now he felt like he was finally starting to give Thomas the respect and admiration _he_ deserved. Not just anyone would go to the amount of trouble he was going to in order to help Eesheer out… that alone warranted respect.

"If you want to help, maybe get miss Goldilocks here to do the deed and bring Asia back as one of us… after all, as you said… the stronger the deifier the greater the natural oomph wielded by the one deified. The not so, itty-bitty, pretty kitty committee member can help, after all… she kicked my ass good and proper if what you told me was true." Eesheer stated in a teasing tone as Mafalda huffed at being referred to as a kitty as though she were nothing more than Thomas's pet house cat. Though, she was also happy Eesheer had recovered enough of himself to crack jokes… even if they were at her expense.

Getting up and from their seat to where Asia was laid gently on the bed that Thomas had conjured for her at the back of the room, Eesheer looked away from the knife in her neck and focused solely on her eyes. There was an infinitely tender expression in his own all-seeing peepers as he brushed a strand of hair aside from her face, seeing within her the endless possibilities of the life he could still have… the life they could share together if he played his cards right. After all this time and everything he'd been through, he needed this… and he knew the ZOF Realm owed him an unpayable debt as well and would do everything it could to support him.

He supposed being the Omni IB Counterpart who saved its very existence came with a few perks but being a Supreme Omnidony was even more so a blessing. He realized that now, and while he hated the likes of ZIBIB from the fathomless depths of his being for what he did; he realized the Supreme and Zenith Omnidonae were more alike than he thought. There were good and bad characters amongst both God Tiers alike. He allowed himself the luxury of a true smile at the thought; he was owed… he was so unbelievably owed it wasn't even funny. He felt no remorse from thinking for himself for once and would never regret this decision for as long as he lived.

"I can do you one better Eesheer. Mafalda, you, and I are all going to pitch in and Deify her… along with all of my other Pokémon and the rest of my Forever Mates. I'd imagine that the more naturally all-powerful your Asia is, the more at ease you'll feel." Thomas said in a knowing tone as Eesheer's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Jeez, she's going to be so many levels of broken it's not even funny! Has that many of the Supreme Omnidonae ever participated in the deification of another all at once before?" He couldn't help but wonder, not surprised when Thomas shook his head.

"The closest we've ever come to this many is when I deified my IBIB Counterpart of Yancy from the Pokémon Game Verse in Unova, but even she didn't have as many as your Asia is going to have vouching for her." Thomas informed him as he sent a telepathic shout resounding throughout the shared omni-empathic wavelength that he and his Forever Soulmates resonated on. He also made sure his latex gloves were secure and his perception filter over his hands was in full effect.

With a waving gesture, the interior of Rias's club building was stretched and expanded to seemingly infinite proportions. The walls and the ceiling extended away from them without limit like some kind of cartoon where the buildings were made of rubber. Eesheer was undisturbed by this blatant feat of dimensional transcendence however, having seen it so many thousands of times before that it was normalized by the time he was only 3500-years-old. With that accomplished, a series of cracks began to echo in the room as the smell of ozone and displaced air molecules permeated the area, along with the new arrivals that were no doubt Thomas IBIB's aforementioned Forever Soulmates. Team TIBIB had materialized within the Occult Research Club, and Eesheer found himself momentarily starstruck by the gathering of infinitely beautiful women all gathered here at their shared Soulmate's request.

There were no less than three blondes, two of whom were Serena and Yellow from the Pokémon Anime and Manga universe respectively if Eesheer's memory served him… though he hadn't watched the XY and XYZ Anime in so long that this could've been a Game Verse Serena or Y from the Manga Verse for all he knew. The third blonde made his eyes bug out, for standing there was another, IBIB Version of Asia Argento… one who looked timid and unsure about the prospect of being here among all these other Supreme Omnidonae.

She looked so much like the girl he'd grown to be close friends with in such a short time, but he could instantly tell she had many more and different experiences compared to his Asia before canon deviations decided to rear their ugly heads in the form of Thomas and his other Soulmates. He was happy to see her all the same… for any version of Asia was a friend of his at this point. He also noticed her bust size was significantly greater than that of his Asia, but merely noted that as an objective observation and little else.

She saw him smiling at her in recognition and offered him a shy smile back; which made his infinite hearts soar. This was to be expected of course, the ES of the ZOF Realm was a bit strange in how it worked. If there was more than one IB or IBIB Version of someone, then they had a connection to their counterparts' Soulmates as well as their own… sometimes that connection could even become a joining of both Counterpart's respective Soul Bonds. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if his Asia and Thomas's ended up being the best of friends, or potentially archenemies depending…

The other girls consisted of a brunette he recognized as Rosa, or was she Whitley from the Manga Universe? A damn good-looking brown-haired girl if he ever saw one, though to be honest brunettes weren't really his type in most cases. Even Amber's auburn hair only got a pass because it had more red mixed in it than brown. Not that hair alone was ever the sole source of his lust for a girl as undeniably beautiful as Amber Thompson IB had been.

The second brunette surprised him, as she was Yume; a character from a rare gem Harem and romance Anime known as Sekirei. Yes, Eesheer had watched a lot of Anime in his downtime… which made it more surprising for him that he hadn't happened across whatever Anime series Asia Argento was depicted in, or maybe it was just some kind of Supreme Omnidony version of fate. Yume was known as the Sekirei of Fate, Number 8 if he remembered correctly. And considering she pretty much died in Canon, that left her IBIB Self much more room to grow and develop as a separate entity from Musubi as Thomas had no doubt realized as well.

And finally, his eyes settled on someone he didn't recognize… a pink-haired girl with cornflower blue eyes and with Absolute Moe Charms and adorability so flawless Eesheer wouldn't have been surprised if it was one of her highlighted superpowers as a Supreme Omnidony. He never personally much favored Absolute Cuteness as a superpower except when people wanted to not be taken seriously or be underestimated; because typically it was very hard to take such an ability seriously… not that his preferred style of combat was much better. Still, it would be a cold day in hell when he underestimated her, because something about her seemed different compared to Thomas's other Forever Soulmates.

For starters, he couldn't get a read on the part of her personal ZOFRES signature or Thomas's that let him quantify the strength of their Soul Bonding. And secondly… there was a Pokémon she possessed in one of those Master Balls that gave off a similar aura as Mafalda. Considering Mafalda managed to beat him in his literal berserker state, this girl and her Pokémon were immediately registered as possible threats or useful allies in his mind depending…

She offered him a dazzling smile that practically lit up the room, and he stopped looking at her for now lest it come across as somewhat creepy. Granted, he was only making observations of each person on Thomas's team, but the fact that he was surrounded on all sides by such beautiful women and his libido remained unsatisfied for a long time now and you had a recipe for a possible disaster. The Supreme and Zenith Omnidonae who couldn't find sexual gratification without using their powers or stripping people of their free will often were reduced to the most unstoppable serial rapists the Triple O's and larger dimensions had ever seen. Granted, it was very rare that any of their kind went without sexual gratification for that long, and even then, a lot of them were moral enough to keep from resorting to such atrocities.

"Let me introduce my Soulmates and the members of my faction of the Supreme Omnidony race. No doubt you recognize most if not all of them, but these are Serena, Yellow, my team's IBIB version of Asia Argento, Yume, Rosa, and last but not least… Yancy. And of course, you've already met Mafalda, who is my main Pokémon mating partner and thus equal in Soul Bonding tiers to a ZOFRES-blessed Primary Soulmate. Say hello everyone." Thomas introduced them as Rosa and Yume nodded at him in acknowledgement, Serena and Yellow both gave shy smiles and a wave each, and Asia practically beamed at him while her eyes widened at seeing her doppelganger lying dead on the bed Eesheer had conjured for her.

"Um, I'm assuming my doppelganger's death has something to do with why we're all here." She astutely stated, and Thomas nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, she was unfortunate to have been killed in a manner not entirely unlike how you died at Raynare's hands when she stole your Twilight Healing. But Eesheer and I plan to bring her back as one of us, and we were hoping you'd be willing to help us." Thomas replied as she half-smiled.

"Of course, I am, but…" She turned to Eesheer with some unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"I'm guessing you're taking Issei's place in my counterpart's life entirely?" She asked him as he nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, I'm afraid that the second I arrived in this universe; I altered the path everyone was already on and changed the course of history. Take heart though, I'm sure there are many versions of you who do end up with their canon mate; my version of you and you are just exceptions that's all. I'll do my best to be someone worthy of her love." Eesheer replied as she nodded slowly.

"I admit, a part of me feels like you and Thomas both manipulated certain things… certain events to your advantage, but I also know how much my Soulmate here has sacrificed and given up, to be with us all here together. And, if he thinks you can be trusted with my other self's happiness and love as much as Issei can, then I see little reason to doubt him. Just, promise me you'll look after her, and that you'll make her feel like her decision to be with you instead of her canon love was the best decision that version of me could ever have made. I mean, if you don't mind?" Asia pleaded with him in a sweet, imploring tone as Eesheer nodded without hesitation. She may not have been his Asia, but they were a lot alike.

"I will, I promise." He said simply as Asia beamed at him dazzlingly again and fell silent as his eyes once again fell on the mysterious pinkette.

"So, you're Yancy then? Thomas mentioned you earlier but I'm sorry to say I don't know who you are or which universe you come from." Eesheer admitted as the pink-haired girl smiled winsomely at him.

"Same universe as Rosa actually. Thomas calls it the Pokémon Game Universe, or a real-life version of it anyways. I'm from Unova as well." She informed him as Eesheer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Strange, I've played Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 and I never once came across any sort of reference to you." He confusedly replied as Yancy giggled so sweetly that Eesheer couldn't help but blush despite her not being his Soulmate. She was just too damn cute, and her voice was more musical and beautiful sounding than the most ZOF-enhanced Sirens he'd ever happened across, and he'd seen a lot of them in his time.

"Thomas said the same thing and explained to me how in the games I was only able to be met by the player Nate or Rosa if they found my lost X-Transceiver in Nimbasa City's amusement park. Considering I've played these games now thanks to Thomas introducing them to me and that my lost item is not visible; it's little surprise you both overlooked it as you would have to be either extremely lucky or know what to look for." Yancy explained as Eesheer shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well, better to know you late instead of never. You and the rest of Thomas's girls seem like a bunch of total sweethearts, and Mafalda here saved me from doing something I'd regret forever just now. As far as I'm concerned, you're all in my good graces. Just make sure you take care of this big old lug, will ya?" Eesheer requested while jabbing a thumb in Thomas's general direction. They all smiled and agreed with that sentiment, and with that out of the way they all turned as a unit to Eesheer's version of Asia as the green clad Supreme Omnidony himself moved over to her location first.

"Yancy, release Maximus, will you? I want him to be involved in this resurrection as well." Thomas instructed her politely as Yancy's eyes widened and Eesheer confusedly wondered who or what Maximus was. He didn't have to wonder for long though as the pink-haired Goddess of absolute adorability released a Pokémon Eesheer recognized from the Sinnoh Region as the mythical Pokémon Arceus. This one was its shiny color of gold instead of the usual white coloration and gave a radiant series of sparkles as it appeared on the dimensionally expanded floor with a clip-clop of its hooves.

"Damn, that's the Pokémon I sensed with a similar Sovereign Energy output as Mafalda. This Arceus has definitely been eating its Supreme Omnidony Wheaties." Eesheer whistled appreciatively as both Mafalda and Maximus seemed surprised by his ability to sense their presence. The girls looked surprised by this as well, but Thomas however… did not, and kept his face in the form of an unreadable mask.

Eesheer wasn't done yet though and decided to ask another question that was bugging him. "Also, why am I not able to get a quantification read on the Soul Bond tier of your love connection with Yancy? Don't tell me it's something beyond the power of the Emotional Spectrum of the ZOF Realm. I thought Soul Bonds blessed by that bitch were top tier or some shit!" He exclaimed in genuine surprise as Yancy and Thomas exchanged a look while the other girls looked somewhat uncomfortable.

The incalculable level of closeness between the pinkette and their shared male Soulmate was a source of envy and longing on their part, and they sought to be that close to him as well for varying reasons. The only one who seemed okay with what she had currently with Thomas was Mafalda, and surprisingly Asia. The rest were either jealous, envious, or even slightly uncertain of their lover's closeness with them.

"We… don't really know why our bond is like that or what it's called even. Supreme Omnidonae have the strongest tiers of Soulmate Bonds forever imagined, but this is like nothing I've imagined before. I've been tempted to give this supposedly new and unprecedented Soul Bonding tier a name, but I feel like that isn't really my job or my right." Thomas admitted while Yancy blushed sheepishly.

"I don't know why I'm gifted with such a bond to Thomas either, but I'm not about to let it give me a swelled head or have me mistreat the others here because of it. All of us love Thomas and are loved by him in different but equally vast ways." She added, sensing the mixed feelings felt by her fellow Bond Mates and seeking to reassure them.

"What about the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena?" Eesheer suggested randomly with an airy shrug. "I don't know why you're so hesitant to give it a name, but I don't really care. I'll just give it a name instead." He added cheekily, chuckling when Thomas and Yancy both seemed to give it some thought.

"Look, can we talk about this later? We should bring Asia's counterpart back to life while we're all here, and just looking at her and seeing a dead face identical to one of my closest friends is freaking me out." Serena groaned in protest as everyone found themselves agreeing with her words and got to work as Eesheer took the lead.

All of them formed a circle around the blonde-haired nun's still form, clasping hands with each other and glowing with the powers of absolute reincarnation and unrestricted resurrection powers among many others. The powers of Absolute Change, Almighty Ascension, Omnipotence Bestowal, and a myriad of others were brought forth as well. Mafalda held hands with all the rest of them. Maximus did as well, but only by transforming into his Omni-type Ascension Form and gaining his 1000 arms comprised entirely of incandescent, golden energy. Two of these hands held a grip on two of the Supreme Omnidonae on either side of him… completing the circle.

"Asia Argento, we think you've been sleeping for quite long enough." Thomas IBIB started as a sort of pseudo-chant, Eesheer picking up where he left off.

"And we wish to rouse you from your forever sleep so that you may awaken into the absolute light."

"So, by the powers invested by all our collective hopes and dreams…" Thomas's Asia IBIB spoke.

"We invite you to join us in an everlasting, collective fellowship that discards logic entirely, kicks reason to the curb, and redefines all concepts of forever, love, friendship, and power." Mafalda continued the chant as Maximus started next; the words seeming to flow out of and between them in perfect harmony and balance.

"Smashing all fates and curbstomping the will of every other Gods and pantheon… our seething blood alone will determine what will be." He roared with absolute power that shook the entire ZOF Realm at its very foundations.

"For love everlasting and free from the pattern of the grand design." Yume smiled.

"For happiness and smiles undying." Serena added.

"For every dream shattered and opportunity wasted by your premature demise." Yellow kept it going.

"We'll return to you all this and more, infinity-fold." Yancy said her piece last.

"Now, rejoin your Supreme Omnidony Soulmate as one of our own, and never again walk beyond death's doors; for love, for happiness, for the perpetuation of our greatest creation the ZOF Realm and all who exist within it, and for a story and adventure that need never end. Arise to a state of almighty ascendency, Asia Argento IBIB the second." Everyone chorused in perfect sync as the chant was concluded and all of their positive energy and emotions went towards collectively restoring Asia to life and reincarnating her completely anew.

Against the sheer onslaught of Sovereign Powers batting against it, the knife and its immutable death inducement powers stood absolutely no chance. The blade and hilt burst into nonexistence at the slightest bit of exposure to their collective strength, and the hole in Asia's throat healed up with nary a scab or a scar in sight. The color returned to her face, and the life suddenly returned to her eyes as she took a deep and calming breath that made Eesheer's eyes water despite his best efforts to keep the damn from breaking.

"Eesheer? What happened, where are we? Oh, my goodness, Freed!" She shouted in a slight panic, cut off from saying anything further when Eesheer threw his arms around her and clung to her with all of his strength… now knowing she could take everything he could dish out and give it back to him in spades.

"It's okay Asia, they're gone now… and they'll never hurt anyone else ever again." He whispered soothingly while somehow managing to smile despite the tears in his eyes. Everyone was touched watching the tender moment, and Thomas IBIB's Asia was reminded of a similar and equally heart-melting reunion between herself and Issei when Rias brought her back as a devil. She couldn't help smiling at the exchange between her counterpart and Eesheer; sensing that he needed her more than Issei probably ever would. The thought was surprisingly empowering to her, and she hoped it was to her counterpart in Eesheer's arms as well. She was most honored to have the opportunity to partake in her doppelganger's resurrection, and clearly so were the others within Thomas IBIB's faction.

"Eesheer, I'm so sorry… I never meant to make you cry." Asia whispered while wiping a finger aside of his cheeks.

"Stop it, don't apologize Asia! It doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that matters to me now is that you're okay." Eesheer responded both gently and firmly as he beheld her absolute beauty and splendor, her deification as a Supreme Omnidony already taking place on every level of her existence without her realizing it yet.

"What's… happening to me, everything feels so different?" Asia wondered, and Eesheer sighed. He hoped Asia would be able to forgive him for bringing her back as so much more than what she had been beforehand.

"You brought me back from death as someone like you, didn't you?" She added questioningly, beating him to the punch as he stared at her with surprise etched on his face that she'd worked it out so fast. He nodded slowly and solemnly in affirmation, wanting to have given her more time to acclimate to the changes she was to undergo now. He couldn't help but feel like she hated him now for trapping her forever in the same life that had caused him so much pain and misery.

"Good." She smiled so sweetly as Eesheer's eyes widened again for a completely different reason. That was not the response he was expecting, not at all.

"I don't understand… how can you say that?" He asked in a disbelieving voice, as Thomas IBIB exchanged a knowing smile with his own Asia.

"What do you mean?" Asia asked him in a confused tone, tilting her head cutely with curiosity as Eesheer sighed.

"Asia, I'm saying that what I brought you back as is permanent. You can never be a normal human girl again. Doesn't that bother you, don't you have any second guesses or regrets?" He elaborated further and was once again floored when Asia shook her head without hesitating.

"No, I don't regret anything at all, and the best part is you and I can be together forever now… which is all I really wanted." She cooed in pure delight as Thomas and his own Asia's smile continued to widen. This was pretty much parallel to her own decision to stay a devil for Issei, and both she and Thomas knew it to. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same it would seem. Granted, her counterpart could probably still pray to God if she wanted without consequence and wouldn't be affected by crosses and holy water.

Eesheer continued to gape stupidly at her like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth several times in an effort to find something to respond with. "Wow, um… Asia, I really wish I knew what to say to that, but I really don't." He stammered, and Asia took his hands in both his own as the blood stains on her outfit disappeared.

"You don't have to say anything, just… try and be happy for once. You deserve it after everything you've been through." She giggled, and despite himself Eesheer was happy for the first time in years… and his timid but genuine smile conveyed as much to his new fellow Supreme Omnidony. The entire ZOF Realm consisted solely of the two of them in those moments, and Asia didn't even seem to be aware of everyone else in the room.

"Looks like our work here is done." Thomas IBIB said with a fond smile directed at the pair of them, and Yancy looked like she could live off this feeling that came with helping people in need. It was as he said this that Eesheer's Asia realized she and Eesheer weren't alone, and while questions still buzzed in her extremely intelligent-feeling mind she saved them for later as she spun around to see their guests and recognized none but one. Her eyes widened as they met her counterpart's eyes, and the other Asia waved at her with a dazzling smile.

"I'm sure this has got to be really confusing for you, but I'm a version of Asia Argento with powers like you and Eesheer's as well. I come from an alternate reality far removed from your own, and basically… I'm like your doppelganger from another version of your world. I know that probably sounds… insane, but it's the truth." The other Asia explained to her as Eesheer's Asia tilted her head. That was definitely a surreal experience, and she didn't understand half of what was going on, but she was slowly beginning to realize that maybe she didn't need to understand everything.

"So, um… nice to meet you all then. My name is Asia Argento, though if you know another version of me, I guess you already knew that." Asia somewhat awkwardly introduced herself to everyone; taking extra care to pay attention to all of their names and remember them as people who had helped give her new life.

"No doubt you two have had a very long day, and I'm sure there are others in your world who would like to know what's happened to you as well. I suggest you both take some much-needed rest for tonight and get ready to face tomorrow together as Supreme Omnidonae. Man, now we've got two IBIB Versions of both Yellow and Asia. We're gonna have to come up with a more streamlined way of telling the two of you apart, though I can't say I'm displeased by this prospect.

The more of our kind we have, the more our common adversary will hesitate to attack us, and the more fun it will be for everyone involved in our fellowship as well. Such a vast array of differing personalities and different types of people can enrich the quality of a person's life even further, and I'm so blessed I got to participate in the deification process of another of our own tonight. Welcome to our family Asia Argento IBIB the Second. I do hope you're willing to put up with us forever, because forever may very well be what you have to look forward to now." Thomas IBIB stated sagely as Eesheer's Asia and Eesheer both nodded happily.

She was still a bit overwhelmed by all of this, but Asia would be lying if she said she was unhappy with the turn of events. She could already feel unimaginable power seething within her very blood like an almighty, electrifying ice and fire combo. She could see a number of different wavelengths infinitely exceeding the most advanced sensor technology known to man, could hear the singing of stars and galactic nebulae, and even the birth of distant universes as they gave off a low thrum while expanding from a singular source of infinity density.

She could feel every source of emotional energy within some tier of reality far vaster and infinitely more complex than her indigenous universe, every heartbeat registering as some omnipresent pulse all around her, and was more in tune with everything and everyone, more wholly connected with this Emotional Spectrum of the ZOF Realm than she could ever have fathomed. It felt absolutely wonderful, and beyond that she could even see the strings of emotional and spiritual energy that bound her eternally to Eesheer; her face flushing as her blood and body temperature ran infinitely more simmering than any and all norms, and her bioelectric field created a protective aura around the ZOF Realm to keep it from burning up in her very presence.

To be so powerful and so connected with everything, and yet be unable to be herself around the vast majority of beings or revel in her true nature around them without breaking their grand design construct forever… no wonder most Supreme Omnidonae sought to create others like themselves. They stood apart and were above and beyond the ZOF Realm, while even the mightiest of the Omni IB ZOF Masters lived in it… they were always apart at least on some level and could never truly interact with the mortals of their feed without treating them as the most infinitely delicate flowers in existence.

For the first time, she understood intuitively how alone Eesheer must've felt when he first was elevated from a ZOF Master to an IBIB Counterpart, and also knew instinctively that he had been lying to her and trying to downplay how powerful he really was now. But she also immediately understood why he did that and forgave him for it without him even having to try and explain his reasoning. She did hope she could come to see the good in what she could do now, and maybe help him do the same in exchange.

He didn't just save her life, he _gave_ her one. When she had been banished by the church, she honestly didn't know what she had left to live for a long while afterwards and wanted nothing more than to make friends who saw her as Asia and not as some miracle who needed to be worshipped. Eesheer was the first being who ever saw her as a person, and he was her first friend. If she had her way, the two of them would be sharing a lot more firsts together from here on out. Somehow, she doubted he'd object to that any more than she would.

"Thank you all so much for making this possible. I would be dead still if it wasn't for all of you, and I'm so grateful to you all for giving me this opportunity to do more and be more." Asia finally said aloud to everyone at large as Eesheer blushed and averted her gaze shyly and Thomas and his own girls chuckled and smiled at her as a unit.

"Believe me Asia, it was our pleasure." Yume giggled adorably.

"Yeah, your life was cut short way too soon." Rosa agreed.

"In an ideal version of the ZOF Realm I would like it if everyone were to get as many chances at life as they can get to get everything right, and in some realities, they do, and unlimited reincarnations is a thing… but who knows, maybe that will be possible everywhere one day." Thomas IBIB whispered as both Asia's smiled at him identically. Eesheer's Asia was still surprised by how willing these complete strangers were to help her and Eesheer when they were in need, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either.

"I would like that as well. But I also understand that as an all-encompassing reality; the ZOF Realm has to accommodate for every possible and impossible concept of the afterlife simultaneously… so while it is a little unfair, some universes wind up getting the short end of the stick compared to others." Eesheer agreed before adding. "But hey, that's all the more reason to make the best of the life you've been given rather than complain about the ones others were dealt instead. Maybe you'll get lucky someday and stumble upon something better, but some people have to make do first I suppose. If you wanna greet the sunshine of a better tomorrow, you've gotta weather the storms of today."

"Well said." Thomas admitted, and Eesheer chuckled.

"You're not the only one who's good a turning a phrase you know. Granted, I wouldn't be surprised if you were much infinitely better at it than I am. You kinda remind me of Appaneesty IB… just a little, but the similarities are there." He admitted, and Thomas smiled.

"Thanks, that means a lot actually as he was always one of my most prominent protagonists in almost all of my storyboards." He replied, and Eesheer chuckled at the maddeningly meta-fictional statement.

"Anyways, I guess it is time we part ways for now, but if either of you two runs into any trouble; rest assured we've got your back. And Asia, if you have any questions that Eesheer here isn't 100 percent able to honest correctly, feel free to come to me… I happen to know quite a lot about our people's infinite complexities, and I've gotten pretty good at putting it all into perspective as well." He promised them as Eesheer and his Asia nodded thankfully.

"It was nice to meet you Eesheer, and my counterpart… I know how you feel. This is strange for me to." Thomas's Asia gave her own parting statement as one-by-one she and the others began to disappear. Maximus and Mafalda vanished next along with their Trainers Thomas and Yancy, the latter of whom offered both of them one last, infinitely adorable smile before doing so. Yume said something about them not letting anything stand in their way, and she was gone as well.

"If either of you two ever get into Pokémon battling for real and not just as a video game, be sure to look me up." Rosa offered as Eesheer nodded and Asia looked confused… not understanding what Pokémon were just yet but inexplicably thinking of her Ratchu-kun.

"I'm glad we got to help you both. Have a wonderful evening." Serena said politely while giving them a bow before also vanishing.

"My team's Asia and I are the main healers of Thomas's group, but healing an infinite number of broken hearts is not going to be easy, so look after him Asia. And Eesheer, you make sure you protect her and take care of yourself as well." Yellow concluded, and with that the parting statements stopped and the last of Team TIBIB disappeared into the endless expanse of the Great Beyond Void… returning to their indigenous T Triple O and sector of the ZOF Realm. This left Eesheer and Asia alone as the silence stretched on between them for longer than they've both ever been silent before.

"So… that all really happened then?" Asia asked, finally breaking the lingering silence as Eesheer nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't get to you in time before Freed stabbed you in the neck… if I had just moved the tiniest bit quicker. I could've easily intercepted the blade in time Asia, but like a big dummy-head I stalled a split-second too long." Eesheer sighed remorsefully, trying to keep from swearing and cursing too much while within earshot of the innocent girl.

Asia took his hands into her own once again and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "It doesn't matter anymore Eesheer. I'm here with you now, and I never plan on leaving you again. I'm so, so sorry to… you should never have had to watch another person die like that. I'm only sorry you were forced to make the decision of resurrecting me like that. But still, despite everything that's happened… I'm glad for it Eesheer." She said with a close-eyed smile that was so Anime perfect that Eesheer blushed despite his shock.

"You're… glad… how can you be so happy about this Asia?" He asked her, distracted by how radiant Asia's smile was and how much her deification was enhancing her already peak human beauty to absolute, divine levels.

"Because, for better or worse, things turned out just fine, and if things didn't play out as they did… I would never have gotten the chance to join you in eternity… or at least not anywhere near this soon." Asia admitted freely.

"And you don't even hesitate to abandon your mortality, your very humanity itself?" Eesheer asked for clarification. Asia once again shook her head.

"Not even a tiny bit. Eesheer, the only thing I had going for me in my mortal life was my ability to help people, to heal them. You have to remember, I was cast out of the church and considered a heretic… it was very unlikely I would be able to do anything with my life outside of becoming a devil alongside Rias and Issei and the others. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you… you gave me another, alternative option; one that meets my every need to help people in ways I could never have imagined, and to make friendships that will last literally lifetimes.

You offered me a better way of living, and the opportunity to help you as you've helped me since the day we met. When we first met, I didn't even know where I was going, but you were the first person who was kind enough to show me around and help me find the church. And then you even saved my life from the Fallen Angels, and not just once either but several times. You've done more for me in a few days than anyone has ever done in my entire life, and I would be forever condemned if I didn't do everything I could to repay you. Joining you in forever doesn't even begin to compensate, especially since it benefits me as much as it does you." Asia concluded her heart-melting speech with an equally soul-searing smile on her full, pink lips.

"Asia… I… I…" Eesheer was in tears again now as he abandoned words and brought her into his arms again… content to sit there the whole night and sob his every aching, breaking hearts out. The damn broke entirely at long last, and for the first time in countless life ages of the Triple O; he unloaded all of the pent-up guilt, hatred, passion, loss, and pain he'd been harboring since he'd witnessed so much senseless death in that equally hideous war on all life. Asia continued to remain sitting there comforting him, surprised by how contented their sitting up position was and the fact she didn't feel tired in the slightest even when their touching moment carried on well into the middle of the night.

"It's okay Eesheer, I'm here now… and I'm never, ever leaving you again… I promise." She whispered in his ear along with all manner of sweet nothings; having the distinct feeling that when they were both done here her new friend would feel better than he had in years. His tears were absolutely heartbreaking but beautiful… to think that he could've held them in so long without breaking down sooner. She remembered reading something about trying to be strong for too long as opposed to being weak… crying was meant to be therapeutic, yet this was the first time Asia had seen Eesheer truly let loose in that regard.

Maybe it had something to do with her being exactly like him now… maybe she was seeing him truly as he was for the first time. Her smile widened when he began to slowly but inexorably start calming down… well into 4 AM in the morning. Still, if it meant he could finally get all of that unresolved anguish and agony out of his system then she would gladly hold him until the end of time. It was still strange to think that she probably could hold him that long, and even allowed herself a quiet giggle as they both continued to bask in each other's unbelievable warmth and share in each other's grief. The sun would shine on a brand-new pair of forever bonded Supreme Omnidonae come morning, but for now the night would always be darkest just before the dawn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He never raised his voice, that was the worst thing; the fury of the Supreme Omnidony. Then we discovered why, why this Eesheer IBIB; who had fought with Gods and Demons of all tiers and won, why he'd simply dealt us a humiliating defeat before... he was being kind. He wrapped Dohnaseek up in unbreakable chains forged in the heart of the ZOF Realm, forcing him to carry an infinitely heavier burden than Jacob Marley ever did in that Charles Dickens Christmas story. He hurled Kalawarner into the event horizon of a collapsing Triple O to be imprisoned there... forever.

He still visits Mittelt once a year, every year. I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror and every reflective surface across the ZOF Realm. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move just for a second; it's her, it's almost always her. I don't know what he did to Freed to this day, and frankly I'm too scared to ask.

As for myself, I was suspended forever in time and space; isolated eternally on my own personal Ogygia, a prison island of Eesheer's own design that I doubt even the mightiest of ZOF Masters could've escaped from. Every few centuries or so a man would wash up on my shores; a man way too much like Azazel and whom I couldn't help but fall in love with. But for one reason or another; they could never, ever stay, and I was to have my heart broken and shattered countless times over. We wanted to live forever as Fallen Angels; so Eesheer IBIB made sure that we did.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was really nice, I feel all warm and mushy inside." Yancy gushed fondly as Thomas IBIB smiled. Their fellow Supreme Omnidonae had gone to turn in for the night in their respective home worlds after an exceptionally long night, and Thomas was manifesting in various places at the same time to be with all of them at once. But he had a special place in all of his infinite hearts for the adorable and endlessly beautiful pinkette.

"Of course, you do, it's natural to feel that way after helping someone." Yancy smiled.

"I'm glad we all get to travel with you. It's true, being able to hang with a Deity's inner circle and travel across the ZOF Realm is great and all, but I think this... this feeling I get when we help people... it's the best. Thank you for everything Thomas."

"You're welcome." He replied as they broke the embrace that they unexpectedly found themselves in.

"And you're right, it is the best. It's why I do what I do. The ZOF Realm... it's so vast and wonderful and complex and sometimes just a bit terrifying. There are good things, but there are tragedies and horrors to. And that's why it's beautiful. A perfect, utopian paradise is all fine and good, but I find it's realities like theirs that offer us the opportunity to right the wrongs and help people in need like Eesheer and Asia."

That immeasurably fuzzy, resplendent, and reverent feeling continued to wash wholly over Yancy's being as Thomas's eloquent words sun in. Joining him on his never-ending journey across the grandest of all cosmos had been the absolute best decision she'd ever made. Thank the stars for the ' _Leader of the Supreme Omnidonae_.'

 _Author's Notes: And… that's all folks. God, I am so beyond happy with how all this turned out, and damn… the ending scene here was an absolute wonder for me to write. If anyone has any questions please feel free to PM me for details, just try and let me know if you don't like spoilers because I tend to get excited when discussing my characters with anyone interest and tend to forget, lol. As always, feel free to read and review, but try and keep comments civil and polite if you can._

 _If you cannot, do keep in mind that you run the risk of me not acknowledging them at all. That being said, everyone is entitled to their opinion and if you don't like my writing that's fine; just remember that if you want anything done differently then write something yourself. Write something like this better than I do instead, and hey… if it's good enough I might even read it lol. Anyways, have a wonderful night everyone, and hope to hear more from all of you High School DxD fans out there. I bloody loved DxD Hero, and I look forward to the next season whenever they get to airing episodes for it. Hopefully we don't have another multi-year drought between seasons like last time lol. The Omniarch is signing off now… TTFN._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Hey howdy hey guys and gals; the Omniarch is here once again with another chapter of Eesheer IBIB for you all to enjoy. I have to admit, I absolutely adore how the last chapter for this Highschool DxD story turned out, and I can't wait for things to start picking up in this chapter and the chapters beyond. For those of you wondering what the pairings are; they are as follows._

 _Eesheer IBIB's ZOFRES-Blessed Eternal Bond Mates- both current and eventual (Note: ZOFRES is an acronym that stands for the ZOF Realm's Emotional Spectrum… the largest, most complete form of the Spectrum itself. Essentially, it is where emotional energies and feelings of all kinds are the most infinitely dense and all-powerful, much like any aspect of the ZOFR really. This allows it to establish Eternal Bonding tiers that coincide with each and every Omnipotent God tier across all of my story boards, including the Supreme Omnidonae up to and including the OIBIB Counterparts themselves._

 _So, when an Eternal Bond Mate comes their way; absolute love and a Forever Bond are basically inevitable. Eternal Bonds blessed by this infinite spectrum are only attainable by Supreme Omnidonae and the mightiest of their creations, the Omni IB ZOF Masters. This allows them to form an eternal or infinite bond with anyone/anything, making them connected on a level beyond anything and everything. This bond allows them to always be connected to each other as their bond transcends everything regardless of its nature including space, time, distance, separation from reality, death, non-existence, etc. This connection goes beyond Eternal Bond Mates, beyond the collective unconscious, beyond even the fabric and foundations of the beyond infinite dimensional maximality of the ZOF Realm._

 _The Supreme Omnidony's bonds cannot be broken, destroyed, manipulated, removed, separated, or severed. Even if every one of their souls are utterly destroyed the connection will remain, even if their complete existence and/or memory is erased from reality/history the connection will still remain. Nothing can ever separate the users from each other or their bond with each other. Thanks Superpower Wiki for the concept of Eternal Bonds, lol. In my stories; only an Omnidony of equal or exceeding power to the Eternal Bond Mates in question can affect their bond via powers like Red String Manipulation, Absolute Ugliness Inducement, Absolute Unlovability Inducement, or as I like to call it… Johnny Bravo/Meg Griffin Syndrome, and other such powers. And even then, the Eternal Bonds are highly resistant to said powers._

 _Unlike other spectrums like the EM spectrum; the ZOFRES is at least partially sentient and enhanced by the ZOF Realm itself to infinite and everlasting levels)_

 _1: Asia Argento IBIB (Eesheer's Primary ZOFRES-blessed Eternal Bond Mate. The Eternal Bonds of a Supreme Omnidony are not wholly exclusive to one person per IBIB Counterpart. Asia may be the first, and his primary, but there are others as well. Granted, this does not mean that any of them will cease to be free to choose either. Eternal Bonds are not the catch-all solution in my stories that various other Fanfiction writers seem to portray them as. Be expecting for Asia, Eesheer, and the others to have to properly develop their future relationship, and for it to not be this perfectly seamless transition either)_

 _2: Serafall Leviathan IBIB (One of Eesheer's eventual Secondary ZOFRES-Blessed Eternal Bond Mates. The ranking system the ZOFRES uses when blessing a multi Eternal Bond consist of Primary and Secondary Eternal Bond Mates. The wavelengths of its lesser variants; the T Triple O ES and the ESIT's are not powerful or intense enough to manage a Supreme Omnidony's Eternal Bond… so that leaves the ZOFRES with no alternative but to bless them with the full intensity and frequency-levels of its own wavelengths._

 _Essentially, this creates an endless hierarchy of Eternal Bonding Tiers to match the various Zenith and Supreme Omnidonae hierarchies of omnipotence. Serafall is thus a Secondary Eternal Bond Mate of the highest order. This tier is even somewhat resistant to outside attempts to influence the bond via Red String Manipulation powers; including when said powers are used even by other Supreme Omnidonae)_

 _3: Gabriel IBIB (Gabby) ((Eventual Secondary ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate))_

 _4: Ophis IBIB (Eventual Secondary ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate)_

 _5: Le Fay Pendragon IBIB (Eventual Secondary ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate)_

 _6: ? (No spoilers permitted for this eventual Eternal Bond Mate)_

 _7: ? (No Spoilers permitted for this eventual Eternal Bond Mate)_

 _Issei Hyoudou's eventual Harem: Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Rossweisse, Ravel Phoenix, and Ingvild Leviathan. Rias will be paired with someone else entirely, and it won't be Eesheer, Issei, or any of the canon characters or my OCs. Shoutout to my friend Shadow; I'm keeping my promise to you regarding Rias mate._

 _Oh, and for good measure, I'll include the information about the various Eternal Bonding Tiers and their corresponding God/Reality Tiers. Feel free to skip over this if you're not interested in reading it or want to find out in-story._

 _Eternal Bonding Tiers in order from most infinite to least infinite._

 _1: The Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena (The Eternal Bonding of the Supreme Omnidonae Pantheon taken to its most supremely omnipotent and eternal level; essentially a genuinely absolute form of omnipotence. Is attainable mainly by Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae; the mightiest of my God tiers… Beyond the ZOF Realm itself in depth, magnitude, range, etc. Completely immune to any and all outside attempts at influencing said bonds via Red String Manipulation and similar abilities, no matter how infinitely powerful said ability is or its user)_

 _2: ZOFRES Eternal Bonds (Primary and Secondary Eternal Bonds of the Non-Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae and the Omni IB ZOF Master tier Zenith Omnidonae fall into this category… with the latter doing so less frequently than the former. Is occasionally able to bind OIBIB class Supreme Omnidonae as well. Is almost entirely immune to any and all attempts at outside influence except the ones by Supreme Omnidonae who are stronger than the bonded Eternal Bond Mates)_

 _3: T Triple O ES Eternal Bonds (The Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere Variant of the ZOFRES Eternal Bonding tier; essentially the level 1 Reality tier below the ZOF Realm itself. Is the most common form of Eternal Bonding accessible by the Omni IB ZOF Masters, and is accessible by them and them alone. No other God tiers are handled by this ZOFRES Variant)_

 _4: ESIT Eternal Bonds (Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities; is essentially the least infinite variant of the ZOFRES and handles the Eternal Bonds of all the lesser God tiers of Omnipotence. This includes the ZOF Masters, Prodigies, Regular Zenith Omnidonae, and regular Omnidonae. Individual Omega Omnispheres and their respective omnipotent beings are handled by this Eternal Bonding Tier as well)_

 _Anyways, that's all for now; I hope some of you found this information useful for understanding my stories and characters better. If not however, feel free to skip over it entirely. Now, before we start the chapter; first things first… I need to acknowledge the reviews of my wonderful readers from the last chapter… as is my tradition of late._

 _Guest (Sonic)- Thanks lol._

 _Dimension Distorter: Yes indeed, be expecting many such crossovers between any and all of my stories at any random interval mate! I'm so glad you liked those moments with TIBIB and his Team/Harem. And yep, go Doctor Strange indeed!_

 _Ha, Eesheer's Asia was that nice and understanding in canon terms to lol. Trust me though, there will be moments where her changes almost overwhelm her, and it's not gonna be some smooth and seamless transition at first either. Eesheer will have a lot to walk her through on, but ultimately, they'll figure things out together from here on out._

 _And yeah, the knife was in her throat the whole time because Eesheer didn't think of pulling it out until he could stop the blood flow. Given how much blood he's seen shed, it has resulted in him having a sort of hemophobia. The less of it he has to see, the better. And ha, considering how sorry I felt for Calypso's situation in Percy Jackson I'd say that Raynare's punishment is truly horrendous. And lol, of course you'd come up with something like that for Freed. Honestly, I intended for some type of torturous purgatory for him. One where his soul is perpetually inflicted with all the pain and suffering, he's ever inflicted on every devil he's ever killed, infinity-fold. But I like your idea better… let's go with that. ;)_

 _ValarPrime98: Well, to be fair Eesheer wasn't in his right mind so he'd be unlikely to fight at full capacity and effectiveness. Plus, in terms of power Mafalda has him beat at the present-day moment… but rest assured that'll change very quickly as Eesheer gets more of a handle on his Supreme Omnidony powers. And ha, ultimate predator… he's only started earning that title dude; remember, despite everything he's already experienced offscreen… he's still technically only getting started. Trust me when I say he'll definitely have many more chances to kick ass later mate… that's a promise. Bear in mind there was a large part of him that didn't actually want to destroy the ZOF Realm so, his endless hearts weren't really in it 100 percent either. So, naturally… Mafalda was going to win that particular battle._

 _I'm glad you like that little piece of Supreme Omnidonae mechanics that I didn't reveal before, and yes… Yancy IBIB is a forbidden IBIB title now. As for TIBIB's Asia… she'd be a Forbidden IBIB title holder by proxy the moment Eesheer's Asia was deified… multiple IBIB versions of the same person have a loose sort of symbiotic and synchronous connection that way. So, while TIBIB's Asia wasn't forbidden status before… she became one second-hand through her connection to Eesheer's Asia._

 _And bear in mind what I said about the TIBIB Crucifixion part lol; that's gonna be big down the line in his story… and it's more like he's a non-religious analogue of Jesus in Supreme Omnidonae terms. I am glad you aren't judging lol… cuz you're right; it is my story. As for where the story arc will go from here… just wait and see. :D_

 _Phenomenal Excelsior: Lol, not as much to say about this story compared to TIBIB, eh? No worries dude, thanks for the review in any case. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and get ready for some fluffiness/cuteness overload lol._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from my OCs and original, non-canon ideas/concepts; everything else is the property of its respective owners. I don't make any profit off this whatsoever, I write purely for fun and entertainment. Story is rated MA for mature adults; viewer discretion is very strongly advised. Chapter is rated MA for limes._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6/Episode 6: Embracing Change- Part 1 of 2

Being asked by an infinite Dragon Goddess to find a way to approach some weirdo in a green trench coat and coerce him into joining their faction was not what Le Fay Pendragon signed on for. Granted, she'd only joined the Khaos Brigade out of concern for her older brother… so she wasn't exactly in a position to gripe and complain about whatever assignments she was given to complete. Still, the thought of being used to entice and seduce some unknown entity into their midst made her skin crawl, but Ophis wanted him and gods help anyone who tried to deny Ophis something or someone she desperately desired. Dragons could be abhorrently selfish creatures when they wanted to be.

"Oh well, at least it gives me something to do." Le Fay shrugged while musing aloud to herself in a contemplative tone. She'd appeared in the place where this Eesheer was last spotted… Kuoh Town and attempted to narrow her search by using every locator spell she could think of, but without any actual idea of who she was looking for and with whatever powers he had to possibly counteract magic… she was stuck having to comb through the city with a fine tooth.

But it's the most she had to do in ages and she figured that if she turned over enough stones, she'd eventually find something. When asked if she had any more information about where to find him, Ophis simply said something about devils, Kuoh Town, and an emerald hellfire as brilliant as infinite creations exploding into being at once. Not much to go on as far as the magician was concerned, but Ophis was adamant, and given that she had no more information to give as well it would have to do. She could only guess at why their leader was so obsessed with the guy.

The blonde sorceress had pointedly asked her if she saw anything when she disappeared last night, but Ophis responded by saying that someone or something else beat her to him and locked him away in some sort of dimension that even she could not access. Nor could she pin down his location after both he and those Fallen Angels disappeared. Le Fay sighed at that, not really caring for unraveling the mystery of this person and just wanting to alleviate this boredom she'd been suffering from. After all, there was no rule saying she couldn't have some fun during her search, and from what she'd read Kuoh Town had all sorts of fun attractions she could have a good time at.

She walked the streets of Kuoh Town in broad daylight, catching more than just a few ogling stares from the general consensus of males in her path due to her magician's outfit, her blonde hair, blue eyes, and amazing body that even supermodels would kill for. Since she was a direct descendent of Morgan Le Fay herself. She had Faery blood in her veins, and Faeries were well known for being supernaturally attractive. Of course, Le Fay herself was completely oblivious to this fact and simply smiled and waved at every person she walked past… none the wiser to any lewd thoughts that might've been running through their heads.

She was just running through various ideas on what she could do first when her stomach decided to remind her suddenly that she hadn't eaten since breakfast early that same morning, growling audibly and making her laugh awkwardly in embarrassment. The good news was, there was a fast food joint with what appeared to be hamburgers and French fries and the like, across from the Game Corner she was standing at the entrance of right now. But the bad news was she had no money.

She inwardly cursed her lack of preparedness but didn't think to ask Ophis for some form of currency during her manhunt, given that she didn't anticipate herself wandering the streets of Kuoh Town for so long. Now though, she was regretting that oversight immensely. She could conjure some Japanese currency or transfigure a rock or something into pocket money as well since that was easier but didn't feel right about cheating the system that way. Ironic that she could have such an outstanding moral compass despite joining a group with the word Khaos in its name.

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to grin and bear it for now. Probably best if I don't eat such greasy, bad-for-me food anyhow." She whispered aloud to herself with resolve, about to turn and walk away from the restaurant while ignoring the heavenly, grease-filled scent wafting in the air from it, but another voice responded to her statement before she could.

"Or alternatively, you could be my date for today and I'll buy us both lunch, sound good?" The voice asked her, and Le Fay stopped cold as she whirled around and met the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes she'd ever seen. She had been just about to kindly reject the person's offer, but a couple of things threw her off. Number one was this person wasn't one of the many usual males who asked her out practically on sight but rather a female.

Secondly, she had to be the most beautiful female the blonde sorceress had ever seen; with butt-length blonde hair left cascading straight down her back, twinkling emerald eyes that were so unbelievably ultraluminous that one couldn't gaze into them directly, and a two-piece, Kumkum red dress which exposed her toned, lean midriff and hugged her absolutely sexy body in all the right places. Le Fay somehow managed to feel self-conscious while in this girl's presence; which was the opposite to how she was used to feeling when in the presence of another girl.

This stranger gave off an allure that was almost divine in nature, drawing every eye that could see her on the entire city block whether male or female. She almost seemed like she could be a Goddess, maybe even one of those love and beauty types like Aphrodite. She also had sharp, inhumanly perfect elvish features and immaculate tawny-gold skin; making her face and other body parts more pointed and angular than was typical. For a girl of her absolute exquisiteness, being unnoticed simply was not an option, but she seemed unbothered by this. In fact, she was smirking playfully and seemed to revel in it as Le Fay continued to stand there in awed silence and her brain processed what she had just been asked.

"Um, I… um…" The sorceress stammered. An embarrassed blush crept up her neck and face as the girl didn't wait for any response beyond that and grabbed her by the hand, eliciting a squeak from her as she tugged her along, across the street, and into the fast food restaurant before she even had a chance to react. Le Fay was astounded by this person's deceptive strength and didn't know what to make of this situation, as the other blonde-haired girl brought her into the line that had gathered there to order lunch.

"Wait a minute, hang on! I didn't agree to this!" Le Fay protested more halfheartedly than she cared to admit. The truth remained that she was still really hungry, and the girl asking her to be a date was beyond cute. The blonde sorceress could easily see herself forming an attraction to her. A little-known fact about Le Fay Pendragon was she played for both teams. Though she was generally more interested in boys, she could swing the other way to if the girl in question was hot enough, and this girl was _definitely_ hot enough. Of course, given that she had a knack for getting embarrassed by any lewd situations, it would be a miracle if she ever managed to ask anyone out.

"Don't worry, you can thank me later." The stranger cooed in delight while winking cheekily at her, and Le Fay huffed with slight indignance. Damn near every head turned as one to stare at the strange girl as a unit, irresistibly entranced by the mere sound of her voice before remembering that they were doing something and went back to their prior engagement. Some of them looked disappointed by the fact that Le Fay herself seemed to be the girl's plus one.

The Khaos Brigade member briefly toyed with the idea of using magic to get out of this situation somehow but managed to stay her hand. Something about this other girl felt… _off_. Not necessarily in a bad or sinister way, but her aura just felt strange. The prospect of using magic on her or around her seemed a bit risky right now. "What'll it be for you two?" The girl working the till asked them kindly as Le Fay realized she and her ' _date_ ' were now at the front of the line, having moved along steadily during her thoughtful musing.

"I'll take a fully-loaded cheese burger meal with two supersized fries, two extra-large milkshakes comprised of every flavor you have on the menu simultaneously, and a few extra packets of salt and ketchup." The strange girl requested as Le Fay and everyone present who heard her all turned their heads to look at her with widened eyes. The lady working at the till was significantly nonplussed by the absurdly large order by the young woman, who couldn't have been more than 135 pounds and 5'8" tall. How anyone could've eaten such portions, let alone such a well-figured individual, was beyond both the Khaos Brigade member and everyone else present.

"Um, are you sure you really want all that? We're not responsible for any injuries or accidents that may befall you during your meal." The till worker reminded them in a disbelieving tone, still not able to quite understand or wrap her head around the sheer quantity of the custom-order. This was one of those fast food chain restaurants where one could order basically anything they want as long as they paid for it, and the customer was always right. But still, custom orders or not, that was a bit much for any one person to consume in a single sitting.

Le Fay's 'date' nodded with a dazzlingly sweet smile, one that could've disarmed the Chieftain Gods themselves if she was so inclined. "Yes, I am. Don't worry, I can put a lot more away than my appearance would tend to suggest. I have a unique variant of hyperthyroidism, so, this is normal for me." She explained as the till worker hesitantly nodded, seeming to somewhat understand whatever that condition was and visibly relaxing slightly as Le Fay could only stand there and wonder how she got roped into this. After punching in an absurdly complex number of button combinations and custom-orders, the till lady turned to Le Fay next as the magician wracked her brains and skimmed over the menu for something that met her needs. Sensing the poor woman's nervousness at the idea of having to fulfill two ridiculous custom orders, she decided to go for something simple.

"A regular cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake, please and thank you." She smiled, and the woman sighed with relief as she added Le Fay's order to the same bill as the order of her 'date'. The total came to a rather enormously high number given the red-dress-wearing, emerald-eyed beauty's order, taking up at least 90 percent of the overall cost. Le Fay caught herself feeling sorry for anyone who might've had to buy this girl a meal instead of the other way around.

Thankfully, the stranger had more than enough money to pay her own way, as demonstrated even further when she paid the full price of both their meals plus a 200 percent tip to the till worker for being so accommodating of their orders. Sufficed to say, the worker lady was happy with the reward she reaped for being so patient, and Le Fay was floored by her 'date's' apparent wealth as the two of them stood off to the side and waited for their meals to be ready.

"That was insane." Le Fay breathed as her partner snickered.

"Thank you." She smirked in delight.

"That wasn't really a compliment, you know." The Magician tutted with uncharacteristic annoyance at the other girl's antics.

"Yes, it was. I've learned to take pride in my own madness, especially considering how often I'm told that I'm crazy." Her 'date' rebutted, and Le Fay reluctantly conceded the girl had a point.

"Who are you?" The magician finally decided to cut to the root of the matter. The girl's response to that was to smirk even wider than before.

"It's impolite to ask my name without first introducing yourself, you know." She playfully admonished her, and the sorceress flushed with embarrassment.

"You're right, my name is Le Fay Pendragon, who are you?" She asked, playing along for now in the hopes that she'd get some sort of clue who or what she was dealing with.

"Ah, your name is Le Fay, huh? Somebody obviously had an Arthurian motif in your family. You also look like you just came straight out of the cosplay convention. Your whole attire screams Harry Potter, or Dark Magician Girl or something." She conversationally spoke, and Le Fay nodded in affirmation, deciding to hold off on telling this mortal that she was a direct descendent of the actual Morgan Le Fay. She waited patiently for the girl to remember that she was supposed to introduce herself now, and thankfully her patience was rewarded as the hot blonde smiled at her.

"My name is Lily, it's nice to meet you. I'm something of a fan of magic myself." She said finally, and with that the two of them shook hands and Le Fay found herself relaxing slightly. She saw no lie in the girl's eyes when she gave her name to her, and she was treating her to a free meal as well so that definitely helped in winning her over.

"I'm glad to know a love for magic and wonder isn't only exclusive to children." Le Fay smiled.

"Indeed." Lily said in accordance as the two of them passed the time spent waiting for their order by making small talk.

"So, are you from around here or?" Le Fay paused, letting the sentence hang so that Lily could fill in the blanks.

"Mmhmm, born and raised." She replied airily as Le Fay nodded.

"Any foreign background in your family? I only ask because blonde hair is not a common Japanese trait from what I've read. Of course, I have blonde hair as well, but I'm also not from around here so my point still stands." Le Fay wondered in an idle tone of voice as Lily giggled.

"Good point, and yeah, neither of my parents were from here originally. But here is where they met and fell in love. I guess being strangers in a strange land gave them a commonality here together, and the rest is, as they say… _history_." Lily replied with significant emphasis on the last word. "What about you? New in town huh?" She added in a conversational manner as Le Fay nodded in affirmation.

"Mmhmm, just got here this morning actually." She replied sweetly.

"You needed a change of scenery or something? You don't strike me as someone who came here for any other reason but to get away for a while." Lily grilled her for details as Le Fay hid her smile behind her hand.

"Well, that, and I'm kind of looking for someone as well." She replied evasively without elaborating any further. Lily smirked at her, arching one of her annoyingly perfect-looking eyebrows at her while doing so, obviously intrigued. Let it be known that Le Fay was accustomed to being a girl who made supermodels jealous, and almost all males lust for her. Innocent and sweet though she may have come across as, she wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was considered beautiful by the general consensus of males and females. So, it was making her increasingly self-conscious to be in the presence of someone who's beauty vastly outstripped her own.

Whoever this girl was, she must've had to beat the boys away with a stick. Though, looking around the restaurant; the witch saw many of the males staring longingly at her 'date' and her alike. But none of these poor bastards had the balls to approach them. It was almost as though Lily's beauty was so overpowering that it was equally as intimidating to most people. Whoever landed her would be a source of endless envy and downright jealousy on part of every male on the planet, and somehow everyone present was instinctively aware enough of this to give them both a wide berth. Le Fay found herself both fascinated by and appreciative of this. Perhaps there was more to this girl than met the eye as well, and Le Fay caught herself wondering if this person had a connection to this Eesheer she was supposed to find.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Lily smirking suggestively at her. "Oh, searching for someone huh? A long-lost childhood love perhaps?" She snickered, and Le Fay shook her head vehemently in denial, blushing up a storm while doing so.

"Ugh, as if!" She hissed, and Lily giggled reassuringly to let her know she was only teasing, and Le Fay couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Why come all this way then just to find someone? Should I be jealous~?" Lily crooned in a sing-song as the magician facepalmed.

"Gods, you're incorrigible." Le Fay sighed in exasperation as Lily stuck her tongue out at her impishly. There was a touch of humor mixed in Le Fay's claim somewhere as well. Though she may not have admitted it, Lily seemed like the type of person she could get along well with, if for no other reason than her sense of humor. It'd been so long since she had a proper female friend outside of the Khaos Brigade, and Kuroka did _NOT_ count. Ophis didn't either for that matter, as Le Fay didn't peg her as the type to make friends given how much stock she put on reclaiming absolute, golden silence and being left well enough alone. It begged the question of why she wanted yet more company for her brigade, but perhaps Eesheer was simply a means to an end. Perhaps his power was enough to drive Great Red out of the dimensional gap, even, though from what she'd heard about that damn dragon, such an achievement would be absurd.

Also, the fact that the Khaos Brigade tended to use her and her gorgeous appearance to entice a number of people into joining the Khaos Brigade didn't sit as well with her as she cared to admit. But she didn't say anything because her brother Arthur Pendragon believed in what they were doing. Still, maybe meeting people like Lily here was a kind of silver lining in all this. She did wish that Ophis would approach Eesheer herself however, how much of a threat could he really perceive them as? Maybe it was because Le Fay had more of a natural inclination to being friendly to newcomers, maybe the reason she was used for recruitment purposes was because she was more approachable and friendly compared to some of the others. Yeah, she decided she would go with that.

She shuddered inwardly at the thought of Vali attempting to recruit anyone rather than fight them in order to test his power. She doubted that conversation would go over well. Ophis probably knew that Vali would want to test Eesheer the moment he learned of his power, but that was counterproductive to what they were trying to do instead. Clearly, Ophis already had a good idea how powerful he was and saw it as a futile endeavor to test the outer limits of that power. Kuroka would be more interested in fucking the dude than recruiting him, and Sun Wukong would've probably reacted similarly as Vali and challenged the guy to a duel.

As for her brother, she honestly wasn't really sure how he'd react, but she liked to think she was more approachable compared to her relative to. So, Le Fay herself was once again being used as a friendly face with great assets to lure this Eesheer in instead, cuz even the most powerful men of all were still men at their core, of course. Le Fay repressed the urge to shudder outwardly as well, not wanting to weird out her date.

"And I'm a Goddess in bed to, whether it's with men or women, I know how best to please both." Lily whispered in her ear as a response to her earlier comment. Le Fay's eyes widened at the sheer lewdness and lasciviousness of that statement as it dragged her out of her exceptionally long reverie and made her blush crimson, ' _eeping_ ' while she did so. The nerve of this woman was… wow! Le Fay honestly had little to say to that, and the worst part was the sheer boldness of her date was turning her on something fierce despite her usual shyness when it came to situations like this. Hungry and horny were not a good combo for anyone, but for a Homo Magi with peak-human physical attributes and sexual libidos; it was even worse still.

Fuck, it'd been too long. She hadn't had a boyfriend or girlfriend to look after her ever-growing needs since joining the damn brigade, and given how overbearing her brother tended to be, any dating opportunities had been pretty thin on the ground right from the get-go. She was normally shy to any lecherous situations and tended to stutter and blush a lot when presented with them, but that didn't mean she was a complete prude either as everyone had needs, wants, and desires, including her. For a moment her childish veneer of innocent shyness cracked just a little, revealing a sexually unsatisfied young woman under the surface. She was 16 after all and thus at the peak of her sex drive.

"Oh hey, look, I think our orders are almost ready!" Le Fay suddenly realized and pointed out eagerly, and Le Fay sighed inwardly with relief. At least the hunger wouldn't be an issue for much longer as Lily nodded with that damnable smirk still in place and the two of them graciously accepted their trays and moved over to the first booth that wasn't occupied. How Lily's massively oversized order fit on her small red tray was beyond mortal comprehension. Thankfully, Le Fay had a vast understanding of magic and the way it continually defied things like quantum mechanics, metaphysics, and the like. So, it wasn't too much of a stretch for her at least. Other people present however, gawked with slacken jaws as Lily effortlessly meandered through the restaurant while balancing the tray on one arm with such flawless coordination it almost looked like she did work as a stunt double.

The magician would've had to use spells to enhance her natural dexterity and coordination to such a flawless degree, but for Lily such an ability seemed to come naturally, almost as if by divine powers. Not for the first time, Le Fay honestly wondered if she was dealing with a goddess like Aphrodite or something in disguise. Hell, Lily possessed otherworldly beauty on a level that might very well have surpassed Gabriel; who was commonly regarded as the most beautiful woman in all of heaven, not that Le Fay had actually seen the archangel in person to tell for certain.

"I still can't believe you're going to eat all that." Le Fay commented as they sat down on opposite sides in the booth and went to town on their meals. In all honesty, the magician had a higher metabolism than the norm for a girl her size to. So, she wasn't exactly in the most ideal position to criticize, but still, Lily seemed to be above and beyond her in terms of her eating capacity.

"Like I said, hyperthyroidism." Lily reminded her casually while actually managing to eat at a respectable pace and take smaller bites than Le Fay half-expected.

"You seem pretty well-figured for someone who is supposedly always starving due to an overactive thyroid gland. Maintaining such a healthy-looking bust would be damn near impossible for most people with that condition Lily. Not to mention you've displayed none of the other obvious signs and symptoms that indicate it either.

This includes a sensitivity to heat, nervousness, anxiety, and irritability, mood swings, persistent tiredness and weakness, and swelling in your neck to name a few; none of which you seem to have. If anything, your energy-levels and positive feelings and good warmth are basically palpable, and I've gotten pretty good at reading between the lines. Enough to know you use the hyperthyroidism lie to mask what's really up with your insane metabolism." Le Fay rebutted skeptically, knowing a smokescreen when she saw one, and it was becoming increasingly obvious there was more to her date than met the eye.

Lily's smirk never once left her face the whole time Le Fay was picking apart her excuse for eating so much, and she waited patiently until the magician was finished speaking to respond. "You're remarkably well-informed on such things. A trait many people are sadly lacking nowadays, all I had to do to explain away my abnormally fast metabolism was give them a diagnosis with a fancy designation, and the lot of them don't further probe me for information beyond that.

Some of them might've heard of Hyperthyroidism before, but don't know the intimate details and telltale signs. Whereas others have never heard of it before but pass it off as my just being an abnormal eater and don't think anything of it. A quick scan of the people in this building can easily tell you that none of them give any outward sign of suffering from this condition as well. So, the odds of them knowing what to look for in cases like mine are even lesser still.

Now, that doesn't eliminate the possibility of them knowing someone who does, at least not entirely, but all but the most cynical of people don't typically question the validity of such claims on sheer principle, and the best lies are often based on knowing statistics. The approximate odds of anyone and everyone in earshot knowing that the diagnoses I gave the till worker to justify my obscene eating habits were slim, and as far as explanations go a lot of people don't try to entertain how else I could be eating so much and maintaining such a voluptuous figure at the same time. For most people, there's no reason to unless they understand more about what I'm telling people, but I guess you aren't most people, are you Le Fay?" Lily whispered across the table in a knowing voice as Le Fay shrugged.

"Half a truth is often a great lie." She quoted, and her date smirked.

"Benjamin Franklyn." Lily astutely pointed out, and Le Fay nodded in affirmation.

"My point is, I do a lot of personal research in my downtime. So, I knew you weren't being 100 percent honest right from the start; the question is… why? And what gives you your ability to eat so much and stay so in shape?" The magician couldn't help but ask her, wanting to know more about her mysterious new friend as she was sure Lily wanted to know more about her in return.

"Who are you looking for, and why come all the way out here to find him?" Lily rebutted.

"My looking for someone here does not automatically warrant suspicion. For all you know, I could be trying to reconnect with an old friend." Le Fay said back to her, but Lily wasn't going to let her have the last word so easily.

"It does when this so-called friend is someone you don't even know the home address of or how to find them. Acquiring such information nowadays is absurdly easy thanks to things like social media, and hiding is next to impossible in today's world to. If this person was really your friend, you wouldn't be wandering around like some ditz trying to locate them in such a big city with no leads whatsoever to their current locale. Never mind some ditz with no money in Japanese currency, very suspicious my mistress of magic.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking this person, maybe even downright hunting him. You don't strike me as a trained killer or assassin but looks can be deceiving. Or maybe you were sent here to recruit this person for something nefarious perhaps?" The blonde, absolute beauty astutely deduced, and Le Fay cursed inwardly. This woman's mind was terrifyingly sharp, and if she was bothered at all by the supposed implications of the sorceress's reasons for being here; she didn't show it.

"Who are you, I mean, really?" The magical girl practically demanded in between bites of French fries; amazed she could be so at ease and on guard at the same time.

"I could ask you the same question." Lily retorted challengingly, that damn smirk _still_ on her face. Le Fay was starting to believe that was the only facial expression she was capable of sporting. But she conceded her date had a good point.

"Trust but verify I suppose." Lily added with a nonchalant shrug, and Le Fay was glad they could agree on that at least. While she may not like having to be cautious; it was a necessity in her line of work to do so when in bed with the Khaos Brigade.

"True, I suppose I could tell you that my name as Le Fay isn't just a family motif, but I doubt you'd believe that." Le Fay said vigilantly even now, gauging Lily for any sign of a reaction to that statement and surprised when she didn't see any of consequence. This girl was good at schooling her reactions, she'd give her that.

"Don't presume to know my mind Pendragon, if there's anything I've learned it's that this is a damn strange town." Lily sniggered. Le Fay arched an eyebrow at being addressed as such.

"Funny, I don't recall mentioning my last name to you." She pointed out, and Lily's smirk broadened amusedly.

"No, I can't say I recall as such either." She flippantly whispered, and Le Fay sighed.

"And so, the mystery of Lily deepens. Care to share some of more of your own secrets then? I've given you something big of mine, it's only fair you extend the same courtesy to me in exchange." Le Fay requested sweetly with a close-eyed smile she'd used to disarm potential recruits before. Lily seemed to take a great deal of pleasure out of making a show of her contemplating Le Fay's words, clearly aware of how much she was sorely testing the sorceress's considerable patience while doing so.

"Well, I guess I could start by telling you the one you seek was just in this restaurant yesterday and is going to be conjuring his own house later today to accommodate him and one other. You'll find that the residents of Kuoh Town here will not even acknowledge the glaringly obvious change in the city's overall layout." Lily informed her obligingly as Le Fay's eyes widened.

"How could you possibly know that if it hasn't happened yet?" She basically demanded, and Lily's smirk was dangerously predatory right now as the sorceress swallowed audibly, feeling another blush coming on at how hot her date was with that smile on her face.

"Because I'm like him, with powers similar to his own." Lily said finally after several long moments of agonizing silence; dropping a bomb Le Fay wasn't quite ready to deal with. And yet, with everything that's happened so far, it made a disturbing amount of sense.

"And your relationship to him is…" Le Fay hesitantly questioned, not wanting to get into it with another, potentially hostile member of whatever race her quarry belonged to. And she hoped Lily wasn't planning on involving herself in the affairs of the Khaos Brigade. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed magic girl already had deep-seated reservations about letting such a powerful loose cannon into their midst. Not that the Khaos Brigade members weren't already typically made up of powerful loose cannons, but most of them didn't have the power to destroy entire worlds with the snap of a finger, except perhaps Ophis. But even she admitted Eesheer's power vastly outstripped her own. The thought of a second such individual being on the loose was almost too much for Le Fay to stomach, and this was her speaking as a direct descendent of one of the most powerful witches in all of history.

Lily seemed to sense her apprehension and smiled reassuringly at her. "Oh, don't worry. Our 'relationship' as you call it is nonexistent at the present time. I'm merely a casual observer, monitoring his progress during his stay here and little else. Trust me, I have no intention of involving myself in this universe's affairs, but when I saw such an adorable and buxom magical girl dealing with the common human affliction of a hungry stomach, I couldn't help myself and decided to treat you to lunch." She giggled aloud to herself as Le Fay blushed up a storm. Despite knowing people saw her as cute or even hot; it still made her all hot and messy inside to be so callously referred to as such. Especially by another blonde woman whose attractiveness vastly exceeded her own, at least in Le Fay's opinion.

"I'm flattered you would risk outing yourself out like that in order to help me." She admitted, and Lily smiled for real this time. It was the first smile Le Fay had seen her have that wasn't an irritatingly cocky smirk, and the gorgeousness factor was somehow dialed even further up when she did this. Le Fay was honestly not ashamed to admit she was hugely sexually attracted to this girl, even if it was too early to have a romantic attraction as well. At least she could admit Lily was hotter-than-heaven-and-hell-combined.

"It was my pleasure Le Fay, trust me. Can I say something else to you as well, you know, as someone gifted with knowledge of the future thanks to Omni-Chronal awareness and transcendence?" Lily asked her, and Le Fay pondered her words very carefully as the implications sunk in. Whoever Lily was, if what she said was true then she had actual foreknowledge of future events in this world, something a lot of people would kill for.

"Um… okay, but isn't it dangerous to place that kind of foreknowledge in the hands of a mortal? Also, aren't you kind of changing the timeline just by having this conversation with me?" Le Fay questioned her. She was aware she wasn't any sort of expert on this sort of thing but there were some magical branches that could give one the power and knowledge to look into nearly infinite possible futures. So, she had dabbled in the arcane art of temporal and even dimensional transcendence to some degree.

"Oh, believe me, as far as changes to hyper-time and the like are concerned, Eesheer has that covered very nicely already. You have no idea how much his presence here is going to change things. Not yet at least. But I think you'll find that those changes will ultimately be for the better. So, when you do find him, and I know for a fact that you'll have the opportunity to recruit him into your brigade, make sure you give him a chance to prove to you that Gods like him and me can have a place here in all of this.

Ensure he knows he has a place to belong, to call home, to fall in love and be loved in return. I know you're afraid of the kinds of changes beings like him have the power to bring about, but rest assured that kind of power is in good hands with him. Absolute power need not always corrupt absolutely Le Fay, a lesson I'm confident you'll learn… in _time_." Lily whispered to her; every syllable of her words carrying a weight to them that felt like an actual irresistible force that Le Fay couldn't help but hang onto. She found herself heeding the gravity, the importance of the other blonde's advice on a purely intuitive level.

"I hope you're right, for all our sakes." Le Fay replied at long last, before realizing she was talking to thin air now as her eyes widened. Her eyes roved over the restaurant's interior for any sign of her date, but Lily was literally just gone in the blink of an eye. Had she used a transportation circle or something similar? Le Fay honestly didn't know but decided not to worry about it too much and just eat her meal and get out of there.

She was already feeling like today was breaking all the scales including the weirdness meter, and it was barely past noon. If she didn't get a move on and find her quarry; Ophis would probably be put out that she'd already wasted so much time. Had that been Lily's intention all along? To hold her up and waste valuable time? For that matter, was she entirely truthful about the matter concerning her complete lack of a relationship with Le Fay's objective?

"I guess I'll never know. Maybe some mysteries are better left unsolved." She finally resolved, and with that she finished her lunch quickly and walked out of that restaurant; content to never think about the mysterious Lily again despite missing her company somewhat. She didn't realize it at the time, but it wouldn't be until years later that she unraveled the mystery of who that woman was, but for now, that was in the future and this was the present.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Earlier that same morning_ …

As she sat there on the couch with him in the darkest hour of the night just before the sunrise, holding Eesheer IBIB close for all she was worth, the newly resurrected Asia Argento once again noticed the myriad of things amiss compared to her former existence as a mortal with Twilight Healing. She found it absolutely otherworldly and delightful to know that there was this whole infinite spectrum of sights, sounds, smells, and even tastes and sensations that nobody except her had a name or reference frame for.

There was pleasures beyond pleasure to be found in the tastes of the simplest entrées, and the smell of fragrances that no other taste buds or olfactory senses could detect any sign of. For an oral organ like hers, salt wasn't just salty, and sugar wasn't just sweet. Yet both were also both to a degree that would probably give a human a lethal amount of sensory overloading if they tasted as strongly, and as potently as she did now.

And this infinite spectrum of sensory information that Asia was having unrestricted access to was not even the most infinitesimal tip of the world's biggest iceberg. Anatomically she was no longer the same either, not by the longest of long-shots. She could feel the never-ending drums of her uncountably infinite hearts beating, somehow able to discern each individual heart and be aware of all of them at once simultaneously as she clutched at her chest. She felt the strange and completely alien sensation of her insides being incomparably larger than she was on the outside.

She could feel the added mass and weight that came with having infinite sets of uncountable brains, hearts, backup vital organs, endless sets of unlimited central nervous systems with an equal number of pleasure receptors all interconnected with one another. And she could even feel stuff like all the sets of backup g-spots within her womanhood, all of them vastly more receptive to orgasmic pleasure than the norm for even the most blessed human females.

She blushed at the realization that sex for her would be akin to the Hindu and Buddhist Gods' concept of nirvana or absolute bliss/fellowship, and that Eesheer's anatomy was probably similarly enhanced. Her blush intensified at the idea of her and Eesheer getting up to _that_ kind of fun together but put the thought away for now as she refocused her attention on other changes she went through. She and Eesheer were still barely friends; it would not do to get that worked up before she got to know him properly.

Despite feeling that mass on an instinctual level, she somehow wasn't rendered immobile. If anything, it was like her absolute molecular density as well as the absurd complexity of her own anatomy were speeding her up. Her eyes widened as she continued holding Eesheer, able to see the similarities and parallels that existed between them now as unbelievable amounts of knowledge poured inside her head without overwhelming her. Her brains were like the ultimate supercomputers for uploading and processing data now to.

She was given an almost intimate understanding of how nearly everything worked in the ZOF Realm, enough to make sense of her new existence all the more at least. Her brains automatically filtered the knowledge she acquired out of nowhere based on what she might've considered worth knowing in her mortal life. So that all got automatically compartmentalized under ' _long-term eidetic memory_ ' which meant she would never, ever forget it no matter what, not unless she herself willed it.

As Eesheer laid his head on her shoulder and seemed to cry himself to sleep, Asia stared with open awe and wonderment at her own left hand, which she held out in front of her while her other arm cradled Eesheer closer to her. She was effectively multitasking between comforting him and studying her own mind-boggling alterations on every level more closely.

Tapping into her all-seeing eyes for the first time, Asia was absolutely floored by the amount of DNA complexity she had in every strange of DNA in her hand alone. Uncountable chromosomal pairs and base pairs stared back at her from every single infinite-helix strand, along with a base genome that might've ' _loosely_ ' passed off as something relatable to an Earth human. Albeit one that had fully realized, limitless genetic and evolutionary potential. This must've rendered her as some type of… Homo Supremis?

Everything about her that was human was essentially and effectively limitless; her coordination, dexterity, senses, brainpower, emotional capacity, flexibility/contortion, range of natural talents/skill sets that humans could excel at, and everything else was at IBIB levels of infinity. It was like she was in some RPG video game and had literally thousands of maxed out skills and stats. Of course, that was a loose analogy at best, for there was no known upper cap or limit for how boundlessly her attributes could elevate. Every single molecule, atom, subatomic particle, and Planck Length of her hand was like some sort of super-dense Ultra ZOF Subatomic Space. Atoms that were normally so far apart from each other in a human hand were literally concentrated next door to one another in hers, making her molecular and subatomic density infinite.

On top of that, there were an infinite number of other physiologies bonded within her individual cells and DNA strands, making her the Supreme Paragon and Almighty example of any and every species across the ZOF Realm. She was the ultimate Transcendent Physiology Composite. Somehow, even the most conflicting of existences and energies were equally as infinite within her body. They were all held together in her genetic code by something far stronger than the weak hydrogen bonds that human DNA strands were known for, bypassing any and all biological incompatibilities and paradoxes that might've made the all-encompassing nature of her physiology impossible in normal terms.

"Whoa, this is incredible!" Asia whispered aloud to herself in unmasked awe. And she meant it, everything felt so wonderful to her. She felt as though she could live off all these different sensations her body's omni senses were bombarding her with. She could feel the metaphysical aspects of her being taking hold of her now, as well as the countless types of different, possibly conflicting energies in her body.

She could see every single one of her cells had everything from Zero-Point Energy to omni-elemental energies, omni-kinetic energies, absolute potential energy, and even omni-energy itself, all of them able to be created, controlled, deleted, and customized by her on every level. All of these energies and more were bound by the ZOF Energy that her Supreme Omnidony Powers automatically created/controlled on a level incomparably surpassing the total output of the ZOF Realm itself.

Somehow, her Supreme Omnidony powers/genome was the centerpiece. It was the lynchpin of all her other powers, energies, fundamental forces, etc. and bonded everything together within her, laws of conservation, omni-physics, logic, and even omnipotence mechanics themselves be damned. It was like she was comprised entirely of some Super ZOF Space.

Mindscapes suddenly appeared within the never-ending layers and thresholds of her omni-consciousness, compartmentalizing everything, sorting the information inside her brains under various categories with immaculate order and neat and tidiness, just the way she would've liked it actually. Things that were considered dangerous knowledge or information were filed under some sort of forbidden section that only she could access if need be, and the things she'd rather not know or think about if she could avoid it were filed under subconscious or even the uncountable layers of unconsciousness within her IBIB psyche.

Personal memories were left accessible to everyone who wished to visit her in her various infinite mindscapes. Though her memories pertaining to her and Eesheer were kept under lock and key. She wanted to keep their private conversations to herself, not wanting what he told her in strictest confidence to get out. Other things like vast armies of IBIB-tier dragons and other such creatures were assigned to every entrance to every infinite mindscape, along with endless traps and other such defenses and fortifications to guard her mind from being possessed or taken over.

For anyone attempting to gain passage into her unconscious mind without her permission, the first mindscape they'd run across was an endless hallway filled to the rim with floating eyeballs wreathed in flames. Each eye was all-seeing and able to learn the entire sum of the intruder's life story and everything about them at a glance, and nothing could block them out or escape their notice. Asia was amazed by how well-fortified her mind was automatically making itself and she didn't have to do anything except sit there and watch the magic unfold.

Basically, if anyone with ill intent came into her first mindscape, the all-seeing eyes would alert her of that person's presence and they'd hopefully never make it through the endless hallway. For those that made it through the first mindscape however; Asia had a vast array of others as well including one based off the design of the Nameless Pharaoh's unconscious mind from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, with countless more doors and endlessly more incapacitating traps and illusions. None of her mental defenses within that chamber were lethal, however. As she didn't believe in the prospect of killing, even though she understood it was sometimes unavoidable.

"I can't believe this, I really am a Goddess." She breathed as she felt every Planck length of Eesheer's body and every individual movement of his impossibly strong muscles as he stirred within her arms. Asia was amazed to learn she could instantly tell that it was just half-past 5 AM, and her brain automatically kept track of the time in any and all time zones across the entire world, as well as the present time in every world throughout the entire ZOF Realm simultaneously. Every hyper-time in the infinite web of Triple O's across all three versions of the Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere were also equally able to be seen by her. And it was just so amazing, but also scary. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"I… this is… so much… _too_ much." She gasped as she was aware of Eesheer opening his eyes without even having to look down at him in her arms. She could feel the emotional agony that still weighed on not one, but all of his uncountable hearts, but she also sensed that they were significantly lessoned now that he'd had a good, hard cry. Despite her impending sense of culture shock threatening to overwhelm her; Asia managed a smile as he sat up and blushed sheepishly.

"Jeez, I haven't cried like that since… well, since ever actually. I feel surprisingly cleansed. Sorry for falling asleep on you like that Asia." He whispered guiltily, looking relieved when Asia shook her head with an understanding smile.

"Not at all, you looked like you could use it, and I was happy to be your pillow Eesheer." She smiled dazzlingly at him while saying this. Even as the power she now possessed almost overwhelmed her, she was honestly just glad he was feeling a bit better. Eesheer sat up straighter and away from Asia a bit, making her feel a bit sad as she had been enjoying their closeness a little more than she cared to admit. Was she putting more stock in their fledgling friendship than she probably should have? Probably, but she'd also never had anyone who depended on her as much as he seemed to be. It made the caring and compassionate nun in her want to stay with him until he was properly healed. And hey, he was fun to be around to, especially when he was happy.

"Oh my, there I go again, being selfish and focusing only on my own feelings when you've got your own shit to deal with to." He snickered as he regarded her with a severe countenance.

"So, no doubt you're becoming very much aware of just how far your deification process stretches, no?" He asked her for clarification, not entirely surprised when she nodded slowly and uncertainly.

"It's just that, it's so much, and it's so overwhelming. This whole situation is just a lot to process for me. I stand by what I said before Eesheer. I don't regret anything, and I'm glad we get to be together forever, but this…" Asia paused, not really sure what to say. Thankfully, Eesheer did.

"But it's a lot to take in all at once, and you're experiencing a potent dose of culture shock since you weren't adequately prepared for these changes. And honestly, the fault for that is mine. I had intended to spend a much greater amount of time preparing you for this and deepening our friendship before making the offer and giving you a choice in all this Asia. Your death at those bastards' hands forced my own, and I'm so, so sorry Asia. I hope you can forgive me." Eesheer whispered remorsefully and with such crushing penitence that Asia smiled. He really did feel bad about all this, and she sought to reassure him.

"Look, I'll admit that it wasn't ideal, and that there were extenuating circumstances as well. But it's really not as bad as all that Eesheer. It's just going to take me some time to adjust, but I'll get there. I hope you can bear with me and be patient beforehand." Asia giggled with such absolute adorability it should've been illegal as Eesheer's face felt very warm, and for good reason. If she was beautiful as a peak human beauty before, she was drop-dead gorgeous now with that feature enhanced with an IBIB's touch. He could've sworn her bust size had gone up just a tad as well. That wasn't too surprising for some of the female reincarnated Supreme/Zenith Omnidonae actually. He chuckled in a more easy-going manner as he processed her comforting words.

"I appreciate you being so lenient on this Asia. And hey, you've got me and TIBIB to talk and walk you through all of this as well. So, anytime you have any questions for any reason don't hesitate to let either one of us know. Also, don't be afraid to ask something cuz you think it's dumb. There are no wrong questions one can ask when one wants to better understand the craziness of this lifestyle Asia." Eesheer responded to her in a gentle, reassuring tone as the blonde-haired girl nodded and offered him a close-eyed, flawless Anime smile in return.

"I appreciate that to Eesheer, and I can already think of like a million different questions for you right now. No, more than that. Gosh, I still can't believe how much smarter and everything I feel now." Asia whispered in starstruck wonder as Eesheer laughed good-naturedly.

"You were pretty smart in human terms before you know, Asia. But yes, everything that you were has been brought up to my level. As well as everything you weren't in terms of superpowers and the like. Also, interesting fact about the absolute intellect you're sporting now. Did ya know that you could use only a fraction of a percent of each of your brain's maximum potential and you'd still qualify as an absolute intellect? In fact, it's exceedingly rare for a Supreme or Zenith Omnidony to tap into a large percentage of their brains overall.

The only ZOF Masters I know who came close to realizing the full potential of all their brains are Appaneesty IB and a reincarnated IB Counterpart known as Lee Wong. Dude was like fucking scary smart Asia, on a level I doubt I ever could've truly emulated. It used to be that I could goof off because I knew my fellow IB Counterparts would pick up the slack. Now, all I've got is their examples." Eesheer's face fell slightly as he said that, and Asia's smile flickered a little bit to.

She wanted to be able to feel the full wow factor and be amazed by what he told her involving her brains, but she also understood that her friend was still healing. Eesheer surprised her however, by bouncing back quickly and regaining his luster.

"But hey, all the more reason to step up my game in their stead. Come on Asia, let's get you sorted out. I mean, you've just become an IBIB Counterpart so you're going to need someone to walk ya through it, and I'm kinda feeling like a night out on the town to. We can catch the sunrise, go late-night gaming and partying, and just do whatever the hell we both like. Ours is a life of endless gratifications, boundless indulgences, and never-ending pleasures. So, what do ya say?" He offered kindly, and in a more lighthearted tone than she was used to hearing from him. Even back when she first met him, she could tell he was one of those types who smiled the widest to mask the pain, but now it was more like he was actually smiling for real, even if only a little bit. It made her heart, ahem, hearts, tick just the tiniest bit faster to see a small taste of his true radiance for the first time.

"Um, sure." She replied somewhat uncertainly, but happily all the same.

"Alright! It's a date!" Eesheer cheered with actual glee, and Asia blushed bashfully as he grabbed her hand and hoisted her to her feet in one sinfully smooth motion. The sun hadn't even started rising yet, and Asia still wasn't used to the whole lack of need to sleep thing, but she couldn't deny she was feeling restless as she followed after Eesheer. Another part of her was excited to be spending time out and about so early. Knowing that the church she was raised in would never approve also added to the thrill she was feeling.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening, Issei checked in at the ORC to begin once again what had become his nightly routine… passing out fliers. "What's up you guys?" He asked, calling out for anyone who might've been there before his eyes caught something directly in his line of vision, and his face took on a perverted countenance as he ecstatically realized what it was.

"Whoa, dude! This is totally a bra! But what's it doing in here?!" He whispered aloud to himself in a thoughtful, manic tone. His lecherous mind mentally noted that it was a simple white, c-cup bra, which honestly wasn't bad, not bad at all if he did say so himself. Of course, Rias and Akeno's boobs were definitely bigger. With Rias being a double d-cup and Akeno being a whopping F-cup, but whoever owned this must've had one helluva _fine_ figure as well. He was dragged out of his thoughts as he heard the shower in the bathroom running and one of the sweetest, most angelic voices humming that he'd ever heard hum.

He was pretty sure he knew who this was to, having met her once briefly before, and he grew excited at the prospect of hearing her sing in the shower. The only thing that stood between him and a showering, naked beauty was a deep green curtain, and possibly an enraged Eesheer who might end up killing him if he did what he was thinking about doing. But some things were worth risking death for in the teenager's mind, and a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. All Issei would need do is lift the veil and it'd be a first-class ticket to a pervert's seventh heaven.

"I'm totally holding a titty hammock!" Issei's perverted smile widened as he exclaimed this realization, before something extremely hard struck him in the back of his head with significant force to nearly knock him unconscious, a grey aura coming over his entire color scheme to indicate his blunt force trauma. At the same exact time, his train of increasingly lascivious thoughts jumped the tracks at the mere sight of a sign saying cockblocked obstructing its progress, derailing entirely and causing billions in collateral and property damage.

"See anything you like you big pervert?" The monotone voice of Koneko asked him, having struck him out over the head with… was that a lobster?! Issei idly wondered where she had even gotten something like that even as his mind thought up an excuse for why he was holding such an incriminating object in his hands.

"It's not what it looks like." He automatically retorted once he recovered, whirling around to face the small white-haired girl who's one eyebrow rose disbelievingly.

This was the part where Asia decided to draw open the curtain wrapped in only a pink towel, her all-seeing eyes and all-hearing ears having seen Issei holding her bra and Koneko hitting him over the head. "Hey, um, could you put my bra back please?" She asked the teenaged boy in a slightly uncomfortable tone. Not only was it because she didn't like the way he was eyeballing it earlier, but also because she was still weirded out by how aware of and connected with everything she was. She didn't have any problems with Issei personally. In fact, aside from the perversions he actually seemed like a really nice guy, but still.

Also, she was still surprised by the fact that she'd gone up an entire bra size literally overnight. Thankfully, Eesheer had explained to her that it was common for their kind to be well-endowed thanks to their Homo Supremis biochemistry. He explained it as maximum genetic potential this and technobabble that, but the gist of it was that every aspect of her existence was infinitely programmable/customizable. She was glad to know that she could decrease her size again if she wanted, but ultimately decided she liked the physical assets she was sporting now. She wasn't too big, and she wasn't too small, which was perfect in her opinion.

Issei looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Koneko didn't help matters by adding her two cents worth. "I think he's gonna put it on and wear it around." Issei cursed Koneko inwardly; knowing she was enjoying this way more than she appeared.

"Oh, please don't." Asia pleaded with him, not wanting to have to use her powers to stop him, but she would if she had to. Issei seemed to think better of it though, and awkwardly tried and failed to reattach her bra to the clothes line Rias had kindly provided.

"It's not like that, it just happened to get caught on my face!" He exclaimed in a slight panic, hoping beyond hope he wasn't going to incur the wrath of Eesheer for this now. His panic mounted even further when the bra absolutely refused to stay attached, but luckily for him Asia decided to take pity on him.

"I'm so sorry! I know I'm a visitor here, and I really hate being in the way." She whispered apologetically, before she was literally gone in a whirl of speed along with her clothes and sat on the couch behind them fully dressed and dried off. Her blonde hair hung down at waist-length and was perfectly tended to as well in the span of a heartbeat. Issei's eyes widened and his face blanched, and even Koneko was surprised enough to raise both of her eyebrows in an intrigued manner.

Issei, seeing an opportunity to direct the conversation elsewhere, followed her and Koneko into the guest room area and sat across from the two girls. "No, it's fine. Your being here is no big deal Asia, believe me. I'm sure Rias doesn't mind either. By the way, what was that earlier?" The leader of the pervert trio couldn't help but wonder, and Koneko looked marginally more interested in the conversation now. She hadn't expected this girl to be capable of moving at such amazing speeds, and she suspected Eesheer had something to do with it.

Asia smiled and giggled at their understandable confusion. "To tell you the truth, I'm still getting used to it as well. I guess I can tell you guys, I mean, Eesheer never said I couldn't and…" She broke off as the door opened and Rias, Akeno, and Kiba all walked in. The former two looked unsurprised to see Asia and Kiba nodded politely in acknowledgement of her.

"Oh, good, you're still here. I was hoping I'd catch you before Eesheer came back." Rias smiled gleefully at Asia who responded with a much shyer smile of her own.

"He said something about making the two of us a place to stay and then he was just gone. Thanks for letting me use your shower in the meantime Rias, it was really nice of you." Asia gratefully replied as the redhead nodded. Issei was understandably confused about when all of this occurred, but he stayed silent for now and opted to ask questions later on.

"You're most welcome. I do hope the shower was to your liking, especially with your… recent changes." Rias didn't normally beat around the bush, but she also knew when to proceed with tactfulness regarding a potentially sensitive topic. No doubt this was still a lot for Asia to process, and in all honesty, Rias still wasn't completely over what she saw and overheard last night herself.

Asia nodded in confirmation. "Yes, actually. That was probably the most wonderful shower I've ever had. Thank you, Rias." She whispered gladly, and Rias nodded, sensing the blonde wasn't quite ready yet to discuss so openly how a simple shower felt to her in her new Godly state. She was curious herself how a Supreme Omnidony's senses worked and wondered what kind of sensations they could feel from hot and cold that mortal bodies could not, if any.

"Okay, am I the only one who's not up to speed on whatever these changes are?" Issei asked everyone at large.

"Don't look at me man. I just got here, and I'm just as confused as you are." Kiba said while raising his hands in mock surrender. Koneko shrugged and Akeno giggled at his naivety, finding his slowness on the uptake quite adorable.

Rias looked over to Asia questioningly, asking a silent question which the blonde beauty saw and nodded with approval. The last heir to the Gremory household decided to take it from there. "Last night, the fallen angels who originally targeted Asia came back and attacked again after undergoing a transformation to augment them similarly to Eesheer himself. Now, don't be alarmed you guys. I've been informed that Eesheer handled the situation much more permanently this time around and that Asia is clearly okay. But she was dealt a deadly blow during the attack, and the only way to bring her back was to bring her back forever." Rias explained to everyone, and indeed quite a few of them looked ready to freak out, but her next words had calmed them down.

"So… you're like him now?" Issei asked Asia hesitantly, who nodded slowly in affirmation as Akeno and everyone exchanged a smile.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll go far in whatever you choose to do from here on out." Kiba finally said as a way to break the silence, and Asia gave a half-smile as Issei flashed her a grin and two thumbs up.

"Hehe! Looks like Eesheer's got himself a girl who can keep up with him physically, mentally, emotionally, and even sexually. I bet you two have already considered doing the naughty, haven't you?" Akeno giggled lewdly as Asia's entire body broke out into a seething blush, her infinite mindscapes racing with images portraying her and Eesheer in an infinite number of various positions and fucking in different forms. She was astounded and beyond embarrassed by how detailed everything was and how involuntary the action was despite her great powers. Somehow, having such an endless set of mindscapes made things like imagining sex very inconvenient and beyond mortifying.

"I… um… uh…" Asia stammered uncontrollably, while Rias and the others shared a not-unfriendly smile at her obvious fluster.

"Oh, don't worry sweetheart; we're just teasing. We don't think you've done anything like that yet." Akeno giggled as Asia sat awkwardly on the couch, now forever cursed with the images her mind so lovingly provided her with and unable to get the thought of screwing Eesheer's brains out to get the heck out of her mind.

"Alright, that's enough now Akeno. Leave the poor girl alone." Rias admonished her queen with playful amusement, deciding to take pity on the poor girl as Koneko patted Asia on the back supportively… which Asia appreciated.

"So, you wanna tell us what you and Eesheer did do?" Koneko asked her in a surprisingly gentle tone, having grown to somewhat like the blonde-haired girl in the short time they'd known each other.

Asia nodded with a cheery smile. "Well um, after he brought me back, Eesheer and I spent the night together." She started, not going into how Eesheer cried on her shoulder all night for that was his private pain to share with whomever _he_ pleased. It was not her story to share.

"And the next morning, I started to feel the full impact of all my changes much more strongly. So Eesheer suggested we go out and have some fun together while he taught me the do's and don'ts of being what I am now. We've been going strong all day and running all over the city and I still don't feel tired." Asia said with unmistakable wonder in her tone.

"What else did you learn? How does being this way make you feel?" Rias pressed, wanting to get inside her head a bit as a conversation she had with her brother earlier today regarding the recent changes in Kuoh Town came back to her. Asia considered her questions for a solid minute before answering.

"I learned that everything I thought I knew was nothing at all. That there's so much more even to the world around us than I ever thought possible, and for the first time ever I see everything with perfect clarity. And it feels… incredible! Terrifying, but incredible!" Asia exclaimed in response as Rias and Akeno exchanged a severe look that Asia thankfully missed.

"But it's more than that to, Eesheer was willing to share this part of himself with me." She added.

"And it doesn't bother you at all that he didn't get your consent for it first?" Kiba asked, saying his two cent's worth as Asia looked uncertain.

"Well, to be honest, it still bothers me a little. But he's apologized for it so many times and said that if I really was deadest against it, he'd find a way to rewrite me as a human once again. So no, I don't hold it against him. Besides, I can finally achieve my lifelong ambition of making lots of new friends and playing together, shopping together, and just having a good time, with people who see me as Asia and not some… miracle-worker.

To be honest, when I first realized what I had become, I was worried you all might treat me differently, that I might end up on that pedestal once more. But I'm happy to know your perception of me hasn't changed Rias. You and your group here are truly wonderful people." Asia smiled with such gratitude that Rias and the others winced slightly uncomfortably except for Issei who was simply shocked by everything the blonde could supposedly do now.

"Ohh, Eesheer's got a girl who can do all that and I still can't use a transportation circle!" Issei lamented enviously as Rias snickered despite her reservations, Kiba sweatdropped, Koneko's eyes narrowed, and Akeno looked at Issei from the corner of her eye with an unreadable expression.

"Hahaha! Be jealous. Be very, _very_ jealous my young devil friend!" Eesheer suddenly shouted joyously as he materialized right smack dab in the center of the room from out of nowhere, making everyone jolt with a terrified start including Asia. She was still not used to being on the receiving end of such an entrance. Koneko straight up stood on her haunches and hissed at the sudden intrusion, damn near exposing her true nature while doing so.

Asia screamed, Rias jumped up from her seat at her desk, power of destruction manifesting as a red light in her right hand and ready to blast the intruder at a moment's notice. And Akeno's fingertips arced with tiny jets of yellow lightning that dissipated almost immediately afterwards. Kiba had drawn his sword at super speed as well, though considering who he would've been up against he knew his reaction time was absolutely nonexistent in comparison. Thankfully, while their initial reactions were understandable, they were also unneeded to be further acted upon. Issei screamed like a little girl and jumped upwards on the couch only to fall off over the back and faceplant unceremoniously on the floor, utterly humiliated on top of being startled beyond reason.

"Dammit Eesheer! You scared us half to death!" Rias shouted as she clutched her chest, trying to calm her rapidly palpitating heart.

"Aww, only half?" He grinned cheekily at her. Her response to that was to roll her eyes once she and the others calmed down. She knew giving a more over the top reaction was exactly what he was hoping for and refused to give him the satisfaction. Akeno attempted to shoot a jet of lightning at him as payback for scaring her so, but Eesheer literally transformed into an iconic green little troll that all of them recognized immediately and absorbed the lightning into his right hand with some invisible force.

"Strong you are with the dark side young one, but not that strong." He deadpanned in a perfect imitation of the Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, having his voice and even his physical form down to a T before he turned back into his normal form and winked at her cheekily. The fact that Eesheer had just broken the Meta-Omni-Fictional barrier and used the Force to disable Akeno's lightning was not lost on any of them, and it freaked them all out something fierce. "Still much to learn, you have." He added after turning back, and with that everyone slowly started to get over their shock.

"Man, I can't even vent my annoyance with you the way I want. Any chance you'd be willing to hit him for us Asia, so he could actually feel it?" Akeno asked the blonde-haired former nun, not too surprised when Argento shook her head negatively. It was not in her nature to be unforgiving; Goddesses powers or no Goddess powers, that wasn't likely to change.

"Dude, what the actual fuck?! You scared the shit out of me, of us!" Issei shouted at him as Eesheer chuckled sheepishly and had the good graces to look somewhat bashful.

"Hehe, sorry bout that you guys. It was only intended as a harmless prank and I didn't mean for it to frighten you all so bad. I guess today's not been my best day for practical jokes, but I am still kinda recovering from everything that's happened." Eesheer chuckled as everyone exchanged a more sympathetic smile on his behalf, deciding to let bygones be bygones for now. Rias was honestly glad he was back to his more troublemaking self. Even if it was annoying having to deal with that side of him, it was infinitely preferable to mopey Eesheer.

"It's cool man. I'm just glad it turned out to be you." Kiba said understandingly as he re-sheathed his sword and Eesheer regarded him more closely, feeling a sense of loss radiating off of the young knight not entirely dissimilar to his own. He'd make sure to pay more attention to these people and others since he was planning on sticking around now.

"Turning into Yoda was awesome dude! So, what did you say earlier anyways?" Issei asked Eesheer, now that he was calm, he realized he didn't actually remember what the dude said during his dramatic entrance. Oddly enough, while he was calm, he was also kind of excited. Everything Eesheer could do was just amazing in his opinion. Sure, it scared the crap out of him to, but power like that could be a real force for good in the right hands. The possibilities were endless where his perverted tendencies were concerned and being able to strip a woman's clothes off at the briefest of thoughts was a thought too titillating not to entertain.

"All I said was be jealous, be very, _very_ jealous." Eesheer reiterated with a wink as Issei huffed and pouted while folding his arms. Eesheer pointedly ignored him and addressed everyone at large. "Sorry about just up and running earlier. I was busy creating some proper accommodations for myself and Asia since we're going to be staying here awhile." He turned to Asia finally and added. "BTW, it's finally finished, or at least… I think it is. Feel free to let me know if you want anything else added."

Issei snorted. "Yeah right, what'd you do, conjure a brand-new house?" His eyes widened when Eesheer's smirk broadened and everyone else shared a chuckle as Rias sighed.

"I'm guessing you arranged for a city-wide memory modification then, to avoid questions being asked." She commented idly. Eesheer nodded, sensing that was a statement rather than a question but wanting to confirm it anyways. Rias smiled with approval, glad that the green-clad Supreme Omnidony had that covered. The last thing the Gremory family needed was more questions about the inexplicable things that happened in this town on a daily basis. It was a damn good thing that human beings were so impressionable. She looked forward to seeing more of Eesheer in all honesty, annoying character traits and possible alien threats aside; she did think of him as a friend at least.

"You created a house for _both_ of us?!" Asia asked Eesheer in an awed, dreamy tone. She was touched beyond belief as Eesheer actually offered her an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"Well, yeah, of course I did. I mean, if it's not too presumptuous or anything, I wouldn't mind terribly if we were roomies, not at all actually. It has lots of bedrooms for you to choose from and lots of space, and you're welcome to stay with me for as long as you like. Of course, you're also free to make other arrangements to. Either way, you're welcome there anytime, day or night. Oh, and every one of you guys is welcome as well. Trust me when I say things like money, space, and living costs are not any kinds of objects. Also, Asia, it won't cost anything so don't bother with paying me rent because I won't accept it.

Everything inside it, including the electricity, the water, the heating, and central air conditioning systems and the like are all powered by my own omnipotent energies, laws of conservation of energy and matter be damned. Food is conjured freely and without limits as well, or just ingredients if I'm feeling like cooking." He explained as Asia's eyes lit up and shone like ultraluminous quasars. Everyone else was equally amazed by this place as they were touched by the adorable exchange between the two of them.

"Eesheer, that's wonderful! Thank you, thank you so much! I can't wait to see it!" Asia whispered with such immeasurable thankfulness that Eesheer felt undeserving of. Considering how easy it was for him to pull something like this off, it really wasn't that big of a deal. That said, he couldn't wait to see their reactions when they saw the absolute God-house he'd gone and conjured for them.

' _Damn, I think Appaneesty IB would be proud of it's Pennington-House-Like quality_.' He smiled bittersweetly to himself at the thought. As much as it still hurt him to relive those days, it was less painful now than it had been in years. Slowly, but surely, he was inexorably moving past what happened. One of the most important lessons AIB had drilled them on was that nothing was permanent, and one had to flow with change. Whether good change or bad, if one didn't keep moving then they'd never come to a better place. He was full of inspirational shit like that, and Eesheer always teased him relentlessly for it. Now though, he'd give almost anything to hear another hallmark card citation from him.

"You're very welcome Asia, trust me, it was my pleasure." He said with a smile, having already promised he would do his best to not become consumed by what happened to him. Thomas IBIB was right, he needed to let himself have a life again. It was time to start being proactive in securing his own future and making damn sure what happened to him didn't happen to anyone else across the ZOF Realm.

"Man, I have to admit, I kinda want to see this place you cooked up for yourself and Asia, Eesheer." Issei admitted eagerly as Eesheer smirked at everyone.

"I'd be happy to give you all a tour afterwards, but I'll let you guys continue your club meeting for now. Thanks for letting Asia use your shower until I could get us both properly sorted Rias. She doesn't quite understand how our kind can just snap our fingers to remain constantly clean all the time, but I understand it takes some getting used to. Also, I can't deny that I enjoy a good shower once in a while to, especially with some company of the… female persuasion." Eesheer suggestively remarked with waggling eyebrows as Asia ' _eeped_ ' and hid her face in her hands while blushing and everyone shared a collective chortle.

"Not a problem Eesheer. I was just thinking about talking to you guys about sleeping arrangements anyways, but I'm glad to know you already beat me to the punch. If you hadn't shown such initiative, I might've suggested that you guys move in with Issei, with Issei's permission of course." Rias replied with her dominatrix smile in place as Issei's eyes narrowed slightly. He wasn't looking for a roommate but could see the perks of having two all-powerful gods living in his house with him. His perverted mind tried to envision a scenario where he could plow Asia to kingdom come without Eesheer killing him for it, but came up emptyhanded, unfortunately. He inwardly blanched, hoping Eesheer and Asia weren't attuned to his thoughts right at that moment, but luckily for him; they both seemed otherwise occupied.

"Nah, even if I couldn't just whip something for us up, I wouldn't impose on Hyoudou like that. Now, Asia, shall we continue this conversation… elsewhere?" Eesheer chuckled questioningly as Asia nodded and he took her hand; the two of them literally _blinking_ out of existence via super speed. They left the ORC sufficiently gobsmacked at their disappearance before Kiba snapped his mouth back shut.

"Well, I guess we won't be getting a tour from them until later." He sighed, somewhat disappointed as he was quite curious as to what the house of a being like Eesheer would even look like. For such an alien being, he seemed so normal aside from the powers. That display of super speed by them threw even the superfast Knight for a loop. He hadn't even seen them move when they exited the building and considering how fast he was that was saying something.

"Oh well, it looks like he wants to show Asia first. Maybe now they'll be naughty with each other." Akeno snickered as Rias sighed and the others shrugged inwardly. Issei didn't think he'd ever have Eesheer fully figured out, but at least he added his own version of fun to the dynamic of Team Gremory.

"I guess I'll go hand out fliers then." Issei stated as he got up to get started.

"Issei wait." Rias commanded, and the brown-haired pawn nodded and sat back down, wondering what this was about.

"I was thinking that we need to get you into peak physical conditioning. Don't get me wrong, you're doing well so far with your flier deliveries, but the stronger we can get you the more you can accomplish. Had Eesheer not been around to deal with them, it may have fallen to us to dispatch those Fallen Angels, and I shudder to think what might've become of you if we did have to contend with their kind." The crimson-haired beauty continued as Issei winced. Damn, his king sure wasn't holding back her thoughts on how lousy he was at being a devil, but he supposed he should've seen this coming.

"Yeah, I guess I could use the help." He relented, and Rias smiled at him in approval as Akeno regarded him with another of her infectious smiles. Koneko looked like she could care less, and Kiba smiled sympathetically at his friend. He knew how much of a slave driver Rias could be and that poor Issei was in for a world of hurt.

"Good, I'll pick you up in the morning then. 5 sound good?" Rias asked him. Issei was originally going to respond in the usual 'Issei-fashion' and say that was nuts, but then he thought about what Eesheer had told him about IB Counterparts and how he would have to get a lot stronger if he wanted to be good enough to take the title. Besides, he promised Rias that he'd do his best to rise up in the ranks and form his own devil peerage.

"Yeah, I guess that works." He yielded yet again, and Rias nodded with a smile and approval. She was delightedly surprised that he'd agreed to wake up at such an early time. Maybe there was hope for her pawn yet.

"Alright then, if that's all, I'm gonna go pass out fliers now." Issei said finally as Rias nodded and he took his leave. Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Rias remained behind in the ORC as Kiba turned to look at his crimson-haired leader with a smile.

"Eesheer doesn't seem so bad in all honesty. I have to admit, I was a little worried about meeting him properly for the first time, but he actually seems almost normal." Her knight informed her as she smiled and turned to Koneko expectantly. Her rook shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've already met the dude several times. He seems okay I guess." She responded, not really certain what else to say as her interactions with him had been minimal at best. Truth be told, she was more fond of Asia than she was of Eesheer's juvenile tendencies, but his personality was better than the pervert's at least.

"Hehe, I think he and Asia are adorable together. And I can't help but feel like they'll bring out the best in each other." Akeno smiled sweetly before Rias could even think to ask her queen's opinion.

"I'm glad you all feel that way and I thank you for your positive reviews, but the fact remains that my brother and the other Mau's are apprehensive about this. Eesheer alone was bad enough, but this TIBIB person and now Asia to. Not that numbers seem to mean anything to these guys, but the thought of there being 2 Supreme Omnidonae in our midst instead of 1 is making a lot of the higher-ups very nervous, and understandably so." Rias explained to all of them as Akeno sighed and the other two looked to Rias questioningly.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Kiba asked her, and Rias turned her attention to him.

"Nothing for now, just keep an eye out and be careful is all. Something is in motion that's bigger than we can imagine, and for once it doesn't just concern the three factions but rather the whole of existence. Eesheer seems to be the linchpin of some celestial war that was fought a long-time ago, and after speaking with my brother earlier today he warned me to proceed with caution." Rias told them all concernedly.

"You think he'll attract the kind of trouble we're not equipped to handle." Akeno deduced astutely.

"I think it's possible at least, which is why we're all having this conversation." Rias admitted.

"And Issei? What does he think of all this?" Kiba wondered.

"He doesn't know just yet; he's still really new to all this and doesn't need the added burden of this knowledge yet. Rest assured I will tell him as soon as possible, but for right now we should be careful what we say to him as well. From what he's said, he's actually not opposed to the idea of becoming like them himself." Rias answered him as Kiba gulped nervously and Koneko's eyes widened in genuine horror. The thought of that pervert gaining powers like Eesheer's was too frightening to contemplate even for her. Women would be forced to strut naked all the time and clothes would no longer be an option either, and she had the feeling that would only be the first wave of Issei IBIB's reign of lecherous terror to.

"Fufufu, if the Maus are already aware of his presence here, perhaps a certain head of foreign affairs has taken an interest in our darling Eesheer as well, no. I reckon the most powerful woman in all of hell and a Supreme Omnidony would make quite an interesting pairing. I ship it." Akeno giggled suggestively as Rias and the others sweatdropped at their queen's antics.

"You've been reading too many Fanfictions Akeno. I doubt Serafall is the type to just jump someone out of the blue like that." Rias snorted with thinly veiled amusement at the mere thought. What a scandal that would be. The most powerful and most desirable woman in the entire Devil race getting down and dirty with a Zenith/Supreme Omnidony. The underworld would surely be in a class-A uproar about that.

"Never say never Rias. Stranger things have happened regarding Eesheer I'll bet." Akeno winked at her cheekily, and Rias rolled her eyes. They were getting off topic, so Rias redirected the conversation back to what they were originally discussing.

"No matter the case, I want you guys to be careful, alright? Let me know if you see anything or anyone strange around town. Also let me know if anything ends up being off about Eesheer or Asia if you can. While I have no doubt he can sense our intentions, I also know he's not exactly in a position to criticize us for taking precautions, especially after last night." Rias informed them all as Kiba and Koneko nodded while Akeno regarded her king unsurely.

"You never did tell us what happened other than Asia losing her life and Eesheer almost destroying the place in his rage." She reminded her, and Rias nodded grimly.

"Trust me you guys, the less you all know about what happened the better, but basically… we all got off extremely lucky." She responded to everyone at large in a soul-chilling tone that seemed to steal all the warmth from their blood.

Rias noticed and sighed. "Look, I'm honestly just grateful that he seems to be on our side, and he did warn us before that us having a concept of his race means either one of them has been here before or is meant to be here at some point in the future. I'm glad that he seems to be on our side, and that he may be able to protect us from whatever else comes crawling out of the woodwork, just make sure you're all careful and maybe stay out of his way. Do not involve yourselves in his affairs any more than you have to." She finally stated as Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all nodded in acquiescence of her command.

The crimson-haired empress of annihilation allowed herself a smile. "Honestly, you guys, I was mostly just relaying what my brother and the other Maus were saying about this. I do truly believe that Eesheer is one of the good ones, and that he'll stand with us when more of the bad ones come crawling out of the abyss." She chuckled as Kiba smiled, Akeno giggled, and Koneko shrugged. As she stated before, if Eesheer had nothing better to do than pick on their planet then he could suck it for all she cared. Frankly, he seemed the type more likely to have a good time here than go around looking for trouble.

"Alright then, that's all I wanted to say you guys. You're all free to go for the night now if you like." Their king ordered.

"Of course, president. I've actually gotta get home and get a start on dinner." Kiba said with a charming smile as he showed himself out the door. Koneko followed suit as she offered Rias and Akeno a peace out sign before exiting, and Akeno gave her king a polite bow of acknowledgement before she to was gone. Rias smiled at her peerage members and prepared to lock up for the night. Now that Eesheer seemed to have resolved the matter of conjuring a house for himself and Asia, there was no need for her to leave the ORC open and unlocked.

She would've preferred it if Eesheer and Asia agreed to stay somewhere she could keep a closer eye on them, just to make sure they stayed as out of trouble as much as they could, but she also didn't want to come across as controlling or presume to tell them how to live their lives. Issei may have lived his life for her sake now, but she would be damned if she treated her peerage as just a bunch of servants, as so many of the high-ranking devils did. Issei had every damn right to live his own life, and should he choose to embrace Eesheer's way of living she doubted she could stop either of them, nor could she stop Asia.

As she turned all the lights off and locked everything up, Rias kept half-expecting for something else to go wrong and for Eesheer to show up on her doorstep with yet another problem on his hands but was ironically mildly disappointed when for once, nothing seemed to happen this time around. "Hmm, quiet night. I suppose I should enjoy it while it lasts." She giggled aloud to herself. Though, as she walked home that night a part of her did wonder how she had become so rapidly accustomed to dealing with Eesheer's almost nightly antics, and why she missed it already on the third night when nothing happened. She shrugged inwardly, perhaps some questions were better left unanswered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, do I never need to eat or sleep again unless I want to out of habit?" Asia asked Eesheer inquisitively. The two of them had decided unanimously to take a leisurely walk at night before they arrived at the new house that he'd supposedly conjured out of thin air for them. Asia could barely contain her excitement but somehow understood on an instinctive level that Eesheer wouldn't ruin the surprise. So, she decided to ask him other questions instead.

And since she hadn't felt a single rumble in her tummy nor the slightest blink of a heavy eyelid, she knew what next to ask him. Despite this being literally the 10, 509th question she'd asked him today, he answered her patiently and with a smile on his face. She supposed she should ask him how she kept such precise and flawless track of such ridiculously large numbers including the number of questions she asked him today, or how she could remember every detail of every day of her life so much more clearly now than she ever could before.

But, her ever-expandingly boundless brilliance and deductive capacity worked it out for her instead. She had uncountable sets of infinite mindscapes that could visualize and understand things on a scale far larger than any and all mortals. Not to mention she had an equally limitless number of pituitary and pineal glands in each and every one of her brains as well, bestowing her with an equally infinite number of all-seeing third eyes.

Having an eidetic memory, infinite mathematical skills and number comprehension that were all proportionate to her other powers. As the day dragged on, she started running out of questions to ask him and instead dedicated her time to figuring out the answers herself as best she could. That said, there was probably aspects of her nature she'd never fully understand, and a part of her was glad for that in all honesty.

"Well, yes, technically. You wouldn't really be classified as an omnipotent Supreme Omnidony if you were truly limited by afflictions like that Asia. A bit of an interesting paradox for ya though, you can command your body to feel the natural hunger and tired responses that humans have in order to retain some semblance of humanity in your current life. All you need do is wish it and you'll sleep like a kitten for however long you wish. Hell, next time you fall asleep I'll teach you how to make use of and manipulate your infinite dreamscapes. I think you'll find the ability to travel to and possess limitless power in any and all dreamscapes across the ZOF Realm to be quite a fun experience." He replied somewhat lengthily as Asia merely nodded. She was still far from being used to any of this, but she was having fun as the two of them walked together hand in hand.

"I guess I'd like to be able to sleep like normal again. I'm still not used to being able to stay up all night every night and not get tired. I feel like a vampire." She sighed as Eesheer chuckled.

"You can turn into a transcendent vampire as well you know." He informed her as Asia's eyes widened, before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hang on, why would I even need to do that?" She asked him.

"In certain situations, highlighting and limiting your repertoire to a certain, finite set of superpowers can be a boon Asia. You're essentially exchanging diversity for an increased infinite depth and magnitude of your overall power, because you wouldn't be diluting it quite as much by distributing it throughout your entire range of powers." He explained to her, but she was still confused about the whole thing.

"But infinite power is infinite power, isn't it? Does it really make a difference if you distribute it across the board or just on one or two powers? How can you dilute infinity or make it stronger when it's invariant and absolute?" She asked him as Eesheer chuckled. He had been looking forward to when she asked that question.

"Because as far as the Supreme Omnidonae's hierarchies of infinity and omnipotence are concerned, there _is_ no 'absolute value' Asia. Some of us argue whether or not a True, Absolute form of Omnipotence even exists in our people's terms. As far as we can tell, there's always a greater power, always a bigger infinity for our kind to aspire towards." He responded, and Asia nodded understandingly. She honestly found the idea fascinating though it still raised some questions in her mind.

"But, if it's not really omnipotence or true infinite power then why even call it that?" She continued her 411 as they walked aimlessly together, seemingly in the direction of their new house though Asia wouldn't care if they waited a bit. She was honestly having fun picking Eesheer's brain and trying to understand their complexities better.

Eesheer shrugged. "Because whatever the Supreme Omnidonae are and possess is not something mortals have a name for or any concept of whatsoever; so, I suppose Meta-Omnipotence or what have you will have to do. Granted, some of the IBIB Counterparts call it Sovereign Energy as well, or the Edge of True Omnipotence, stuff like that.

Frankly, most mortals just automatically and arbitrarily assume that infinite power/energy is some invariant construct, but the vast majority of them can never really say for certain, ya know. Remember when I told you that to make the best of this lifestyle; you'd have to forget everything you thought you knew? Well, that includes what you think you know about the concepts of omnipotence and infinity across the ZOF Realm." He chuckled sympathetically as Asia looked understandably confused about the whole deal. Despite her confusion however, she did understand the gist of what Eesheer was telling her about.

"I guess that makes a bit of sense. I still think it's crazy, um, no offense or anything." She blushed shyly in embarrassment over the thought of offending him due to her loose lips. To her delight, he cackled gleefully like a hyena at her comment.

"Oh, it's definitely crazy! And it can be brilliant, terrifying, and funny, sometimes all at the same time! I've seen some amazing things though Asia! Things you wouldn't dare to believe right now. You're still very much a noob, but no worries, even in Supreme Omnidonae terms one tends to start out a bit under leveled by our race's standards, but you'll get somewhere eventually. I have to admit that your faith and your conviction are truly incredible." He complimented her as Asia flushed even deeper, feeling every Planck length of his strong, smooth hand as it squeezed hers tighter on instinct and she felt his pulses through his palm.

The beating of his infinite hearts as they all drummed together set her own hearts soaring. Honestly, things weren't so bad for right now, and at least she got to keep great company. A part of her wondered if she should resent Eesheer, and clearly, he expected her to and fully understood it as well. But she just couldn't. He was her first friend, the first person who was truly nice and kind to her without any selfish or ulterior motives and without expecting anything in return. She really, _really_ liked him, like, romantically even… maybe.

"So, um, I've been meaning to ask you something…" She broke off with slight trepidation as Eesheer's entire body tensed while walking in silence beside her. Clearly, he was suspecting an uncomfortable shift in topic due to the hesitant manner in which she spoke. Asia had to give him credit, he was much more observant of the subtle nuances in a human's behavioral patterns than many humans tended to be.

"Well, no sense in beating around the bush then Asia. If you wanna ask something personal about me then just go for it." He said to her with a reassuring smile that actually seemed sincere.

"It's nothing quite like that. I was just looking at this ZOF Realm Omni-Time thingy earlier today like you showed me, and I happened to notice how much you've already changed in this world compared to canon just by existing here. I um, I noticed that you're an anomaly, and that had you not shown up I probably would've been with Issei and Rias's group." She said without really asking a question, but Eesheer was able to read between the lines anyways.

"You're wondering if I knew what I was going to change and who's lives I was going to inevitably screw up by coming here, am I right?" He asked her with a sigh, not upset or angered by her question, just resigned to whatever chewing out he thought Asia might give him. To his surprise, Asia's eyes widened, and she shook her head no vehemently.

"No, that's not what I meant at all! I was just wondering if you knew was all. I was wondering if you came here with a game plan on how you were going to do things and more importantly, if you planned on meeting me, being my friend, and changing my life forever more. Believe me, I wasn't accusing you of anything Eesheer. Honestly, I'm thankful." She whispered to him with an impossibly sweet smile and a blush on her face. The green clad IBIB Counterpart's eyebrows both rose, and his eyes widened slightly. Asia continued to surprise him at every turn it would seem.

"You're thankful? I appreciate that I suppose. I still don't like that I had to take away your choice in the matter." He responded in a highly self-loathing tone. "But no, I honestly had no clue what I was doing when I showed up here. It's why I came here in all honesty. In hindsight, a part of me is surprised I haven't heard of this universe from somewhere, but I didn't come here with any sort of intentions other than to get away from it all.

Also, I don't like visiting worlds I have an existing foreknowledge of Asia. To me that just screams manipulations, and no matter one's intentions the road to hell is often paved with em. It's a long-standing belief of mine that many Supreme Omnidonae who do go to different worlds with any knowledge of them whatsoever often change them according to their whims and their images; often looking inward first and foremost when doing so. I refuse to be like that, and while I know our kind can't help but change destinies and entire worlds every time we travel, I also try to limit how many of my actions are self-serving and try to help everyone equally to better themselves while also trying to better myself and learn from each and every world I wind up in. It's one of the greatest gifts we have in my opinion, the ability to share our greatness with any and all worlds and learn from our experiences in said worlds in return." He added, and Asia smiled even more dazzlingly at this.

"I think the changes you can bring about to our world don't necessarily have to be bad. And honestly, if people do care about not changing the path history intended for us then they can always stick with canon. I think the fact that you deviate from the path fate set out for us is a wonderful power Eesheer, and as long as you don't use it for excessive amounts of gain at the expense of others then I see no reason to shame you for thinking about your own happiness.

I do agree though, if one of our kind does love the worlds they visit so much, they should try their very best not to impact them too negatively and ensure the changes they bring about are mostly positive ones for as many good people as possible." She sagely reassured him. Eesheer was impressed by her inherent wisdom, and half-suspected that wasn't just her new Supreme Omnidony status talking either. She didn't strike him as an intellectual slouch in mortal terms either.

"Still, even on the most advanced versions of Earth. People can still be pretty backwards when it comes to accepting change. I'm basically a stranger in a strange land here Asia, and one with the power to bring about change on a scale beyond imagining. I can't imagine many humans would share your optimistic viewpoint." He rebutted her gently, not wanting to seem like he was directly trying to contradict her words or being overly argumentative. But this was an interesting debate and he wanted to know the full extent of her view on this matter.

"That may be true, but time can be a mitigating factor as well for most people when presented with the challenges of embracing change. I'll never feel as though it's impossible for humanity to accept someone such as you. Maybe it'll be a long while before they're ready, but they will eventually get there, at least, I like to think so." Asia giggled at her own admission as she offered him a closed-eyes Anime smile that made his hearts skip a beat.

"Getting to that point is not going to be easy for us Asia. Are you really sure about this? Like I said, if you really don't think you're ready, then I promise I'll find a way to reverse the changes I bestowed onto you while still allowing you to live. There's always a way." He offered her one more time as Asia couldn't help but sigh in exasperation.

"Eesheer! I already told you that I'm okay, and that if I change my mind and it gets to be too much then I'll take you up on your offer. Don't worry about me, okay? And hey, nothing in life worth having is meant to be easy, but I still stand by what I said earlier. You will eventually see people embracing the changes you've brought to our world, once they become aware of them that is." Asia whined somewhat in response before she took his hand again and they walked at a bit more of a fast pace. "Besides, Rome wasn't built in a day. Change takes time." She added with a cheery smile.

As they got closer to their new home, Eesheer couldn't help but look back on everything that's happened so far since he arrived in this world. He'd already changed so much and knew that he would change even more as well in the coming days. He only hoped that when his meddling was brought to light that the changes he made would've been positive enough that people wouldn't throw a fit. Besides which, Asia believed in him, and for that alone he honestly felt like he could take on the entire ZOF Realm right now and win. It felt good to have a friend again. That was the first positive change in his life he'd had in quite some time.

Asia, meanwhile, was just thinking about how different her relationship with Eesheer might've been compared to her canonical future romance with Issei. That Asia and Issei had not had quite the same level of shared pain and suffering as she and Eesheer did, though they did understand one another just as deeply in some ways. She was glad she got to be a version of herself who was able to explore other possibilities and was grateful to Eesheer for giving her that chance. She couldn't wait to learn more about him, more about his past and not just the sad parts either. One thing she'd say he had over Issei was his depthless emotional complexity, for Issei was a very shallow and perverted human being; though, to his credit, he was also a nice guy.

It certainly helped Eesheer's case that he was being so kind and considerate of her feelings, and patiently answered her many thousands of questions. The fact he was so understanding and even seemed to hate himself for bringing her back forever in order to properly offset the immutability of her death made her want to cry tears of both pain and joy at the same time. She wanted to be there for him, and she couldn't wait for them to share a house together.

It still made her squeal with delight inside that he would just make them both a house like that. The fact he actually wanted her to live with him, and the no doubt generous accommodations he'd probably cooked up as well. She couldn't stop her imagination from going into overdrive. Did he conjure them a regular house or some freaking mansion in the high-end part of tone? Dear Lord, if he conjured them a castle?! No, Asia shook her head vehemently in denial, that was just insane!

She didn't see Eesheer smirking quietly to himself upon catching her stray thoughts via telepathy and couldn't wait for her to see what he'd done with the place. If only she knew how much splendor their new house would have to give up in order to qualify as a castle. He sniggered inwardly to himself, quietly anticipating the surprise unveiling for her but also enjoying this casual night stroll more than he cared to admit.

"Eesheer..." She stammered in an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah…" He urged her to continue speaking.

"When we, do you think we could maybe keep sharing a bed together, when we move in together, I mean?" She asked him somewhat hesitantly. Eesheer's response to that was to pull her into a surprise hug, eliciting a squeak of timid joy from her.

"I'd be honored." He whispered into her ear as one of his hands found its way to the center of her back and the other tangled itself in her long, sweet-smelling hair. Asia sighed with absolute bliss at the tender moment, not expecting Eesheer to be so touched by her request but glad she made it all the more now.

"Me to, thank you." She whispered back to them. They probably looked silly, standing there on the sidewalk embracing like lovers in the middle of the night, but did either one of them care? Fuck no.

They pulled away too soon for their liking, but both of them were glowing with the approximate radiance of your average ultra-luminous quasar. "That was nice, I wanna hug you more." Asia admitted freely as Eesheer nodded absentmindedly in agreement. There was a dopey, idiotic, and borderline lovestruck smile on his face with the handsome elvish features. His facial structure was sharp and chiseled, looking almost too perfect and statuesque to be real and yet his damnable troublemaker's smirk offset the image just enough to make him look more real, more human.

He was the definition, the epitome, the supreme paragon of roguish handsomeness in her eyes, the kind that was almost sinful. It was like it should've been a crime for anyone to be that gorgeous and that cocky at the same time. Yet, Asia loved it, no matter the version of her, she seemed to be most attracted to the kind of guys that her kindness could offset. Perverts like Issei and general troublemaking troll types like Eesheer seemed to fit her personality best for some weird reason. But she certainly wasn't complaining. She supposed she just liked her rascals, as long as they weren't mistreating people who didn't deserve it.

"Likewise." He said simply in response, and it took Asia all of 1 Planck instant to remember what she had said before about wanting to hug him more often. She simply smiled, and in a moment of unusual boldness, grabbed his hand instead of the other way around and tugged him gently along as she resumed their walk together. All in all, it was one of the most peaceful, memorable nights of her young life, and would continue to be so for years afterwards. For someone who'd lead such a lonely life, any changes no matter what they were, were welcome.

Someone wise had once said when one hits their lowest point, they are open to the greatest changes. Perhaps one day, she would even figure out who said that. But that was another story, for another time. Right here, right now, she was simply glad that her life seemed to be changing from what it was. Whether that turned out to be good or bad in the long-run, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. For the first time in what possibly might've been her entire life, she was content to live in the moment, day by day, in this time and world, with one of the most amazing beings in the whole of reality.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I guess it's true. There really is more in heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in our philosophy." A soft-spoken, gentle male voice spoke aloud to its owner in a thoughtful tone. The gates of the metaphysical realm of Heaven were cast open as a figure of vast angelic powers came sweeping gracefully onto the scene. His power and authority over the hosts of his domain was matched only by the kindness of the smile on his face. This was none other than the Archangel Seraph Michael, the current ruler of Heaven after the old ruler… the Biblical God… fell in battle after sealing Trihexa away and managing to muster up the strength to take all 4 devil kings down with him before he finally died.

His halo cast a wide beam of light over the floating cloud paradise that had been his home for countless millennia. It was truly a wondrous and beautiful place, free from the spiritual impurities of man but willing to accommodate their souls as best they could. Unfortunately, it was also a shadow of its former self, and just barely kept together thanks to Michael's quick thinking to seal away the information that God was dead. Since new angels could no longer be born, that left Michael and the other Seraphs to devise a similar method as the Devils to reincarnate humans. Of course, the Brave Saints system was still in development, but it was in the works. With enough time and patience, it would become possible to create new angels in Heaven once more, albeit in a manner not quite as proficient as God's had been. But still, times were indeed changing, and Heaven would have to stand alone without its creator from now on.

Reaching a door that lead to his personal office, Michael opened it to find the very person sitting in his desk chair that he'd left in charge while he journeyed to the Underworld for a meeting with the other two faction leaders regarding a matter of the utmost urgency. She was currently spinning around on his rotating chair with childish delight, a youthful innocence about her that made one shocked to learn she was thousands of years old. Despite the obvious tension in the Underworld when Michael made his presence known, the Archangel was optimistic about their chances of establishing peace. It would just take some time, as all great changes often did.

The person he'd left in charge and who had currently taken up residence in his office was none other than the Lady Gabriel, often considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in all of Heaven. Michael could note that those people's opinions might not have been far off. With her curly-blonde hair, amazingly blue eyes, and a body that the world's top tier supermodels would die for, he could see why they made that assumption. Of course, given how pure the Archangels often were and had to be to prevent falling, he didn't like thinking about her in such a manner.

Not that angels didn't have needs, wants, and desires. No, they did, but it was only a recent development for magic that an angel was able to enter a 'safe zone' with a potential lover and make love to them without falling. The God of the bible had been too stuck in his ways and didn't care for the idea of his angels giving into what he believed to be perverse human desires. Loathe though he was to admit it, Michael never went too out of his way to agree with some of his father's viewpoints.

Of course, he himself had no particular desire for anyone, nor did he fancy the idea of breaking too many of God's other former rules. But what he lacked in the raw power needed to optimally maintain Heaven's systems, he made up for with the open-mindedness to flow with change. That was one thing his father was never particularly good at, the stubborn old man. The Church liked to depict him as this omnibenevolent, omnipotent figure who was all-loving and all-forgiving, but that wasn't exactly true. Still, humans deserved to have their faith rewarded sometimes, so Michael had kept the lie going for all these years. Michael missed him in all honesty, as all the angels did, and many of them would do anything to see him again.

"So how did it go?" Gabriel asked him in her signature sweet, childlike voice, leaning over the desk to glance at him with her beautiful blue eyes, accentuating her extraordinarily large assets as they were squished between herself and the front of the desk. Michael offered her a kind smile in greeting.

"About as well as one can expect. Sirzechs was affable, Serafall was friendly and cheerful as always, and Azazel wasn't present at the meeting, but it went okay. I mean, there is some big news of course, but we more or less have a plan on how to deal with what's coming." Michael replied to her in earnest. Gabriel pouted slightly at the mention of her archrival Serafall but brightened just as quickly as she looked up at Michael with an expectant look in her eyes, doubtlessly wondering what the meeting had been about. Michael decided to oblige her.

"Gabriel, a Zenith Omnidony has come to Earth." He said to her in a grave tone, and Gabriel's eyes widened.

"But I thought they were just a legend!" She exclaimed in abject horror. She remembered the stories her father and creator would tell her, of the true wielders of Omnipotence that he was supposedly compared to. They were the ones whose very existence challenged any and all preconceived religious notions on every planet.

"I guess not." Michael said simply, and Gabriel swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"So, what do we do?" She asked in a despairing tone.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Even Sirzechs and the Chieftain Gods are terrified by what this could mean. Basically, the only plan we were able to work out was sit back and see what he does and pray to whatever higher powers we believe in that he's not a threat and is able to protect us from the less honorable of his kind. Sirzechs doesn't seem to think he personally is a threat but could bring beings to our doorstep that very much are." Michael explained to her as Gabriel nodded slowly, not liking the idea of just sitting back and doing nothing. But she also recognized that for once, they were truly and utterly powerless in this situation.

"Has the Devil King met with him personally?" She asked him, and Michael shook his head.

"No, but he's informed me that his younger sister Rias frequently receives visits from and even talks with him on a regular basis. Apparently, he did receive a visit from another Zenith Omnidony known as Appaneesty IB to reassure us that him and his would stand by our side come hell or high water." He answered.

"That's reassuring I suppose, but we should still get our own people down there to organize an encounter with this Zenith Omnidony. It might be good to have a second opinion on hand to judge his innate character and get a feel for where his intentions might lie." She insisted, and Michael smiled in amusement at her.

"Are you offering yourself up for this mission you've suggested?" He asked her, and she nodded in affirmation without hesitating.

"Yes, it's been so boring lately! And I haven't gotten to stretch my wings in _so_ long." She whined childishly, and Michael chuckled, unable to resist teasing his 'little sister' a bit.

"I don't know. It seems like I'm risking an awful lot by sending one of my best angels to do what the scouts can do just as easily." He said in a deliberately, falsely unsure tone. Gabriel pouted once more, and Michael allowed himself the luxury of a chuckle and a friendly smile as he nodded.

"Very well, you may proceed with this mission of yours. Just be careful, don't talk to people at night, and don't show your wings. Earth is not accustomed to seeing archangels in the flesh, or so I'm told." Michael finally relented as Gabriel flew out of her seat with a literal whoop of glee and hugged her brother while shouting thanks over and over again.

"I promise, you won't regret it chief Michael! I'll be sure to bring us back some information of real value on our target! Just leave it to me!" She puffed her chest with what could almost be mistaken as pride. But thankfully, most angels kept that part of them well enough in check not to risk falling.

"See that you do, and also be sure to have fun. Just remember, Kuoh Town is Gremory's territory so be on your best behavior." Michael reminded her as Gabriel huffed indignantly, like the very idea of her doing anything but behave like a literal perfect angel was utterly unthinkable.

Michael managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but it was a very near thing. With that taken care of, Gabriel flew out of his office like a bat straight out of hell, pardon the underworld pun, and prepared to make her way down to Earth. Michael smiled cheekily to himself at her youthful naivety and optimism, hoping that sending her to Earth on a scouting mission would alleviate her boredom enough to not give him too hard of a time when she got back. He chuckled at the thought of being able to get some work done without her distracting him out of her growing monotony, even as he opted to keep an eye on her in order to keep her out of trouble.

The existence of the Zenith Omnidonae was worrying, but he was largely convinced that this Eesheer didn't represent any sort of threat to their world; at least not on his lonesome. But that didn't mean there weren't others like him out there who did. He supposed he would just have to wait and see, and maybe see to it that this Eesheer was somehow convinced to fix the system for him and bring it back up to its optimum levels. That in itself was promising, as Michael had no doubt he could do so as easily as the snap of a finger. The question is whether or not he would. Michael hoped he was simply playing the waiting game and letting them make the first move. Having Gabriel be the one to approach him did worry him a little, but she was also probably the best of his Angels for the job.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No amount of omnipotent apotheosis-induced delirium could've made Asia punch-drunk enough to overlook what awaited her when she and Eesheer arrived at his, no, _their_ house. "This is…" She whispered in utter captivation and breathless awe.

"Go ahead and say it Asia. Please, don't hold back on my account." Eesheer snickered in response with waggling eyebrows. The reason for the former nun's absolute stupor became overtly obvious when one simply gazed upon the matchless splendor and majesty of their new accommodations. If ever there was a concept in Asia's mind for how the realm of Heaven and the House of God appeared, this place blew that notion right out of the water. Palace didn't even _begin_ to do it justice.

The entrance hall alone seemed to go on forever, the roof so high that it actually required her to use her all-seeing eyes in order to see it. Her vision also carried her through the endless expanse of upper floors extending up above them and into the infinite sets of bedrooms that were Googolplexian star quality and fulfilled every desire the user of said room had, within reason of course. The beds themselves were big enough to hold dozens if not hundreds of people at a time, and the rooms were each the size of multiple palace-tier rooms with everything included and unlimited.

There was red-carpeted stairs leading up to the first floor and endless staircases behind one of the doors leading up to all the floors beyond. Asia's eyes bugged out when she saw instant teleportation pads set up all over the place on every floor as well, allowing one to instantly travel wherever they wanted or needed to within the entire house. To top it all off, there were billions of swimming pools, libraries filled with countless books, and change rooms with clothes from every era and every planet.

"Holy… just… look at this place! Wow, Eesheer, this is _incredible_!" Asia screamed in an excited tone, bouncing eagerly on the soles of her feet as she grew antsy to have a proper look around.

Eesheer allowed himself the luxury of a smug little smile before responding. "Free, unlimited everything including infinitely fast wi-fi with unlimited data and accessibility throughout every room in the house. Plus any devices we have like Smartphones and the like that are linked to this place's wi-fi modem have unrestricted access to it no matter where in the ZOF Realm they are. Connection strength is always absolute, no matter how many devices are connected and how far away from the modem they happen to be. Oh, also, we've got an unlimited number of video game consoles with IBIB tier processing power and boundless terabytes of memory. Not to mention movies and various other forms of entertainment including every game known to man and even the ones they don't know about. We'll never want for food, money, space, or anything else."

Asia's twinkling emerald eyes contracted as she weighed the sheer enormity of his statement. "You… God-Modded this entire house!" She squealed in pure delight, earning a chuckle from her friend as he winked cheekily at her.

"You're damn right I did! So, wanna take a look around?!" He responded with just as much excitement as she said.

"Do I ever!" Was all she said, and just like that she was off in a whirl of speed; deciding first to check out the kitchen, which she discovered was just one of an infinite number. The one she was in just happened to be the primary one, but there were others to if ever she needed to use them, and a teleportation pad set up in this one if she ever needed to go anywhere else in a flash, not that her powers wouldn't let her already do that. The fact that Eesheer had even God-Modded the kitchens wasn't lost on her, a fact that became quite clear when she opened each of the cupboards and saw the infinite dimensional expansions in each one.

There was an unlimited supply of every kind of food within the pantry not to mention every sort of junk drawer item one could ever possibly need. Others contained all types of kitchen appliances and dishes of all sorts that no doubt would either clean themselves or simply disappear to be replaced by the never-ending supply of other such dishes as well. The microwave had no timer and simply had buttons like popcorn, pizza pops, and other such settings one could press. Asia suspected whatever she put in there would be microwaved exactly the way she wanted in an instant but tried not to dwell on that too much as she got her first look at the fridge, and her jaw dropped. The inside was dimensionally expanded there as well, containing no end of every type of condiment, milk, and all kinds of sweets and delectable foods that were fridge-safe. She could sense that they were all suspended in time, rendering them completely and perpetually non-perishable until they needed to be used, and had to refrain from squealing yet again with surprise and delight.

Eesheer watched her excitedly yammering and bouncing with glee from over by the kitchen doorway, an adoringly reverent smile on his elfish face. "Do you like it?" He asked her in a faux unsure tone, as if he actually had any doubt what her opinion on all of this was.

"Like it?! Eesheer, I love it! This is incredible! We could do so much with this!" Asia exclaimed with absolute exuberance. They'd never need to go to the grocery store or go shopping for _anything_. Everything they'd ever want, or need was right here at home, and there was a never-ending supply of it all to. Asia questioned whether or not she'd ever even leave the house, before she almost laughed at the concept. Of course she would, there was too much she wanted to see outside as well, but this was, simply put, incredible. She couldn't wait to explore the rest of the house.

"I'm so happy you like it. I God-Modded everything I could think of and tried to anticipate everything you could ever want when designing this place. So I'm glad my efforts paid off." Eesheer replied in an earnest tone as Asia blushed at his words. She was touched that her opinion meant so much to him and offered him a shy but sincere smile.

"I'm glad to, and I'm glad you're here with me." She whispered fondly as Eesheer's smile broadened as well.

"Likewise. Oh, I also made this house big enough to accommodate every single living thing in the entire ZOF Realm, if ever we need to do so. Hopefully we don't, but best to be prepared just in case." Eesheer added offhandedly as Asia nodded understandingly. She had no doubt that level of paranoia and preparedness had saved his ass more than once and wasn't inclined to question his decision on the matter because she trusted him.

"So, any chance you wanna check out the bedrooms next, or the swimming pools?" Eesheer suggested in that airy tone that was so uniquely him that Asia couldn't help but feel her hearts flutter slightly.

"Sure, um… do you want to go swimming together?" Asia asked him in an infinitely sweet tone, wondering if the change rooms she saw earlier might offer her any choice of swimwear.

Eesheer's eyebrow arched at that question, before shrugging and deciding that it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, sure, why not?" He chuckled and was rewarded for his willingness by Asia's twinkling emerald eyes lighting up.

"Yes! I can't wait to see how you've God-Modded the swimming pools to!" She exclaimed with childlike wonder and excitement as Eesheer snickered at her innocent response. So that was why she wanted to go swimming huh? Damn, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. He also really needed to think about finding some grownup kind of fun out on the town as well, if just the mere thought of going swimming with Asia was enough to get him this horny.

He tried not to dwell on how she'd look in a modest two-piece, never mind something more risqué. Her Supreme Omnidony physiology would've enhanced her already peak human beauty to absolute levels of divinity, and no doubt would've gifted her with quite the meta lust inducing figure as well. But for right now, she was his friend first, and anything beyond that would have to wait until they got to know one another better. He wanted to do this right, without the pesky Eternal Bonding of the ZOFRES getting in the way or trying to accelerate the process; so that was what he was going to do. That said, he still needed to think about getting his rocks off somehow in order to take the edge off of his libido, as this was just getting ridiculous now.

Returning his focus to what Asia had responded with, he smirked impishly. "You'll just have to wait and see Asia. I can pretty much guarantee you it's big enough to accommodate our super swimming abilities at the very least." He winked at her as he said this, forcing Asia to look away from him shyly as she fought the urge to blush as well.

She grew even more excited at the prospect of what he said. She never would've even considered something like space when designing an indoor pool, but she supposed it made sense if they wanted to be able to swim laps properly or something. She idly wondered if she had the power to turn into a mermaid now and couldn't wait to find that out either. She also was curious what Eesheer would think of her in mermaid form. Would he find her attractive, or was that not the sort of thing he was into?

"Ohh, now I'm even more excited!" She squealed with passion, and with that she was off in a whirl of super speed, disappearing from the kitchen in order to make her way to the nearest change room while Eesheer followed behind her at a much more respectable gait. Little did either of them realize that they would be spending hours in the most amazing pool in the ZOFR together before they were ready to retire for the night. But they certainly weren't gonna complain; especially when Asia confirmed that turning into a Transcendent Mermaid was indeed one of her powers, and the swimming pool was literally an endlessly vast ocean in both depth and width, going on seemingly forever with no bottom in sight.

Of course, that didn't stop the pool area from giving them a bit of shore, sand, and beach to have fun in the sun in either. As if that wasn't enough, but there was all manner of sea creatures as well including ones that existed only in mythology and even ones that didn't exist anywhere on any mainstream version of Earth. To say the former nun was amazed by her accommodations would've been the understatement of the millennium.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night found both Eesheer and Asia picking one of the many countless bedrooms at random as both were equal parts nervous and excited by the prospect of sleeping together. For his part, Eesheer was well aware of the emotional significance most humans placed on the idea of sharing a bed with someone and wanted Asia to rest assured that he intended her no harm. Despite his being honored by Asia's trust in him, he knew he'd have to make sure to keep his infinite sets of eternal dreamscapes private.

There was no doubt in his mind just the thought of sleeping next to such an attractive young woman as Asia would have him needing to get off as it were, and his myriad dreamscape nexus was the ideal place to do that in private without tarnishing her innocence and purity. He was honestly a bit more nervous about the idea of screwing something up than he thought he'd be. Though, in honesty, he was glad this was his biggest concern at the moment. Best to be worried about not coming across as a closet perv to Asia as opposed to whether or not there was still Anti ZOF Masters out there somewhere.

He was clad in the same pajamas he'd willed himself into the last time he and Asia slept together, wishing he could sleep in the nude like he always used to but not wanting to weird the poor girl out too much. He'd have to broach the subject eventually if the two of them were going to make this a regular thing. Asia certainly seemed to enjoy sleeping with him at least, so that was going to have to be a conversation between them at some point. That mental note aside however, he was happy to see Asia was clad in a simple pair of green pajamas to match her eyes. Fuck only knows how aroused he would be if she had decided to sleep naked to. Controlling his libido would've been that much harder.

"This bedroom is huge." Asia commented, much more calmly now that she'd had time to work off her overabundance of infinite energy. Eesheer nodded in accordance.

"So is the bed." He added as she stared at him quizzically. Eesheer was somehow able to tell by her expression what her unasked question was.

"It's so that lots of people can sleep together. You'll find that Supreme Omnidonae don't have the same hang-ups as humans do when it comes to things like polygamy, sleeping together, open relationships, and even things like incest. So, for people like Thomas IBIB who has a really large harem, beds like this are a must, and if he were ever to visit then it's better to have too big of a bed than too little, ya know?" Eesheer confided in her, smiling slightly as she blushed such a pure shade of crimson that it enhanced her allure of absolute, transcendent beauty.

"Oh, okay." She stammered as a response, still blushing like a fire engine as her mind was awhirl with a turmoil of flustered embarrassment. The more she learned of his alien culture, the more she found herself wanting to try and rise above her earthly way of thinking. Still, even for her this was a really intense notion. His people took sex and passion very seriously it would seem.

"It's nothing to be too embarrassed about Asia. I just figured you had a right to know since we're going to be sleeping next to each other." Eesheer responded in a gentle, reassuring tone as Asia considered his words carefully. It became quite clear to her that them sleeping together was more of an issue for Eesheer's libido than he was letting on. She was feeling shockingly horny as well herself, her sex drive having ascended with the rest of her existence upon her deification. She hoped them sleeping together wouldn't be too much of a problem for him, as she had come to enjoy sleeping with someone ever since she met him. She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt safer when he slept next to her, like nothing could harm her if he was there. Given how powerful he was, that was probably more true than she ever could've imagined, but she didn't want to put him off in any way either.

"We don't have to sleep together if it's going to be a problem for you." She managed to squeak out, fighting through the embarrassment she felt in order to tell him this. Ohh, this was horribly awkward.

"It's fine Asia. I was actually hoping to be able to show you how to fix up and customize your Supreme Omnidonae dreamscapes, and maybe give you a small tour of the Myriad Dreamscape Nexus of the ZOF Realm as well. After we get your personal dreamscapes sorted out, I'll make sure to find some means of taking the edge off my libido come tomorrow, or maybe even within my dreamscape. We're Meta Lucid Dreamers Asia, so creating a projection within our dreamscapes to help induce us into wet dreams is easy worth for our kind." Eesheer explained in a supremely nonchalant tone that helped Asia feel less embarrassed about the topic they were discussing.

She ignored the part of her that tried compelling her to broach the topic of taking the edge off for him, not wanting to give into her sins of lust and envy just yet. She wanted her first time to be special and with someone she knew and loved. Whether that someone was Eesheer was still up in the air.

"Oh, okay… that's good." Asia stuttered once again, cursing the fact that she couldn't keep her expression more passive. The church had always told her that sex, lust, and carnal passion were sins to be despised, and even if she never fully agreed with that notion; it was still embarrassing.

Eesheer smiled understandingly at her. "You're a real mess of chemicals right now, huh? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to jump into bed. I hope you like how comfortable I made these mattresses to." He chuckled before taking a running leap and landing perfectly on the massive, 10x king-sized bed with his head hitting one of the many dozens upon dozens of pillows, the mattress bouncing slightly under the weight of his body as it descended upon the head of the bed. Asia smiled in spite of herself and ran to join him seconds after, putting her new Supreme Omnidony abilities to good use as she landed flawlessly beside him with practiced and ridiculous ease despite having never done such a thing before.

"That was fun!" She giggled adorably as Eesheer smiled.

"I know, I love just leaping into bed like that." He replied, seemingly oblivious to what Asia was really saying as she shook her head.

"No, I mean… today was so much fun! The best fun I've ever had! Thank you for everything Eesheer!" She whispered with such infinite sweetness and reverence that the green pajama clad Supreme Omnidony swallowed audibly, feeling somewhat nervous by the intensity of her tone and expression.

"You're welcome Asia. Believe me, it was my pleasure." He somehow whispered back just as reverently; his voice infinite octaves lower than usual as the blonde shuddered before the two of them got under the covers as a unit. He meant it, despite his nervousness towards the feelings Asia invoked within him; he was truly happy that today had been so much fun for her. It was high time she actually got to have a bit of fun from time to time. That church she was raised in was way too uptight and uncaring of her feelings as a person. He was glad he was able to help heal the loneliness in her heart, as it was something she was doing for him as well.

"Oh my gosh, this bed really _is_ comfortable!" Asia whispered in pure elation, and Eesheer nodded in accordance with a smug smile on his face. The two of them together didn't even take up a one hundredth of the entire bed, and Asia just couldn't grasp the sheer size of the bed itself. It was by far the largest bed she'd ever seen, and the most comfortable she'd ever laid on as well. Eesheer didn't screw around when it came to designing this house, and she was surprised to find she enjoyed the overkill of it all.

"Ha! Told ya!" He gloated with an air of self-satisfaction about him, the two of them almost spooning each other as they got comfortable beneath the heated blankets that drew their heat from literally nowhere. They were coming dangerously close to pushing the boundaries of their friendship with how they were practically cuddling, but they didn't go past the point of no return; which suited Eesheer just fine. He wasn't ready for anything more than this yet, with Asia or with anyone. That said, he did still have the growing problem of his IBIB tier libido to contend with. Still, as long as the sex he had to take the edge off didn't mean anything…

"Sweet dreams Eesheer." Asia whispered dreamily, asleep the second she said that as Eesheer allowed himself the luxury of a small but genuine smile.

"Sweet dreams Asia Argento IBIB." He whispered back, before closing his eyes and allowing his body to enter a rest cycle which comprised of him constantly and perpetually magnifying all of his powers. All the better to be prepared for anything Zeneptron IBIB might throw at them; because while the Anti ZOF Masters were gone Eesheer knew the ZOF Realm had plenty of other monsters out there, and one could never be too careful.

Asia was only just beginning to understand what they were, and what they were likely in for. Eesheer would not allow anything else to happen to her; he'd protect his new friend with everything he had, come hell or high water. First things first though, he needed to walk her through how to master her Oneiricpotence as well as better understand the Myriad Dreamscape Nexus or MDN for short. With that short-term goal in mind, Eesheer willed himself to fall asleep, and was out like a light within a Planck instant.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" _Huh?! Where are we?!" Asia asked uncertainly as she suddenly found herself immersed in some sort of landscape that was unfamiliar to her. She and Eesheer were standing at the summit of a huge mountain overlooking a valley that seemed to go on forever; like a rainbow with no end in sight. The valley below them was overflowing with ZOF Energy and the sky above them was the color of amethyst and in orbit around what appeared to be an infinite solar mass black hole._

" _We're on Eneptophiasma, the boundless, borderless world my people called home for countless eternities; our base of operations as it were. We're in my Dreamscape Asia, which is a recreation of this planet on an IBIB level; the real one was powerful to, but not as powerful. Basically, we're in the IBIB Version of the Omega Omnisphere; an Alpha Prime reality of the ZOF Realm and one of the most all-powerful pockets of infinity I can presently create. I brought us here so that I could instruct you on basic dream-world manipulation skills." Eesheer explained to her with a chuckle, his Meta Lucid Dreaming powers in full effect now as Asia's eyes widened._

 _She could feel the attachment he had to this place, the infinite collective history and suffering that had taken place here. This was the home of his people, or the only existing replica that was true to the version of it that Eesheer knew. "Eesheer… I'm flattered and honored that you're showing me this." Asia whispered, unable to keep from tearing up a little as Eesheer offered her an earnest smile._

" _You're the first person I've shown this place to since they… died. I'm glad you seem to like it. It was my home right from the day I was born, and from where I and my fellow IB Counterparts ventured out into the wider Triple O and ZOF Realm beyond. I'll always have a connection to this place, even if it is only as my dreamscape now." Eesheer's smile grew somewhat wistful, before he shook his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts. Right now, he needed to show Asia how to manipulate her own dreamscape._

" _Right, so… constructing a dreamscape is really very straightforward Asia. You simply need to visualize a place, a world that you feel is entirely your own and one that makes you feel safe beyond compare. Nightmares have no place in your dreamscape anymore Asia, but you will need to ferret them out from time to time and drive them from the corners of your Dream World; nightmares and random feedback from the Myriad Dreamscape Nexus can manifest in your dreams like a cancer… so make sure to be extra attentive when you're looking out for them." Eesheer explained to her as Asia nodded excitedly, keen to get to work on this._

" _I'll do my best. While I'm doing that though, can you explain to me what this MDN thing is?" She wondered curiously, and Eesheer's smile broadened. He was glad she asked that and was more than happy to oblige her with an answer._

" _The Myriad Dreamscape Nexus, or MDN is an aspect of the ZOF Realm that's as old as the ZOF Realm. Since time immemorial, it has been what the Supreme and to a lesser extent, Zenith Omnidonae use as the unrestricted access point to any and all dreamscapes and dream worlds throughout the entirety of the ZOF Realm itself. If ever there is a need for us to get involved with the ZOF Realm in a more indirect manner and work our wonders through the malleability of dreams; then the MDN is what we use to do so. The ZOF Realm is infinitely more malleable, lucid, and in flux when expressed in the form of the MDN compared to most of its other forms; that makes it far easier for us to operate unrestricted._

 _You'd be amazed what people will pass off as just a dream or be none the wiser to regarding our people's infinite complexities. Things like time and dimensional travel as well as many of our other feats have always been possible in dreams Asia; of course, given how in flux everything here is… we've gotta be extra careful not to give our thoughts reality, because thought is much quicker to be given form within the MDN." He responded with a chuckle. Asia tilted her head with an adorably curious expression on her face._

" _So, has any of our kind ever used the MDN to threaten the ZOF Realm before? Like… what if someone uses it to trap everyone in some never-ending nightmare or something?" She asked in a worried tone, and Eesheer shrugged._

" _Honestly, there's never been a problem regarding stuff like that before. The MDN has run very smoothly for a long time now… some would say a little too smoothly actually. There's been talk recently, rumors spread about a guardian Omnidony overseeing the MDN, but no one has been able to ascertain this rumor as nobody has ever seen whoever it is that keeps everything here in check and in balance." Eesheer answered her helpfully, and Asia couldn't help but smile with relief. At least there was someone watching over this place like some kind of guardian angel._

" _Whoever it is must be bloody strong though, to have been able to protect the MDN anonymously for so long yet avoid detection even by the Supreme Omnidonae. That shit is impressive." Eesheer added, and Asia agreed._

" _Maybe we'll get lucky enough to meet him or her one day." She smiled with infinite sweetness._

" _Maybe." Eesheer agreed with a smile._

" _Okay, so… I think I'm done for now. I hope you like what I chose for the basis of my dreamscape. You wanna come see it with me and help show me anything I might've missed?" Asia asked him. Eesheer didn't even hesitate and nodded acceptingly._

" _Um, so… how do I invite you into my dreamscape anyways?" Asia wondered, still not on the up and up with Supreme Omnidonae powers and how their mechanics worked._

" _Simply consent to my coming in there with you, and your powers will take care of the rest." Eesheer explained with a teasing smile in place, making her pout at his mockery of her noob IBIB status._

" _Hey, remember what I said about the pouting Asia. It's cute, but nothing compared to the beauty of your smile." He winked cheekily at her, making her blush so hard there was literally steam erupting from both her ears and her nostrils._

" _Um… okay… I give you my consent to come into my dreamscape." Asia twiddled her thumbs embarrassedly; feeling strangely vulnerable about the prospect of letting Eesheer inside of her private Dream World. But he'd trusted her enough to show her his; the least she could do was extend the same courtesy to him in exchange._

 _The scenery around them both immediately warped and shifted; a spiral of colors erupting from Eesheer's entire dreamscape and seemingly swallowing them whole. But neither of them panicked because they somehow instinctively knew this was supposed to happen. Within seconds, they transitioned from Eesheer's world to Asia's; the world literally changing in the blink of an eye all around them._

" _You asked me where I felt safest and my answer always used to be the church but given everything that's happened to me since then I felt like a change was in order." Asia blushed the purest shade of crimson Eesheer had ever seen as he got his first look around the spot the blonde ex-nun had chosen. It was a perfect replica of Kuoh Town with an equally perfect replica of their house together. The only difference was Eesheer was everywhere; on every television in every home, every advertisement for every product. He was literally Asia's Kuoh Town's own personal guardian angel. There even seemed to be portals set up everywhere that linked to his dreamscape to hers but remained unopened because she hadn't received his consent to come and go to and from his dreamscape as she pleased._

" _I… I don't care what location my dreamscape is based off of; as long as you're in my dreams I feel safest with you." Asia added as an explanation, blushing even deeper now as Eesheer felt his eyes water and his hearts melt; touched beyond words._

 _"Asia, I… I'm touched, truly I am. But you can't always rely on me to protect you forever. I've failed to protect the people I love before, and I'm just… I'm so worried I might break your trust in me. I don't want you to put me on too high a pedestal… because I'll just end up disappointing you in the end." He managed to say despite his hearts wanting nothing more than to accept this. He knew that was too selfish, he needed to be strong; for Asia's sake he needed to tell her not to over-rely on him._

 _Asia surprised him by taking his hands in both of her own, a bold gesture on her part. "Eesheer, you've been protecting me from danger and death itself right from the moment I met you. I know it's only been two days, but you've already proven to me I can trust you with my life. I want to rely on you, for us to lean on one another for support no matter what comes our way." She whispered adoringly as Eesheer felt himself torn between wanting to argue further and simply accepting her words._

" _Asia, I… I don't even know what to say, truly. You've rendered me speechless kiddo." He gave a watery chuckle as he said this, and Asia beamed at him as well in turn. He still wasn't sure how to feel about Asia's misplaced faith in him but be it his damnation; he refused to let her down. If she wanted to believe in him with every fiber of her being, then who the hell was he to protest?_

" _I promise you this Asia Argento. I can't guarantee you there won't be moments where I let you down, but I give you my word I'll do my absolute damndest to live up to your expectations, or die infinite deaths trying." He vowed, and with their hands clasping each other he almost swore he could see the vow becoming binding even to someone like him. That was good, though he had no intention of ever going back on his word anyways._

 _Asia's eyes lit up at this, and for the first time she initiated the hug that followed; the both of them sighing dreamily as they sunk into one another's loving embrace. Eesheer had always loved hugs, but there was something particularly special about Asia's._

 _He pulled away after what seemed an eternity, a blissful expression on his face that seemed to take years-worth of pain and regret off of his hearts. "If you're really certain about this Asia, then I give you my consent to set up a permanent nexus between our respective dreamscapes. By the way, you aren't limited to only one dream world; a Supreme Omnidony can make as many as they want, as vast as they want them." He added with a cheeky smile as Asia nodded and the two of them decided to part ways for now and greet each other in the waking world when next they woke._

 _She tried not to think about what Eesheer might be doing once he returned to his own dreamscape and tried to resist the urge to peep on him using the portals she'd set up. They were activated now since Eesheer gave her his consent, and he promptly stepped through one of them; returning to his world and leaving Asia alone with her hurricane of thoughts and conflicting emotions for company._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Having returned to his own dreamscape with Asia safe and sound on the other side, Eesheer's whole demeanor changed as he decided to address the Oneiricpotent invader that had crossed over into his dream world since the moment he and Asia first fell asleep. "Okay, I know you're here so stop hiding already! Asia is gone, which I'm wagering is what you were waiting for." Eesheer spoke aloud, broadcasting his voice throughout the entire endless, alien valley of Eneptophiasma in order to get his point across._

 _In a way, it was a good thing Asia decided to link her dreamscapes with his, as it allowed him to ascertain the fact she was safe and sound, and that there was nothing hiding in her dreamscape as well… only in his. He suspected he knew why they didn't want Asia around when they revealed themselves but didn't dare get his hopes up. This wouldn't be the first time some whack-job had targeted him via indirect means like the MDN and it wouldn't be the last; far from it._

 _A figure appeared on the edge of the mountainside beside him where a second ago there had been none, and to his relief Eesheer immediately sensed that his first instinct had been right. The appearance of this invasive Oneiricpotent wielder gave him pause; not only because she was quite possibly the most inhumanly attractive blonde he'd ever seen, but because her skin was a tawny-gold tan and her features slightly sharp and elvish, just like his. She shared his mischievous smile as well, though hers was objectively much prettier and more seductive than his could ever hope to be._

 _She was attired in a dress as red as Kumkum powder and that hugged her mouth-watering curves, dips, and contours in all the right places. It had a bit of cleavage and cut-outs along the entire sides of her body from her chest all the way down to mid-thigh where the dress ended. The only thing that kept her dress from flying apart in two clean halves was the occasional strap holding them together along her sides. She literally radiated a glittering, hueless aura of absolute, transcendent beauty; which outlined her beauty and endowed her with an allure of omnipotent sexual energy and lust-inducement. Her breasts, from what Eesheer could tell, were a triple-d cup; with her measurements at a perfect hourglass shape of 36, 24, 36 in the bust, waist, and hips respectively._

" _Hi!" She whispered to him excitedly in a naturally seductive tone that matched her aura and current demeanor. She took a step closer to him as they both stood on the mountainside overlooking Eesheer's dream world valley, and he managed to remain rooted to the spot despite his Oneiricpotent body swallowing audibly._

" _Yo! I take it you aren't here to cause me and my companion any trouble?" He questioned matter-of-factly, feeling somewhat intimidated by the sheer beauty she possessed. Even Amber's aura of absolute beauty had not tempted his lust the way this woman's was right now, and quite frankly he had the weirdest feeling that he knew this girl somehow._

" _What makes you say that?" She grinned challengingly at him._

" _Just a deduction." Was all Eesheer said, smirking back at her. Two could play at the teasing game._

" _Well, you assume correctly. I'm not here to cause you or Asia trouble Eesheer. I'm just here because I have an itch that only you can scratch." She informed him in the same matter-of-fact tone he'd used earlier._

" _I figured." Eesheer snorted with thinly veiled amusement. Supreme and Zenith Omnidonae alike didn't have the same hang-ups humans did regarding things like sex, or even polygamy or incest. When they wanted to hook up with another of their kind for their own mutual pleasure, it was usually pretty well-received if the Omnidony in question was themselves in an open relationship._

 _Plus, he and Asia weren't together; so there was no need to feel like he was going behind her back. Besides that, if he and the blonde ex-nun were one day going to be in a relationship; she was going to have to understand he wasn't likely to be tied down to one mate for the rest of his existence. Even back when he and Amber had been together, they both fooled around with other people on the side._

" _Do I at least get to know the name of the Goddess I'm about to have a wet dream with tonight?" He couldn't help but ask in a curious tone, prompting her to smirk at him in a dangerously predatory manner not unlike a succubus._

" _Call me Lily." She whispered, before she was suddenly right in front of him in a whirl of motion and planting her lips on his in the most smoldering, soul-searing kiss he'd ever gotten from anyone before. Eesheer's eyes popped out for but a moment or two before they slunk closed and kissed back with all the fiery passion he possessed; not having realized just how badly he needed this release. With Asia around and with so many gorgeous girls in this universe; it was an extreme test of his restraint to not give into his carnal desires to plow them all to kingdom cum._

 _It was oppressing to his Omnidony libido to say the least, but here with Lily; he didn't have to hold back… because something told him she was even more all-powerful as a Supreme Omnidony than he was. That wasn't surprising really, as he never really set much store by becoming number 1 amongst his Pantheon in terms of power. That was always more Appaneesty's thing._

 _Lily backed him up against the sloping face of the mountain, her pouty, full, cherry-red lips molding his own in ways he didn't even know were possible. He gasped as her tongue sought entrance, the kiss transitioning into a primal, no-lips-required sort of tongue kiss. Oh fuck, the taste of her, she was utterly intoxicating. Her tongue warred delectably with his own as they pressed their bodies together and continually licked one another's oral organs like there was no tomorrow. He was at least partially aware of the swell of her breasts pressing tight against his chest, and the fact that she had her tanned, shapely leg wrapped around his thigh._

 _She tasted like his favorite Kugelblitz peppers; measuring in at a whooping Aleph Googolplexian to the power of a Googolplexian on the Scoville scale, on AVERAGE. She was literally too hot for any mortal man to handle and would melt a devil's face off as surely as she would a regular human's. Thankfully, Eesheer could take it; in fact, he reveled in the taste of her. He'd always loved peppers; the spicier the better, and right now… Lily's mouth tasted spicier, hotter, and more flavorful than any and every Carolina reaper he'd ever had._

 _She broke away from him suddenly, a line of dreamy-weamy drool connecting their tongues as she smirked impishly at him and licked her lips with a satisfied smacking sound. Before his brains could catch up to the stupor the primal kiss shocked him into, he suddenly found himself naked at Lily's nonverbal command; his 8-inch erection flagging eagerly as she eyed it hungrily and got down on her knees in front of him. She still had on her dress; which was just fine with him as he enjoyed sex with clothes on as much as off. Also, frankly, she looked hot as fuck in it._

 _He was glad she approved of his size as well; having favored practicality over sheer exaggeration of his features. 8-inches was enough for him, and frankly the fact that Misty Allyson's IB Counterpart was able to deep-throat Appaneesty IB's 13-inch monster dick made him swear there was some TARDIS-level shit going down. Damn if she wasn't good at giving head though because of it; he remembered one time when he and Amber swapped partners with Appaneesty and his Eternal Bond Mate for a day, and holy fuck did Misty's oral skills ever pack a wallop. His infinite balls all ached slightly just from the mere memory of her killer blow jobs. Nothing against Amber, she was an utter Goddess in bed, but the deredere, infinitely adorable, and seemingly innocent redhead could've taught her a thing or two if Eesheer was being perfectly honest._

 _He was dragged out of his reverie by Lily suddenly and without warning taking his dick in her mouth, a strangulated hiss of surprise and pleasure escaping his mouth at the abrupt return to his current reality. Grinning a grin that ate all the shit in the ZOFR, Lily hummed with delight at the wonderful taste of his meat and really went to town on it. Eesheer's entire body heaved and his insides literally twisted into an eternal love knot; feeling relief beyond measure that his libido was finally being properly tended to with all-loving tenderness and care. It'd been way too long since he'd gotten up to this kind of fun with someone, and his happy sighs of rapture made this clear as the blonde beauty giving him head officially one-upped Misty Allyson's oral skills, at least in his modest opinion._

 _Taking him all the way into her mouth; Lily deep-throated him to the base, his pubic hairs tickling at her nose and making her giggle slightly, the sound muffled by his cock in her glorious mouth. Fuck, she was so wet, so hot, and her mouth suctioned him with all the strength she possessed as a Supreme Omnidony… knowing he could take it. She bobbed her head back and forth at the speed of light, spearing the back of her throat with his head while swirling her tongue sensually around the tip, keeping him on his toes as Eesheer couldn't manage to do more than release more sighs of utter content._

 _This was exactly what the doctor ordered, and Lily was giving him the best treatment he'd ever had down there. His toes curled against the stony ground of the mountainous ledge overhanging the valley down below; impacting the infinitely durable solid rock as though it was never rendered impervious in the first place. Lily removed her mouth from his dick just long enough to plant a few all-loving kisses on it, undulating the infinitely frictionless, velvety underside of her tongue sensually across either side of his shaft. The texture drove Eesheer wild, and he gasped and shuddered while slamming his left fist against the wall of solid rock at his back; exploding the entire top of the mountain above them and creating a giant landslide of infinite proportions that rained a never-ending series of rocks down into Eneptophiasma's boundless, borderless valley deep below._

 _The rockslide continued all around them, yet neither of them cared much as Lily went back to sweetly suckling on him at the speed of light like there was no tomorrow; both her hands playing with his balls, fondling them, massaging them, and even squeezing them as tight as her absolute strength could muster. Somehow, she knew exactly where to squeeze his ball sack and how hard in order to perfectly stimulate all of his innumerable balls simultaneously. And he concluded she had to have had sex with him before; at some point in his personal future and her past respectively. He smirked inwardly even as his end approached as rapidly as an IBIB Tier Swift bird; looking forward to hooking up with this Supreme Omnidony Goddess for their mutual pleasure again in the future._

" _Mahhh~! I'm… ugh~!" He groaned in purest elation as his dick gave one final, tumultuous throb and promptly exploded in Lily's all-too eager mouth. Orgasmic convulsions rippled through his entire being and distorted the space of his boundless dream world all around them. Eesheer cried out in passion as he painted the back of her throat a creamy white with thick, sludgy cum that impossibly tasted identical to spearmint scotch mints; rope after rope after rope shooting down her throat as he counted at least 500 thousand cum shots. Pulling his dick out of her mouth, he let the last few spurts of seed spray her all over her pretty face and gloriously sexy, naked body; earning a squeal of delight from her as she rubbed it all in her skin like lotion and Eesheer's knees buckled out from under him as he collapsed with a sigh of relief. Damn, that was just what he needed to take the edge off, and that had to have been one of his most spectacular climaxes ever._

 _Grinning down at him cheekily as he kneeled upon the ruined mountainside with his dick still twitching like crazy, Lily giggled with infinite Moe charm. "Feels good, doesn't it? So, hot stuff… you ready for round two?" She giggled libidinously. Eesheer's slightly flagging erection came jerking back to attention as if in response to her question, and she giggled again a third time. Eesheer decided that he absolutely adored hearing her giggle but put that thought out of mind for now as the two of them met in a frenzied kiss and their bodies merged as one; their lovemaking carrying on into all hours of night while Asia slept in blissful unawareness of what was happening with her new friend in the Myriad Dreamscape Nexus next door. Had she known what had transpired; she might've felt her first bout of jealousy on Eesheer's behalf for the first time much sooner than the author intended, but as it was, she managed to stay asleep the whole night._

 _Author's Notes: Annnnd… that was all he wrote folks! Damn, I can't believe how great this chapter turned out and how big it is in relation to the others. There's a lot of content in here that isn't part of the DxD canon, and I just want to make it clear that while Eesheer and his relationships will be the main highlight/central focus of this story; there will be other elements and characters thrown in as well. Be expecting lots of shenanigans to go down with Issei and the other DxD characters in some of the other chapters; I can't wait to showcase that lovable idiot some more as he's arguably my favorite harem protagonist of all time. Next chapter will shift the focus slightly to more DxD related events as well as progress the story further; in fact it will feature several episodes worth of the Anime in one chapter._

 _In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always feel free to read, rate, and review. Bear in mind I don't respond to flames. Also, just something I wanna say to the guest reviewers regarding my Death of the Endless and other stories. Yes, I have every intention of continuing those stories and have no abandoned them; so rest assured that my Pokémon USUM and other stories are all currently in progress. Please kindly stop leaving me reviews asking me if I've abandoned those stories; for I have not and will not do so._

 _If that changes a few years down the road I will make it very clear, but as of right now I have no intention of abandoning my stories; I just might not get back to them right away. I'm in this for the long haul people; I'm taking years if not decades of doing this so be prepared to be seeing a lot of me during that time frame, lol. As I've stated before; guest reviews will henceforth be deleted, so please refrain from sending them if you can because I will not be approving them regardless of their content. Bear in mind, I'm not upset or angry or anything; in fact I appreciate your enthusiasm and eagerness to see me return to those stories, lol._

 _But it does get a bit draining to have to filter my guest reviews all the time so try to ease up a bit okay? Lol. I'm not going anywhere; the only thing that could make me do so is if I drop dead for some unknown reason, and I'm only 27 and young and healthy so I don't see that happening anytime soon. Anyways, you all have yourselves a wonderful day and a happy autumn; I hope you're all looking forward to Pokémon SWSH as much as I am. Inverse Junior-Gigantophis Lamia Form signing off!_


End file.
